La fille et l'âme
by Shadedwords
Summary: May a échoué. Après avoir fui si longtemps, après tant d'efforts pour se dissimuler aux yeux des envahisseurs, elle s'est finalement faite attrapée. En condamnant sa petite sœur au passage, ce qu'elle redoutait le plus au monde. Tout espoir semble s'être envolé. Mais peut-être tout n'est-il pas noir ou blanc dans ce nouveau monde ? Peut-être l'espoir est-il encore permis ?
1. Chapitre 1

Je me réveille tandis que tout est bruyant dans mon esprit. Comme une voix qui parle sans cesse mais qui ne me parvient que par des bourdonnements, des mots brouillés comme s'ils traversaient du coton.

J'éprouve une sensation étrange, comme un malaise. Je me sens compressée, repoussée fermement vers des abîmes sombres par une force invisible. Il fait noir et je ne peux rien faire. Je ne parviens pas même à percevoir mon corps.

Je hurle alors silencieusement, dans ma tête. Ce hurlement paraît presque résonner contre les parois de mon crâne. À mon plus grand étonnement, un silence de plomb s'installe.

Une voix parvient alors jusqu'à mes oreilles. Tous mes sens sont en alerte.

– Laissons-lui le temps de se réveiller. Cela risque d'être déboussolant pour elle, dit une voix de femme avec douceur à quelqu'un d'autre qui reste silencieux.

Où est-ce que je suis ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Mina ?

La panique me gagne tandis que le souvenir venant répondre à mes questions émerge et me coupe le souffle.

_Mina est blottie contre moi. Nous sommes allongées sur notre campement de fortune, sous une couverture que je suis parvenue à voler tandis qu'elle séchait dans un jardin. Ça et une robe à la taille de Mina qui lui a mis des étoiles plein les yeux. Ce sourire m'a fait tant de bien. Le simple fait d'y repenser me réchauffe le cœur. Pourtant, bien que je m'efforce de ne pas y songer, je sais que la situation est grave. Plus grave qu'elle ne l'a jamais été._

_Depuis ce jour où nous avons manqué de très près d'être prises par les envahisseurs, nous vivons sur le fil. Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis ce moment. Nous nous sommes repliées comme nous l'avons pu. La sensation d'être prise dans les fils d'une araignée ne me quitte pas. Au fond de moi, je pressens que le danger est plus présent que jamais. Il s'approche à chaque instant._

_La fragilité de notre situation m'a poussée à prendre de plus en plus de risques. Je ne contrôle plus rien, bien que je fasse mon possible pour le cacher à Mina. À cette pensée, j'embrasse le sommet du crâne de ma petite sœur. Ne plus être en mesure de la protéger m'effraie. Ma petite sœur est tout ce qu'il me reste et je suis tout ce qu'il lui reste. Elle est ma responsabilité._

_Un bruit retentit alors, saisissant dans ce silence d'église. Mon sang se glace tandis que je sens le souffle profond et régulier de Mina dans mon cou. Dans l'obscurité complète, j'entends le grincement de la vieille porte de la grange dans laquelle nous nous sommes abritées. Repliée dans un coin sombre de la pièce, je les vois alors. Ils sont trois : deux hommes et une femme. Ils ont des lampes et se mettent lentement à inspecter les environs. Ils avancent furtivement, en silence._

_Au vu de la configuration des lieux, je sais déjà que nous ne pourrons par leur échapper. Il n'existe qu'une issue et nous ne serons jamais assez rapides. De plus, l'un des hommes – le plus massif – garde cette unique sortie de secours. Je sais que c'est fini. Après tous ces efforts, après ces années de fuite, c'est finalement terminé._

_Je pense avant tout à Mina. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit effrayée. Je les ai beaucoup observés, nos mystérieux envahisseurs. En dépit des actes horrifiants qu'ils commettent – ceux de voler nos corps pour les habiter – ils ne semblent jamais agir cruellement. Au contraire, quand bien même personne ne les observe, ils agissent toujours avec bienveillance. Jamais je ne les ai vu être violents avec qui que ce soit, l'un des leurs ou même un humain. Pourtant, j'ai assisté impuissante à plusieurs enlèvements de mes congénères. C'est toujours les humains qui sont violents – et à raison au vu de ce qui les attend. Mais les envahisseurs répondent pacifiquement à cette violence. Ils se contentent d'immobiliser les humains à l'aide d'une substance issue de leur technologie. Cela ne semble pas douloureux. A partir du moment où la brume touche le visage, on s'endort purement et simplement. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai pu en voir._

_Me basant sur ces présomptions à leur sujet que j'espère plus que tout correctes, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je sais que nous ne serons pas épargnées. Ils prennent chaque humain de ce monde, pourquoi feraient-ils une exception pour nous ? Je ne peux faire qu'une simple et unique chose pour Mina désormais. Ne pas me battre en vain, sachant que le combat est perdu d'avance, et m'assurer que les choses se déroulent le plus paisiblement possible. Mina ne doit se rendre compte de rien. Elle serait morte de peur si c'était le cas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait peur._

_Très doucement, je repousse Mina et me lève. Je lève les bras en l'air tandis que nos traqueurs m'apercoivent._

_– Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, me dit immédiatement l'homme aux cheveux blonds avec calme et douceur._

_– Je me rends, dis-je en le coupant, sans hausser la voix pour ne pas réveiller ma petite sœur endormie. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose._

_– Laquelle ? me demande la femme en me souriant._

_Le fait même qu'elle me sourie au vu des circonstances me fait frissonner. Ne se rendent-ils donc pas compte du mal qu'ils font ?_

_– Ma petite sœur. Elle est endormie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'il se passe. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait peur._

_–Aucun mal ne vous sera fait, vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur, me dit l'homme._

_– Nous n'avons pas la même définition de « mal », je réplique. Écoutez, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle reste endormie..._

_– Bien sûr, nous y veillerons, reprend la femme avec un sourire compatissant. Tout va bien se passer._

_La femme s'approche de moi doucement et je ne cherche pas à la repousser. Je me suis résignée à mon sort. Elle pose une main qui se veut rassurante sur mon épaule et un frisson me traverse. Je dois lutter contre mon instinct qui me hurle de la frapper, de fuir. La femme m'observe avec une telle bienveillance, qu'une fois de plus, je me questionne sur leurs intentions. Ils semblent si sincères et altruistes. Comment peuvent-ils faire des choses si atroces ?_

_L'homme aux cheveux blonds s'approche de Mina et des larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues. Un nouvel élan traverse mon corps. Je veux me jeter sur lui, le frapper, le griffer, protéger ma sœur à tout prix. Seulement, je sais qu'ils m'immobiliseraient en un rien de temps, malgré leurs airs inoffensifs. De plus, je dois garder en mémoire ce qui est le mieux pour Mina. Que cela se passe paisiblement afin qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien._

_Je vois l'homme sortir un mystérieux pulvérisateur rectangulaire de l'une de ses poches. Celui que j'ai déjà vu auparavant, celui qui endort. Il l'active face au visage de Mina. Rien ne se passe mais je suppose que cela la maintiendra endormie. Cela m'apporte un profond soulagement._

_Le cœur serré, je suis la femme qui me fait signe d'avancer. Elle a toujours le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui me fait frémir. Les traqueurs m'entraînent vers un véhicule. J'y grimpe sans faire de difficultés tandis qu'on installe Mina à mes côtés. Les larmes dégoulinent sur mon visage alors que je prends pleinement la mesure de la situation. J'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas su protéger ma petite sœur. Mon cœur se serre un peu plus alors que des sanglots me traversent le corps._

_La femme, assise à côté de moi, m'observe avec curiosité._

_– Pouvez-vous me faire la même chose qu'à elle ? j'articule péniblement. Pouvez-vous m'endormir ?_

_Je veux en finir, je veux que tout cesse. La douleur m'est insupportable. J'ai si peur de notre sort, à moi et à Mina. J'espère simplement que cela ne fait pas mal. Je ne veux pas que Mina souffre d'une quelconque façon._

_Alors que le produit mystérieux entre en contact avec mon visage, ma conscience s'évapore. Toutes mes inquiétudes disparaissent comme par magie. Ma dernière pensée est pour Mina. Mina et son dernier sourire. D'autres larmes coulent sur mes joues tandis que les bras de Morphée m'entraînent loin de ce monde._

Une vague de tristesse me submerge quand cet événement se rappelle à moi. Cette piqûre de rappel s'insinue en moi comme un poison. Que s'est-il passé depuis que je me suis évanouie ? Je devrais avoir disparue maintenant. N'est-ce donc pas encore fini ? Et Mina ? Oh, Mina...

Sans aucun contrôle de ma part, mes yeux s'ouvrent alors en grand. La luminosité agresse mes pupilles. Je perçois mon corps allongé sur une paillasse, ma tête sur un oreiller moelleux, la plissure de mes paupières en réaction à la lumière. Je réalise avec horreur que c'est tout ce que je peux faire, percevoir. Pour le reste, c'est comme si j'étais paralysée, comme si j'étais une simple spectatrice dans mon corps.

– Vous êtes réveillée, constate la femme à la voix douce de tout à l'heure.

Mon regard se tourne vers elle, encore une fois malgré moi. Elle a un visage rond et de grands yeux bleus. Elle semble sympathique, mais ne le semblent-ils pas tous ? Car je sais que c'est l'une d'entre eux, pas une humaine. Le reflet argenté dansant au fond de ses yeux me le prouve. Ils ont beau sembler sympathique, cela n'efface pas leurs actes. Cela ne change rien au fait qu'ils ont volé notre planète et nos corps.

– Comment vous sentez-vous ? demande-t-elle.

« _Pourquoi suis-je encore là ?_ » ai-je envie de demander, mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, des paroles retentissent.

– Bien, je crois, prononce ma voix avec hésitation et labeur.

Les mots ont du mal à sortir de ma bouche. Comme si je n'avais jamais parlé, comme si c'était la première fois. Mais ne ce sont pas vraiment mes mots et c'est ce qui m'effraie le plus.

– Comment dois-je vous appeler ? poursuit la femme avec douceur.

Un bourdonnement se met à retentir dans ma tête. Ce bruissement confus ressemble à des mots mais, comme précédemment, je ne parviens pas à les décrypter. La sensation est insupportable et j'ai de nouveau envie de crier.

– Je ne sais pas, répond ma voix, toujours indépendamment de ma volonté.

– Prenez votre temps, les mots et leur signification peuvent mettre un moment à venir. Vous aurez besoin d'un temps d'adaptation, pour ça et pour toutes ces émotions que vous devez ressentir. Les émotions humaines peuvent sembler bien perturbantes pour qui les découvre pour la première fois.

C'est alors que je comprend ce qu'il se passe. Tout est bel et bien fini. L'un d'entre eux est dans mon corps. L'insertion a eu lieu. Mais... Pourquoi suis-je toujours consciente ? Je croyais que je disparaîtrai, purement et simplement. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Cela veut dire que... Mina va se réveiller sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. Et ce sera ma faute. Je croyais l'épargner mais j'ai fais tout le contraire.

Une immense vague de culpabilité et de désarroi m'envahit. L'idée d'une Mina paralysée dans son propre corps m'horrifie. Une Mina sans aucun moyen d'action, une Mina hurlant à tue-tête sans personne pour entendre sa détresse...

Je sens mon corps frissonner et se redresser en sursaut.

– Mina... murmure ma voix.

– Que dites-vous ? intervient la femme avec intérêt. Vous ne devriez pas vous lever si vite, il va vous falloir un peu de temps pour vous adapter à ce nouveau corps.

« _C'est mon corps !_ » je hurle.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. J'entends néanmoins un hoquet de surprise en sortir. Mes yeux se mettent à parcourir la pièce avec frénésie, accompagnés d'un halètement paniqué. La femme au visage rond m'observe avec inquiétude.

– Je vais vous aider à dormir, je crois que vous en avez besoin. C'était déjà beaucoup d'émotion pour vous aujourd'hui. Vous êtes désorientée et c'est parfaitement compréhensible. Reposez-vous, nous nous reparlerons plus tard, d'accord ?

Sur ces mots, elle place un pulvérisateur devant mon visage. La brume entre en contact avec mon visage et je sens ma conscience s'évanouir lentement. Je sombre une fois de plus.


	2. Chapitre 2

« _Je ne l'ai pas encore réentendue. Cette voix qui a hurlé à l'intérieur de moi. Je n'ose pas en parler à la soigneuse, je ne crois pas que ce soit normal. D'après les souvenirs de ce corps, entendre des voix n'est pas sain chez les humains. Mais ce n'était peut-être rien puisque je ne l'entends plus. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un souvenir particulièrement vivace..._ »

Tandis que je refais lentement surface, j'entends ces pensées. Ce ne sont pas les miennes mais elles sont prononcées dans ma tête, avec ma voix. Quelle sensation étrange que celle de ne pas être seule dans son esprit. Cette fois, je ne me laisse cependant pas surprendre. Je sais de quoi il s'agit. C'est cette chose qu'ils ont insérée dans mon corps. Une « âme ».

Le parasite se questionne donc sur ma présence dans sa tête, cela signifie qu'il m'a entendue un peu plus tôt. Cependant, tandis que j'ai ces pensées, il ne semble pas percevoir ma présence. Pourtant, moi je peux toujours entendre le déroulement de ses pensées. Je me demande ce qui a changé.

Lorsqu'il m'a entendue, j'étais furieuse et je voulais le faire savoir. Et si tout était question d'intentionnalité ? Peut-être m'entendra-t-il si je m'adresse volontairement à lui ? Peut-être que, la raison pour laquelle je l'entends, c'est parce que j'ai conscience de sa présence, alors que lui n'a pas conscience de la mienne – du moins, il s'efforce de croire que je ne suis pas là ?

Pour tester ces hypothèses, je n'ai qu'une chose à faire. Tenter de me manifester auprès de lui.

Je décide de me lancer sans plus tarder car entendre ses pensées commence à m'insupporter. J'ignore comment je pourrais endurer cela, les entendre sans arrêt, sans répit. Quelle torture qu'entendre les pensées de l'être qui nous tient captif...

« _Eh, toi !_ » je crie alors.

Je sens mon corps sursauter. Le parasite m'a entendue.

« _Qu'est-ce que... _»

« _Je suis bien là, ne crois-pas que je sois un simple souvenir. Tu n'es pas founon plus. Tu as peut-être pris mon corps, mais je suis toujours là. Moi, la propriétaire de ce corps._ »

« _May ? _» m'interroge le parasite.

Je sens son souffle devenir saccadé tandis qu'il prend conscience de la situation.

« _Oui, c'est moi. _» je réponds, légèrement agacée de l'entendre prononcer mon prénom. « _Comment dois-je t'appeler ? Je t'appelle le parasite car tu as volé mon corps mais tu dois bien avoir un nom._ »

Il reste silencieux pendant un moment. Je l'entends se questionner sur la réalité de la situation. Il se demande si je suis réellement là. Finalement, il semble abandonner les armes.

« _Sur ma planète précédente, on m'appelait... Rivière-qui-frémit. Je crois que ça se traduit comme ça dans votre langage. J'ai encore un peu de mal à m'y faire. _»

« _Vous avez tous des noms comme ça ?_ » je demande avec ironie.

Rivière-qui-frémit acquiesce en pensée. Je me fais la réflexion qu'elles aiment se compliquer la vie, ces âmes, mais j'imagine que ces noms ont un sens, là d'où elles viennent.

« _Pour le moment, je t'appellerai Rivière alors. Rivière, est-ce que c'est normal que je sois toujours là ? D'après tes pensées, j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne le pensais pas. Mais tu n'en a parlé à personne donc tu n'es sûre de rien._ »

« _Non, je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion._ »

« _Tu vas le faire ? _»

Rivière hésite quelques secondes.

« _Je pense que je dois le faire, oui._ »

Je ne proteste pas à cette idée. J'ai envie de savoir aussi.

« _Peux-tu demander autre chose pour moi ? Ma sœur, Mina. Où est-elle ?_ »

« _Mina... _» prononce doucement Rivière tandis que le visage de ma petite sœur s'affiche dans son esprit.

« _Oui, c'est elle ! _» je m'exclame.

« _Tu l'aimes beaucoup._ » constate-t-elle avec douceur.

« _C'est ma petite sœur. Vous me l'avez enlevée._ » je réplique d'un ton accusateur, plein d'amertume.

« _Tu les a laissé la prendre. Tu t'es rendue, non ? _» me fait-elle remarquer.

Ses paroles me mettent en colère mais je m'efforce de rester calme. Ce n'est pas en m'énervant que je réussirai à glaner des informations et j'en ai bien conscience. Je ne ferais que l'effrayer. Rivière paraît aussi impressionnable qu'un oisillon. Comme une enfant. Ses paroles sont prononcées en toute innocence, il n'y a aucune accusation chez elle.

« _Parce que c'était la seule solution viable. Tout ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre nous aurait conduites au même résultat ! _»

Des pas sur le carrelage de la chambre me font tourner la tête. Enfin, ils font tourner la tête à Rivière. J'ai du mal à accepter de ne pas être aux commandes de mon propre corps. C'est la femme au visage rond qui revient.

– Vous êtes réveillée, constate-t-elle en souriant. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

– Oui, beaucoup mieux, répond Rivière avec ma voix. Bien que...

Elle s'interrompt.

« _Tu penses que je peux lui dire ? J'ai peur qu'elle me pense folle._ » me demande Rivière.

« _Demande-lui si c'est normal et surtout possible qu'un humain reste en vie après... que vous ayez pris son corps. Si elle te pose plus de questions, dis-lui que c'est parce que tu trouvais les souvenirs particulièrement vivants, si ça te fait vraiment peur de lui dire la vérité. _»

Moi-même, je me questionne sur les risques de la mettre au courant. Et si ce n'est pas normal ? S'ils ont les moyens de me réduire au silence ?

J'entends Rivière suivre mes consignes et poser la question. La femme l'observe avec curiosité.

– C'est effectivement possible. Assez rare jusqu'ici, mais possible quand l'humain est particulièrement résistant, avoue-t-elle. Est-ce que votre hôte est toujours là ?

Rivière reste silencieuse. Quant à moi, je suis soulagée et déçue. Cela veut dire que tout le monde ne reste pas comme je l'ai fait. À la fois, cela signifie que Mina n'a peut-être pas à subir le supplice que j'imaginais. Et à la fois, cela peut vouloir dire qu'elle est définitivement partie, s'ils ont inséré l'une de leurs âmes en elle.

« _Je ne veux pas mentir... mais j'ai peur de lui dire la vérité. _» me dit Rivière avec gêne tandis que son silence s'éternise.

C'est la meilleure. Je soupire.

« _Change de sujet, parle lui de Mina. Dis-lui que tu te souviens d'elle et que tu te demandes ce qu'elle est devenue._ »

Rivière s'exécute et j'attends la réponse de la femme avec impatience.

– La jeune sœur de votre hôte ? Nous avons réalisé l'insertion de l'une de nos toutes jeunes âmes en elle. Elle s'est réveillée et va très bien. Elle a choisi de garder le nom de l'humaine, Mina. Elle a parlé de votre hôte également. Ses souvenirs dépeignent votre hôte comme quelqu'un de très aimant.

Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fais. Mais ce corps ne me répond plus. Le corps de ma petite sœur est donc également occupé par l'un des leurs. Je ne suis pas surprise mais la confirmation est douloureuse. Cependant, je ne sais toujours pas si ma petite sœur est encore consciente. Ne pas savoir est un véritable supplice.

– Avez-vous décidé de votre nom ? a repris la femme.

– Rivière.

Je note avec étonnement qu'elle a adopté le diminutif que je lui ai donné.

– Bienvenue sur Terre, Rivière, annonce la femme avec un sourire rayonnant.

Je ris jaune à l'entente de ces mots, tandis que Rivière remercie la femme en souriant. Cette dernière entame une description rapide de la planète et explique à Rivière le déroulement de la colonisation.

« _Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?_ » je demande à Rivière.

Elle ne comprend pas ce que je veux dire. Dans un soupir, j'explique le fond de ma pensée.

« _Pourquoi nous volez-vous notre planète, nos corps ?_ »

« _Voler ?_ »

Elle semble surprise.

« _Comment appellerais-tu ça ? Vous avez envahi notre planète et vous êtes glissés dans nos corps, les uns après les autres. Jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en supériorité numérique. Pourquoi ? _»

« _Notre but est de préserver cette planète, en faire un endroit meilleur, un endroit où nous pourrons vivre en harmonie._ » explique-t-elle comme si elle récitait une leçon. « _Les humains la détruisaient à petit feu et s'entre-tuaientau passage. Toute cette violence destructrice... _»

« _Vous exercez vous aussi une certaine forme de violence. _» je lui fais remarquer, piquée au vif face à ses reproches. « _Tous les humains ne sont pas mauvais contrairement à ce que tu laisses paraître. Je ne pense pas l'être. Nous voler nos vies et nos corps, c'est ce que j'appelle une agression, peu importe que ça se fasse sans douleur. Vous êtes loin d'être parfaits même si tu sembles croire cela. Nous les humains sommes des êtres pensants et dotés d'émotions. S'en prendre à nous ainsi, n'est-ce pas moralement condamnable de votre point de vue ?_ »

Je sens Rivière se replier sur elle-même.

« _Vous êtes des êtres violents et dangereux... _» répète-t-elle.

« _C'est tellement plus facile de penser ça, pas vrai ?_ »

Je sens la colère m'envahir peu à peu, de plus en plus forte.

– Tais-toi, s'il te plaît... murmure Rivière, la voix tremblante.

Elle a prononcé ces mots à haute voix, suffisamment fort pour que la femme l'entende.

– Que dites-vous Rivière ? intervient-elle. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je crie à Rivière de se taire mais elle ne m'écoute plus.

– L'humaine... Elle me parle dans ma tête... explique-t-elle.

« _Tu sais que j'ai raison, c'est pour ça que tu veux te débarrasser de moi, c'est ça ?_ »

– Elle vous parle ? répète la femme avec inquiétude.

– Oui, confirme Rivière, toute penaude.

« _S'il te plaît, vas-t-en... _» me supplie-t-elle en pensée.

– C'est votre corps désormais, il faut que votre hôte le comprenne, poursuit la femme avec douceur en posant un bras sur son épaule – mon épaule.

« _C'EST MON CORPS ! _» je hurle avec fureur.

A cet instant, j'ai envie de tout casser. Je suis folle de rage et je ne supporte plus cette impuissance.

« _Je te hais, Rivière, je vous hais tous ! _» je crache avec colère.

Tandis que Rivière se crispe sous ce déferlement de haine, je peux soudainement sentir mon corps. Plus que jamais je ne l'ai senti depuis que ce corps n'est plus entièrement le mien. Avec un hoquet de surprise, Rivière repousse violemment la femme qui se cogne alors contre le mur. Sauf que Rivière n'a pas fait ça, c'était moi. Momentanément, j'ai retrouvé le contrôle. A mon plus grand désespoir, je constate que c'est déjà terminé.

La femme affiche un visage choqué. Quelqu'un entre dans la pièce, sûrement alerté par le bruit, et constate la situation avec incompréhension.

– Je suis désolée, souffle Rivière avec une voix larmoyante en serrant ses poings sur sa poitrine. C'est May, elle...

– A pris le contrôle ? termine la femme en se frottant la tête.

– Oui... admet Rivière.

– Et maintenant ? Que vous dit-elle ?

– Elle... Je ne l'entends plus.

Rivière en semble surprise. Je me suis effectivement brusquement tue en réalisant que l'expression de ma fureur est dangereuse pour moi. Si je poursuis ainsi, ils tenteront de se débarrasser de moi. Peut-être est-il déjà trop tard, d'ailleurs ? Je dois me calmer, me faire toute petite et cela tant que Rivière sera entourée des siens.

Maintenant que j'ai pu reprendre le contrôle, même pendant l'espace d'une seconde, j'ai recouvré un peu d'espoir.

– Bien, acquiesce la femme. Vous devez la réduire au silence, Rivière. Tenez-là hors de vos pensées. Ne la laissez pas prendre les rênes. Si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, nous pouvons toujours vous trouver une hôte plus docile...

– Non ! s'exclame alors Rivière en interrompant la femme. Je vais y arriver.

Elle paraît presque sûre d'elle désormais. Je ris pour moi-même, je ne me laisserais pas faire si facilement non plus. Je réalise alors que je n'entends plus les pensées de Rivière. Seules mes pensées brisent le silence dans ma tête. C'est agréable mais également inquiétant. Peut-être n'est-elle pas si faible que je le pensais si elle a réussi à fermer son esprit au mien ? Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui suis faible ?

Soudain lessivée, vidée de toute énergie, je me sens plonger dans des ténèbres. Peu à peu, la sensation de mon corps disparaît et je m'abandonne entièrement à l'obscurité.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Allongée sur le dos à même le sol, je fais la lecture à Mina. Je lui lis son histoire préférée et le seul livre qu'on ait en notre possession, Alice au pays des merveilles. Je tente de m'appliquer tandis que j'en arrive à ce dialogue :_

_« – Voudriez-vous me dire, s'il vous plaît, par où je dois m'en aller d'ici ?_

– _Cela dépend beaucoup de l'endroit où tu veux aller._

– _Peu importe l'endroit..._

– _En ce cas, peu importe la route que tu prendras._

– ... _pourvu que j'arrive quelque part, ajouta Alice en guise d'explication._

– _Oh, tu ne manqueras pas d'arriver quelque part, si tu marches assez longtemps. »_

_Je marque une pause le temps de boire une gorgée d'eau, mais Mina m'interrompt avant que je reprenne la lecture._

– _Et nous, est-ce qu'on arrivera quelque part ? me demande-t-elle, _

– _Si on marche assez longtemps, je réponds malicieusement._

– _J'espère qu'on trouvera un endroit où on pourra être heureuses, rien que toutes les deux, poursuit Mina avec la gravité qui aurait du être la mienne, étant donné que j'étais l'adulte et elle l'enfant._

_Mon cœur se serre. C'est tout ce dont je rêve également, pour moi et surtout pour elle. Mais si je suis parfaitement honnête avec moi-même, je doute qu'un tel endroit existe encore. Cependant, pour rien au monde je ne l'avouerais à Mina. Elle en souffrirait trop._

_Je pose le livre à côté de moi et rejoins Mina sur le vieux canapé à l'odeur rance de la vieille bicoque délabrée – mais abandonnée et c'est le principal – dans laquelle nous avons trouvé refuge. J'entoure ma petite sœur de mes bras et embrasse ses cheveux tandis que ses petites mains attrapent mon t-shirt._

– _On le trouvera, cet endroit, je lui dis avec le goût amer du mensonge._

Je me réveille tandis que le souvenir s'étiole, comme on se réveille d'un rêve. Ce souvenir partagé avec ma petite sœur me provoque un pincement au cœur, d'autant plus quand la situation actuelle me revient en mémoire.

Je me sens toute groggy, comme si je me réveillais d'une gueule de bois. Je constate avec étonnement que tout est sombre autour de moi. Pourtant, je peux aussi percevoir que les yeux de Rivière sont ouverts. Fait-il nuit ? Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, il faisait encore jour.

Je remarque que les pensées de Rivière me parviennent de nouveau sans filtre, alors même qu'elle m'a ostensiblement maintenue à l'écart un peu plus tôt. Elle est en train de penser à Mina et aux souvenirs que je partage avec elle. Je m'efforce d'ignorer ce flot de pensées et décide de ne pas me manifester auprès d'elle. Elle n'a pas l'air de percevoir ma présence et c'est très bien comme ça, d'autant plus depuis que j'ai décidé de me faire toute petite dans son esprit.

Elle est capable de parcourir mes souvenirs et je me demande si cela marche dans les deux sens. Je repense à mon dernier souvenir conscient, quand je suis parvenue à prendre le contrôle sur mon corps et que j'ai repoussé cette femme. La soigneuse de Rivière, Oasis-dans-le-désert.

La précision du nom de la soigneuse m'est venue tout naturellement, or je n'avais aucune idée du nom de ce parasite, aux dernières nouvelles. J'en conclus que le lien s'est effectué directement au moyen de la mémoire de Rivière. Face à ce nom, je lève mentalement les yeux au ciel et ne peux m'empêcher de me moquer. Peut-être pas assez discrètement.

« _May ?_ » demande une voix – la mienne, celle de Rivière.

« _Rivière ?_ » je réponds sur le même ton.

« _J'ai cru que j'hallucinais, je me perds entre les souvenirs et la réalité._ » dit-elle. « _Je pensais que tu n'étais plus là..._ »

Elle paraît presque soulagée que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« _Pourquoi pensais-tu cela ? _»

« _Je ne t'entendais plus. _»

« _Depuis combien de temps ? _»

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me dise deux heures, cinq heures, voire dix heures.

« _Deux semaines._ » répond-t-elle néanmoins.

Je ne peux masquer mon étonnement.

« _Deux semaines se sont écoulées ? Mais c'est impossible. Où étais-je pendant tout ce temps ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir depuis la dernière fois._ »

« _Je n'en sais rien. Je croyais que je t'avais fait fuir, que tu avais disparue définitivement... _»

Je me fais la réflexion que cela l'aurait bien arrangée. Je guette le fil de ses pensées et constate avec satisfaction qu'elle n'a pas entendu ma remarque. Je suis donc en mesure de lui cacher mes pensées, tandis qu'elle est un livre ouvert pour moi. Je me demande une nouvelle fois pourquoi. Est-ce parce qu'elle ne tente pas de me dissimuler quoi que ce soit ?

« _Et tu étais contente, je suppose ? _» je lui demande.

« _Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'étais un peu inquiète, je crois, même si Oasis-dans-le-désert m'a assurée que c'était une très bonne chose. _» me confie-t-elle.

J'émets un reniflement dédaigneux. Bien sûr que la soigneuse considère ça comme une bonne chose. Pour elle, je suis le parasite dans le corps de Rivière. Tout est une question de point de vue, je suppose.

« _La dernière fois, tu voulais que je m'en aille, pourtant. _» je lui fais remarquer avec amertume.

« _Je sais..._ » admet-elle. « _Mais j'avais peur. J'ai appris à te connaître en parcourant tes souvenirs. Tu sembles être quelqu'un de bien contrairement à ce que j'ai pu dire. Tu ne sembles pas être si violente que cela, pas comme les humains dont on nous parle. Je m'en veux d'avoir souhaité ta disparition, May... _»

Il me faut un certain temps pour réfléchir à ses paroles. À la fois je me sens offensée qu'elle ait pu violer mon intimité ainsi en parcourant mes souvenirs, et à la fois je suis touchée par ses regrets, bien qu'un peu déstabilisée.

« _Je passe sur l'intrusion de mon intimité, après tout on partage un corps, donc je suppose que le concept d'intimité est à proscrire. Ne soit pas désolée d'avoir souhaité ma disparition alors même que j'ai souhaité la tienne. Je la souhaite toujours, si je suis entièrement honnête. Tu n'as pas idée comme être prisonnière_ _de mon propre corps est insupportable._ »

« _Je le devine. Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il t'arrive, May. Sincèrement. Malheureusement, maintenant c'est notre corps à toutes les deux, qu'on le veuille ou non... _»

J'accepte avec difficulté l'idée de partager la possession de mon corps. Je suis née avec ce corps et, par définition, il m'appartient plus qu'à quiconque. Rivière y est peut-être bloquée pour un temps indéterminé mais ce n'est pas son corps. J'accepte cependant qu'elle ne soit pas responsable de son sort ni du mien. D'autres âmes l'ont placée en moi, elle n'a pas eu réellement le choix non plus. Je n'arrive plus à la blâmer elle pour ce qui m'arrive. Je décide de lui faire part de mes pensées, pour cette fois.

« _Merci, May_. » me dit-elle. « _Tu m'enlèves un poids des épaules. _»

« _Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _» je demande.

« Q_ue veux-tu dire ? _»

« _On va devoir cohabiter ainsi, jusqu'à la fin ? _»

Je ne peux pas me résoudre à cette possibilité qui m'horrifie plus que tout. Je ne m'imagine pas vivre des années dans cette situation. Être une spectatrice dans mon propre corps jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive me paraît inconcevable. D'autant plus que celle-ci aurait lieu dans de très nombreuses années au vu de l'élaboration de la médecine des âmes. Dans ces conditions, quelle autre cause de mortalité était possible si ce n'est la la vieillesse ?

« _Je suppose, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions remédier à la situation. _» me répond Rivière à mon plus grand désespoir. « _Je pourrais toujours changer de corps, on me l'a proposé. Mais, May, cela signifierait ta fin. Ils recycleraient probablement ton corps. Ils m'ont posé des questions sur ce que tu savais. Ils voulaient savoir si tu avais connaissance d'autres rebelles humains. Je leur ai assuré que non, puisque c'est la vérité. Ta mémoire n'est plus d'aucune utilité aux traqueurs. _»

Une nouvelle fois, je me sens violée dans mon intimité. Je ne suis donc qu'un corps, qu'une source d'informations, pour les âmes ? Qu'une chose dont on se sert puis dont on se débarrasse ? C'est monstrueux. Comment peuvent-ils nous considérer, nous les humains, comme les méchants dans cette histoire ?

Exaspérée et abattue, je tente de penser à autre chose. Quelque chose d'un peu plus immédiat. En toute logique, mes pensées se tournent vers Mina.

« _Et Mina ? As-tu pu la voir ? _»

Le visage de Mina s'affiche dans l'esprit de Rivière et, par extension, dans le mien. La vision de son sourire, vestige d'un temps révolu, me vrille le cœur. Ce corps n'est désormais plus entièrement le sien, et peut-être plus du tout, si la conscience de ma petite sœur a définitivement disparue.

« _Je l'ai rencontrée, oui. _» acquiesce Rivière.

Si mon cœur avait été sous mon contrôle, il se serait accéléré. Néanmoins, mes émotions semblent déteindre sur Rivière car je sens sa respiration s'accélérer.

« _Du moins, l'âme en elle. _» précise-t-elle. « _Elle a évoqué des souvenirs que nous partageons, des souvenirs qui vous appartiennent. _»

Je ne veux pas savoir mais je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

« _Entends-t-elle encore Mina ? Ma Mina ? _» je demande.

J'entends Rivière soupirer et la tristesse m'envahit.

« _Non, elle ne l'a pas entendue. Pas une seule fois. Je suis vraiment désolée... _»

Je prends une minute pour me remettre de ce choc. Au moins, je sais maintenant. Ma petite sœur n'existe plus. J'ai envie de fondre en larme mais même ça, je ne le peux pas. Le seul réconfort que j'éprouve, c'est de la savoir en paix. Elle n'est pas prisonnière comme je le suis et c'est bien mieux comme ça.

J'entends Rivière renifler tandis que je perçois quelque chose d'humide sur nos joues.

« _Tu pleures ? _» je demande avec surprise.

« _Oui... Désolée, ce n'est pas moi qui devrait pleurer mais... tes émotions sont très contagieuses. Et puis, au travers de tes souvenirs, j'ai appris à connaître ta petite sœur en même temps que j'ai appris à te connaître toi. Savoir qu'elle n'est plus là m'attriste réellement... _»

Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ne pas pouvoir exprimer ma peine comme je le souhaite est presque pire que la ressentir. Éclipsée au fond de ma boite crânienne, j'ai l'impression d'être menottée. Cela inclue ma liberté d'action comme ma liberté de ressentir. Je suis esclave de Rivière et de l'usage qu'elle fait de mon corps.

« _Maintenant que Mina n'est plus là, j'ignore quel est mon but... _» je lui confie. « _Elle était tout ce qu'il me restait et, mon objectif, c'était de la protéger coûte que coûte. J'ai échoué et maintenant je ne vois plus de raison de vivre. Or j'y suis réduite, pas vrai ? À vivre. Tant que tu occuperas ce corps, je ne pourrais pas avoir de prise sur ma vie. _»

« _Tu souhaiterais mourir ? _» me demande Rivière avec surprise.

J'écoute ses pensées sur le sujet. Elle ne parvient pas à saisir pourquoi quiconque voudrait que sa vie cesse. J'apprends au cours du vagabondage de ses pensées que les âmes sont immortelles et cela me laisse profondément choquée. Je ne peux cacher ce choc à Rivière qui m'en apprend plus.

« _Tant qu'une âme a un hôte, elle reste en vie. C'est aussi simple que ça. _»

« _L'immortalité... _» je répète, pensive. « _Tu sais que certains humains en rêvent ? Personnellement, je trouve cela effrayant. Vivre pour toujours... Quel but peut-on poursuivre en vivant pour toujours ? On doit être bien las, au bout d'un moment... _»

« _Je n'ai vécu que quelques centaines d'années, jusqu'ici, je ne saurais donc pas le dire. »_ m'avoue Rivière.

_Que_ quelques centaines d'années ? La perception du temps qui passe n'est définitivement pas la même chez les humains et chez les âmes. J'imagine que quelques centaines d'années paraissent bien peu à côté de quelques milliers ou quelques millions d'années de vie.

« _Je n'ai pas vraiment de but précis si ce n'est de découvrir de nouvelles planètes. _» poursuit Rivière. « _Cependant, je n'ai pas de difficulté à m'imaginer vivre des milliers d'années encore. L'univers est riche et j'ai encore beaucoup à découvrir. _»

L'idée d'un univers entier à découvrir ne me paraît pas séduisante. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt sans personne à mes côtés, or j'ai perdu l'unique personne qu'il me restait. Ma Mina. Je soupire. Je suis déjà bien lasse de cette vie après seulement une vingtaine d'années. Ne puis-je pas simplement disparaître ? Ce serait une telle délivrance...

« _Ne dis pas ce genre de choses... _» me supplie Rivière avec tristesse.

Non, avec pitié, je rectifie. Une lumière vient frapper nos yeux. Rivière a appuyé sur l'interrupteur d'une lampe de chevet placée à sa gauche. Je découvre que nous nous trouvons dans une chambre tout ce qu'il y a de plus sobre. Un lit deux places agrémenté d'une couette et de draps blancs, deux tables de chevet en bois clair de chaque côté du lit et une commode en face. La seule touche de personnalisation provient d'un tableau représentant le désert d'Arizona, au-dessus de la commode. Je trouve cette chambre vraiment triste.

« _Si tu veux, je te laisserais refaire la décoration... _» me propose Rivière pour me faire plaisir. « _C'est ta chambre aussi, après tout. _»

Cette idée me semble si dénuée de sens. À quoi bon ?

Je réalise alors que je n'ai à aucun moment adresser la parole à Rivière. Cependant, elle a parfaitement entendu mes pensées. Apparemment aussi bien que je l'entends elle, sans filtre.

Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Je me rends compte que j'ai perdu le peu d'intimité qu'il me restait. Je suis à mon tour un livre ouvert. Je m'en offusque vaguement avant de me rendre compte que je m'en fiche. Qu'elle écoute mes pensées si elle le veut, je n'ai plus rien à cacher à quiconque. Tout ce que je veux, c'est m'effacer...

« _May ? _» m'appelle Rivière avec inquiétude. « _Tu me fais peur. Ta voix est de plus en plus faible... Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît_ _! _»

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais où que ce soit où aller... Mais et si c'était le cas ? Si je pouvais tout simplement m'effacer ? Cette possibilité m'enchante grandement et je m'abandonne à cette torpeur qui me gagne. Cette fois, je ne suis pas contrainte. Personne ne me repousse vers les ténèbres. Je me jette volontiers dans ses bras. Je les laisse m'envelopper progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien.


	4. Chapitre 4

_J'entends qu'on m'appelle. Mon nom est répété avec une lassitude que je perçois. Je voudrais répondre à cette voix qui me hèle de me laisser en paix mais je flotte dans un océan de coton. Je suis tellement bien. Je ne veux jamais avoir à partir d'ici. Le volume de la voix qui était monté crescendo entame sa redescente. Je souris dans ma torpeur et me laisse glisser dans ce nuage cotonneux si confortable_

_Je continue à flotter pendant un temps indéterminé. Le temps s'écoule de façon totalement aléatoire ici. Il n'y a ni jour ni nuit. En revanche, tout est toujours sombre et silencieux. Mon corps nage dans cet espace sans limite sans jamais rencontrer aucun obstacle. Tout est parfait, pourquoi voudrais-je m'en aller ?_

_Une voix continue de me héler de temps à autre. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre ce qu'elle me dit. Je sais qu'elle finira par abandonner, et enfin je serais seule._

_Seule... Plus le temps passe, plus je me demande si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. La solitude ne me gêne pas vraiment mais, pourtant... ce silence commence à me peser._

_Finalement, la voix est la seule entrave à ce silence. Je me surprends de plus en plus à l'attendre. Son entente rompt ce cercle sans fin et sans limite dans lequel je me trouve. J'apprends à l'apprécier, puis à supplier la voix de retentir._

_Je ne supporte plus cet environnement si neutre. Je ne veux plus flotter parmi ces nuages pourtant si confortables. Je ne veux plus être seule. Je veux rejoindre la voix. J'ai peur dans cette noirceur constante. J'ai peur de tomber après avoir si longtemps flotter. Peur de m'éteindre complètement. Je hurle, priant pour que quelqu'un, quelque part, m'entende..._

« _May ? May, tu es là ? Je t'en prie, réponds-moi... _» c'est la voix larmoyante de Rivière.

Je mets un moment avant de me rappeler que c'est moi, May. Puis je dois me rappeler comment répondre à cette voix qui m'interpelle.

« _Rivière ?_ » je demande avec incertitude.

« _May _? »

Rivière paraît incrédule. Je l'entends se poser milles questions. Elle se demande si elle a imaginé ma voix, elle se demande si je suis réellement là, dans sa tête.

« _May ?_ » répète-t-elle.

« _Oui, c'est moi, Rivière. Je suis bien là. Qu'y a-t-il ? _»

« _Je... Où étais-tu ? J'ai eu si peur... _»

J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Une sensation de flou entoure mon esprit et mes pensées. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est si inquiète.

« _Je n'en sais rien. Je dormais, non ?_ »

« _Mais, May... Cela fait trois mois !_ » me répond-t-elle avec incompréhension.

Trois mois... J'ai un peu de mal à intégrer cette idée. Trois mois ont passé et je n'en ai rien vu ?

« _Cette fois, j'ai cru t'avoir définitivement perdue. _» poursuit Rivière. « _Quand tu as disparu, tu parlais de la mort... Tu souhaitais mourir... _»

Cette pensée l'effare. Elle s'interrompt quelques secondes le temps de se débarrasser des frissons qui la parcourent, puis elle reprend.

« _J'ai peur, May. Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses._ »

« _Pourquoi cela te fait-il peur ? Si je disparais, ce corps sera entièrement le tien. _»

Je me rappelle maintenant avoir voulu disparaître. Je l'ai réellement voulu. Je pense que j'aurais pu y parvenir. Je me souviens néanmoins d'un peur fulgurante qui m'a ensuite saisie. C'est probablement elle qui m'a ramenée. La volonté de vivre. Mais pour quelle vie ?

« _Je n'aime pas être seule dans notre tête. C'est beaucoup trop calme. Et c'est ton corps, je ne veux pas te l'arracher. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à disparaître. _»

« _Peut-être, Rivière. Mais on en a déjà parlé, l'idée de vivre cette vie pour toujours m'insupporte. Pas à cause de toi car je pense pouvoir m'y faire, à ta présence dans ma tête. Contre toute attente, je crois que je pourrais t'apprécier. Tu n'es pas comme tes semblables. Mais n'avoir aucun contrôle sur rien si ce n'est mes pensées... Je deviendrais folle. _»

Rivière a envie de me répondre, de me convaincre du contraire, mais elle sait que mes paroles sont irréfutables. Elle voudrait que tout soit différent. Moi aussi.

« _D'ailleurs, j'ignore s'il en va uniquement de ma volonté. Je me sens de plus en plus faible, Rivière. Peut-être suis-je sur le point de disparaître, peut-être que je n'y peux rien du tout, peut-être est-ce supposé se dérouler comme ça. _»

« _Non. _» objecte Rivière avec force.

« _Non ? _» je relève.

Je suis étonnée de la vigueur avec laquelle elle s'oppose à moi.

« _Je veux te rendre ton corps, May. Je ne supporte pas de te le voler. Dans les quelques autres vies que j'ai vécues, jamais l'hôte n'était conscient de ma présence. Jamais il n'était récalcitrant à ma présence. Il ne m'était pas difficile de vivre dans ces corps dans ces conditions. Mais là... tu es en vie et c'est ton corps. Je ne pense pas que ce que nous faisons_ _soit juste. _»

Je reste bouche bée face à son aveux.

« _En as-tu parlé aux autres âmes, de ce que tu penses ?_ »

« _Non, je ne peux pas remettre en cause tout ce en quoi elles croient. Je commence à penser que je dysfonctionne..._ »

« _Ou bien tu es la seule qui fonctionne. _» je propose. « _Mais Rivière, que t'arriverais-t-il à toi ? _»

Je ne suis pas certaine que son sacrifice soit entièrement juste. C'est peut-être mon corps, mais elle n'a pas demandé à l'occuper non plus. Elle a autant le droit de vivre que moi.

« _Je pourrais repartir d'ici, partir sur une autre planète. _» dit-elle.

« _C'est ce dont tu as envie ? _» je demande.

« _Je ne sais pas trop. J'aime cette planète, il y a tant de choses à y découvrir. Vous, les humains, êtes une espèce fascinante. Mais c'est votre planète et, l'explorer avec_ _un corps qui n'est pas le mien, ce n'est pas juste. _»

« _Mais c'est ta seule possibilité, pas vrai ? _»

Elle acquiesce silencieusement.

« _Je ne peux pas te demander de renoncer à ta vie ici._ » je finis par répondre. « _Et puis, est-ce seulement possible ? Les autres âmes ne te laisseront pas me rendre mon corps._ »

« _C'est vrai._ » reconnaît-elle avec dépit.

« _Nous sommes dans une impasse._ » je lui fais remarquer.

« _C'est vrai._ » répète-t-elle. « _Mais... _»

Je l'invite à poursuivre. Elle meurt d'envie de me dire quelque chose. Elle s'empêche même d'y penser.

« _Tu ne vas pas me quitter de nouveau, si ? _»

Elle semble si abattue à cette idée. Je me sens triste pour elle.

« _Cette décision ne m'appartient peut-être pas. Mais, tant que j'ai mon mot à dire, je resterais_. » je lui promets. « _Du moins pendant quelques temps. Cela dépendra de ma capacité à supporter la situation. Peut-être que si tu me divertis suffisamment, cela rendra la situation plus facile. _»

« _Si je te divertis_ ? » relève-t-elle.

« _Fais moi voir du paysage, fais moi visiter des endroits dans lesquels je n'ai jamais été. Découvrons ensemble cette planète que je connais si peu, au final._ »

Je sens Rivière enthousiaste à cette idée. Elle est ravie.

« _On fera ça !_ » me promet-elle à son tour.

« _Et..._ » j'hésite un instant.

« _Oui ?_ »

« _Pourrait-on aller voir Mina ? Je sais que ce_ _n'est plus vraiment elle_ _mais j'aimerais la voir quand même._ »

Rivière accepte immédiatement.

« _Je la vois régulièrement à l'université. Nous suivons les mêmes cours. _»

L'université... Ce concept me paraît si obsolète sur la planète telle que nous la connaissons aujourd'hui. Je découvre dans ses pensées qu'elle suit un cours sur l'histoire des âmes et sur les planètes qu'elles ont colonisées. C'est un peu douloureux d'imaginer que ce qui nous arrive est arrivé à d'autres avant nous mais je me dis que c'est une chance inouïe d'en apprendre plus sur le reste de l'univers.

« _Elle me considère un peu comme sa tutrice, alors même qu'elle a une vraie tutrice pour l'accompagner dans sa vie sur cette planète._ » poursuit Rivière avec une vraie fierté. « _Au final, je suis un peu comme sa grande sœur, comme tu l'étais pour Mina._ »

Cela m'attriste et me touche à la fois. Nos corps à Mina et moi, qu'on les occupe ou pas, semblent garder un lien fort. En partie grâce aux souvenirs qui vont avec. Ce lien qui perdure même en notre absence m'apporte un peu de réconfort. Même si je finis par disparaître, à l'instar de Mina, quelque chose de nous restera sur cette planète, j'en suis persuadée. Je compte sur Rivière pour cela.

Je réalise que la sensation de fatigue me gagne de nouveau. Cette fois, je tente cependant de la tenir à l'écart. Les deux dernières fois où j'ai ressenti cela, j'ai _disparu_. Mais comment m'empêcher de me fondre dans l'obscurité ?

« _Rivière... _» je murmure. « _J'ai de nouveau du mal à me maintenir éveillée. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Peut-être suis-je de plus en plus faible. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir ma promesse... _»

« _Essaie de t'accrocher à quelque chose. _» me conseille Rivière avec urgence, elle redoute de me voir disparaître encore. « _Pense à Mina, tu as envie de la revoir, pas vrai ? Son corps, je veux dire. Tu dois rester éveillée suffisamment longtemps pour ça. Crois-moi, ça vaut le coup. Ce n'est pas ta Mina, mais tu l'apprécieras, j'en suis persuadée. Elle est jeune et elle a beaucoup été influencée par la personnalité de ta petite sœur. Elle lui ressemble beaucoup. _»

J'ai envie d'y croire. J'ai envie de trouver une raison de continuer à vivre. Je ne veux pas d'un réplica de ma petite sœur, mais j'espère y trouver une consolation. Au fond de moi, je garde un mince espoir. Celui que, quelque part, l'esprit de ma Mina existe encore. J'en garde peu de souvenirs, seulement des sensations, mais j'ai parcouru un endroit sombre pendant mes disparitions. Peut-être est-elle là-bas, attendant que quelqu'un vienne la sauver ?

Je décide de m'accrocher à cet espoir. C'est la seule chose qui me donne vraiment une raison de survivre. La possibilité que ma sœur soit encore en vie. Tant que je n'aurais pas de preuve du contraire, je m'efforcerais de combattre contre cette force qui tente de m'emporter loin, si loin de la réalité.


	5. Chapitre 5

Le cœur de Rivière se met à battre la chamade quand nous apercevons Mina, assise dans l'un des rangs de l'amphithéâtre où a lieu le cours. C'est en partie ma faute. Je n'en reviens pas de la revoir de mes propres yeux. Ma petite sœur.

« _Calmes-toi, je ne parviens plus à penser quand tes émotions m'envahissent. _» me dit Rivière.

« _Je sais mais je ne peux pas me contrôler. Elle est là. _»

« _Mina, l'âme. _» se sent obligée de préciser Rivière, pour que je fasse bien la différence.

« _Je le_ _sais bien. _» je grommelle. « _Elle aurait pu choisir un autre prénom que celui de ma petite sœur aussi. Il aurait été moins compliqué de les différencier. Toi, tu n'as pas repris mon nom. _»

« _Comme tu es encore dans ma tête, ça aurait été assez cocasse que je choisisse de conserver ton nom. _» admet-elle. « _Mais si Mina a choisi de conserver ce prénom, c'est justement car elle est si influencée par la personne que ta petite sœur était. Comme je te l'ai dis, je retrouve beaucoup de l'ancienne Mina en elle. C'est une jeune âme, encore plus que moi, je veux dire. C'est sa première planète. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il est si difficile pour elle d'avoir une personnalité propre. Pour certains aspects, elle est sa propre personne cependant. Elle n'est pas un_ copi_é-collé_ _de l'ancienne Mina non plus. _»

Rivière avance lentement dans l'amphithéâtre. Elle porte des petits talons ce qui trahit très vite sa présence. Alertée par ce bruit, Mina se retourne. Son regard se fixe alors sur Rivière. Son bras se lève pour la saluer et un sourire immense traverse son visage.

Une vague d'émotion me traverse et, de nouveau, Rivière en ressent les effets physiques. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine. Ses mains deviennent moites.

« _May !_ » lance-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

« _Je sais ! Je suis désolée mais... je croyais ne jamais revoir ce sourire. C'est à la fois douloureux et agréable. _»

« _Je ne vois pas comment il est possible de ressentir ces deux émotions à la fois. _» m'avoue Rivière.

« _Parce que tu es une âme. _» je soupire. « _Tu finiras peut-être par comprendre, au fur et à mesure des expériences humaines que tu vas vivre ici. _»

« _Vous êtes vraiment une espèce étrange. _»

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus. Nous sommes à seulement quelques mètres de Mina. Je scrute chaque parcelle de son visage. J'essaie d'en enregistrer les moindres détails. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si semblable à ce qu'elle était auparavant.

Il s'agit de son corps donc, bien évidemment, la nouvelle Mina lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Cependant, ce n'est pas à cela que je fais référence. Je parle des expressions de son visage qui sont identiques en tout point. Son regard est exactement le même que celui que ma Mina avait quand elle me regardait.

Pourtant, Rivière ne me ressemble pas en ce sens. Je l'ai remarqué quand elle s'est placée devant le miroir ce matin. C'est bien mon visage qu'elle a, mais pas entièrement. Son regard n'est pas le même que celui que j'avais auparavant. Ses sourires ne sont pas exactement semblables non plus.

Je comprend alors ce que Rivière a voulu dire. Elle a sa propre personnalité et sa façon d'utiliser mon corps en est influencée. Pour l'âme en Mina, c'est une découverte totale. Elle découvre la vie, le monde, à travers les souvenirs de Mina. Elle se forge sa personnalité à partir de tout cela. C'est pourquoi elle lui ressemble tant.

Rivière s'installe sur le siège à côté de Mina.

– Te voilà ! s'exclame Mina l'âme avec un bonheur perceptible.

Dans un geste parfaitement naturel, elle serre Rivière dans ses bras. Comme deux véritables sœurs. Un pincement de jalousie me traverse. J'aurais aimé être celle qui serrait dans ses bras le corps de Mina.

« _C'est un peu toi aussi qui la serre dans ses bras._ » me fait remarquer Rivière.

« _Ce n'est pas le problème. _» je bougonne. « _Je... Et puis zut. Rien._ »

J'entends à ses pensées que Rivière ne comprend pas.

« _Ne fais pas attention à moi._ » lui dis-je. « Ç_a s'appelle bouder chez les humains. Je suis quelqu'un de grognon, il faudra t'y habituer._ »

Rivière acquiesce sans discuter. Elle ne comprend pas beaucoup plus mais elle ne cherche pas plus loin. Elle accepte qu'elle ne peut pas toujours tout comprendre. Mina commence à poser des questions à Rivière. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal : si elle a bien dormi, si elle a bien mangé... Puis elle prononce mon nom et je me réveille de mon état de latence.

– J'ai encore rêvé de May cette nuit, apprend-t-elle à Rivière. Elle et Mina jouaient dans le jardin de la maison où elles ont grandie. Elles s'arrosaient avec des pistolets à eau. Elles avaient l'air si heureuses.

Elle marque une pause et un pli soucieux s'installe entre ses sourcils. Ça aussi, c'est quelque chose que Mina faisait souvent.

– Depuis que nous, les âmes, sommes arrivées sur leur planète, Mina n'a plus jamais été aussi heureuse... remarque-t-elle avec tristesse.

Rivière acquiesce gravement.

– Elles ont vécu dans la peur, à partir de cet instant, dit-elle.

– Cela ne semble pas juste...

Rivière ne répond rien mais je sais qu'elle a envie de confirmer, qu'effectivement, ce n'est pas juste du tout. Mais elle n'ose pas exprimer en public cette opinion qui est pourtant la sienne. Elle ignore comment cela serait perçu. En revanche, elle est ravie que l'opinion de Mina s'oriente dans le même sens que la sienne.

« S_ait-elle que je suis encore là ? _» je demande alors à Rivière.

« _Non, je ne lui ai jamais dis que je t'avais entendue dans ma tête, ni à personne d'autre que ma soigneuse. Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention, ni sur moi ni sur toi. Et puis, je ne sais pas encore si je peux faire confiance à Mina pour garder mes secrets. Elle est tellement jeune, j'ignore comment elle réagirait._ »

J'acquiesce mentalement, je suis d'accord avec ce raisonnement.

– Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, poursuit Mina sur un ton un peu plus enjoué. J'ai vu ma tutrice hier. J'en ai beaucoup discuté avec elle. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas en penser...

Elle s'interrompt et jette un petit regard timide en direction de Rivière.

– Je t'écoute, Mina. Tu peux tout me dire, la rassure-t-elle.

– Tu sais que je vis actuellement chez un couple ? Deux âmes dont les hôtes étaient mariés. Je m'entend très bien avec eux, ils sont très attentionnés. Cependant, j'ai eu une idée, qui est peut-être stupide...

Une fois de plus, Mina laisse sa phrase en suspens et Rivière l'incite à continuer en lui souriant.

– Je me suis dis que, peut-être, comme nous nous entendons si bien... Je pourrais vivre avec toi. J'en serais si contente. Nous serions comme de véritables sœurs. Comme May et Mina. Bien sûr, je comprendrais que tu préfères continuer à vivre seule. D'autant plus si tu trouves un compagnon, et...

– J'adorerais ça, l'interrompt Rivière avec joie. Seulement, je n'ai qu'un lit dans mon appartement. Il nous faudrait dormir ensemble ou en faire installer un second.

– Cela ne me dérange pas de dormir avec toi. May et Mina le faisaient tout le temps.

Ce désir de Mina d'avoir avec Rivière une relation comme celle que j'avais avec ma petite sœur me laisse pensive. Je trouve cela dérangeant dans le sens où, de l'extérieur, on dirait qu'elle veut absolument tout copier de notre vie passée. Je l'excuse dans le sens où cette vie est la première pour elle, ainsi, notre vie à Mina et moi est tout ce qu'elle a connu jusqu'ici. Cela me met néanmoins un peu mal à l'aise. Il m'est difficile d'accepter que ma sœur ait disparue quand l'âme en elle veut absolument tout reproduire de sa vie. En dehors de tout cela, cet amour fraternel pour Rivière est touchant.

– Dans ce cas, tu peux emménager quand tu le souhaites, reprend Rivière. Tu pourras participer à la décoration si tu veux !

« _Je croyais que j'aurais mon mot à dire aussi ?_ » je lui fais remarquer pour la taquiner.

« _Bien sûr ! Nous déciderons toutes les trois ! _»

J'acquiesce pour la forme mais, en réalité, je commence à me sentir de trop ici. Je réalise que Rivière se construit progressivement une vie et, maintenant que Mina est sur le point d'emménager chez elle, ce ne sera plus juste elle et moi.

Ma vie à moi se résume désormais à Rivière. Ce n'est pas un choix, j'y suis obligée pour des raisons évidentes. Je ne vois pas comment m'intégrer dans cette nouvelle dynamique qui va se créer. Mina a parlé de compagnon. Et si Rivière trouvait effectivement un compagnon ? Ai-je envie d'être dans sa tête à tous les instants de vie qui l'attendent ? Non, vraiment pas.

Je ne veux pas vivre en tant que spectatrice. Je ne veux pas vivre par procuration. Je veux ma propre vie. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir ma propre vie ?

Quant à cette nouvelle Mina, elle est certes semblable en tout point à ma Mina, mais ce n'est plus ma Mina, j'en suis consciente. Elle est désormais la Mina de Rivière. Et c'est très bien comme ça, mais je n'ai pas ma place avec elles. Elles n'ont pas besoin de moi. Pas vrai ?

Tandis que Rivière écoute Mina s'enthousiasmer à propos de tout ce qu'elles pourront faire ensemble, je m'éclipse en toute discrétion. Je vais me cacher quelque part, dans un recoin de la tête de Rivière. J'ai besoin de souffler un moment, de réfléchir. Ou de ne plus réfléchir pendant quelques instants, peut-être. J'ai besoin d'un répit. Rivière s'en sortira très bien sans moi, quoi qu'elle puisse en dire. Elle a Mina, désormais. Quand bien même je disparaissais, elle irait bien. Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet.

Il n'empêche que je ne suis pas encore prête à définitivement m'en aller. Quelque chose continue à me retenir en ce monde, un fil invisible que je peine à remonter, un fil dont je ne connais pas encore l'origine...

Un fragment d'_espoir_, peut-être ?


	6. Chapitre 6

« Peut-être Mina est-elle encore présente aussi, quelque part dans ma tête... »

Ces paroles me parviennent de très loin mais elles agissent comme un électrochoc. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je me trouve mais je connais ce nom. Mina. Je tente de trouver une sortie au labyrinthe obscur dans lequel je me trouve. Je veux voir, je veux entendre, je veux sentir. Je place toute ma volonté dans cette envie de m'enfuir. Je sais que j'y suis parvenue quand des images m'apparaissent, quand des sons me parviennent.

J'émets intérieurement un soupir de soulagement.

« _May ?_ » m'appelle quelqu'un.

Quand je me suis enfin extirpée du flou qui encombre mon esprit, je mets un nom sur cette voix. Cette voix qui est la même que la mienne. Rivière.

« _Tu es revenue._ » constate-t-elle.

Je réalise que j'ai encore disparue. Je ne sais même pas si je dois être inquiète ou bien soulagée. J'ai le sentiment qu'il est encore trop tôt pour partir définitivement. Mais ne serait-ce pas mieux pour Rivière comme pour moi ?

Je remarque que Rivière ne semble pas aussi affolée que les fois précédentes. J'en déduis que ça ne l'atteint plus autant. Peut-être se lasse-t-elle de ma présence, finalement ? Peut-être n'a-t-elle plus envie de m'entendre dans sa tête ?

« _Ce n'est pas ça du tout, May !_ » proteste-t-elle.

Je prends conscience qu'elle entend chacune de mes pensées alors je tente de dresser un mur entre ses pensées et les miennes.

« _Je suis très triste quand tu es absente..._ » poursuit-elle avec douceur. « _Tu l'es chaque fois plus longtemps, trop longtemps,_ _et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Chaque fois, je me demande si tu reviendras. J'ai peur qu'un jour, ce soit la dernière fois que nous nous parlons... _»

« _Je n'y arrive plus, Rivière. C'est indépendant_ _de ma volonté. Je n'arrive plus à rester. Cela me demande trop d'énergie. Et c'est d'autant plus difficile pour moi que je te vois construire ta vie, ça me rappelle que je suis condamnée à rester dans ta tête. Je n'aurais plus jamais la possibilité de me construire une vie à moi... _»

J'entends Rivière renifler, et puis je sens ses joues devenir humides sous les larmes. Ses sanglots se font de plus en plus forts. Quelqu'un surgit alors au chevet de Rivière. Je reconnais immédiatement Mina. Celle-ci entoure Rivière de ses petits bras.

– Rivière ! s'exclame-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ? As-tu mal quelque part ?

– Non, répond celle ci en secouant la tête.

Elle tente de s'expliquer mais les sanglots l'en empêchent. Alors Mina patiente, le temps que les larmes de Rivière se tarissent. Quant à moi, je reste silencieuse. C'est ma faute si Rivière est dans cet état. Ce n'était pas mon intention de la faire souffrir, mais c'est ce que je fais.

– May est de retour dans ma tête, dit alors Rivière à Mina.

Je reste bouche bée. Mina n'est pas censée être au courant de ma présence, si ? Une vague d'inquiétude me traverse.

– Oh ! s'étonne Mina. Que dit-elle ?

Rivière baisse la tête.

– Elle ne va pas bien. Elle est triste, elle veut retrouver sa vie.

« _Rivière !_ » je m'insurge. « _Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. J'aimerais avoir une vie à moi, c'est vrai, mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Je t'interdis de te sentir coupable._ »

– Oh... soupire Mina avec chagrin.

– Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose !

– J'aurais aimé parvenir à trouver sa Mina dans ma tête, peut-être cela lui aurait apporté du réconfort...

Ma Mina ! Je me souviens des paroles entendues pendant mon inconscience. C'est elles qui m'ont fait émerger, je crois. Mina l'âme cherchait la présence de ma Mina dans sa tête. Sans succès, apparemment...

Je décide de fouiller un peu dans la mémoire de Rivière à ce sujet. Je découvre que Rivière a parlé de moi à Mina car j'ai été absente longtemps et cela l'a rendue triste. Elle pensait qu'elle ne m'entendrait plus jamais. Mina s'est rendue compte de sa tristesse et Rivière a ressenti le besoin de tout lui avouer. Elle a très bien réagi à cette nouvelle. Elle a été ravie de savoir que j'existais encore, bien qu'inquiète de me savoir disparue dans la tête de Rivière.

Cela l'a amenée à se questionner sur son propre hôte, c'est à dire ma Mina. Alors elle a commencé à la chercher. Je réalise seulement maintenant que cela fait déjà plusieurs jours. J'ai donc mis plusieurs jours à me réveiller suite à ces paroles... Cela m'amène à me demander combien de temps exactement j'ai été absente cette fois. Je ne parviens pas à trouver cette information. Mon accès à la mémoire de Rivière n'est pas aussi facile que je le voudrais.

« _Rivière... Combien de temps ai-je disparu cette fois ? _»

Elle sursaute quand je m'adresse à elle de nouveau. Elle a perdu l'habitude de m'entendre.

« _Combien de temps, Rivière ? _»

« _Cinq mois... _»

Cette nouvelle m'ébranle plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Cinq mois. Ce qui signifie que Rivière est maintenant dans mon corps depuis un peu plus de huit mois. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que la plus grande majorité de ce temps, j'ai été inconsciente.

« _Je ne sais pas quoi dire._ » je lui avoue. « _Le temps est devenu quelque chose d'étranger pour moi. Je ne le perçois plus s'écouler. C'est une sensation étrange qu'avoir manqué tant de mois..._ »

« _Je vais trouver une solution, May. Cela ne peut plus continuer comme ça._ »

J'admire la détermination de Rivière mais je sais pertinemment qu'il n'existe pas de solution. En tout cas, pas une solution qui nous satisfasse toutes les deux.

« _Il n'y en a pas, Rivière !_ » je lui rappelle.

« _Si, il y en a une._ » réplique-t-elle.

« _Laquelle ? _»

Elle reste silencieuse.

« _Laquelle ?_ » je répète avec inquiétude. « _Ne me tiens pas à l'écart, Rivière. Tu me fais peur. Je ne te permets pas de te sacrifier, si c'est là ta brillante idée. Je te l'interdis !_ »

Car quelle autre solution que son sacrifice y avait-il ? Rivière ne me répond pas et reste silencieuse. Elle a construit des murs autour de son esprit et je ne peux pas les traverser. Je grogne de frustration.

Il y a cependant un aspect positif à cette frustration. Cela me donne de la force. J'apprécie ce regain d'énergie de mon esprit. Je ne compte pas de nouveau disparaître tandis que quelque chose de louche se trame. Je ne vais pas laisser Rivière faire, peu importe ce qu'elle a en tête.

« _Réponds moi, Rivière. Je ne lâcherais pas le morceau si facilement. J'ai le droit de savoir. _»

Je l'entends soupirer tandis que Mina l'observe avec curiosité. Elle n'ose pas l'interrompre, imaginant très bien la discussion interne qui a lieu dans sa tête.

Finalement, Rivière abandonne le combat.

« _J'ai vraiment voulu le faire, j'ai failli, mais... Cela ne s'est pas passé comme je l'imaginais. _»

Je l'incite à tout me raconter.

« _Je voulais... eh bien je suppose que voler est le terme adéquat.. Je voulais voler une cryocuve et tout_ _le matériel nécessaire afin de réaliser mon extraction dans les meilleures conditions..._ »

« _Quoi ?!_ » je m'exclame. « _Sans me demander mon avis ?_ »

« J_e ne t'ai pas entendue si longtemps, j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas, que la seule solution de te ramener, c'était de m'en aller. Je savais que tu n'aurais pas_ _été d'accord, mais au fond, je sais que tu aurais été ravie d'avoir retrouvé ton corps !_ »

« _Là n'est pas la question._ » je réplique. « _Je te l'ai déjà dis, je refuse que tu te sacrifies pour moi. Et puis d'abord, qui aurait réalisé ton extraction, comme tu le dis ?_ »

« _Je pensais convaincre Mina de m'aider..._ »

« _Tu es dingue !_ » je m'offusque avec exaspération.

« _Je sais, ce n'était pas une idée de génie... Cela aurait été la rendre complice de mes agissements et ce n'est pas bien._ »

« _Quand bien même ce plan aurait réussi... Que serait-il advenu de toi ? Et moi, comment penses-tu que je survivrais parmi ton espèce ? Je finirais par me faire prendre de nouveau et ça en serait définitivement terminé._ »

« _Moi, j'aurais pu aller sur une nouvelle planète..._ »

« _Tu n'en a même pas envie, tu adores cette planète !_ »

« _Ce que je ressens importe peu..._ »

Je l'arrête tout de suite.

« _Non, je ne te permets pas de dire ça ! Tu es chez toi ici. Tu mérites de rester sur cette planète. Toi, Rivière. Aucune vie n'est possible pour moi, May, l'humaine. Alors promets moi de ne jamais te sacrifier inutilement pour moi ! Et, de grâce, cesse de te sentir coupable. Rien n'est de ta faute dans cette situation._ »

« _Que je sois coupable ou pas, la situation reste la même. _»

« _C'est une impasse, oui._ » j'acquiesce.

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Je sens la tristesse de Rivière se propager jusqu'à moi. C'est habituellement moi qui la contamine avec mes émotions. Elle devient si humaine sans même le réaliser.

« _Au fait, qu'est-ce qui a coincé exactement dans ton plan ?_ » je reprends.

Sa gêne au moment d'en parler m'a interpellée. Il y a quelque chose qu'elle évite de me dire.

« _Eh bien... La première étape en fait. Voler le matériel. Je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre..._ » m'avoue-t-elle, penaude.

J'éclate de rire.

« _Ce n'est pas drôle !_ » proteste-t-elle.

« _Oh que si !_ » je réplique. « _Et ça m'arrange car je sais que jamais tu ne pourras mettre ton plan à exécution, comme ça._ »

Un doute persiste cependant au fond de moi. Je connais la ténacité dont peut faire preuve Rivière quand elle le veut. Et si elle y parvenait finalement, un jour où je serais « absente » ? Je sais qu'elle a raison, quand elle dit que je serais ravie de retrouver mon corps. Bien sûr que je le serais. Ce serait une telle délivrance.

Mais à quel prix ? Au prix de la vie de Rivière ? Tout ça pour me faire de nouveau attraper par les traqueurs au bout de quelques heures, quelques jours ? Non, ce n'est définitivement pas une solution envisageable. Pas dans les circonstances actuelles. Peut-être même _jamais_...

Au fond de moi, la mince lueur d'espoir persiste cependant. Et si je me trompais ? Au fond, je crois bien que c'est ce « _si _» qui me maintient en vie. Car comment pourrais-je abandonner alors qu'une possibilité de nous sauver toutes les deux, moi et Rivière, existe peut-être quelque part ?


	7. Chapitre 7

Après plusieurs mois d'absence, je réalise que certaines choses ont changé dans la vie de Rivière. Je lui demande de m'en dire plus mais je la sens hésitante. Elle se sent toujours coupable d'avoir une vie à elle alors que je n'y ai pas droit.

« _Eh bien... Je suis toujours des cours à l'université avec Mina. C'est passionnant. J'en apprends plus sur les planètes que je ne connais pas, tel que le monde de feu. Mina est encore plus avide de ces cours puisqu'elle n'en a encore visité aucun autre. Sinon, j'ai trouvé un travail. _»

Ce concept me paraît incongru. Avant le bouleversement de notre monde, c'était quelque chose qui m'angoissait beaucoup. Je ne savais pas ce que je parviendrais à faire de ma vie. Vraiment pas. De telles préoccupations me paraissent maintenant futiles.

« _Quel genre de travail ? _» je lui demande.

« _Je suis actrice dans une troupe_ _de théâtre. _»

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

« _Actrice ?! _» je m'exclame.

Je sens que mon scepticisme la vexe un peu.

« _Pourquoi cela te surprend-t-il ?_ » s'étonne-t-elle.

« _J'ignorais que les troupes de théâtre existaient encore. Je veux dire, chez les âmes. _»

« _C'est un divertissement pour les âmes spectatrices mais également pour les âmes actrices. C'est une activité inoffensive. Pas comme certains de vos anciens sports, comme la boxe ou le rugby par exemple... Et puis, j'ai déjà occupé un rôle similaire sur ma planète précédente. J'étais conteuse sur le monde des Herbes-qui-voient._ »

Je suis surprise de l'entendre me parler de son passé. Je réalise maintenant que je ne sais rien de qui était Rivière avant, de là où elle a vécu avant d'arriver ici. Elle sait tant de choses de moi et j'ignore tout d'elle.

« _Tu me parles rarement de ta vie passée._ » je lui fais remarquer. « _En quoi est-ce que ça consistait, ce rôle de conteuse ?_ »

_« Exactement comme les acteurs sur Terre, nous devions divertir les autres. _»

_« Et à quoi ressemblait-il, ce monde ? Et les êtres qui le peuplent ? _» je demande.

« _Les Herbes-qui-voient sont des êtres enracinés. Elles sont incapables de se déplacer, c'est pourquoi c'est une expérience si différente sur Terre, dans la peau d'humains. Mais les esprits des Herbes-qui-voient sont connectés de façon inédite : chacune d'entre elles peut entendre les pensées des autres. Il n'y a pas de secrets chez elles. Leur espérance de vie est bien supérieure à la votre, elles peuvent vivre plusieurs siècles. Quant à la planète en elle même, c'est une planète aquatique surplombée par deux Soleils. C'est magnifique. Mais je préfère de loin vivre sur Terre, dans un corps humain. _»

Je peux la comprendre. Ne pas pouvoir se déplacer ? Quelle horreur.

_« Et donc, en tant que conteuse, tu distrayais les autres en communiquant par la pensée ? Tu leur racontais des histoires ? _»

_« C'est à peu près ça. _» acquiesce-t-elle.

_« C'est une vocation, alors ? Puisque tu réitères cela ici. _»

_« Je suppose, oui. _»

« _Et quel genre de pièces jouez-vous, dans cette troupe de théâtre ? _» je lui demande avec curiosité. « _Roméo et Juliette ? Macbeth ? _»

« _Nous ne jouons pas vos anciens classiques de théâtre. Certains sont bien trop violents. Nous jouons des pièces écrites par des âmes. »_

_« Ah oui ? _»

Cette fois, je suis plus que sceptique.

« _Quelle pièce jouez-vous en ce moment ?_ » je l'interroge.

« _Une pièce sur les retrouvailles de deux âmes s'étant perdues de vue depuis des milliers d'années. Je dois admettre que c'est un thème très récurrent dans nos pièces. C'est bien moins diversifié que vos œuvres humaines. _»

Je m'abstiens de tout commentaire.

« _Quel rôle joues-tu, dans cette pièce ? _»

« _Je suis l'amie commune, celle qui réunit les deux âmes. _»

« _Moi j'ai joué un arbre quand j'étais petite... _» je commente.

Cela fait rire Rivière alors que les images floues de ces instants de mon enfance défilent dans notre tête. Puis ces images laissent place à des images de Mina lors d'un spectacle scolaire. Mes talents limités d'actrice m'ont toujours fait obtenir des rôles quelques peu désuets lors des spectacles d'école, mais Mina a toujours eu les premiers rôles. Personne ne pouvait résister au charme de cette petite. Je n'étais pas une exception à la règle.

« _Mina joue-t-elle également dans cette troupe ?_ »

« _Elle m'accompagne parfois lors des répétitions mais elle préfère se concentrer sur ses cours à l'université pour le moment. Elle s'est fait des amis là-bas, elle est heureuse. _»

Savoir cela me réjouit pour elle même si j'ai l'impression de trahir Mina par ces pensées. La facilité avec laquelle je ressens de l'empathie pour les âmes me décontenance. Cela me donne le sentiment de trahir les miens de façon générale, les humains. Pourtant, au contact de Rivière, j'apprends de plus en plus à comprendre les âmes.

A aucun moment je n'oublie le mal qu'ils ont fait. Cependant, leurs intentions ne sont pas mauvaises et c'est pourquoi je ne parviens pas à les haïr. Je crois sincèrement qu'ils ne conçoivent pas en quoi ce qu'ils font est mal. Si seulement ils le comprenaient... Peut-être tout serait-il différent. Rivière me prouve qu'il y a encore de l'espoir. Tout comme Mina l'âme.

Inconsciente de mes pensées, Rivière se méprend sur mon silence.

« _Je suis désolée... Cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi de savoir que Mina aussi se construit une vie alors que... _»

« _Ce n'est pas ça, Rivière. Tout va bien. Ma Mina n'est plus là mais je suis ravie que ta Mina puisse avoir une vie heureuse. Tout comme toi. _»

« _Je ne mérite pas ta gentillesse... _» se lamente-t-elle.

Je soupire.

« _C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Une âme qui, par définition, ne peut concevoir que la gentillesse en ce monde _? »

« _Mais nous nous méprenons !_ »

« _Je sais... Mais si tu as pu changer d'avis, les autres pourraient en faire de même. _»

« _Ma situation est particulière... Tu es là, dans ma tête, May._ »

« _Si je suis là, d'autres doivent aussi l'être !_ »

« _Je n'ai encore rencontré personne dans cette situation._ »

« _Probablement parce que ces âmes s'en cachent, tout comme tu le fais..._ »

« _Dans ce cas comment pourra-t-on faire une différence ? _»

« _Je l'ignore. Je suppose qu'un coup de pouce du destin ne ferait pas de mal._ »

Des coups sont frappés à la porte et font sursauter Rivière. Elle se précipite pour aller ouvrir et se retrouve face à un homme grand avec des cheveux bruns coiffés en brosse.

– Bonjour Rivière ! Comment vas-tu ?

– Je vais bien, merci Vogue-sur-les-flots. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

– Je vais bien également. Es-tu prête ?

– Presque ! J'en ai pour une minute.

« _Prête pour quoi_ ? » je demande tandis que Rivière attrape sa veste sur le porte manteau.

« _La répétition avec la troupe._ »

Rivière referme la porte d'entrée derrière elle et suit Vogue-sur-les-flots, dont j'apprends dans la mémoire de Rivière que le surnom est Vogue. Vogue la conduit jusqu'à sa voiture et ouvre la portière passager. Il invite Rivière à s'installer avec un grand sourire. Il regagne ensuite sa place de conducteur et s'insère sur la route avec un ensemble de précautions hautement exagérées, étant donné que la circulation était quasiment inexistante.

Je soupire intérieurement. Néanmoins, je suis contente d'être éveillée pour pouvoir assister à la répétition de cette pièce de théâtre. Cela m'intrigue et risque même d'être divertissant. Non pas la pièce en elle-même, mais plutôt de voir les âmes exercer leurs potentiels talents d'acteurs...


	8. Chapitre 8

Le trajet en voiture avec Vogue est court, pas plus de quinze minutes. Pourtant, cela me paraît durer une éternité. Vogue semble ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder Rivière et cela me met mal à l'aise. Rivière ne semble pas réaliser qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier dans son comportement. Quant à moi, je vois bien que Vogue l'apprécie un peu trop, d'une façon que Rivière ne peut pas encore comprendre.

Cela ne me dérange pas réellement. Je ne connais pas Vogue mais j'imagine qu'il doit être une belle personne. Pour cause, c'est une âme. Il ne blesserait jamais volontairement Rivière. Mais la réelle question que je me pose, c'est s'il est digne de confiance ?

Pendant que je réfléchis à la situation, Vogue et Rivière entrent dans la salle de répétition et saluent tout le monde. Une vingtaine d'autres personnes se trouvent dans la salle. Je suis vite exaspérée par l'excès de politesse de chacune de ces âmes. Elles font preuve de tant de formalisme qu'on se croirait dans une salle pleine de politiciens, si ce n'est que la sollicitude des âmes était, elle, réelle.

Je recommence à m'intéresser au présent quand la répétition commence enfin. Rivière monte sur scène avec Vogue. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années leur donne le signal pour commencer. Tout le monde dans l'auditoire sourit à Rivière et Vogue.

Vogue se racle la gorge puis commence.

– Je suis tellement triste, Fleur-des-champs...

– Que t'arrive-t-il, Flammes-dans-la-nuit ? s'étonne Rivière avec une tristesse feinte.

– Je me sens seul... avoue-t-il. Tu as tant de chance d'avoir trouvé un compagnon ! J'aimerais tant que cela m'arrive, trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager cette vie et même les suivantes.

– N'as-tu personne que tu apprécies ?

Vogue hausse les épaules et baisse les yeux. L'abattement sur son visage est si exagéré que cela rend la situation comique à mes yeux. Néanmoins, les âmes spectatrices le contemplent avec peine.

– Je n'ai jamais retrouvé personne depuis ma compagne du Monde des Chants...

– Comment s'appelait-elle ? s'enquit Rivière.

– Gazouille-parmi-les-nuages.

– Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle est devenue ?

– Aucune, nous nous sommes perdus à un moment donné et je n'ai jamais pu la retrouver ensuite...

– Une de mes amies a habité le Monde des Chants il y a longtemps. Je pourrais lui parler de Gazouille-parmi-les-nuages, peut-être a-t-elle déjà entendu ce nom ?

– Ce serait un miracle si c'était le cas, mais je te remercie pour ta sollicitude, Fleur-des-champs.

– C'est tout naturel.

La scène entre leurs deux personnages s'arrête là et tous les spectateurs applaudissent.

– C'était parfait, s'exclame l'homme aux cheveux gris qui semble diriger la petite troupe.

« _Parfait ?_ » je répète, peu convaincue.

« _Qu'y-a-t-il ?_ » me demande Rivière.

« _Je ne commenterai pas la pièce en elle même, mais je doute des compétences d'acteur de Vogue._ »

« _Vraiment ? Je le trouve très convainquant._ »

« _Tu es biaisée._ »

« _Pourquoi suis-je biaisée ?_ »

« _Vous les âmes n'êtes pas très critiques envers vos semblables._ »

« _C'est vrai que c'est l'intention de chacun qui compte avant tout._ »

Une fille aux cheveux roux et un jeune garçon blond montent à leur tour sur scène tandis que Rivière et Vogue retournent s'asseoir. Une fois installés, Vogue se penche vers Rivière.

– Tu étais très bien ! la complimente-t-il.

Je me crispe à sa proximité tandis que je sens Rivière rougir.

– Toi aussi ! réplique-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et Rivière rougit de plus belle. Tous les deux se tournent vers la scène tandis que les deux autres acteurs commencent à jouer leur scène.

« _Il t'apprécie beaucoup..._ » je fais remarquer à Rivière.

« _Qui ça ?_ »

« _Vogue, bien sûr !_ »

« _Tu crois ? _»

« _Il est très attentionné. _»

« _Toutes les âmes sont attentionnées. _»

« _Je sais bien, mais il l'est encore plus que les autres. Et je crois que tu le sais. Tu n'es pas insensible à son charme, pas vrai ? Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies rougi !_ »

« _Je ne le contrôle pas..._ »

Je soupire.

« _C'est si humain... _» je souffle.

« _As-tu déjà ressenti ça pour quelqu'un ? _» s'enquit-elle.

« _Ressenti quoi ?_ »

Je sais très bien de quoi elle veut parler mais je veux l'entendre le dire.

« _De... Eh bien, de l'attirance_ _pour quelqu'un._ »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me parle d'amour mais je suis un peu rassurée qu'elle n'en soit pas à ce stade. Ces âmes peuvent être parfois si intenses !

« _Pour être honnête, pas vraiment. _» j'admets. « _J'ai mis plus de temps que la plupart des filles de mon âge avant de m'intéresser aux garçons. Les événements qui nous ont toutes les deux conduites ici m'ont ensuite empêchée de le faire... Cependant, Mina et moi avons rejoint un groupe de survivants, au début de tout cela, quand nous avons perdu nos parents... La survie n'était pas encore aussi dure qu'à présent pour les humains, il était encore aisé de bien vivre sans passer notre temps à courir. Il y avait un garçon de mon âge dans ce groupe. Nous nous apprécions beaucoup, il s'appelait Tobias. J'avais l'impression de vivre une vie normale avec lui, j'oubliais l'invasion. Nous étions amis, et même un peu plus. Et puis arriva ce qui devait arriver... Le groupe a été séparé et, les autres, dont Tobias, ont été pris._ »

Rivière s'effare à cette histoire mais je la rassure aussitôt. Je ne suis pas vraiment triste car je n'ai pas eu suffisamment de temps pour m'attacher à Tobias et aux autres. J'ai très vite fait mon deuil de cet amour naissant. Je devais me préoccuper de la sécurité de Mina avant toute autre chose. Mina, moi et les quelques autres survivants étions d'ailleurs assez occupés à fuir pour penser aux personnes que nous avions perdues. C'est assez terrible à dire mais c'était la réalité dans ce nouveau monde. Ça l'est toujours.

Tout le monde se met à applaudir autour de Rivière alors celle-ci s'empresse de les imiter, un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir prêté la moindre attention à la performance de ses amis.

– Tout va bien ? demande Vogue en constatant l'expression sur son visage.

– Oui, tout va bien, le rassure-t-elle. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.

Il acquiesce en souriant.

– La scène suivante est la notre, lui rappelle-t-il.

Je lève mentalement les yeux au ciel et je m'isole quelque part au fond de la conscience de Rivière en attendant que les répétitions se terminent. Quand enfin ces heures d'ennui touchent à leur fin, une petite fête a lieu en l'honneur des représentations à venir. En effet, toute la troupe va très bientôt partir en tournée dans plusieurs villes alentours. Rivière a extrêmement hâte de voyager et j'admets que l'idée de voir de nouveaux endroits, de nouvelles choses, me fait du bien. Peu importe si je dois pour ça supporter les représentations théâtrales de la troupe d'âmes.

– J'ai hâte de présenter la pièce à tout le monde ! s'enthousiasme Vogue après avoir apporté un verre de jus de fruits à Rivière.

– Moi aussi, acquiesce celle-ci. J'ai aussi hâte de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes sur les routes.

– Et puis, je suis ravie que tu sois là, ajoute Vogue. Cela n'aurait pas été pareil sans toi.

Rivière se met à rougir de plus belle mais Vogue ne fait aucune remarque. Son sourire se fait plus tendre encore.

– Je suis contente que tu sois là aussi, admet-elle.

Vogue glisse alors sa main libre dans la sienne, dans un geste parfaitement naturel, et les pensées de Rivière s'embrouillent totalement. Par réflexe, je me fais toute petite dans sa tête, embarrassée d'y être coincée à cet instant précis.

Je savais que ce moment arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Je n'ai pas observé l'évolution de la relation de Vogue et Rivière depuis le départ étant donné que j'ai été absente pendant une grande partie de celle-ci, mais il était clair que c'était la direction qu'elle prenait.

J'ignorais comment j'y réagirais. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que je n'y vois actuellement aucune objection. Tout simplement parce que le fait de se prendre la main est un geste encore innocent. Ce que je crains, c'est la suite. Je m'efforce encore de ne pas y penser. Tout va trop bien en ce moment pour que je fiche tout en l'air.

Le fait que Vogue et Rivière se tiennent la main a beau être innocent, je n'ai pas pour autant le désir d'y assister. Tout simplement parce que les pensées de Rivière sont complètement envahies par le décryptage de toutes ces émotions nouvelles et que c'est assommant pour moi. J'aimerais lui donner un peu d'intimité mais mon esprit n'en a pas décidé ainsi et persiste à rester parfaitement éveillé.

Vogue et Rivière restent silencieux, se contemplant respectivement. Puis un autre membre de la troupe vient trinquer avec eux et les interrompt.

– Oups, est-ce que je dérange ? demande l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds avec un clin d'œil.

– Pas du tout ! s'empressent de l'en dissuader Vogue et Rivière.

Tandis que Rivière discute joyeusement avec le nouveau venu, je ne peux m'empêcher de réfléchir un peu plus à la situation. Je suis ravie que mon amie expérimente les joies de l'amour, vraiment, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de manifester une certaine réticence. Si cette nouvelle relation devait réellement venir à se concrétiser un peu plus, les choses pourraient vite devenir compliquées pour moi. Insupportables, même.

Je ne veux encore une fois pas venir entraver cette vie que Rivière tente de se construire, mais ce corps reste le mien et je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête à accepter certaines choses...

Et puis il y a Vogue, s'il venait à être plus présent dans la vie de Rivière, celle-ci pourrait-être tentée de se confier à lui à propos de moi. La réaction qu'il aurait est encore incertaine. Et s'il nous dénonçait, Rivière et moi ? Et si les âmes nous séparaient alors ? Et si elles mettaient un terme à mon existence ?

Je n'ai pas vraiment peur qu'ils m'effacent, cela serait peut-être même me faire une fleur. Mais Rivière dans tout ça ? La vérité c'est que je n'ai aucun désir d'être séparée d'elle. Je commence seulement à réaliser à quel point elle compte pour moi. Je n'ai plus qu'elle en ce monde et ça a forcément son importance. Et puis, elle se sentirait si coupable s'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose, je le sais...

Vogue, aussi charmant soit-il, est une potentielle menace à l'équilibre que nous avons trouvé dans cette relation si particulière. Une menace à laquelle je me promets de porter beaucoup d'attention dans les jours à venir, d'autant plus au cours de cette tournée durant laquelle les deux vont nécessairement être amenés à se tenir compagnie...


	9. Chapitre 9

La figure attristée de Mina nous provoque un pincement au cœur, à Rivière comme à moi, bien que nous sachions que c'est uniquement temporaire. Mina ne peut pas accompagner Rivière lors de la tournée de la troupe de théâtre, elle a tant à faire ici. L'université, ses amis...

Cependant, être éloignée de Rivière lui plaît aussi peu qu'à nous. Le seul réconfort que nous avons, Rivière et moi, est celui de savoir Mina en sécurité. Elle résidera temporairement chez des amis à elle, pendant la durée de l'absence de Rivière. Elle n'aime guère être seule dans cet appartement.

– Au moins, tu as toujours May avec toi, fait remarquer Mina. Cela doit être bien d'avoir toujours une amie en sa compagnie.

Rivière sourit.

– Je suis contente de l'avoir avec moi, acquiesce-t-elle. Mais cela m'attriste également qu'elle ne puisse pas récupérer son corps...

Mina hoche la tête.

– May sait que cela n'est pas de ta faute, pas vrai ?

– Oui, elle le sait.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

– Ce doit être Vogue-sur-les-flots, suppose Rivière.

Un sourire malicieux apparaît sur le visage de Mina.

– Chut ! l'avertit Rivière.

– Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dis, réplique Mina avec innocence.

Mina se précipite pour aller ouvrir la porte avant Rivière qui se met à rougir. Je ris devant le comportement puéril de Mina.

– Bonjour, Vogue ! s'exclame-t-elle. Rivière t'attendait avec impatience.

Le regard de Vogue croise celui, gêné, de Rivière. Il lui sourit affectueusement et elle a l'impression que son cœur se met à fondre.

« _Reprends-toi, Rivière !_ » je lui dis.

« _C'est ce corps, il semble me contrôler plus que je ne le contrôle..._ »

« _Ce sont les hormones... _»

« _Comment fait-on pour les contrôler ?_ »

« _On ne le peut pas, j'en ai bien peur._ »

Vogue s'approche de Rivière et l'embrasse sur la joue. Elle croise le regard de Mina par-dessus l'épaule de Vogue qui les contemple avec des yeux amusés.

– Prête pour le départ ? demande Vogue.

– Prête ! s'enthousiasme Rivière.

Elle se saisit de son sac mais Vogue s'empresse de le lui prendre des mains.

– Je m'en occupe, la rassure-t-il.

– C'est gentil, le remercie-t-elle.

– Je t'en prie.

Rivière se tourne vers Mina.

– Tout va bien aller ? lui demande-t-elle une dernière fois.

– Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mes amis passeront bientôt me chercher. Mais tu vas me manquer.

– Oh, toi aussi, Mina.

Elle serre Mina fort contre elle et cela me renvoie à de vieux souvenirs.

_Je dégringole les escaliers à toute vitesse, excitée comme une puce. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps. Judith nous a invitées, moi et d'autres amies, à venir passer une semaine de vacances dans la maison de bord de mer de ses grands parents._

_La tête de Mina se relève depuis le canapé. Ses petits yeux fatigués m'attristent. L'été bat son plein et ma petite sœur a la malchance d'être malade. Elle est emmitouflée dans une couverture devant le dessin animé Alice au pays des merveilles. Encore et toujours cette histoire. Qu'elle aille bien ou mal, Alice au pays des merveilles était toujours la solution pour Mina._

– _Tu t'en vas ? me demande-t-elle._

– _Oui, Judith arrive dans quelques minutes. Ça va aller pour toi ?_

– _Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais tu vas beaucoup me manquer..._

– _Tu vas tant me manquer aussi. Je te promets que je penserais à toi chaque jour. Et tu sais, une semaine, ça va passer vite._

_Je la prends dans mes bras et elle proteste._

– _Ne t'approches pas, tu vas être malade !_

– _Tant pis ! je réplique._

_Tandis que je desserre mon étreinte, je lui souris._

– _Je t'aime, petite sœur._

– _Je t'aime aussi, May._

Et, effectivement, j'ai été malade deux jours après ce moment. J'ai passé mes vacances à la mer au fond du lit tandis que mes amies s'amusaient à la plage. Mais je n'ai pas manqué à ma promesse. J'ai pensé à ma petite sœur chaque jour tandis que je lisais son roman préféré, au chaud dans un lit.

Rivière adresse un dernier sourire à Mina avant de se résoudre à suivre Vogue. Celui-ci place le sac de Rivière dans le coffre avant de s'installer au volant.

– Prête pour l'aventure ? demande-t-il avec enthousiasme.

– Prête ! répond une nouvelle fois Rivière.

Alors il démarre la voiture dans un sourire et le voyage commence. Sur le chemin, il récupère deux autres membres de la troupe. Très rapidement, je me lasse de ce petit road-trip entre âmes.

« _May ?_ » finit par m'appeler Rivière.

« _Oui ?_ »

« _Tu es bien silencieuse._ »

« _Je me repose. _»

« _Tu es beaucoup plus présente ces derniers temps. _» constate-t-elle. « _Je veux dire, tu ne disparais presque plus. En tout cas, pas réellement, pas de là à ne plus te souvenir de rien. _»

« _C'est vrai. _»

« _Comment cela se fait-il ?_ » s'enquit-elle.

« _Je ne sais pas, Rivière. Je n'ai plus à faire aucun effort pour ne pas disparaître. Je n'ai même plus besoin de me battre. _»

« _Et pourquoi ça, tu penses ?_ »

« _J'ai deux hypothèses._ »

« _Lesquelles ?_ » me demande Rivière tandis que je tarde à poursuivre.

« _Peut-être parce que suivre ta vie pique ma curiosité_ _et maintient mon intérêt, comme quelqu'un qui regarde_ _une série télévisée, si on veut. Je doute que ce soit uniquement une question de curiosité, cependant. _»

« _Quelle est l'autre hypothèse, alors ?_ »

« _Elle est un peu liée, mais peut-être que j'ai trouvé une bonne raison de rester. Une raison qui m'empêche de disparaître._ »

« _Quelle est cette raison ? Mina ?_ »

« _Non, pas Mina. Bien que j'apprécie_ _beaucoup ta Mina, ce n'est pas ma petite sœur. Pas vraiment, même si voir le visage de ma petite sœur s'animer me remplit à chaque fois de bonheur. _»

« _Quoi,_ _alors ?_ » insiste Rivière.

« _Tu n'as pas une idée ? _»

« _Pas la moindre. _» m'avoue-t-elle.

« _Toi, Rivière. Qui d'autre ?_ »

« _Moi ? _» s'étonne-t-elle.

J'acquiesce et lève mentalement les yeux au ciel. Cela lui semble-t-il si surprenant ?

« _Mais pourquoi ?_ »

« _Tu es mon amie, Rivière. Je t'apprécie vraiment. Je veux te protéger de ce monde._ _Là maintenant, tu es ma personne préférée dans ce monde. Bon, ce n'est pas un compliment si incroyable que ça en a l'air. Après tout, je ne connais que toi dans ce monde actuel... Mais je t'aime pour la personne que tu es, indépendamment de ton espèce. Tu es peut-être une âme mais tu es à la fois tellement humaine... Plus que tant d'humains de mon ancienne vie._ »

Rivière reste longtemps silencieuse. Je sens qu'elle est émue par mes paroles et cela me gène. Je n'ai jamais été une grande adepte des déclarations sentimentales. J'ai toujours été très pudique. Mais le dire dans ma tête me parait tellement plus naturel que cela ne m'a pas paru être une grande déclaration, sur le moment.

« _Oh, May... Je t'apprécié tant aussi et... _»

« _Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire et je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Tu es une victime collatérale, comme moi. Jamais je ne pourrais te blâmer, comme je ne cesse de te le répéter._ »

– Rivière ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiète Vogue.

Il a remarqué l'émotion sur son visage.

« _Dis-lui que tu penses à Mina._ » je lui conseille.

– C'est May, répond-t-elle néanmoins, piquant l'intérêt de Vogue et de leurs deux autres compagnons de voyage.

Une vague de panique m'envahit. « _Non, Rivière. Ne fais pas ça !_ »

– Je veux dire, les souvenirs de May, mon hôte, précise-t-elle.

« _Je n'avais pas l'intention de leur dire la vérité._ » me rassure-t-elle.

Elle rougit quand elle réalise que l'attention de tout le monde est tournée vers elle.

« _Je te rappelle que tu vas jouer une pièce de théâtre devant un public... Toute l'attention sera en partie tournée vers toi._ »

« _C'est différent quand je joue le rôle de quelqu'un d'autre._ » réplique-t-elle.

– Tu veux en parler ? demande Vogue avec sollicitude.

– C'est juste que, parfois, les émotions liées à ses souvenirs sont si fortes. La vie de May a été si dure depuis notre arrivée sur cette planète...

Je me fige. Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle aborde ce sujet. Mais leur réaction, et notamment celle de Vogue, nous en dira plus sur la confiance qu'on peut accorder à ces personnes.

– Les émotions humaines sont plus fortes et violentes que sur toute autre planète, confirme la fille assise derrière Rivière. J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire parfois.

– Il est si dommage que les humains aient tant résisté, et continuent encore de résister, pour certains... fait remarquer l'homme à côté d'elle. Toute cette douleur n'est pas nécessaire.

– C'est un peu similaire à ce qu'il s'est passé sur le monde des Herbes-qui-voient, intervient Vogue. Cette résistance apporte tant de souffrance inutile, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me questionner sur le point de vue de ces humains. Ils nous voient comme les ennemis. Ils ont tort, bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas leurs ennemis. Mais je peux comprendre la raison de cette méprise. Ils ont peur. C'est purement humain. Nous sommes les étrangers pour eux. Si seulement ils le comprenaient, tout irait alors mieux.

Rivière reste silencieuse. Vogue est le moins extrême dans ses propos vis à vis des humains, mais il reste si loin de l'idéal que Rivière et moi espérons. Aucun d'entre eux ne voit le mal de l'insertion, ni n'imagine se questionner sur celle-ci.

Une vague de déception nous traversent, Rivière et moi. Cet espoir que nous portons, celui d'un changement de mentalité des âmes, nous paraît si inatteignable en cet instant. Pourquoi verraient-elles le moindre mal dans cet acte si naturel qu'est l'insertion alors que c'est l'origine même de leur existence ? Alors qu'elles n'ont pas l'impression de faire de mal à qui que ce soit au cours de ce processus ? Qui d'autre qu'une âme partageant son corps avec la conscience de son hôte pourrait se remettre en question ?


	10. Chapitre 10

La journée touche à sa fin et c'est déjà la troisième représentation théâtrale de la tournée qui se termine. Par choix, j'occulte la plupart du temps que Rivière passe sur scène. J'ai trouvé ça amusant la première fois, mais c'est surtout exaspérant au bout de plusieurs fois. Cependant, j'apprécie la visite de ces villes nouvelles, de ces nouveaux paysages. La seule ombre au tableau, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun humain dans ces villes, seulement des âmes, certes très bienveillantes les unes avec les autres, mais des âmes. Cette vie sur la route me fait me sentir plus vivante, comme si le monde était redevenu normal, mais il n'en est rien et je le sais.

Alors que Rivière allait retourner à l'hôtel où tous les acteurs de la troupe logent cette nuit, Vogue lui propose une petite balade nocturne. Je ronchonne à l'entente de cette proposition. La proximité de Vogue me met mal à l'aise bien que je m'efforce de dissiper mes ressentiments à son propos. S'il me met mal à l'aise, c'est avant tout à cause de la proximité s'installant progressivement entre lui et Rivière. Je la sens grandir et devenir de plus en plus naturelle. Dans mon esprit, cette proximité est avant tout une proximité entre le corps de Vogue et le mien. C'est bien ça le fond du problème, c'est que ce corps reste le mien et je ne peux pas me défaire de cette idée.

Tandis que Vogue et Rivière marchent côte à côte, à la lueur des lampadaires, leurs mains ne cessent de se frôler. Puis, au bout de longues minutes, las de ce petit jeu, Vogue finit par presser délicatement les doigts de Rivière entre les siens.

Je sens Rivière frémir à son contact. Elle a toujours autant de peine à gérer les émotions qu'elle ressent avec lui. Je suis en partie responsable de cela. J'ai eu très peu d'expériences amoureuses au cours de ma vie et il en va de même pour mon corps qui n'est pas familier de toutes ces sensations associées. En fait, il n'y a eu véritablement que Tobias, et encore, cet amour a été avorté presque avant la naissance. Néanmoins, je me rappelle de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes comme si c'était hier. De la douceur de sa main dans la mienne. De ses bras entourant mon corps avec force. De sa façon de me réconforter quand nous n'étions que tous les deux.

Un nouveau frisson traverse Rivière mais, cette fois ci, ce n'est pas lié à Vogue. Je m'excuse aussitôt auprès de Rivière.

« _Ne t'excuses pas. _» s'empresse-t-elle de répliquer. « _Tu as le droit de ressentir des émotions. C'est moi qui occupe ton corps, pas l'inverse. _»

« _Je n'aime pas penser à Tobias. Cela me rend triste._ »

« _Tu l'as aimé._ »

« _À peine._ » je rétorque. « _C'est l'idée de lui dont je suis amoureuse en réalité. On pourrait presque dire que je suis amoureuse de l'idée de l'amour. Je suis le genre de personnes à affirmer bien fort que je n'ai besoin de personne pour être heureuse. Enfin, de ma petite sœur peut-être mais..._ »

Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Je ne veux pas penser à cela.

« _En tout cas, j'estime ne pas avoir besoin d'un partenaire dans ma vie. _» je poursuis. « _Ça reste quand même une idée appréciable, au fond. Avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, quelqu'un qui nous aime sans condition, quelqu'un qui nous réconforte en cas de coup dur. C'est quelque chose que j'aurais souhaité connaître, un jour ou l'autre. Je l'ai brièvement connu avec Tobias, c'est tout. J'aurais aimé avoir plus._ »

Mon ton fataliste attriste Rivière. Elle garde espoir qu'un jour notre situation change. Cet espoir n'est pas réellement positif. Il se matérialise surtout par la potentialité de Rivière me rendant mon corps et repartant sur une autre planète, sur laquelle elle arriverait quand je serais déjà morte sur Terre depuis bien longtemps. Cette idée est déprimante à souhait et je ne laisse pas Rivière y songer.

– Tout va bien, Rivière ? demande Vogue en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Rivière.

Ils passent à côté d'un banc et Vogue l'incite à s'y asseoir.

– Tu as encore ce drôle d'air, poursuit-il. Cette tristesse sur laquelle je ne parviens pas à mettre un sens.

Rivière s'excuse avec un sourire. Vogue lui sourit à son tour et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Il laisse doucement sa tête retomber sur celle de Rivière.

– Que je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvée, Rivière.

Ces mots mettent Rivière en émoi.

– Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir aussi, Vogue.

– Et pourtant, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, remarque-t-il. Je sens que quelque chose manque pour faire ton bonheur. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Tu peux me le dire si tu en as envie. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te l'offrir.

Rivière niche son visage dans le cou de Vogue. Leur proximité physique me plonge une nouvelle fois dans un malaise. Je ne devrais pas assister à un moment si intime entre eux.

J'entends Rivière soupirer.

– Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, Vogue, murmure-t-elle. Peut-être t'en parlerai-je un jour. C'est compliqué. Tu ne m'en veux pas, de ne pas te le dire ?

Il embrasse ses cheveux.

– Bien sûr que non, jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir. Prend le temps qu'il te faudra.

– Merci, Vogue.

Ils observent un moment un groupe d'amis traverser la rue en discutant avec entrain.

– Maintenant que tu as découvert la Terre, quelle autre planète voudrais-tu découvrir ? demande alors Rivière pour parler d'autre chose.

– J'aimerais découvrir le Monde des Chants, j'en ai entendu tant de bien.

– Tu vas peut-être trouver cela étrange, mais maintenant que j'ai vécu sur Terre, plus aucune autre planète ne m'attire. J'aimerais rester ici pour toujours, lui confie-t-elle.

– Tu as peut-être trouvé ton foyer, alors ? suppose Vogue.

Rivière sourit tristement. Elle aimerait que la situation soit différente, mais ça, elle ne peut pas le lui expliquer, car cela m'implique.

– Tu sais, je suis prêt à rester sur Terre si je peux être avec toi, confesse Vogue. J'aime cette planète et je serais heureux de passer mes prochaines vies ici, du moment que je suis avec toi.

« _Eh oh, mollo !_ » je proteste contre Vogue alors que Rivière se serre un peu plus contre lui. « _Quelle intensité, vous ne vous connaissez que depuis si peu de temps..._ »

« _L'amour chez les âmes est très particulier. » _me dit Rivière. _« Lorsqu'on trouve son partenaire, on est lié d'une façon unique..._ »

« _Alors tu l'aimes ?_ » je lui demande.

« _Je... je crois, oui._ »

« _Tu n'en es pas certaine ? _»

« _Tout ça est si nouveau pour moi... J'ai encore du mal à distinguer ce qui est l'oeuvre de mon esprit propre et ce qui est l'oeuvre des sensations de ce corps. _»

« _Pour moi aussi, tout ça est nouveau..._ » j'ironise. « _Mais tu sais ce que je pense ? Je crois que tu t'interdis de vraiment l'aimer à cause de moi. Tu t'inquiètes sans arrêt pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu t'empêches de vivre ta vie pour moi. Ma vie est en suspens, c'est déjà bien suffisant, tu ne crois pas ? _»

Rivière fronce les sourcils, pensive. Alors qu'elle scrute les horizons, deux individus attirent son regard. Ils semblent tendus et c'est ce qui est étonnant. Vogue les remarque aussi et lui et Rivière se lèvent presque automatiquement. Les deux hommes les aperçoivent et se dirigent vers eux.

Le premier homme les salue d'un hochement de tête.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiète immédiatement Vogue.

Les yeux de Rivière s'arrêtent sur le glock à sa ceinture. Elle frémit. Des traqueurs.

– Vous devriez être prudents, nous avoue le second homme. Nous sommes sur nos gardes à cause de certains événements récents. Nous pensons que des rebelles humains pourraient se trouver dans le coin. Il y a eu plusieurs affaires de vols dans des quartiers alentours, cela a de quoi nous alarmer.

– Des humains... répète Vogue avec stupéfaction.

– Nous pouvons nous inquiéter pour rien, reprend le premier homme. Néanmoins, peut-être est-il plus prudent de ne pas trop tarder ici, surtout la nuit.

– Bien sûr, traqueur, acquiesce vivement Vogue. Nous allons retourner à notre hôtel, c'est plus prudent.

– Très bien, approuve le traqueur. Dans ce cas, je vous invite une nouvelle fois à la plus grande prudence, même si je doute qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Les humains tendent à rester discrets, un peu trop parfois. Cependant, si vous apercevez des individus au comportement étrange, n'hésitez pas à nous prévenir.

Vogue hoche la tête avec aplomb.

– Dans ce cas, nous allons vous laisser rentrer. Nous vous souhaitons une très bonne soirée.

– Nous vous remercions, traqueurs.

Rivière se laisse entraîner par la main de Vogue qui l'emmène en direction de leur hôtel. Il ne semble pas s'être formalisé de son silence. Il a du l'interpréter comme du choc, de l'inquiétude. Mais ce n'est pas du tout ça en réalité.

« _Des humains..._ » je chuchote avec stupéfaction.

Je suis ravie de savoir qu'il en reste toujours, surtout aussi proche de nous. C'est inespéré.

« _Tu devrais être avec eux... _» fait remarquer Rivière.

« _Rivière... Tu sais que c'est impossible. Je suis juste heureuse de savoir que certains sont toujours en vie, quelque part, c'est tout. Qu'ils continuent de résister. _»

« _Si on les trouvait ?_ » propose Rivière. « _Tu pourrais être avec eux. _»

« _Tu es folle ?_ » je proteste. « _Tu signerais ton arrêt de mort. Et le mien par la même occasion. N'oublie pas que tu es l'ennemie, pour eux. Et ils ne me verraient pas, ils te verraient juste toi. Ce n'est pas une option, nous devons nous tenir éloignés d'eux. Ils sont un danger dans notre situation actuelle._ »

« _C'est si injuste !_ » se révolte-t-elle avec désespoir.

« _À qui le dis-tu... Mais c'est notre réalité à toutes les deux. Tu as ta vie ici, c'est à ça que tu dois t'accrocher. Tu ne voudrais pas perdre Vogue quand même ? Tu l'aimes. _»

Je la sens hésiter quelques secondes.

« _Si c'est pour te sauver toi, alors si. _» finit-elle par décréter.

« _Rivière..._ »

Les sacrifices qu'elle est prête à réaliser pour moi me sidèrent.

« _Arrête de penser uniquement à moi, tu mérites d'avoir ta vie aussi ! Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion des milliers de fois, je ne te laisserais jamais te sacrifier pour moi. _»

« _Si l'occasion se présente, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher._ »

Je fulmine intérieurement. Je déteste qu'elle s'oppose à moi, d'autant plus quand elle songe à se sacrifier.

« _Admettons que tu le fasses._ » je dis. « _Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir vivre avec cela sur la conscience. Et puis, de toutes les manières, tu n'as aucun moyen de le faire. Cette conversation est stérile »_

« _Tu finirais par m'oublier, tu serais heureuse avec d'autres humains. Et je serais heureuse de t'offrir cela, si je le pouvais. _»

« _Tu sous-estimes une nouvelle fois l'amitié que j'ai pour toi, Rivière. Je t'aime énormément. Je ne t'oublierais jamais, quoi qu'il se passe. _»

« _May... _»

« _N'en parlons plus. Tu sais comme je déteste avoir cette conversation avec toi._ »

Rivière se tait alors, se laissant entraîner par Vogue, par sa main chaude dans la sienne. Elle aimerait ne jamais avoir à la lâcher, mais elle trouve cette pensée égoïste. Car c'est son désir à elle, or je suis là... Et mes intérêts primeront toujours à ses yeux, quoi que j'en dise.


	11. Chapitre 11

« _Ce sont des hot-dog que je vois ?_ » j'interroge Rivière en apercevant un stand à côté du parc.

Rivière porte son attention sur le stand et acquiesce.

« _Tu en veux ? _» me propose-t-elle.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

« _Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais pouvoir le manger moi même._ » je lui fais remarquer. « _Ça me rappelle seulement des souvenirs. Il y avait un vendeur de hot-dog près de chez moi, je passais devant lui quand je rentrais du lycée._ _Je le trouvais très mignon alors je lui jetais des coups d'œil en cachette. Et puis, un jour, il n'était plus là. C'était un nouveau vendeur. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. _»

« _Tu n'as jamais essayé de le retrouver ?_ »

« _Pour quoi faire ? _» je m'étonne. « _Ce n'était qu'un petit coup de cœur d'adolescente. Je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole. Rien ne se serait jamais passé entre nous. C'est juste ce genre de moment qui nous fait réaliser qu'on devrait oser plus de choses. Pas forcément aller lui parler à lui spécifiquement, c'était insignifiant. Mais il y a tant d'autres choses que je n'ai pas osé faire dans ma vie. On peut être si stupide._ »

« _Comme quoi d'autre ?_ » demande Rivière avec curiosité.

« _Oh, plein de petites choses. J'aurais du dire à mes parents à quel point je les aimais, par exemple. J'ai toujours pensé que ce n'était pas nécessaire car ils le savaient, mais j'aurais quand même du le leur dire. _»

Je me perds dans mes pensées. Je pense à mes parents, je pense à Mina. Nous étions une chouette famille. Je n'ai jamais trop réalisé ma chance, à l'époque.

« _Promets moi de ne jamais hésiter à faire quelque chose si tu en as envie. Profite de la vie comme il se doit, d'accord ?_ » je fais promettre à Rivière.

« _Tu dis ça comme si tu allais me quitter..._ » note-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« _Je ne vais nulle part._ » je la rassure. « _Seulement, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver._ »

« _Tu ne t'éclipses plus beaucoup désormais, à peine quelques heures de temps en temps. _»

« _C'est vrai. Mais peut-être n'est ce que temporaire ? Je ne le contrôle pas, tu le sais._ »

Rivière ne répond rien. Elle ne veut pas penser à cette possibilité. Je la vois se diriger avec le stand de hot-dog. Elle a décidé d'en acheter un, non par faim mais pour me faire plaisir. Par nostalgie.

Elle salue la vendeuse, une vieille dame avec des cheveux bouclés. Elle est tout à fait charmante mais cela ne suffit pas à éclipser notre trouble, à moi et à Rivière. Nous restons toutes deux silencieuses, sur le trajet du retour. Rivière déguste son hot-dog sans appétit tandis que je me remémore d'autres souvenirs insignifiants mais si précieux.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, le motel dans lequel la troupe de théâtre loge entre dans notre champ de vision. Je grommelle dans mon coin, à l'abri des oreilles de Rivière. J'imagine déjà Vogue se précipiter vers Rivière avec une sollicitude des plus exagérées. Je ne suis pas jalouse, je suis au contraire ravie pour Rivière. Mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter cela. J'aimerais juste pouvoir m'éclipser de sa tête sur commande, parfois. Malheureusement, les choses ne fonctionnent pas de cette façon.

Plusieurs fenêtres du motel sont illuminées tandis que nous approchons. Le regard de Rivière est attirée par une silhouette sombre se découpant derrière l'une d'entre elles. Ses yeux se plissent. C'est alors que la silhouette disparaît brusquement et que le rideau se ferme, occultant tout mouvement dans la chambre.

Les sourcils de Rivière s'arquent au-dessus de ses yeux.

« _Étrange..._ » songe-t-elle.

« _Pourquoi est-ce étrange ? _» j'interviens. « _Elle s'est sentie prise en faute, c'est tout._ »

« _Prise en faute ?_ »

« _De t'observer en cachette._ »

« _Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Elle ne faisait rien de mal._ »

« _C'est un réflexe._ » je réplique.

C'est alors que je comprends ce qui chiffonne Rivière. Personne ne pense jamais à mal chez les âmes. Il n'y a jamais de comportements déplacés. C'est bien là le souci. La réaction de la personne à la fenêtre était au final très humaine.

« _Cette âme doit être timide._ » je propose.

« _Oui, probablement._ » concède Rivière.

Néanmoins, cela continue à la questionner.

Elle oublie vite l'événement quand elle frappe enfin à la porte de la chambre de Vogue. Ce dernier lui adresse immédiatement un immense sourire. J'ai désespérément envie de m'effacer. Si seulement... Mais les lèvres de Vogue viennent déjà presser celles de Rivière avec tendresse.

Je grince intérieurement des dents. Je ne veux pas qu'il touche mon corps. Je sais que c'est celui de Rivière qu'il touche, au fond. Mais le corps qu'elle occupe reste et restera le mien à mes yeux, quoi que j'en dise. Je me garde bien de partager ces pensées avec Rivière.

– Tu m'as manquée, avoue Vogue après avoir enfin lâché les lèvres de Rivière.

– Je n'ai pas été partie si longtemps, proteste Rivière en rougissant.

– C'était toujours trop long.

Vogue sourit de nouveau et le cœur de Rivière se met à palpiter.

« _Du calme !_ » je lâche avec exaspération.

« _C'est plus fort que moi._ » s'excuse-t-elle.

Vogue fait entrer Rivière et, à peine la porte refermée, il s'empare de nouveau de ses lèvres. _Mes_ lèvres, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser.

Tous les deux se laissent vite emporter dans leurs explorations. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais été si gênée. J'essaie de me contrôler, mais la fureur me gagne peu à peu. Je ne veux pas que Vogue touche mon corps ainsi. Je m'y refuse. Je sais bien que c'est du pur égoïsme de ma part. J'essaie de me dire que je ne veux pas restreindre Rivière dans sa vie, mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer ma fureur. C'est trop dur d'assister à cela, impuissante.

Mes émotions humaines prennent le dessus sur ma raison. Ma colère gonfle progressivement. Elle finit par atteindre un point de rupture auquel je ne m'attendais pas.

Je vois Rivière repousser Vogue avec violence contre le lit, avant de se reculer et se cogner contre le mur. Sa tête frappe celui-ci avec force et elle comme moi nous mettons à voir des étoiles pendant quelques secondes. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappe de ses lèvres. Vogue la contemple avec ébahissement.

– Oh mon dieu... souffle Rivière en réalisant ce qu'elle a fait.

Ce que _j'ai_ fait.

Je reste stupéfaite. J'ai de nouveau pris le contrôle, pour la deuxième fois depuis l'insertion. Cela me laisse une sensation de plaisir. J'ai pu agir. J'ai pu faire m'obéir mon corps. Mais je me sens également terriblement coupable. Je m'étais promis de ne pas interférer dans la vie de Rivière. Maintenant, elle allait tout remettre en question. Pour une énième fois, peut-être même pour la dernière fois.

– Vogue, je... poursuit-elle. Je ne voulais pas... Je...

Elle ne trouve pas les mots pour s'expliquer, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'a rien à expliquer. C'est moi seule qui suis fautive.

« _Rivière..._ » je murmure. « _Je suis affreusement désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. _»

Une fois le choc passé, Vogue se relève et s'approche de Rivière. Il l'observe avec compassion. Il approche sa main de la sienne avec précaution. Leurs mains restent figées à quelques centimètres à peine l'une de l'autre.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il. Ai-je fait quelque chose qui t'ait blessée ?

Rivière s'empresse de secouer la tête mais elle reste silencieuse. Elle ne sait pas comment expliquer son geste. _Mon_ geste.

« _Dis-lui que c'est ton corps qui a réagi violemment à toutes ces émotions humaines._ » je suggère. « _Prends lui la main, rassure le._ »

Elle ne m'écoute pas. Elle reste silencieuse. Vogue comme moi attendons une réaction de sa part. Elle se racle la gorge.

– Je suis désolée, Vogue, finit-elle par dire. Tu n'as rien fait qui m'ait blessée. Je... J'ai besoin de temps. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Me pardonnes-tu ?

– Bien sûr, acquiesce Vogue.

– Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, au moins ?

– Je vais très bien, la rassure-t-il de nouveau. Et ta tête ? Tu t'es cognée.

– Ma tête va bien. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Vraiment, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

– Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir.

– Merci, Vogue. Tu es trop aimable avec moi. Je suis encore terriblement désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Ne t'en veux pas, s'il te plaît. Ces corps humains sont animés de telles émotions... Il est parfois difficile de les maîtriser, je le comprends tout à fait.

La main de Rivière frôle celle de Vogue puis, comme piquée par un scorpion, elle l'éloigne. Elle adresse un nouveau sourire désolé à Vogue puis s'empresse de sortir de la chambre. L'air frais de la nuit semble l'apaiser un peu. Elle prend de grandes et profondes inspirations.

« _Rivière ?_ » je l'appelle.

Mais elle m'ignore. Elle me tient à l'écart de ses pensées et je déteste ça.

J'imagine qu'elle est en colère contre moi. Qu'elle cherche actuellement une façon de se débarrasser de moi. Mais je la connais trop bien pour vraiment penser que ce soit ça. Ce n'est pas Rivière, pas le moins du monde.

Je peux très bien imaginer ce à quoi elle pense réellement, bien que ça me mette en colère. Surtout contre moi, car c'est mon geste qui a causé cela. Rivière doit penser à la façon de _me_ débarrasser d'_elle_. Elle doit de nouveau explorer les possibilités de me rendre mon corps. Elle doit se haïr pour m'imposer cela, alors même que je lui ai répété des milliers de fois de cesser de se prendre pour la responsable qu'elle n'est pas.

« _Rivière, je n'aurais pas du faire ça. J'ai trahi ma promesse. Je suis la fautive._ »

Toujours aucune réponse. Cela me rend dingue.

« _Réponds moi, je t'en prie._ » je la supplie.

Je l'entends soupirer.

« _C'est moi qui suis désolée, May._ » finit-elle par répondre. « _Je sais que tu m'as dis que tu acceptais ma relation avec Vogue. Mais je n'aurais pas du la poursuivre, car cela te fait du mal. Malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, je le sais et je l'ai compris ce soir. C'est mal que je me serve de ton corps ainsi._ »

« _Je l'ai accepté. Oui, c'est dur pour moi, mais je tiens à ce que tu t'en serves librement. C'était une erreur, ce soir. Autant que mon corps serve à quelqu'un, non ?_ » je réplique.

« _Tu es trop gentille avec moi, May. Je ne peux pas accepter. Ce serait mal. Ce sera toujours dur pour toi, et je ne t'imposerais pas cela. Plus jamais._ »

« _Je ne veux pas que tu te prives pour moi. Je suis prête à encaisser ! La prochaine fois, je t'assure que je ne viendrais pas te mettre de bâtons dans les roues. _»

« _Tu n'auras plus à encaisser quoi que ce soit._ »

« _J'encaisse déjà mon existence ! _» je réplique avec colère. « _Je n'encaisserais pas tes sacrifices perpétuels pour moi, je m'y refuse ! Je souffre déjà, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? Toi aussi tu devrais souffrir ? Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit juste._ »

« _Veux-tu que je retourne dans cette chambre ? Que Vogue et moi nous fassions l'amour ?_ »

Je suis un instant surprise que Rivière me dise les choses si abruptement. Elle qui rougit pourtant dès que Vogue lui touche ne serait-ce que la main. Mais je sens qu'elle a bien réfléchi à la chose. Elle sait que cela atteint ma limite. Elle me connait trop bien.

« _Je..._ »

Je ne parviens pas à poursuivre. Je suis tiraillée. Je veux que Rivière puisse vivre sa vie et toutes les expériences qui vont avec. Je le veux vraiment. Mais ça...

Je n'ai jamais pu l'expérimenter. L'idée que Rivière puisse le faire – avec mon corps, et c'est là le vrai fond du problème – m'insupporte. Je ne veux pas qu'on me vole ce moment. Je suis si égoïste mais je ne peux pas le concevoir.

« _Alors je ne le ferais pas._ » répond Rivière face à mon silence éloquent.

Je me crispe de frustration. Je suis déchirée entre le soulagement et la désapprobation. Je ne sais plus que penser.

Je ne veux pas que Vogue – ou quiconque, en fait – puisse avoir mon corps de cette façon. Pas quand personne d'autre n'a pu l'avoir avant, alors que j'occupais encore pleinement mon corps. Tout simplement parce que je n'aime pas Vogue et qu'il ne m'aime pas. C'est Rivière qui l'aime et c'est aussi elle que Vogue aime. Je voudrais tant pouvoir me détacher de cette idée mais je n'y parviens pas. Je ne crois même pas pouvoir y arriver un jour.

Je tiens encore trop à ce que j'ai perdu pour lâcher prise. Et je sais que, malheureusement, Rivière ne fera jamais rien que je ne veuille pas, si ce n'est se sacrifier pour moi. Nous sommes de nouveau dans une impasse et j'ignore encore si nous parviendrons à la dépasser…


	12. Chapitre 12

Les premières lueurs du soleil percent à peine à l'horizon quand Rivière se réveille. Son sommeil a été agité. Tant de questions se posent dans son esprit, tant de doutes, tant de regrets.

Je me fais silencieuse. La sensation d'avoir tout gâché ne me quitte pas depuis la veille. Nous aurions pu trouver notre équilibre un jour : peut-être aurais-je fini par apprécier Vogue, peut-être l'aurais-je aimé, moi aussi. Au lieu de ça, nous sommes revenues au statu quo, un état d'insatisfaction des deux côtés.

Rivière repousse ses couvertures en sentant la pellicule de sueur sur son corps. La chaleur est étouffante dans la chambre. Ressentant soudainement le besoin d'air pur, elle se lève et sort sur le perron. Elle s'accroche à la balustrade et accueille avec réconfort la fraîcheur du matin.

Elle sursaute en entendant un petit « Oh ! » d'étonnement à sa gauche. Ses yeux tombent alors sur une petite silhouette. C'est un petit bout de femme avec un visage d'ange et de longs cheveux blonds.

– Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur ! s'empresse de s'excuser Rivière avant de s'expliquer. J'avais besoin d'air. Il fait si chaud à l'intérieur !

– Ce n'est rien, la détrompe la jeune fille. J'ai simplement été surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à croiser quiconque si tôt.

Le regard de Rivière tombe sur le sac dans ses mains. Il est rempli de viennoiseries, un peu trop pour une seule personne, surtout pour un corps miniature comme le sien.

– Vous en voulez ? lui demande l'inconnue en suivant son regard.

– Oh, merci c'est gentil mais ça ira. J'irai chercher mon petit déjeuner plus tard. De plus, vous devez avoir des amis qui attendent ces viennoiseries avec impatience.

La jeune fille sourit à Rivière avec timidité.

– Au fait, je m'appelle Rivière.

– Crépuscule d'hiver, répond la jeune fille.

– Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Crépuscule d'hiver. Vous voyagez donc avec des amis ?

Elle acquiesce en souriant.

– Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, poursuit Rivière. Vous devez avoir hâte de déguster ces petites merveilles. Quant à moi, une douche ne me fera pas de mal...

Après quelques dernières banalités, Crépuscule d'hiver s'en va. Je me plonge dans un état de demi-sommeil tandis que Rivière profite de la fraîcheur d'une douche. Je la laisse voguer à ses pensées sans intervenir. Nous avons toutes les deux besoin d'intimité après les événements de la veille.

Je reviens à la conscience après un moment et réalise qu'un peu plus de temps que je ne le pensais a passé. Il fait nuit noire. Je devine que la journée en est à son terme, ou bien que la suivante a déjà commencé. Rivière revient d'une petite marche nocturne. En fouillant dans sa mémoire, je vois qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dormir alors elle a décidé de partir prendre l'air.

« _Comment a été ta journée ? _» je lui demande.

« _Te revoilà._ » remarque-t-elle.

« _Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question._ »

« _J'ai revu Vogue. Il m'a proposé qu'on déjeune ensemble. J'ai accepté car je ne voyais pas comment refuser. Mais cela lui fait du mal que je sois si distante avec lui._ »

« _Alors ne le soit pas..._ »

« _Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas être proche de lui, May. Je m'y refuse._ »

« _Pourquoi es-tu si bornée ?_ » je m'agace.

« _Il n'y a aucune autre solution ! Tu ne supporteras pas que j'ai une proximité physique avec Vogue, bien que tu désires cela pour moi. Et je ne supporterais pas que tu en souffres. C'est une impasse, une de plus. C'est tout._ »

« _Une impasse qui pourrait être réglée si je m'en allais. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, Rivière. Et, vraiment, ce serait la meilleure des solutions. Toi seule peut avoir une vie ici ! J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, j'en arrive toujours à cette solution._ »

« _C'est moi qui devrais m'en aller !_ » proteste Rivière.

« _On a déjà eu cette conversation tant de fois maintenant. Tu sais pertinemment que je n'ai aucun avenir parmi les tiens. Tu refuses juste de l'accepter._ »

Rivière traverse le parking du motel et croise un homme. Préoccupée par notre discussion, elle ne trouve même pas la force de le saluer. Cependant, l'homme ne semble même pas la voir. Il semble même ostensiblement l'ignorer, même si cette idée ne traverse pas l'esprit de Rivière un seul instant. Une âme qui en ignore une autre ? Inenvisageable.

Se sentant un peu coupable d'avoir été si malpolie, elle se retourne vers l'homme qui se dirige d'un pas vif vers un van. Juste à côté du van, Rivière note avec surprise la présence de Crépuscule d'hiver sous les lampadaires. Rivière adresse un petit salut à sa nouvelle connaissance et, comme pour se rattraper, elle décide d'aller lui parler.

« _Tu sais que j'ai raison..._ » je lui rappelle en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne me répondrait pas. Dès que je lui rappelais cette douloureuse vérité, elle se fermait comme une huître.

Lorsqu'elle arrive à côté de Crépuscule d'hiver, il y a comme une tension dans l'air. L'homme qu'elle vient de croiser semble crispé et se dirige vers le coffre. Cela n'interloque pas Rivière plus que ça mais, en revanche, moi, cela me met mal à l'aise. Quelque chose me déplaît chez lui.

– Vous vous en allez ? demande Rivière en indiquant le van du menton.

– Oui, nous avons une longue route à faire, lui apprend Crépuscule d'hiver.

– Vous aimez rouler de nuit ?

– Oh, oui. C'est tellement plus paisible.

Rivière acquiesce. Elle apprécie elle aussi la tranquillité de la nuit.

– Soyez prudents, en tout cas. J'ai rencontré des traqueurs, il y a quelques jours de cela. Ils m'ont appris que des humains se trouvaient dans le coin. Je ne sais pas si c'est toujours le cas, mais il vaut mieux être prévenu.

– Oh, vraiment ? s'étonne Crépuscule d'hiver. Nous n'en savions rien. Mais vous, n'aviez vous donc pas peur de partir vous balader en pleine nuit en sachant cela ?

Rivière semble gênée.

– Il est vrai que je n'ai pas trop tenu compte des conseils des traqueurs... J'avais tant besoin de marcher un peu. Habituellement, je pars marcher avec un ami à moi, mais...

Elle s'interrompt. Elle n'a pas envie d'expliquer sa situation avec Vogue.

– Mais j'ai été un peu imprudente, il est vrai, avoue-t-elle toute penaude.

Tandis que Rivière regardait ailleurs, deux nouvelles personnes ont rejoint le van. Une fille bronzée et athlétique et un homme à la mâchoire carrée. Ils s'affairent discrètement de l'autre côté du véhicule et ne nous adressent pas un regard.

« _Ils sont bizarres, non ?_ » je ne peux m'empêcher de faire remarquer.

Rivière m'ignore, toujours agacée par mes propos pourtant vrais.

« _Les âmes sont censées êtres très polies les unes avec les autres. Celles-ci ne t'ont pas adressées un bonjour. _»

Toujours pas de réponse.

– Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, reprend Rivière. Vous devez avoir hâte de reprendre la route !

Crépuscule d'hiver acquiesce avec un sourire. Je me désintéresse de la conversation.

Je soupire intérieurement et repense à notre « rencontre », à Rivière et moi, si je peux l'appeler ainsi. Je la haïssais alors, elle, le parasite, pour m'avoir volée mon corps. Mais très vite, Rivière s'était senti désolée pour moi. Pour m'avoir pris mon corps. C'est ça qui a fait penché la balance, qui a totalement modifié l'état de notre relation. Passant d'ennemies à alliées, puis à amies.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je suis extrêmement chanceuse que ce soit Rivière en particulier qu'on ait insérée dans mon corps. Toutes les âmes n'auraient pas eu la même réaction qu'elle. Beaucoup auraient voulu se débarrasser de moi, par peur du mal que j'aurais pu leur faire, moi, une humaine rebelle pourtant coincée à l'état d'esprit.

Mais Rivière et moi sommes devenues amies, contre toute attente. Je n'ai pas envie de la quitter. Y penser me brise le cœur. Cependant, comme je ne cesse de le lui répéter, je sais que nous n'avons aucun avenir, toutes les deux. Je ne supporterais pas la situation éternellement. Je suis déjà en train d'atteindre mes limites.

J'avais déjà accepté l'imminence de ma mort quand je me suis rendue aux traqueurs. Il aurait du en être ainsi depuis ce moment. Je n'aurais pas du revenir. Mais ça a été le cas, et ça a tout compliqué.

Je soupire intérieurement. Est-il vraiment temps pour moi de m'effacer ? Définitivement ? Et ce en dépit des protestations de Rivière ?

Alors que j'ai ces pensées, sans crier gare, je me sens partir. Je sens ma conscience s'étioler. Soudainement, je regrette mes pensées.

« _Non ! Attendez, je ne suis pas encore prête !_ »

Mais il est trop tard, je tombe dans l'inconscience. Dans cette obscurité illimitée que je connais déjà. Je tombe dans un gouffre sans fin et je ne peux me raccrocher à rien du tout. Le combat est perdu d'avance. Et cette fois, j'ignore si je reviendrais...

« _Je suis désolée..._ » sont les derniers mots que je souffle, sans savoir à qui ces excuses sont vraiment destinées, au fond.


	13. Chapitre 13

Avant de commencer, je voulais juste faire quelques remerciements :

– Melior Silverdjane pour ses reviews sur chacun de mes chapitres qui me font toujours si plaisir, merci de me lire !

– Celine17 pour son commentaire sur mon dernier chapitre qui m'a fait très plaisir également, je suis ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice :)

Et maintenant, je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Tandis que je reprends doucement conscience, ma tête semble peser de plus en plus lourd. Les sensations que j'éprouve me paraissent étrangères. Je sens tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas, avant même d'avoir des informations sur ce qui m'entoure.

Un chuchotement autour de moi met tout mon esprit en état d'alerte. Je ne parviens néanmoins pas à comprendre un seul mot prononcé, mon cerveau est encore si confus.

« _Rivière ?_ » j'appelle mentalement. « _Que se passe-t-il ?_ »

J'attends mais aucune réponse ne me parvient. Le silence de plomb dans mon esprit est glaçant. Je me mets à chercher la présence de Rivière dans mon esprit mais je ne la trouve nulle part. C'est impossible.

C'est _elle_ qui est censée chercher ma présence, habituellement, pas l'inverse. C'est _ma_ conscience qui s'évapore normalement, pas la sienne. Elle a les rênes de notre corps et, par définition, elle ne peut pas s'en éclipser. Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas.

Que diable s'est-il passé pendant tout ce temps où j'ai été absente ? Que m'est-il arrivé, d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir. Pas un seul, pas même une sensation.

– Vous m'entendez ? demande une voix d'homme avec douceur.

La voix est très proche de moi et ne m'est pas familière. Son entente me surprend puis m'effraie.

– Vous êtes en sécurité, continue-t-il tandis que je panique intérieurement. Votre corps est de nouveau entièrement le votre. Tout va bien se passer. Vous pouvez vous réveiller.

Le sens de ces paroles met un certain temps à m'atteindre. Habituellement, j'interprète toutes les paroles extérieures comme s'adressant à Rivière. Mais cela n'a pas de sens, dans cette situation. Comment ça, son corps est de nouveau entièrement le sien ? Je suis toujours là, donc ce ne peut pas être vrai.

Et si ces mots s'adressent en réalité à _moi_ ? Je suis frappée de stupeur. Si l'homme s'adresse à moi, May, l'humaine, cela voudrait dire que... Non, je ne peux pas croire cela. Je ne le veux pas.

Ne supportant plus de rester dans l'ignorance de la situation, j'achève de me réveiller. Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement. Je rechigne à peine face à la luminosité qui frappe mes pupilles. Ma vision est floue.

« _Quoi ?! _» je veux demander, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. À la place, je me mets à tousser. Ma gorge est douloureuse et je grimace. Je sais que le fait même que je ressente cette sensation aussi pleinement n'est pas normal.

L'homme que je commence à percevoir à travers ma vision floutée me tend une gourde en souriant. Il la place devant ma bouche et j'accueille avec réconfort la fraîcheur de l'eau dans ma gorge, bien que je lui trouve un goût étrange.

– Vous voilà revenue parmi nous, constate l'homme avec un grand sourire.

Une fois que j'ai fini de boire, je tourne vers l'inconnu un regard empli de détresse. Celui-ci recouvre son sérieux et m'observe avec inquiétude.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? me demande-t-il avant de se répéter. Vous êtes en sécurité. Vous êtes vous-même à nouveau. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre.

Je devine que ses mots ont vocation à me rassurer, mais ils ont l'effet inverse. Je sens la panique me gagner de façon croissante. L'homme me contemple avec incrédulité. Il ne comprend pas ma réaction.

– Rivière, j'appelle à voix haute, sans me préoccuper de ce que peut penser cet inconnu.

L'homme fronce les sourcils alors que je réitère mes appels plusieurs fois. Mon ultime appel s'achève dans un murmure. Je suis seule. Mes efforts sont vains, je l'ai perdue. J'ai perdu mon amie. J'ai repris contrôle sur mon corps mais je suis désormais seule…

– Où est-elle ? je demande à l'homme. Rivière. L'âme qui était dans ma tête.

Son regard se dirige vers un coin de la pièce et je le suis. Mon regard tombe sur un dispositif argenté que je reconnais.

– Dans une cryocuve, m'apprend-t-il. Nous l'avons ôtée de vous.

Ma main tremblante vient recouvrir ma bouche pour empêcher un hoquet d'effarement d'en sortir. La confirmation de mes craintes me frappe en plein cœur. C'est donc officiel : Rivière n'est plus avec moi. Des larmes me montent aux yeux et je ne parviens pas à les refréner. L'homme continue de m'observer avec étonnement.

Un autre homme entre alors dans la pièce et apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Il est grand et sa peau est hâlée. Je le reconnais. C'est l'un de ceux qui était avec Crépuscule d'hiver, ce dernier soir, le dernier dont j'ai le souvenir avant m'être évanouie.

Le regard de l'homme tombe sur moi, en larmes, puis se pose sur l'homme près de moi. Il lui adresse un regard interrogateur. Je décide d'ignorer la présence du nouveau venu et mes yeux reviennent sur le visage de l'homme à côté de moi. Je prends le temps de m'asseoir sur la paillasse sur laquelle j'étais allongée en tentant d'ignorer ma tête qui se met doucement à tourner.

– Pourquoi ? je demande dans un sanglot. Qui vous y a autorisé ?

L'homme reste interdit.

– N'êtes vous pas contente d'avoir retrouvé votre corps ? s'étonne-t-il. Nous sommes humains, comme vous, je...

Dans un coin de ma tête, la nouvelle me laisse coite. Inconsciemment, j'avais déjà compris que l'homme qui me faisait face était humain. Mais toute cette situation, c'est beaucoup trop d'éléments à traiter pour mon pauvre esprit engourdi.

– Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! je proteste en ignorant le choc de sa révélation. Elle... vous n'allez certainement pas le comprendre, mais elle était mon amie. Je sais que votre intention était bonne mais...

Je sanglote de frustration. J'ai retrouvé mon corps. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse arriver un jour. J'en suis si heureuse, mais... je ne peux cesser de penser à Rivière.

– Que va-t-il lui arriver ? je reprends. Elle n'est pas mauvaise, vous savez ? Elle aurait même voulu me rendre mon corps si elle l'avait pu. Elle a essayé maintes fois de trouver une solution pour le faire, sans succès, à son plus grand désarroi. Et maintenant, elle n'est plus là, et je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir... Je ne peux pas croire que ça se termine comme ça.

J'essuie rageusement les larmes qui continuent de couler sur mes joues. Je renifle avec un manque d'élégance certain mais je m'en fiche. Je veux que les larmes cessent. Je note dans un coin de ma tête que, en dépit de la douleur que je ressens en cet instant, il est bon de ressentir pleinement des émotions de nouveau. Il est seulement dommage que ce soit dans de telles circonstances.

– Jared, va chercher Gaby, lance l'homme à l'inconnu qui se trouve toujours à l'écart. Et peut-être Mélanie aussi...

Le dénommé Jared ne répond pas mais il s'éclipse en un rien de temps.

– Je suis désolée, je poursuis en ignorant ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je ne veux pas paraître ingrate. Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante de m'avoir ramenée mais...

Une fois de plus, je ne parviens pas à terminer ma phrase. L'homme face à moi s'en occupe à ma place.

– Mais c'est _compliqué_ ? propose-t-il. C'est souvent le cas.

J'acquiesce.

– Je suis Doc, se présente-t-il alors.

Un docteur ? J'observe vaguement l'endroit dans lequel je me trouve, n'ayant eu que peu le loisir de le faire, préoccupée comme je le suis depuis mon réveil. C'est une grande pièce taillée dans la roche, illuminée étrangement par des fissures dans le plafond. Plusieurs lits de camps s'alignent dans la pièce, je suis assise sur l'un d'entre eux. Et puis, il y a un bureau au bout de la pièce avec du matériel médical qui ne m'inspire que très peu confiance, au premier abord. Cet endroit ressemble en effet à une infirmerie. En tout cas, il a vocation à y ressembler.

– May, je me présente à mon tour, une fois mon exploration terminée.

– Enchanté, May. Si j'ai bien compris, vous vous êtes liée à l'âme qui occupait votre corps ?

J'acquiesce de nouveau. Je l'observe avec suspicion. Il ne semble pas si surpris que cela et je trouve cela étrange. Je me serais plutôt attendue à ce qu'il s'insurge, qu'il soit dégoûté qu'on puisse considérer une âme autrement que comme son ennemie.

– Nous avons déjà vécu cette situation, m'apprend-t-il.

Je hausse les sourcils sous la surprise.

– Mélanie, l'une des nôtres, et Gaby, l'âme qui était en elle.

– Était ? je relève. Mais...

Je fais le lien avec les paroles entendues auparavant, quand Doc s'est adressé à l'autre homme.

– Vous venez de demander à cet homme d'aller chercher Gaby _et_ Mélanie...

Il acquiesce et sourit. Je perçois de la malice dans son regard. Il semble s'amuser de ma stupeur.

– Comment ? je demande finalement.

– Gaby a rendu son corps à Mélanie. Gaby comptait ensuite mourir mais nous lui avons trouvé un autre corps. Le corps d'une jeune femme. L'humaine n'est jamais revenue à elle après l'extraction de l'âme. Pour sauver le corps, nous y avons insérée Gaby.

Je reste pantoise face à ce qu'il me raconte. Des pas rapides retentissent alors, se répercutant en écho contre des parois que je ne peux pas voir. Finalement, une jeune femme bronzée au corps athlétique pénètre dans la pièce, accompagnée de l'homme de tout à l'heure – Jared – et, un peu en retard, une jeune fille blonde toute essoufflée. Je reconnais Crépuscule d'hiver. Un rayon de soleil frappe son visage quand elle relève la tête et un reflet argenté traverse la pièce.

– May, voici Gaby, me dit Doc en m'indiquant la jeune fille blonde. Et voici Mélanie.

Les deux nouvelles venues me sourient. Doc me présente alors à Jared qui m'observe avec curiosité. Un peu impoliment, je les ignore presque pour rebondir sur les paroles de Doc qui m'ont emplie d'un espoir nouveau.

– Vous voulez dire que... ce serait possible pour Rivière de revenir ? je demande à Doc avec stupeur. Dans un autre corps, je veux dire.

C'est la seule chose que j'ai envie de demander en cet instant, alors même que je me trouve face à plus d'humains que je n'en ai vu depuis longtemps.

Doc échange un regard avec les autres.

– C'est possible, oui. Nous pouvons aussi l'envoyer sur une autre planète. En tout cas, aucun mal ne lui sera fait. Vous avez ma promesse.

Je secoue la tête à l'idée de Rivière sur une autre planète. Je n'aime pas cela. Doc affiche un air interrogateur.

– Rivière n'avait pas envie d'aller sur une autre planète. Elle se sentait chez elle ici, je lui confie avec tristesse.

– Lui faites vous entièrement confiance ? poursuit Doc.

– Je lui voue une confiance aveugle, je réplique immédiatement. C'est mon amie.

Doc semble réfléchir un moment.

– Alors nous pourrions la ramener, intervient Crépuscule d'hiver - Gaby - en se rapprochant de moi. Parfois, les hôtes humains ne reviennent pas, lorsque nous les séparons de l'âme en eux. Si vous pensez que Rivière désire rester sur cette planète, elle le pourrait. Parmi nous...

Cette idée me plaît, c'est ce que je souhaite pour Rivière. Mais... une vie parmi des humains ? Voudrait-elle vraiment cela ? J'ignore encore tout de l'endroit où je me trouve.

Ma tête recommence à me tourner. Je viens de récupérer mon corps alors que je ne pensais pas cela possible. Je viens d'atterrir dans une poche de résistance humaine dont j'ignore encore l'étendue, quelque chose dont je rêvais depuis que je me suis retrouvée seule avec Mina. Tant de choses qui auraient du me rendre si heureuse.

Mais il y avait Rivière. Rivière qui n'était plus dans ma tête. Rivière qui était dans une cryocuve, en état d'hibernation. J'aurais aimé lui demander son avis mais je ne le pouvais pas. Et il y avait Mina. Mina qui n'était plus là. Mina dont le corps était occupé par une âme et qui se trouvait beaucoup trop loin de moi. Plus que jamais auparavant, bien que j'ignore où je me trouvais exactement.

– Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, je finis par avouer. C'est beaucoup, tout ça. Beaucoup trop. Je suis... perdue.

– Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en parler maintenant, pas alors que vous venez de vous réveiller, s'empresse d'intervenir Doc. Nous avons tout notre temps, votre amie n'ira nulle part sans votre accord, je vous le promets. D'abord, il conviendrait de vous parler de nous, de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, de...

– Ça, c'est mon rôle, intervient une voix bourrue.

Je sursaute en remarquant qu'une nouvelle personne a fait son apparition. Un vieil homme avec des sourcils broussailleux qui m'observe avec un regard malicieux.

– Moi, c'est Jeb, se présente-t-il. Et là, tu es chez moi. Comment t'appelles-tu, petite ?


	14. Chapitre 14

Après avoir finalement découvert l'endroit où je me trouve, je ne peux dire qu'une chose : les grottes de Jeb sont une pure merveille. J'ignorais qu'un tel endroit pût exister sur Terre, je peine encore à y croire. Cet endroit est tellement parfait pour un groupe de résistants humains, tout simplement parfait.

Après mon réveil et après m'être remise de mes émotions, Jeb m'avait organisé une visite guidée de son chez-lui. J'avais ainsi pu rencontrer de nombreux habitants de ces lieux. Je suis bien loin d'avoir retenu tous leurs noms. Être entourée de tant d'humains est quelque chose d'étrange après avoir été si longtemps loin de mes congénères. C'en est presque affolant.

Crépuscule d'hiver qui s'appelle en fait Gaby ne m'a pas quittée d'une semelle lors de mes premiers pas ici. Sa présence me rassure d'une certaine façon, car c'est une sorte de lien avec l'_avant_ – l'avant faisant référence à la période où Rivière était encore là, dans ma tête.

Finalement, lasse après toutes ces émotions, on m'avait reconduite à l'infirmerie pour que je puisse me reposer.

– Nous te trouverons un endroit où dormir, petite, m'avait rassurée Jeb. C'est temporaire.

– Cela ne me dérange pas de dormir ici, j'avais répliqué. Je suis déjà reconnaissante que vous m'accueilliez parmi vous.

Jeb avait souri et on m'avait laissée seule.

Désormais seule dans cet endroit si incongru, mes pensées se mettent à vagabonder. Il y a tant de choses auxquelles j'ai envie de penser, mais mon esprit n'est tout simplement pas capable de toutes les traiter.

Rivière. Mina. Vogue. Des humains. Les grottes.

En un instant, ma vie a été bouleversée. J'ai perdu des choses et en ai gagné d'autres. Mélanie m'a expliquée comment je suis arrivée là, un peu plus tôt. Quand Rivière s'apprêtait à retourner à sa chambre, Jared l'a immobilisée avec ce dispositif que je connais déjà. Ce que j'appelais « le spray qui endort » et que les âmes appellent en fait « Immobilisant ». Un nom éloquent et empreint d'une logique implacable.

Mélanie m'a vaguement parlée de la médecine des âmes, toutes ces substances qui ont des effets incroyables sur le corps humain, plus que jamais aucune substance créée par l'homme n'a réussi à le faire. Du moins, pas sans effets secondaires. Les âmes sont ainsi capables de supprimer toute douleur chez un individu, de débarrasser une plaie de tout microbe, de faire cicatriser une coupure en un temps record. Tant de choses qui peuvent paraître effrayantes au commun des mortels mais qui sont néanmoins remarquables.

Jared a donc utilisé de l'Immobilisant sur Rivière et ils l'ont tout simplement embarquée. Je ne m'étais finalement pas évanouie dans l'obscurité suite à mon désir de disparition. Ni Rivière ni moi n'avons vu venir Jared. En quelques secondes à peine, nos vies à Rivière et moi se sont donc retrouvées bouleversées

La raison pour laquelle ils ont fait ça est elle aussi simple : ils continuent à se battre pour notre survie à tous. Depuis qu'ils ont découvert comment extraire une âme d'un corps humain, ils n'ont de cesse de ramener le maximum d'entre nous. Ce soir là, ils rentraient de raid et Rivière et moi nous sommes trouvées au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Enfin, tout est question de point de vue, je suppose.

Mes sentiments vis à vis de ces survivants sont complexes, alors même que je suis si heureuse de leur existence et qu'ils m'aient trouvée. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être en colère qu'on m'ait séparée de Rivière, bien qu'elle soit là, en face de moi, dans cette coquille argentée. Mais ces gens m'ont sauvée de ma captivité et, pour ça, comment pourrais-je leur en vouloir ? Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que ma situation était plus complexe qu'elle n'y paraissait.

Je me fais la réflexion que Rivière a eu ce qu'elle désirait, au final. Elle a gagné. Enfin, peut-être pas entièrement. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que Gaby et Doc m'ont dit. Il est possible de ramener Rivière. Dans un autre corps. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé cette possibilité pour nous deux. Mais n'est-ce pas une perspective parfaite ? La solution optimale, celle que nous n'avions jamais envisagée.

Je suis cependant inquiète de la réaction de Rivière, au moment du réveil. Prendrait-elle peur ? M'en voudrait-elle d'avoir pris cette décision à sa place ? Refuserait-elle de vivre parmi des humains, loin des siens, loin de Vogue ?

Vogue... J'imagine qu'il aura prévenu tout le monde de la disparition de Rivière. Les traqueurs seront mis sur l'affaire. Les humains seront mis en cause, à raison.

Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible. Voilà une perspective qui risquerait de terrasser Rivière. Vogue n'est-il pas son âme sœur ? Elle m'avait expliqué à quel point l'amour chez les âmes était particulier, à quel point l'attachement entre ces deux êtres était immuable. Mais l'aimait-elle de cette façon ? À mes yeux, leur relation semblait être une amourette. Après tout, elle découvrait encore les émotions humaines, elle ne les comprenait pas la plupart du temps. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée sur la nature de ses sentiments ?

Je suppose que je n'aurais les réponses à ces questions que quand Rivière sera de nouveau parmi nous. J'espère vraiment qu'elle le sera un jour, c'est pourquoi je n'ose pas employer le « si » au lieu du « quand », ce simple mot rend les choses tellement plus incertaines.

Vacillante face à ce flot de pensées et d'inquiétudes, je me laisse retomber sur la couchette qui m'a été attribuée. Je m'efforce de vider mon esprit, ce qui se révèle difficile. Mais je finis par m'endormir.

À mon réveil, le lendemain, je constate la présence de Doc. Il me sourit en constatant que je suis réveillée.

– Bien dormi ? me demande-t-il.

– Je crois, un peu groggy tout de même. Il m'est toujours un peu étrange de contrôler mon corps. Je m'attends encore à ce qu'on le fasse à ma place. Mon esprit est un peu vide, quant à lui. Sans cette autre voix qui me parlait...

Je me lève et m'étire longuement. Mes articulations craquent mais il m'est agréable de sentir mes muscles fonctionner. Même la douleur musculaire liée à l'inconfortabilité de la couchette m'est plaisante.

– Je ne l'ai jamais vécu, je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'on ressent dans une telle situation, m'avoue Doc.

– J'imagine que ça peut être une expérience différente selon les personnes. J'ai appris à aimer Rivière, ça a rendu les choses moins difficiles qu'elles auraient pu l'être. Dans le cas contraire, je n'ose imaginer... Je pense que j'aurais fini par disparaître. J'ai eu parfois tant de mal à rester consciente, à rester vivante. C'est Rivière qui me ramenait à chaque fois. Sans sa détermination et son amitié, j'ignore ce qu'il serait advenu de moi.

Doc reste pensif face à mes paroles. Je poursuis sur ma lancée. Parler me fait tant de bien, je n'avais pas réalisé auparavant à quel point partager mon expérience, mes émotions, mon vécu, était un besoin pressant. Après être restée silencieuse si longtemps, j'ai envie de me rattraper.

– Est-ce si étrange que les deux seules personnes encore en vie qui comptent à mes yeux soient des âmes ? J'ai perdu tous les autres. Pendant cette dernière année, les deux personnes au courant de mon existence étaient ces deux âmes. Rivière et l'âme dans le corps de ma petite sœur. Ces deux âmes me chérissaient d'une façon inédite. Un amour complexe. Si ça ce n'est pas de l'espoir pour le futur à venir, je ne sais pas ce que c'est...

Doc acquiesce en souriant. Je suis ravie de voir que mon espoir est partagé. L'espoir d'un monde meilleur pour les humains et pour les âmes Je suis également ravie de constater à quel point les âmes sont acceptées en ces lieux. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas difficile de comprendre d'où cela leur vient : de Gaby.

Je la connais encore si peu mais j'ai très rapidement compris quelle âme exceptionnelle Vagabonde est. J'aimerais tellement que Rivière entende son histoire, qu'elle la rencontre en des circonstances normales. Elle l'adorerait, j'en suis certaine.

Mes yeux s'arrêtent un peu inconsciemment sur la cryocuve contenant ce petit être extraterrestre qui se trouvait encore peu de temps auparavant à l'arrière de ma nuque. Mon amie.

– Elle n'ira nulle part sans votre accord, me rassure une nouvelle fois Doc en remarquant mon regard.

Une silhouette se glisse dans l'infirmerie. Je reconnais Mélanie et lui adresse un sourire amical. Je me suis immédiatement senti un lien avec elle, notamment car nous avons un peu vécu la même chose.

Nous avons une histoire un peu différente, mais nous avons aussi un point commun. Nous avons vécu en cohabitation avec une âme, et nous nous sommes liées avec cette âme d'une façon unique. Si quelqu'un peut me comprendre, je sais d'ores et déjà que ce sera elle.

– Tu as faim ? me demande-t-elle.

– Un peu, j'admets en réalisant que mon estomac est bien creux.

– Viens, je t'emmène à la cuisine, me propose-t-elle.

Je la suis bien volontiers, encore désorientée par l'obscurité de ces grottes. Mélanie me donne sa main pour m'éviter de me cogner partout. Je tente déjà de retenir quelques directions mais, après quelques intersections, je suis déjà perdue.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu t'y feras plus facilement que tu ne le penses ! me rassure Mélanie. Pour moi et Gaby, ça a été plus difficile au départ. Les autres nous ont compliqué la tâche au maximum, n'hésitant pas à nous faire faire détour sur détour pour nous désorienter. Jared le premier...

Je sens l'agacement pointer à cette dernière remarque.

– Ça a du être difficile pour lui... je réplique doucement, tentant de défendre Jared.

– Oh, oui, bien sûr, acquiesce Mélanie. Je comprends la majorité de ses réactions. Mais à partir d'un certain moment, ce n'était plus que de l'obstination. Il refusait de voir la vérité qui était juste en face de lui. Il a failli nous coûter notre vie, à Gaby et à moi !

Je reste silencieuse, un peu gênée. Je pensais que Mélanie et Jared étaient fous amoureux.

Le rire de Mélanie retentit alors et se répète en écho contre les parois.

– Ne te méprends pas, je l'aime plus que tout au monde ! me rassure-t-elle en interprétant mon silence. J'ai simplement un peu de mal à digérer certaines choses.

J'acquiesce en silence avant de réaliser qu'elle ne peut pas me voir.

– Et toi, avais-tu quelqu'un, autrefois ? demande-t-elle.

Je sens qu'elle prend des pincettes, elle a prononcé cette question en douceur. Elle ne veut pas réveiller d'hypothétiques souvenirs douloureux.

– Non, seulement ma famille. Ma petite sœur, Mina. Mais maintenant, il semblerait que ce ne soit plus que moi et moi seule…

La main de Mélanie presse doucement la mienne. Je sais qu'elle doit penser à Jamie, son petit frère que j'ai rencontré la veille. Elle doit comprendre ce que je peux ressentir.

– Il est si dommage que nous n'ayons pas trouvé cet endroit plus tôt, elle et moi... je poursuis. Je n'aurais pas rencontré Rivière, bien sûr, ce qui aurait été dommage. Mais Mina serait encore là. J'aime Rivière, de tout mon cœur, mais cet amour n'égalera jamais celui que j'ai pour Mina. C'est un amour entièrement différent, d'ailleurs. L'amour que j'ai pour Rivière est unique en son genre.

– Comme je te comprends, opine Mélanie. Je ne suis pas capable d'expliquer ce lien qui m'unit à Gaby, mais c'est si fort.

Elle s'interrompt, à court de mots.

– Et je suis si désolée pour ta petite sœur... Sincèrement.

– Merci, Mélanie. J'admets avoir encore un espoir, au fond. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais le fait que vous rameniez d'autres humains me fait espérer que... enfin, tu vois. Au fond de moi, je sais néanmoins qu'elle pourrait bien ne pas revenir, c'est une possibilité à laquelle je n'ai pas vraiment envie de penser, car je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrais si je devais y assister... En même temps, je me dis qu'il faut que j'essaie, tu comprends ? Ne dois-je pas faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la ramener ?

– À ta place, c'est sûrement ce que j'aurais fais, m'avoue-t-elle. Je ferais tout pour Jamie. Absolument tout.

Quelques larmes m'échappent dans l'obscurité. Les paroles de Mélanie font naître en moi une volonté inébranlable. Il faut que j'essaie. Comment pourrais-je me regarder dans le miroir si je ne tentais pas tout ? J'ai déjà échoué à sauver ma sœur une fois, peut-être serait-ce la deuxième mais, au moins, j'aurais essayé... Restait à savoir comment diable j'allais réussir à faire ça.


	15. Chapitre 15

A l'issue de ces couloirs sombres qui se ressemblent tous à mes yeux, Mélanie et moi débouchons finalement sur la cuisine. Je l'ai déjà visitée la veille mais elle était pratiquement vide. Ce matin, elle est remplie de gens. Je reconnais certains visages sans pouvoir leur associer un nom. Mélanie me conduit au bout de la pièce et on me sert une assiette d'œufs brouillés.

– Tu as de la chance, tu arrives au bon moment, me dit-elle. On doit manger toute la nourriture périssable qu'on a rapportée, dont les œufs. Néanmoins, depuis que Gaby est ici, les habitants de ces grottes mangent de mieux en mieux, et en meilleures quantités. Il n'y a donc pas de quoi se plaindre.

Mélanie me conduit ensuite jusqu'à la table où se trouvent Jared, Jamie, Ian et Gaby. Jamie, que je n'ai qu'entraperçu la veille, m'adresse un immense sourire.

– Oh, May. Bonjour !

– Bonjour, Jamie, je réponds, un peu intimidée par son enthousiasme débordant.

Il m'est encore étrange de communiquer avec des gens après tant de temps passé en cavale, puis tant de temps passé à l'état d'esprit. La seule personne avec qui je pouvais alors communiquer, c'était Rivière. Mais c'était une forme de communication si particulière...

– J'ai tant de questions à te poser ! s'exclame Jamie. Je veux tout savoir. Sur l'âme qui était en toi, sur ta vie d'avant, sur...

– Jamie... l'arrête Jared en posant une main sur son épaule. Laisse-là respirer un peu, d'accord ?

– Ça ne me dérange pas, je réplique, ne voulant pas vexer Jamie.

– Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça... s'amuse Ian. Il va se déchaîner.

– Mais non ! s'empresse de protester Jamie.

Mélanie et Jared partagent un regard amusé.

– Comment s'appelait l'âme dans ta tête ? De quelle planète venait-elle ? m'interroge Jamie.

– Elle s'appelle Rivière, je réponds en utilisant volontairement le présent. Elle vient du monde des Herbes-qui-voient. Je dois bien avouer que je sais peu de choses de sa vie d'avant, nous avons eu si peu de temps et nous avions toutes les deux d'autres préoccupations en tête. Ce qui est assez ironique, c'est qu'elle sait tant de choses de moi et j'en sais si peu sur elle. C'était une période difficile pour moi, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas posé plus de questions que ça. En temps normal, j'aurais voulu satisfaire ma soif de connaissance sur tout cet univers encore inconnu, mais là...

– On pourra lui demander de nous en dire plus quand elle reviendra ! relativise Jamie.

Je lui souris. Il a dit _quand _elle reviendra et non _si _elle revient. C'est déjà quelque chose d'acquis pour lui. Cela me fait du bien.

– Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire d'elle ? continue Jamie, sa curiosité loin d'être satisfaite.

Je réfléchis un moment. Que sais-je donc de Rivière ?

– C'est la meilleure personne que je connaisse dans ce monde. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez. Elle m'a sauvée. J'ai failli disparaître plusieurs fois. J'ai failli lâcher prise, je l'ai fait de nombreuses fois en fait. J'ai un peu honte de ne pas avoir plus combattu. Mais Rivière m'a ramenée à chaque fois. Elle est d'une gentillesse infinie, d'une générosité sans limite. Elle a renoncé à beaucoup de choses pour moi. Elle n'a jamais fait quelque chose qui était contre ma volonté. Malheureusement, elle savait parfaitement lire en moi, même quand je tentais de lui cacher la vérité. Elle a voulu se sacrifier pour moi...

Je triture un moment mes œufs. Rivière me manque vraiment. Ce vide dans ma tête me pèse.

– Ça me rappelle quelqu'un... fait remarquer Mélanie avec une œillade vers Gaby.

Celle-ci baisse la tête et ses joues se teintent de rouge.

– C'était différent... se défend-t-elle.

– Absolument pas, réplique Mélanie. D'ailleurs, tu le fais toujours, passer les intérêts des autres avant les tiens.

– Toutes les âmes sont comme ça...

– Avec leurs semblables, peut-être. Avec des humains ? Pas vraiment.

– Parce qu'elles ne vous connaissent pas comme je vous connais, explique doucement Gaby.

– Elles ne cherchent pas à nous connaître. Pas comme toi, pas comme Rivière.

Gaby s'apprête de nouveau à répliquer quelque chose mais elle est interrompue par Ian.

– Quand t'avoueras-tu vaincue ? s'amuse-t-il. Tu es une âme exceptionnelle, accepte la vérité.

Gaby devient de nouveau rouge pivoine devant le compliment. Ian la contemple avec attendrissement et embrasse son front. Ce moment de complicité me fait penser à Vogue, au comportement de Rivière en sa présence. Elle était si timide également, si innocente.

Je sais que Rivière apprécie énormément Vogue mais, si elle vit ici, il sera définitivement hors de sa vie. Sera-t-elle prête à faire ce sacrifice ? Vogue était-il réellement son âme sœur ou simplement une petite amourette – sa première sur cette nouvelle planète ?

Je déteste qu'elle ait à sacrifier tant de choses mais, pour ça, elle n'aura pas le choix. Elle ne pourra pas retourner vivre parmi les siens, pas après les informations qu'elle aura en sa possession. Comment expliquerait-elle seulement son changement de corps ?

Tout sera différent quand elle ouvrira de nouveau les yeux – de tout nouveaux yeux.

Quand mon esprit redescend sur Terre, après avoir vagabondé dans cet enchevêtrement de pensées qui occupe ma tête ces derniers jours, je capte le regard de Gaby. Celle-ci me contemple avec curiosité.

– Est-ce que tout va bien ? m'interroge-t-elle.

Tous les yeux de mes voisins de table se posent alors sur moi.

– Oui, oui, je m'empresse d'acquiescer. J'étais simplement perdue dans mes pensées. J'ai toujours du mal à réaliser tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je peine à croire que je suis réellement ici, avec d'autres humains. En sécurité.

– Ça, je peux le comprendre, intervient Jared. Quand j'ai trouvé Mel, cela faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas eu de contact avec un autre humain, ça m'a rendu un peu dingue...

Le rire de Mélanie retentit, accompagné par un petit sourire de Gaby. Je les questionne du regard.

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! s'amuse Mélanie. Mais c'est une histoire pour un autre jour, on a tout le temps, pas vrai ?

J'acquiesce, bien qu'intriguée. Jeb nous rejoint alors à table. J'observe le vieil homme s'installer sur une chaise en bout de table et ses prunelles se fixer dans les miennes.

Quelque chose dans son regard me met un peu mal à l'aise. Cette impression d'être passée aux rayons x, peut-être ? En tout cas, un éclat d'intelligence brille dans les prunelles de Jeb. À la limite entre la folie et le génie, en fait.

– Alors, petite, bien dormi ? me demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête bien que mon sommeil m'ait apporté peu de repos, car trop peuplé par des rêves angoissants.

– Maintenant est donc le bon moment pour un peu te parler des règles ici. Je vais faire simple. C'est chez moi, tu l'auras compris, donc c'est moi qui décide. Tu n'as rien à craindre si tu respectes les règles mais je ne doute pas que tu le feras.

Il pose un regard entendu sur moi avant de continuer son monologue. Entre temps, Ian s'en est allé avec Gaby et Jamie s'est hâté de partir en s'exclamant qu'il était en retard en cours.

– Tout le monde met la main à la pâte, dans ces grottes, d'une façon ou d'une autre. On est une communauté et l'entraide est de mise. Personne ne s'entretue, d'accord ?

Je ris avant de comprendre qu'il est sérieux. Mon sourire se transforme en grimace horrifiée et Jared éclate de rire. Mélanie le réprimande d'une tape sur l'épaule.

– Cela ne me fait toujours pas rire... lui fait-elle remarquer avec acidité.

Mais sous ses remarques acerbes, je peux très bien voir qu'elle n'en tient pas rigueur à Jared. Il y a beaucoup trop d'amour dans ses yeux pour ça.

Jeb poursuit en les ignorant royalement.

– Donc, personne ne s'entretue, répète-t-il. Tout le monde travaille pour mériter sa place ici. Tout le monde m'écoute et m'obéit. Personne ne prend aucun risque qui pourrait remettre la sécurité des habitants de cette grotte en péril. C'est globalement les règles que tu dois connaître.

Je hoche de nouveau la tête, ayant du mal à savoir s'il est entièrement sérieux sur tout.

Jeb me paraît être quelqu'un avec un grand cœur, je le vois dans ses sourires discrets et ses regards attendris. Je me demande s'il entretient volontairement cet air un peu rustre pour tenir les autres à distance, pour maintenir son autorité en tant que chef de ces lieux.

– Maintenant que ceci est dit, je te considère prévenue.

J'acquiesce à nouveau.

– Et si on mettait la main à la pâte sans plus tarder ? propose-t-il. Nous sommes en pleine période de récolte. Mais, si tu préfères, je peux encore te laisser quelques jours de répit. Tu viens d'arriver, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur.

Je secoue vivement la tête. Pas question de me reposer tandis que tout le monde travaille.

– Je veux aider, je proteste. Pour être honnête, après ces longs mois coincée dans ma tête, j'ai bien besoin de faire fonctionner mes muscles. Je suis même prête à accueillir les douleurs musculaires avec joie.

Le rire rocailleux de Jeb retentit dans la cuisine.

– Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que ce doit être mais, à ta place, je ressentirais probablement la même chose. C'est bien, ton désir de travailler est tout à ton honneur. Allons-y sans plus tarder, dans ce cas !

Prête à en démordre, je bondis sur mes pieds et suis Jeb d'un pas vif. Je compte bien me rendre utile du mieux que je le peux. De plus, tant que je me maintiens occupée, je tiens les idées noires à l'écart. Ces idées sombres qui bouillonnent quelque part au fin fond de ma tête. Ces inquiétudes, ces regrets, ces peurs. Je ne veux pas les affronter. Pas maintenant, pas encore.


	16. Chapitre 16

Après plusieurs jours d'acclimatation aux grottes, je commence peu à peu à me repérer dans ces tunnels sombres. Beaucoup plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais pensé au préalable. Je reviens de la salle de bain à laquelle je me suis rendue sans aucune aide et presque sans me perdre. Nous sommes en pleine nuit et je savais donc que l'endroit serait vide. La solitude en ces lieux peut parfois être pesante, quand le moindre bruit se répercute avec force contre les parois et que seul le silence vient y répondre. Mais c'est parfois agréable de se sentir si seul, cela permet de relâcher toute la pression accumulée sans se soucier de rien ni de personne.

Une main sur la paroi, je me représente mentalement l'itinéraire parcouru et les virages qu'il me reste à prendre pour atteindre ma chambre, celle qu'on m'a finalement trouvée après quelques nuits à l'infirmerie de Doc. C'est une toute petite chambre contenant à peine l'espace pour un matelas, mais cela ne me dérange pas. Avoir mon espace rien qu'à moi suffit à mon bonheur.

Tandis que j'avance aveuglément dans l'un des tunnels, je percute alors un obstacle inattendu. Un obstacle immobile dans lequel je me prends les pieds et qui me fait chuter lourdement sous la surprise.

– Aie ! je lâche dans le silence des grottes.

Mon cri se répercute contre les parois du tunnel. Je suis empêtrée dans quelque chose qui se met alors à bouger et à grommeler. Je réalise alors que mes jambes reposent sur d'autres jambes et je me hâte de m'en éloigner.

Je me relève avec peine, encore un peu sonnée. Les yeux perdus dans l'obscurité, je demande alors :

– Qui est là ?

– C'est moi, une voix me répond.

Je ne reconnais pas le timbre de voix. Je devine juste qu'il s'agit d'un homme.

– Et c'est qui, moi ? j'insiste.

– T'es la nouvelle, c'est ça ? répond-t-il en ignorant ma question. May, non ?

– C'est bien ça. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

– À l'ancien nouveau, grâce à toi. J'étais le petit dernier jusqu'à ce que tu débarques. Moi aussi, ils m'ont ôté le parasite qui occupait mon corps.

– Je n'avais pas de parasite dans la tête, je réplique par principe. C'était une âme. Une amie, même.

Je sais que j'ai moi même employé le terme de « parasite » pendant une période et, techniquement, si on prend la définition de ce mot dans le dictionnaire, c'est ce que sont les âmes. Mais je ne supporte plus d'entendre ce mot à cause de la connotation qu'il a, le ton haineux qui lui est généralement associé. Jamais au grand jamais je ne pourrais me représenter Rivière comme un parasite.

Le rire de l'homme éclate et résonne dans le tunnel. Il est ouvertement moqueur et je m'en offusque assez vite.

– Ça te semble si improbable ? N'as tu donc pas rencontré Mélanie et Gaby ?

– Oh, si, réplique-t-il. _Gaby_ a l'air de quelqu'un de bien.

Il prononce le nom de Gaby avec un ton qui ne me plaît pas. On peut deviner sans mal qu'il estime qu'un parasite n'est pas digne de porter un prénom.

– Elle a l'air d'être très _gentille_ mais je ne mords pas à l'hameçon, poursuit-il. Ça reste un mille-pattes. Un parasite. Tout n'est que sournoiserie chez eux.

– C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Tu as eu l'un d'entre eux dans ta tête. Tu vas vraiment vouloir me faire croire qu'il était diabolique ? Qu'il passait son temps à comploter ou que sais-je encore ?

Il laisse quelques secondes passer avant de me répondre.

– Non, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais, ce que je pense, c'est que sous leurs apparences de créatures bienveillantes, il y a quelque chose de caché. Comment peut-on leur vouer une entière confiance après ce qu'elles nous ont fait ? Moi, je ne marche pas.

Je laisse à mon tour peser un instant de silence avant de répondre :

– Ça t'a rendu parano, hein ?

Je ne le dis pas méchamment. Après une telle expérience, tout un chacun peut parfaitement devenir un peu dingue, ou développer une haine profonde à l'encontre du responsable de tous ses maux. Je sais que tout le monde n'a pas eu la même expérience que Mélanie et moi. Tout le monde n'est pas tombé sur des âmes aussi exceptionnelles que Gaby et Rivière, capables de comprendre le point de vue des humains et de ressentir de la pitié, de l'affection pour eux.

– Plutôt réaliste, corrige-t-il. Comment peux-tu être sûr à 100% de leur intégrité ? Après ce qu'ils nous ont fait ?

– Je suis sûre de l'intégrité de Rivière. À 1000%.

Dans l'obscurité, je peux presque le voir lever les yeux au ciel. Je lui jette un regard noir qu'il ne peut pas voir.

– Tu sais quoi ? je reprends. Je ne vais pas m'efforcer de te convaincre, c'est un combat perdu d'avance. Pense ce que tu veux, mais je pense que tu as tort. Tu vois le mal partout. Je ne peux pas t'en blâmer après ce que tu as du vivre. Ce que tant d'autres humains ont vécu ou vivent encore. Mais, un jour, tu réaliseras que tu avais tort.

Il rit.

– Si tu le dis.

Je soupire intérieurement. J'ai beau éprouver de l'antipathie pour l'individu qui me fait face et son point de vue si opposé au mien, je ne désire pas me mettre quiconque à dos. Nous sommes tous les deux des habitants de ces grottes et, pour ça, il serait préférable que nous soyons en bons termes. Je décide donc de calmer le jeu un peu en changeant de conversation :

– Au fait, qu'est ce que tu faisais ici, par terre, en pleine nuit ?

– Je dormais.

– Sur le sol ? j'insiste. Tu n'as pas de chambre ?

– Si, mais je la partage avec quelqu'un d'autre et j'avais envie d'être seul. Loin des ronflements, aussi…

Je ris à cette précision. Voilà un désagrément dont je me passais bien.

– J'avais une chambre seul avant mais... on l'a attribuée à _quelqu'un d'autre_.

Il insiste sur ces derniers mots. Je comprends que je suis celle qui lui a volé sa chambre.

– Oh, je suis désolée ! Je ne savais pas que je prenais la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre, si tu veux la récupérer, je peux...

– Non, c'est bon, m'arrête-t-il. Garde là. Je te ne t'imposerai pas les ronflements de mon colocataire. Je suis trop galant pour ça.

Je me retiens de pouffer. Si un quelconque descriptif m'était venu à l'esprit pour le décrire, ça n'aurait pas été « galant ».

– C'est gentil de ta part, je réponds néanmoins.

Je m'apprête à reprendre mon chemin puis je réalise que je ne connais toujours pas le prénom de l'individu qui me fait face. Pour être honnête, je ne parviens même pas à mettre un visage sur sa voix, bien que j'ai du l'apercevoir au moins une fois les jours ayant précédé celui-ci.

– Comment t'appelles tu, au fait ?

– Tom.

– Enchantée, Tom. Et bonne nuit.

Il marmonne un vague « bonne nuit » en retour puis je reprends mon chemin. L'espace d'un instant, je crois m'être perdue, puis je trouve enfin ma chambre. Je m'installe avec plaisir sur le matelas après cette baignade nocturne revigorante et cette chute dans le tunnel qui me vaudra sûrement quelques bleus.

Une vieille habitude me fait appeler Rivière, dans ma tête. Je sais qu'elle ne peut plus me répondre car elle n'est plus dans ma tête mais dans une cryocuve, à l'infirmerie, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit là, j'ai tant de choses à lui dire.

Je voudrais lui parler de cet endroit si merveilleux. Ce havre de paix qu'a découvert Jeb et la communauté de survivants qui s'y est insérée. Je voudrais lui parler de ces personnes incroyables que j'ai rencontrées. Gaby, cette âme exceptionnelle. Mélanie, cette humaine plus combative que je ne le serais jamais. Cette humaine qui s'est liée à une autre âme au point de devenir sa _sœur_. Mais aussi Ian qui a su voir au delà des apparences et est tombé amoureux d'une âme.

Ian est peut-être celui qui m'impressionne le plus. L'amour qu'il voue à Gaby me laisse sans voix. Le fait même qu'il soit parvenu à voir au delà d'une enveloppe humaine pour ne plus voir que l'âme fait de lui une personne exceptionnelle. J'ignore si j'en aurais été moi même capable. Ces deux là ont probablement l'une des plus belles histoires d'amour au monde, à mes yeux. Bien au delà de Roméo et Juliette ou de Rose et Jack.

Je me retourne sur ma couchette. Je sais déjà que je vais avoir toutes les peines du monde à m'endormir. Mon esprit se prend à rêver d'amour. Je repense à Tobias. Je me demande où il se trouve, en cet instant. J'imagine qu'il n'est plus lui-même, qu'il est enfermé comme je l'ai été avant lui. Je me demande s'il est toujours conscient de ce qu'il se passe ou s'il a été totalement effacé. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui souhaite le plus. Maintenant que je sais qu'il est possible de nous ramener, je suppose que je lui souhaite d'être toujours en vie. Mais pour combien de temps aura-t-il à survivre ainsi ? Sera-t-il libéré un jour ?

Je ne peux répondre à aucune de ces questions, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ignore tout de ce qu'il est advenu de lui. Peut-être n'existe-t-il plus du tout, peut-être son corps a-t-il été _recyclé_, comme le mien aurait pu l'être si Rivière n'avait pas été celle qu'elle était. Au fond, je suis certaine que je ne saurais jamais ce qu'il est devenu.

Je ne veux pas vivre dans le passé, mais je ne peux pas empêcher ces questions de traverser mon esprit. Tout comme je me demande ce qu'il est advenu des membres de ma famille et de mes anciens amis. Comment pourrais-je tourner la page alors que Mina m'attend peut-être encore quelque part, alors qu'elle m'appelle peut-être à l'aide inlassablement, sans que ses appels puissent me parvenir…


	17. Chapitre 17

– May...

Encore perdue dans mes rêves, je mets un moment à m'en extirper.

– May... répète la voix.

Je marmonne en cherchant à ouvrir mes yeux. Quand j'y parviens, je ne trouve que la noirceur.

– Qui est là ?

– C'est moi, répond la voix de Mélanie.

– Mel ?

– Je voulais te prévenir, nous allons bientôt partir.

Les connexions mettent un temps fou à s'établir dans mon cerveau mais je finis par me souvenir. Mélanie, Gaby, Jared et Ian partent pour plusieurs jour de raid afin de rapporter des vivres et d'autres objets dont les différents membres de la communauté ont besoin.

C'est un sentiment tout nouveau pour moi que de voir partir des membres du groupe. Je ne suis pas encore familière des raids, ayant vécu inconsciemment le premier dans le feu de l'action. Dans cet endroit, c'est comme si on se trouvait dans un cocon. Un cocon duquel personne ne sort et dans lequel personne d'étranger ne rentre.

J'admets ressentir de l'inquiétude pour mes nouveaux amis. J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut leur arriver dehors. Je sais qu'ils sont bien rodés à l'exercice, notamment avec la présence d'une âme parmi eux, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Cette anxiété semble partagée par un certain nombre d'habitants des grottes, je l'ai presque sentie dans l'air depuis l'annonce du départ prochain.

Il y a bien sûr de l'inquiétude pour ces quatre individus que tout le monde côtoie au quotidien et que la majorité apprécie. Mais il y a aussi l'inquiétude de voir notre cocon se fissurer, si le raid venait à échouer et que nos compagnons se trouvaient incapable de protéger notre secret, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

– Je voulais aussi te dire autre chose, poursuit Mélanie. Nous allons tenter de ramener une ou deux âmes, à la fin du raid. Comme nous l'avons fait avec toi, la dernière fois. Je n'oublie pas Rivière. Nous chercherons un hôte jeune pour elle, comme celui que nous avons récupéré pour Gaby. C'est un peu triste à dire, mais c'est ceux qui ont tendance à ne jamais revenir...

J'acquiesce dans l'obscurité, nous en avions déjà discuter. Je me sens coupable d'espérer qu'un humain ne revienne pas pour laisser sa place à Rivière, mais c'est aussi la seule possibilité pour elle de rester sur cette planète, de rester avec moi. Je me réconforte en me disant que, si ces esprits humains ont déjà disparu, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour les sauver.

– Merci, je souffle à Mel. Soyez prudents surtout, d'accord ?

– Toujours, me rassure-t-elle.

Elle s'apprête à partir mais je l'entends interrompre son geste et elle me glisse quelques derniers mots.

– Ne t'en fais pas, tu retrouveras bientôt Rivière. Que ce soit à l'issue de ce raid ou à l'issue d'un autre. Je te promets que tu la retrouveras.

– Merci, Mel. Elle me manque tellement, je lui confie. Quand je suis occupée, que je travaille, je n'y pense pas. Le soir, c'est une autre histoire. C'est dingue qu'elle compte tant pour moi, non ? Mais tu connais ça, avec Gaby.

– C'est un lien étrange, hein ? Un lien unique.

– Le plus étrange de tous... je confirme.

Mel finit par s'en aller et je reste là avec mes pensées. L'appréhension commence à me gagner. Vais-je vraiment retrouver Rivière bientôt ? Je secoue cependant la tête. Inutile de me torturer l'esprit dès maintenant. J'en aurais tout le loisir plus tard. Je referme alors les yeux et je laisse le sommeil me cueillir à nouveau.

Au matin, mon estomac gargouille bruyamment. Je meurs de faim. Je me hâte de m'habiller et me dirige instinctivement vers la cuisine. Il est encore tôt mais j'y retrouve Tom. Je m'installe à ses côtés.

– Les ronflements t'ont encore empêché de faire la grasse mâtinée ? je demande.

– Encore et toujours, soupire-t-il.

Je ris.

– Peut-être qu'il devrait prendre ma chambre, il y serait seul, au moins. Et moi je pourrais partager la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis la colocataire parfaite. Je suis discrète, je ne ronfle pas et je ne prends pas beaucoup de place.

– Tu ne ronfles pas ? relève-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Je demande à voir ça.

– Je t'assure.

Peu convaincu, il lève les yeux au ciel.

– Tu ne dois quand même pas être si parfaite.

– J'oubliais que j'avais affaire à Monsieur Parano, je soupire.

Tom est quelqu'un de morose. J'ai pu le découvrir au fur et à mesure de nos discussions. Cependant, contre toute attente, je l'apprécie. J'évite juste les sujets qui fâchent avec lui, c'est-à-dire tout ce qui touche aux âmes de façon générale. Nous sommes en parfait désaccord à ce sujet, bien que je comprenne parfaitement sa vision des choses. Ce qui me met hors de moi, c'est qu'il se refuse à voir les choses comme je les vois. Il n'essaie même pas et je mets en cause son manque total d'ouverture d'esprit.

Je suis un peu malhonnête en ayant ces pensées car je sais pertinemment que, sans Rivière, je pourrais être dans le même état d'esprit que lui. J'ai haï les âmes aussi, sans toutefois les voir entièrement comme les méchants de l'histoire. Je comprends leur point de vue également, bien qu'ils aient tort sur toute la ligne dans leur façon d'agir. J'ai toujours été du genre à défendre tout le monde. Les méchants comme les gentils.

– Je ne crois que ce que je vois, c'est tout, se défend Tom.

– Même pas, je réplique. Tu vois la bonté de Gaby mais tu te refuses à croire en sa sincérité.

Il m'adresse un regard noir.

– Ça c'est différent, répond-t-il. Il est impossible de savoir ce que les parasites pensent réellement. On ne peut pas savoir ce qui se trame vraiment dans leur tête. Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne sont pas comme nous, ils ne sont pas humains.

– Les humains sont parfois impossibles à cerner également, je lui fais remarquer. En suivant ce principe, tu ne feras jamais confiance aux âmes, parce qu'il faudrait que tu sois à leur place pour le savoir, or c'est impossible. Même quand l'un d'entre eux était dans ta tête, tu penses qu'il te cachait sa malveillance.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et marmonne dans sa barbe. Je soupire. Voilà que j'ai relancé les hostilités, tout ce que je voulais éviter. Je décide de m'excuser.

– Désolée, je n'aurais pas du aborder ce sujet, Tom.

Il élude mes paroles d'un geste.

– Oublie ça, dit-il.

– Vraiment, je suis désolée. Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi. Je t'aime bien, tu sais. Malgré tes allures de rustre.

Il se met à rire.

– Merci ?

– Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, ce n'est pas méchant.

– Alors comme ça tu m'aimes bien ? réplique-t-il en changeant de sujet.

– Tu es sympa, tant qu'on évite certains sujets.

– Merci, je suis touché, ironise-t-il.

– N'empêche que, au fond de toi, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un de plus sensible qu'il n'y parait.

Il éclate d'un rire franc. Je secoue la tête d'exaspération.

– Jamais tu ne l'admettras, bien sûr. C'est dingue cette fierté masculine. Pourquoi vous vous infligez ça ? Ça doit être épuisant, à force.

– C'est pas une question de virilité, réplique-t-il en redevant soudain sérieux. Il n'est juste pas question que je devienne faible, pas par les temps qui courent, pas quand l'ennemi est partout. C'est de la survie. Un instinct primitif. Tu n'as jamais suivi de cours de biologie humaine ?

– Tu ne relâcheras donc jamais la pression ? On est en sécurité, ici.

– Ah oui ? Je crois qu'on est entièrement en sécurité nulle part.

– Mais à quoi bon vivre une vie dans l'unique but de survivre ? j'insiste. C'est quoi le sens d'une telle vie ? Passer son temps à attendre le danger...

– J'en sais rien, faudra demander ça à celui qui bouge les pions, là-haut.

– On donne à notre vie le sens qu'on veut, je proteste. Moi, je sais que je ne veux pas d'une vie sans but, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

– Et c'est quoi ton but ? Parce qu'on crèvera tous un jour, quoi qu'on fasse.

– C'est secondaire à mes yeux, la mort. J'y penserais en temps voulu. Dans l'immédiat, je veux me battre pour ceux que j'aime. Rivière, bien que tu ne comprendras jamais cela. Et ma petite sœur.

A la mention de Mina, Tom se radoucit.

– Tu penses qu'elle est encore là, quelque part dans la tête du parasite ?

Je ne fais pas de remarque sur l'emploi de ce qualificatif déplaisant. C'est un combat que j'ai cessé de mener avec Tom.

– J'en sais rien… je soupire. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais je dois savoir, tu comprends ? Je dois être persuadée d'avoir fait tout ce que je pouvais. Et si j'abandonnais alors qu'elle est encore en vie ? Je ne veux même pas y penser.

Il acquiesce puis il reprend la parole et je devine à son ton qu'il me fait une confidence inédite. Peut-être suis-je parvenue à toucher sa corde sensible, finalement ?

– J'étais fiancé, avant tout ça. Avant l'_invasion_, m'apprend-t-il.

Je reste silencieuse. Je n'ai pas envie de briser le moment. Je suis déjà suffisamment impressionnée que Tom se confie à moi sur sa vie passée.

– Au fond, je suis soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas eu à connaître la vie que nous menons maintenant. Telle que je la connaissais, elle n'aurait pas bien vécu la situation. Mais si ça avait été le cas, et si elle s'était retrouvée avec l'un d'eux dans la tête, j'aurais tout fait pour l'en débarrasser, et pour la ramener si j'avais su avec certitude que c'était possible. Je n'aurais pas pu abandonner tant que la possibilité qu'elle soit en vie aurait persistée. Donc je te comprends, et si un jour je peux t'aider pour ta petite sœur, je le ferais.

– C'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

– Je suis peut-être taciturne, rustre ou plein d'autres qualificatifs sympathiques avec lesquels on me décrit, mais je pense aussi être quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Si quelqu'un a besoin d'aide et que je peux la lui offrir, j'essaie de le faire. C'est peut-être ça, mon but dans la vie ?

– Un but très altruiste, je fais remarquer.

– Altruiste, je sais pas. Rien n'est jamais entièrement désintéressé dans ce monde.

– C'est quand même tout à ton honneur.

– Si tu le dis.

Je lui souris. Il termine sa miche de pain et observe Jamie entrer dans la cuisine et se diriger vers nous. De façon presque imperceptible, je sens Tom se refermer et remettre la coquille en place. Le temps des confidences est terminé.


	18. Chapitre 18

_La tête entre les mains et le dos contre un tronc humide, je tente de contrôler mes émotions. J'ai terriblement envie de pleurer mais je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je ne me l'autorise pas. Il a beau faire nuit, je ne veux pas laisser un flot de larme s'écouler. Une fois les vannes ouvertes, j'ai trop peur de ne pas pouvoir les refermer._

_Quelqu'un se glisse à côté de moi. Je pense d'abord qu'il s'agit de Mina, et puis je reconnais la silhouette de Tobias. Son épaule sa cale contre la mienne et ça m'apporte un certain réconfort._

– _Tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il._

– _J'ai peur, je lui avoue. A chaque instant, ça pourrait être la fin. Je ne veux pas qu'ils mettent l'un d'entre eux en moi. Ni en Mina. Ni en toi. Ni en aucun de nous._

– _Moi aussi, j'ai peur. Mais on se battra, pas vrai ? On s'en est sorti jusqu'ici, on continuera de s'en sortir._

– _J'aimerais être aussi confiante que toi._

_Ma voix se brise et Tobias passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Je sens son souffle contre ma joue. Ma respiration s'accélère._

_Je maudis mon comportement quand Tobias est à proximité. Je me sens faible avec lui. Son contact, son regard, tout ça me fait perdre mes moyens. J'aime la sensation qu'il provoque dans tout mon corps, mais je la hais également. Car elle est dangereuse. Nous devrions rester concentrés en tout instant, face aux dangers qui nous guettent. Mais avec Tobias, je ne le peux pas._

_Sa bouche se pose sur ma joue tandis que l'une de ses mains vient se poser sur mon autre joue._

– _Ça va aller, me __chuchote-t-__il._

_Et j'ai envie de le croire, tellement envie. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Dire que je le connais si peu. Mais les circonstances ont fait disparaître toutes les conventions. Qu'avons nous à perdre ? Autant s'aimer tant qu'on le peut. Peut-être notre relation n'a-t-elle aucun avenir, mais peu importe, car nous n'avons tous probablement aucun avenir tout court._

_En cet instant, avec Tobias, j'oublie tout le reste. Sa proximité m'apaise, elle me fait occulter pendant au moins quelques minutes les horreurs du monde._

Mettant fin aux vagabondages de mon esprit, une lumière brille enfin à l'horizon, tranchant avec l'obscurité des tunnels que j'arpentais jusque là. Je laisse s'évanouir le souvenir de Tobias qui me laisse comme un frisson sur la peau. Comme un souffle à l'endroit de la joue, celle qu'il avait embrassée.

Une fois arrivée dans l'infirmerie, je tombe sur Doc. Il est endormi sur son bureau, en train de ronfler. Je souris et décide de le laisser dormir. De toute façon, ce n'est pas à lui que je voulais parler, mais à Rivière. Je me saisis de la cryocuve qui n'a pas bougée depuis mon arrivée.

J'essaie de percevoir quelque chose à l'intérieur mais je n'y parviens pas. Le dispositif joue bien son rôle. Parfois, j'ai envie de l'ouvrir afin de m'assurer que Rivière est bien là, pour voir à quoi elle ressemble, également. Mais je ne veux pas la déranger dans son sommeil, pas tant qu'elle ne peut pas revenir.

Je reste un moment comme ça, en silence, perdue dans mes pensées. Et puis je finis par remarquer l'absence de ronflement. Je tourne la tête et m'aperçois que Doc est réveillé.

– Bonjour, me salue-t-il.

Je lui souris.

– Est-ce que tout va bien ? demande-t-il.

Je m'empresse de hocher la tête.

– Oui, bien sûr. J'avais juste besoin de penser un peu, loin de tous les autres. Près de Rivière. Je sais bien qu'elle est endormie là-dedans, mais ça me fait du bien.

Je marque une pause.

– Je m'inquiète un peu pour le raid, aussi. Tout ira bien pour Gaby et les autres ?

– Depuis que Gaby participe à ces raids, nous n'avons jamais eu aucun problème, me rassure Doc. Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de risque zéro. Mais tout devrait bien se passer, comme toujours, j'ai confiance en eux.

– Nous vivons dans un sacré monde... je soupire. Ce genre d'histoires, on allait les voir au cinéma pour se divertir, il y a quelques années de cela. Qui aurait pu deviner que cela nous arriverait réellement...

– J'ai toujours considéré ça comme une possibilité, mais je ne pensais pas connaître ça de mon vivant, admet Doc. Mais l'être humain s'adapte, comme il l'a toujours fait. Et peut-être même que tout se terminera pour le mieux. L'espoir est permis, désormais, avec tous ces récents changements.

– C'est vrai, j'acquiesce. Tu sais, avant tout ça, je rêvais de devenir médecin. Parce que je voulais aider les gens à tout prix, je ne me voyais pas faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et puis tout ça est arrivé… Maintenant qu'on en est là, je trouve ça presque futile cette vieille époque où mon seul soucis était de choisir une orientation, une vocation…

– Toute notre vie passée parait futile, soupire Doc. Être médecin a toujours été ma vocation. Comme toi, je ne me voyais pas faire autre chose qu'aider mon prochain. Mais récemment, j'ai eu l'impression que toutes mes années d'études ont été réduites à néant. Gaby m'a fait découvrir la médecine des âmes, et puis Candy après elle, puisque l'âme qui l'occupait était soigneuse. C'est une médecine incroyable qui peut guérir à peu près tout. Des médicaments d'une simplicité enfantine. Ça m'a fait un choc. Utiliser des substances desquelles je ne connais rien du tout, c'est vraiment difficile pour le médecin en moi... En tout cas, l'arrivée des âmes, ça a probablement changé notre monde pour toujours. C'est pourquoi je suis vraiment curieux de connaître la suite. Nous pourrions faire de ce monde un monde meilleur si on collaborait...

Collaborer... Voilà une idée qui aurait effaré Tom, j'en suis certaine. Quant à moi, j'aime cette possibilité. Peut-être en arriverions nous là, un jour ? Mais un problème subsiste : les âmes ne peuvent pas survivre ici sans hôte... Comment cohabiter sans condamner de nouveaux humains, dans ce cas ?

Je contemple Doc, perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il semble reprendre pied dans la réalité et ses yeux se posent de nouveau sur moi.

– Bon, trêves de bavardages, si on allait casser la croûte ? propose-t-il.

Le soir venu, seule dans la pièce qui me sert de chambre, mes pensées se tournent de nouveau vers Tobias. J'ignore pourquoi mais, ces derniers jours, il se fait de plus en plus présent dans mon esprit.

– Psst, t'es réveillée ? chuchote quelqu'un.

– Qui est-ce ? je demande.

– C'est Tom.

Tom ? Que fait-il ici ?

Je lui dis d'entrer et je l'entends tâtonner. Je replis mes jambes pour qu'il s'assoit au bout de la couchette. Je sens le matelas s'affaisser un peu et puis j'attends. Comme il ne semble pas décidé à prendre la parole, je le pousse un peu.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes, Tom ?

– D'abord, je ne parvenais pas à dormir. Tu devineras pourquoi.

Je ris.

– Les ronflements.

Il acquiesce.

– Et puis, je voulais te poser une question.

– Quelle question ?

Je suis ravie que l'on soit dans l'obscurité car je n'aurais pas pu masquer mon inquiétude. Tom n'est pas du genre à poser des questions sans intérêt. Qu'est-ce qui a pu attiser sa curiosité au point de se déplacer en pleine nuit ?

– Je vous ai entendu parler avec Doc, tout à l'heure.

Je reste pantoise.

– Je venais voir Doc à l'infirmerie et je vous ai entendu. Je sais que ce n'est pas très correct de faire ça, mais je vous ai écouté depuis le tunnel.

– Ah... et donc ?

Je me doute qu'il n'a pas apprécié les paroles de Doc.

– Tu penses vraiment comme Doc, qu'on devrait collaborer avec les parasites ? Ils nous ont volé nos corps, ont envahi notre planète, nous forçant à nous cacher pour survivre...

– Les âmes ont eu tort de faire de tout ce qu'elles ont fait. Mais certaines d'entre elles ont réalisée ce tort. Comme Gaby, comme Soleil, comme Rivière. Je pense que ces âmes peuvent vraiment nous aider. Leurs connaissances dépassent de loin les nôtres. Admettons que nous retrouvions notre planète demain, la technologie des âmes nous faciliterait la vie, non ? Cela sauverait la Terre aussi. Je te rappelle que nous sommes responsables de tous ces désordres climatiques et environnementaux.

– Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait se servir de leur technologie. On n'en connaît pas l'origine ni le fonctionnement. On peut s'en sortir sans les parasites, on l'a toujours fait non ? Il s'agit juste d'apprendre de nos erreurs.

– Pourquoi refuser quelque chose qui nous simplifierait la vie ? Par simple fierté ?

– Par principe, après tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait.

– Je pense qu'il faut aussi songer à l'intérêt commun, au bien de tous.

– Je vous trouve bien trop compatissant avec eux, toi et Doc. Vous leur vouez une confiance bien trop absolue. La Terre appartient aux humains, qu'ils se trouvent leur propre planète !

– Parce que nous vivons sur cette planète ne signifie pas que c'est notre propriété. Le monde a changé, Tom. On est tous d'accord là-dessus. Peut-être est-il nécessaire que nous changions aussi ?

Il reste silencieux.

– Je crois qu'on ne tombera jamais d'accord, finit-il par dire. Tu sais, j'admire ta capacité à voir le bien partout. Mais ne te laisse juste pas aveugler, d'accord ?

J'étouffe un rire.

– Si j'ai la capacité à voir le bien partout, toi tu as la capacité à voir le mal partout ! je réplique.

Il se met à rire et je l'accompagne.

– Tu as sûrement raison.

Nous changeons ensuite de sujet d'un commun accord et continuons à discuter jusqu'à ce que le sommeil nous rattrape. Nous parlons surtout du passé, de notre vie avant tout ça, des choses qui nous manquent. De toutes ces choses banales qui semblent désormais appartenir à un temps révolu et qui nous manquent cruellement.


	19. Chapitre 19

Un matin, en arrivant dans la cuisine, je sens que quelque chose se passe. Les murmures emplissent l'espace. L'excitation est palpable. J'aperçois Jamie en compagnie de Kyle et de Soleil. Quand celui-ci me remarque dans l'entrée, il se précipite vers moi.

– Ils sont revenus ! s'exclame-t-il.

Je devine immédiatement à qui il fait allusion.

– Quoi ?! Où sont-ils ?! je m'écrie à mon tour.

– Ils ne vont pas tarder. Brandt les a aperçu en surveillant l'entrée avec les jumelles.

Mon cœur se met soudainement à battre plus vite. J'ai du mal à respirer. Le moment est-il venu ? Ont-ils trouvé un corps pour Rivière ? Suis-je sur le point de retrouver mon amie ?

J'essaie néanmoins de calmer mes ardeurs. Qu'ils aient ramené un corps ou pas, il faudra quoi qu'il arrive attendre de voir si l'humain à qui il appartient revient à la conscience ou pas. Il serait d'ailleurs monstrueux de placer Rivière dans un corps si son hôte y est encore présent. Rivière y serait fermement opposée également.

Tandis que nous attendons le retour de nos amis, Jamie m'incite à manger un peu mais je n'y parviens pas. Ma gorge est beaucoup trop nouée pour ça. Tom arrive en cours de route et n'a pas de réaction particulière en apprenant la grande nouvelle du jour. Néanmoins, je crois percevoir une lueur de compassion à mon égard dans ses yeux. Il sait comme le retour de Mel, Gaby, Jared et Ian a de grandes implications pour moi par rapport à Rivière.

Finalement, après un temps qui me parait interminable, Gaby et Melanie nous rejoignent dans la cuisine. Elles sont accueillies chaleureusement par tout le monde. Elles sont immédiatement bousculées de questions : ce qu'ils ont trouvé pendant le raid, quel genre de nourriture ils ont apporté...

Je reste au fond de la salle en attendant que la ferveur se calme. Tom reste avec moi, pas curieux le moins du monde du déroulement du raid.

– Eh, ça va aller ? me demande-t-il alors.

Je me tourne vers lui et réalise de quoi je dois avoir l'air : je suis en train de me ronger avidement les ongles – alors même que ceux-ci sont déjà quasiment inexistants – et je tape du pied de façon frénétique. Je suis encore plus angoissée que ce que j'imaginais.

– Oui, ça va aller, je le rassure. C'est juste que... ça me fait peur. C'est ridicule, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'angoisse. Rivière n'ira nulle part, elle peut tenir des milliers d'années dans cette cryocuve. Mais chaque jour qui passe, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'éloigne de moi.

Je secoue la tête.

– Excuse moi, je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre parler d'elle.

– C'est faux, réplique-t-il. Malgré mes sentiments houleux vis-à-vis de son espèce, je sais qu'elle compte pour toi. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi, certes, mais ce n'est pas la question. Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais tout me dire et je le pensais. Même si ça la concerne elle.

Je lui adresse un faible sourire, le mieux que je puisse faire dans l'état où je me trouve.

– C'est gentil de te part, Tom.

Quelqu'un se plante devant nous deux. Je n'avais pas vu Mel arriver.

– Mel ! je m'exclame en me levant de ma chaise en hâte.

– Salut, May.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et je sens la pression sur mon cœur s'atténuer. Elle jette ensuite un coup d'œil à Tom.

– Salut, Tom.

Celui-ci hoche la tête en direction de Mélanie en guise de bonjour.

– Je vais vous laisser, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence, sentant bien qu'il est de trop.

Il se lève puis se dirige vers la sortie. Je l'observe pendant tout ce temps, lui et sa démarche nonchalante.

– Toi et Tom, hein ? fait Mélanie.

– C'est pas ce que tu crois, on est juste amis, je me défends en sentant le sous-entendu dans sa voix.

– Peut-être que c'est pour le mieux, fait-elle remarquer. Il est si morose.

– Il n'est pas si mal, quand on le connaît mieux.

Mel hausse les épaules. Je trépigne en attendant qu'elle aborde le sujet qui m'intéresse. Elle s'installe sur la chaise laissée libre par Tom et je me rassois à mon tour.

– On a réussi à ramener deux corps, m'apprend-t-elle sans prendre de détours. L'un est un homme adulte, l'autre une jeune fille. Elle devait être très jeune quand ils ont inséré une âme en elle. C'est elle qui a le moins de chance de revenir, mais rien n'est encore sûr...

– Bien sûr, je m'empresse d'acquiescer. Peu importe que ce soit aujourd'hui ou un autre jour, Rivière n'ira nulle part. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faut.

C'est ce dont j'essaie de me persuader, mais j'ai peine à accepter cette idée. J'aimerais tant la retrouver, là, tout de suite. Lui parler de toutes ces nouvelles choses dans ma vie, toutes ces choses que je n'osais même plus espérer quelques temps auparavant : retrouver des humains, me faire des amis, avoir une vraie vie. Une vie en _communauté_. Comme une minuscule société instaurée par Jeb.

Mel en a bien conscience. Elle a connu ma situation.

– Tu la retrouveras, me rassure-t-elle. Au plus tôt, je l'espère. Mais il faut rester mesuré, il ne faut pas que tu sois trop déçue si ce corps n'est pas le bon, si l'humaine est toujours là, quelque part.

– Ils sont à l'infirmerie ?

Mel acquiesce.

– Jared et Ian les y ont emmenés.

– Quand est-ce que Doc...

– Bientôt.

– Je pourrais y assister, tu penses ?

– Si tu en as envie. Je viendrais avec toi, me propose-t-elle.

– Merci, Mel. Je crois que j'ai besoin de ça.

En attendant de me rendre à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Mel et afin de m'ôter tous ces tracas de l'esprit pendant un instant, je me jette à corps perdu dans le travail au champ. Lorsque vient le moment de la pause, je vide d'une traite la gourde remplie d'eau. J'ai si chaud d'avoir tant travailleé qu'on pourrait faire cuire un œuf sur mon corps.

Tom qui travaillait à l'autre bout du champ vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

– Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, remarque-t-il.

– Excuses moi, je sens mauvais...

Il balaye mes excuses d'un geste.

– Tu sais, tu devrais te ménager un peu. Tu vas finir par t'écrouler à ce rythme.

– J'ai besoin de me défouler, autant que ce soit à des fins utiles, non ?

– C'est vrai, mais tu devrais faire attention à ne pas atteindre tes limites. On est seulement humains après tout, pas vrai ? Pour l'instant, en tout cas...

J'éclate de rire à cette dernière remarque. En temps normal, j'aurais levé les yeux au ciel, mais je suis si épuisée que mes nerfs commencent à lâcher. Au moins, je sais que je devrais bien dormir ce soir.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arrive, je dévore mon repas sous les yeux amusés de Tom. J'ai travaillé le ventre pratiquement vide toute la matinée et mon ventre crie désormais famine. Tous mes membres commencent à me lancer et je regrette un peu mon travail acharné. J'imagine déjà les douleurs que je ressentirais le lendemain.

Alors que je termine mon repas, Mel vient me chercher. Calée par mon repas, je n'ai pas le temps d'angoisser sur la rencontre à venir. Celle avec le potentiel futur corps de Rivière, dans l'hypothèse où son hôte l'a déserté.

Mel et moi parcourons le chemin vers l'infirmerie en silence. Et puis, avant même que j'ai eu le temps de penser à ce que j'allais ressentir, nous y sommes. Mes yeux se posent sur deux corps endormis. L'un appartient à un homme robuste et je me demande comment diable Jared et Ian ont pu l'amener jusqu'ici à eux deux. Le second appartient à une jeune fille à la peau métisse.

Instinctivement, je m'approche d'elle. Elle est grande, plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais elle est également jeune, on peut le remarquer aux rondeurs pouponnes de son visage. L'expression de son visage endormi est douce, apaisée. Je pose délicatement ma main dans ses cheveux bruns et enroule une de ses mèches autour de mon doigt.

Je sais que ce visage plairait à Rivière. Plus que tout, il lui irait comme un gant. Mais ça, c'est seulement dans le cas où la jeune fille à qui appartient ce corps ne revient pas. Dans tous les cas, je sais que j'apprécierais cette fille. Tout en elle donne envie à autrui de la protéger. Comme avec Gaby et son visage d'ange.

Doc arrive à nos côtés et me sourit.

– Tu voudras bien m'assister, May ? me demande-t-il.

Je suis prise au dépourvu par sa proposition mais j'acquiesce néanmoins. J'ignore ce qui est attendu de moi exactement mais je devine que l'expérience risque d'être enrichissante. Ma vocation originelle de médecin me revient en mémoire. Je voulais sauver des gens. Peut-être est-ce l'opportunité que j'attends depuis toujours ? Sauver d'autres humains, mais également des _aliens_...


	20. Chapitre 20

J'observe Doc pendant qu'il prépare son matériel sur un chariot et qu'il l'emmène jusqu'au lit de la jeune fille. Mélanie l'aide ensuite à la retourner sur le ventre, puis elle dégage les cheveux sombre de sa nuque gracile.

– May ? appelle Doc. Peux-tu prendre la cryocuve vide et l'apporter jusqu'ici ?

Je sors de mon état de latence et suis ses consignes. Je saisis le caisson cryogénique vide de tout habitant et m'arrête près du lit, à côté de Mélanie.

– Tu peux la donner à Mélanie, poursuit Doc. Je te réserve un autre travail.

Je m'exécute une nouvelle fois, un peu comme dans un état second. Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je fais ici. Sans plus de préambules, Doc commence alors son travail. Il incise la peau de la fille à la base du crâne, là où une fine cicatrice existe déjà. Au même endroit où je peux sentir la mienne quand je touche ma nuque. La sentir sous mes doigts me permet de me souvenir. C'est un rappel de la raison pour laquelle je survis, une raison de me battre.

Doc applique un produit sur l'entaille qu'il m'explique être un anti-hémorragique, puis il écarte les lèvres de l'ouverture et insère son scalpel un peu plus sous les muscles de la nuque. J'ai peur un instant qu'il endommage quoi que ce soit puis je réprime ces pensées. Je dois fais confiance à Doc et à ses capacités. N'a-t-il pas réalisé l'exacte même opération sur moi il y a peu de temps ?

Doc repose son scalpel sur le chariot et dirige ses doigts vers l'entaille. Sans m'en rendre compte, je retiens mon souffle. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il fait d'où je me trouve, mais il le fait d'une main experte et avec la plus grande douceur.

De longues secondes passent et, sans que je m'y attende, _elle_ est déjà là. L'âme est là, dans la paume de Doc. Elle est magnifique, au delà de tous ce que les souvenirs flous de Rivière m'avaient préparée. Je contemple un petit ruban argenté, étincelant, se remuer dans la main de Doc, ses petits filaments nacrés s'agitant de toute part comme pour se dégourdir les jambes.

– Tends moi tes mains en coupe, me demande Doc.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, je fais ce qu'il me dit. J'observe la minuscule créature se glisser entre mes paumes et frôler ma peau avec douceur.

– Tu vas ensuite pouvoir la placer dans la cuve que Mélanie tient, finit de m'indiquer Doc avec douceur, conscient des émotions qui me traversent.

Je prends encore quelques secondes pour contempler l'âme, pour savourer son contact, puis je tends à regret les mains vers la cuve et regarde la créature s'y glisser. Mélanie la ferme ensuite et enclenche le mécanisme d'hibernation.

Je remarque que Doc a entreprit de fermer l'entaille dans la nuque de la jeune fille et, avant que je le réalise, l'opération est déjà terminée.

– Et maintenant ? je demande, encore un peu émue par le moment passé.

– Maintenant, on lui donne le temps de revenir à elle, si elle est encore là.

– Si elle ne revient pas seule, on peut l'y aider en lui parlant, intervient Gaby que je n'ai pas vu arriver. Je pourrais te montrer, si tu veux ?

Je lui souris.

– J'aimerais beaucoup. Et, Doc... Puis-je dormir là cette nuit ? J'aimerais être là si jamais elle se réveillait...

Doc acquiesce avec un sourire bienveillant.

– Bien sûr, cela ne pose aucun problème, me rassure-t-il.

La nuit venue, la fille n'est pas revenue à elle. L'homme adulte dont l'extraction a été réalisée plus tard ce soir par Doc et Candy non plus. Doc s'éclipse un moment et je décide de suivre les conseils de Vagabonde et de parler à la jeune fille.

– Je m'appelle May, se présente-t-elle en se sentant un peu ridicule de parler à quelqu'un qui ne peut peut-être pas l'entendre. Tu es libre, maintenant. Nous t'avons rendu ton entière liberté. Moi aussi, je suis passée par là, mais tu peux me faire confiance, tu es en parfaite sécurité désormais. Tu es libre de revenir à toi dès que tu le désires. J'ai hâte de faire ta connaissance, tout le monde sera ravi de t'accueillir. Nous sommes tant d'humains. Tu y crois à ça ? Quand j'étais à ta place, je n'osais pas rêver de l'existence de tant d'humains rebelles, mais c'est le cas. Tout ça est réel...

Je m'interrompt. Gaby m'a conseillée de faire comme si la jeune fille allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre, mais il m'est difficile de le faire. Je peine tant à réellement y croire. Et puis, égoïstement, je pense à Rivière. Je poursuis néanmoins mon monologue : je dois faire ce que je peux pour tenter de ramener cette jeune humaine, si elle est encore là.

– Comment t'appelles-tu ? je l'interroge. Polly ? Casey ? Madison ? Tu as un visage à t'appeler Gemma. Je me trompe ?

J'entends vaguement Doc faire son retour dans la pièce mais il ne fait aucun commentaire. Je continue alors de parler jusqu'à ce que je sois trop fatiguée et que le sommeil me gagne.

Au milieu de la nuit, du mouvement me fait me réveiller. Je crois d'abord que c'est Doc mais j'entends ses ronflements. J'allume une lumière et je vois l'homme dont l'âme a été extraite par Doc et Candy assis sur sont lit. Il vrille son regard sur moi avec frayeur, ce qui paraît un peu étrange quand on sait qu'il fait au moins deux fois mon poids.

– Tout va bien ! je m'empresse de le rassurer. Je suis humaine, comme vous. L'âme en vous n'est plus là, vous êtes libre.

Il m'observe avec méfiance alors je braque le faisceau d'une lampe sur mes yeux mais aucun éclat argenté ne vient s'y refléter. L'homme se tranquillise un peu.

– Et on est où exactement ? C'est qui eux ? demande-t-il en indiquant la jeune fille et Doc du menton.

– On est dans un endroit caché, ce n'est pas mon rôle de vous le présenter. Jeb s'en occupera, c'est le propriétaire des lieux. Lui, qui dort là bas, c'est Doc. Le docteur de notre groupe. Elle, elle était comme vous. On l'a libérée hier en extrayant l'âme dans sa nuque, mais elle n'est toujours pas réveillée.

– Et toi ?

– Je suis May. J'étais comme vous deux avant, et puis on m'a sauvée.

J'évite de préciser qu'il y a beaucoup plus à mon histoire.

– Comment vous appelez vous ? je demande.

– Fred.

– Enchantée, Fred.

– Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu mon prénom prononcé à voix haute.

Je le vois frissonner. Je devine qu'il repense à tout ce temps passé repoussé au fond de sa boite crânienne. J'ai envie de lui demander à quel point il était conscient de ce qu'il se passait mais je veux le laisser respirer. Il serait contre-productif que je le brusque déjà.

– C'est fini maintenant, vous êtes avec nous, je dis alors.

Il acquiesce.

– Et c'est qui _nous_ exactement ?

– Nous sommes 36 habitants dans ces grottes, 38 avec vous deux.

– Autant que ça ?! s'étonne-t-il.

– Ça m'a surprise aussi quand je l'ai appris. Qui aurait cru qu'autant de nous auraient survécu ? Le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est qu'il y a d'autres groupes de survivants, on en connaît au moins deux autres. Les humains ne sont pas encore prêts à abandonner le combat, c'est bon signe, pas vrai ?

Fred hoche la tête. Ses yeux retombent sur la jeune fille et il s'approche de son lit.

– Pourquoi n'est-elle pas encore réveillée ? demande-t-il.

– Le délai de réveil est variable. Mais, parfois, certaines personnes ne reviennent pas du tout, surtout quand l'humain était jeune au moment de l'insertion... Comme elle. Il n'est donc pas certain qu'elle puisse revenir, mais nous allons essayer de l'y aider si elle est encore là.

– Pauvre petite... murmure Fred.

Je suis attendrie devant ce grand gaillard au cœur apparemment aussi grand, empli de compassion.

– Quel âge as-tu ? me demande-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules.

– Je ne le sais pas avec exactitude. D'après l'âge que j'avais avant tout ça, et le temps que j'estime avoir passé depuis, je dirais que j'ai maintenant 23 ans.

– Qu'est-il arrivé à ta famille ?

– Mes parents ont été pris très tôt. Ma petite sœur l'a été en même temps que moi, elle avait 14 ans à ce moment là.

– Vous avez été séparées ?

– Les deux âmes qui nous occupaient habitaient ensemble, mais quand l'âme en moi a été attrapée par Jared et les autres, Mina n'était pas avec nous...

– J'en suis désolé... J'ai également perdu tous mes proches, depuis bien longtemps déjà... Mais maintenant que je sais qu'il est possible de revenir, je me dis que, peut-être... Sauf que je ne sais même pas où chacun d'entre eux se trouvent. Mes enfants...

Il secoue la tête.

– Quel monde de dingue... soupire-t-il. À se demander pourquoi on s'obstine à survivre.

– Je me suis souvent posée cette question aussi, je lui avoue. Je suppose que c'est dans notre nature de survivre quoi qu'il en coûte, pour faire perdurer l'espèce humaine…

– Pour quelle vie... Si on ne se débarrasse pas des ennemis, on ne tiendra pas si longtemps.

Je reste silencieuse. Maintenant n'est pas encore le moment pour apprendre à ce nouveau venu que nous abritons parmi nous des « ennemis ». Comme tous les autres avant lui, il lui sera certainement difficile d'accepter qu'il existe des âmes bienveillantes à la cause humaine. Tout est encore trop frais dans l'esprit de Fred pour d'ores et déjà pouvoir accepter une telle idée.


	21. Chapitre 21

Quand Doc se réveille, il ne semble pas surpris de voir Fred éveillé. Etant un homme adulte, il avait beaucoup plus de chance de revenir à lui que la jeune fille. Le médecin examine cette dernière et je remarque l'inquiétude dans son regard. Nos yeux se croisent.

– Doc ?

Il hausse les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas, May. Mais ça commence à faire longtemps, je n'aime pas laisser un corps dans cet état pendant une trop longue durée… Je crois qu'il va être temps de prendre une décision.

Mon cœur s'emballe. Le moment est-il venu ?

– Une décision ? intervient Fred.

Fort heureusement, c'est le moment que choisit Jeb pour arriver à l'infirmerie. En sa qualité d'hôte, Jeb accueille ce nouvel arrivant dans ses grottes en lui exposant de but en blanc les règles, puis il l'emmène pour une visite et pour aller manger quelque chose à la cuisine.

– Quelle décision, Doc ? je demande quand Jeb et Fred sont partis.

– Ramener Rivière. Pour sauver ce corps.

Un mélange d'émotions complexes m'envahit. Je suis triste – triste pour cette jeune fille qui n'existe peut-être désormais plus. Je suis heureuse – heureuse à l'idée de retrouver mon amie, celle avec qui j'ai partagé mes pensées pendant un long moment. Je suis angoissée – angoissée à l'idée que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Rivière réagisse mal à sa présence ici parmi d'autres humains.

J'acquiesce en tentant de contenir mes émotions mais je sais que Doc devine ma joie de retrouver Rivière. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? La seule ombre au tableau concerne les circonstances qu'il a fallu pour qu'elle puisse revenir. La disparition de l'esprit d'une jeune humaine.

– Quand ? je m'enquis auprès de Doc.

– Le plus tôt possible. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques pour ce corps. Mais en attendant, fais-moi plaisir et va manger quelque chose, d'accord ? Tu en as besoin.

Je n'ai aucun désir de m'éloigner d'ici mais je m'exécute sans discuter. J'adresse un dernier regard au corps de la jeune fille et au caisson dans lequel Rivière hiberne actuellement, puis je pénètre dans l'obscurité du tunnel.

Dans les cuisines, j'aperçois Fred qui fait déjà connaissance avec les autres habitants. J'ai la surprise de le voir discuter avec Lacey, tout sourire. J'ai toujours eu du mal avec la personnalité de Lacey, et je ne suis pas la seul, mais je suppose que certaines personnes ont la capacité de l'apprécier.

Je m'assois auprès de Mel et Gaby et leur apprend la grande nouvelle. Toutes deux partagent le même mélange de tristesse et de joie que moi.

– Nous allons donc enfin rencontrer Rivière, s'enthousiasme Gaby. Cette fois officiellement, étant données les circonstances de notre première rencontre avec elle.

– Je doute qu'elle vous en tienne rigueur, ce n'est pas son genre. J'espère seulement qu'elle va bien réagir, à son réveil...

– Si elle te voit à ses côtés, ça ira forcément, me rassure Mel avec douceur.

Je croise le regard de Tom à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je lui adresse un sourire mais il y répond à peine, le regard fuyant. Je me demande quelle mouche l'a encore piqué. Je décide cependant d'ignorer cette ombre au tableau et de me hâter de finir mon assiette. Ayant occultée du mieux que je le pouvais la culpabilité de retrouver Rivière au profit de la disparition de cette pauvre jeune fille, je suis désormais toute excitée à l'idée de retrouver mon amie. J'imagine déjà combien il va être étrange de la découvrir sous une autre apparence, de pouvoir lui parler autrement que dans ma tête.

Sitôt ma dernière bouchée avalée, je m'empresse de m'en aller. Je parcoure les couloirs sombres presque au pas de course et retrouve Doc à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Candy et Jeb. Ce dernier m'adresse un sourire.

– J'ai appris la nouvelle, petite, me dit-il. Je ne te cache pas que j'aurais aimé que cette jeune humaine revienne parmi nous, mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, ne gâchons pas son corps. Quand ton amie sera réveillée, je te laisserais l'accueillir. Et puis, comme pour tout nouvel arrivant, je me chargerais de la visite guidée et des présentations. Je te fais confiance à son sujet, mais dans un premier temps, je souhaiterais qu'elle ne soit jamais seule. Cela en rassurerait certains qui peineront à lui faire entièrement confiance dès le début. Tu comprends, pas vrai ?

– Bien sûr, je ne la lâcherais pas d'une semelle. Personne ne lui fera du mal ? je m'inquiète soudainement.

– Tout le monde connait les règles, ici, répond Jeb. Quiconque les brisant aura affaire à moi et à mon fusil, ça devrait être un bon moyen de dissuasion, tu ne penses pas ?

Je frissonne en me demandant s'il est sérieux. Oserait-il réellement se servir de son fusil contre l'un des habitants des grottes, contre un autre humain ?

– Si nous commencions ? proposa Doc, dissipant mon trouble.

Tout se déroula précisément comme la veille, si ce n'est que Doc était assisté de Candy cette fois. Quant à moi, j'avais la charge du caisson de Rivière. Juste avant, Doc m'a donné les indications pour entamer la séquence de dégel. Quand il me donne le signal, je soulève donc le clapet de sécurité du caisson et tourne la manette vers la gauche. La diode qui était jusqu'alors rouge se met à clignoter, de plus en plus vite, à l'instar des battements de mon cœur. La diode change progressivement de couleur jusqu'à devenir verte. Je peux enfin ouvrir le caisson.

Je retiens ma respiration en découvrant Rivière sous sa forme originelle. Elle est si belle que j'en ai de nouveau le souffle coupé. Je la laisse glisser sur mes paumes tandis que ses minces filaments s'étirent dans tous les sens comme pour se les dégourdir.

Je la contemple avec émotion jusqu'à ce que Doc me fasse signe de la présenter face à l'entaille dans le cou de la jeune fille. Je lui murmure des paroles d'encouragement, tout en sachant qu'elle ne peut pas m'entendre, puis Rivière se glisse lestement dans l'ouverture. Pour le reste, c'est à elle de terminer le travail.

Doc et Candy referment la plaie tandis que je m'assois au chevet du corps de la jeune fille qui est sur le point de devenir celui de Rivière. Je prends sa main entre les miennes, imaginant la minuscule créature se connecter à ce tout nouveau corps. J'imagine déjà combien Rivière va être désorientée et une vague d'appréhension m'envahit de nouveau, contrecarrée par toute l'excitation que je ressens à l'idée qu'elle se réveille très bientôt.

J'ignore tout de ce qu'il va advenir quand Rivière sera de nouveau avec moi. J'espère tant que tout se passera bien, qu'elle pourra s'intégrer comme je l'ai fais. Evidemment, cela sera plus dur pour elle car elle est une âme, elle ne pourra pas le cacher aux autres. L'hostilité face aux âmes est cependant amoindrie grâce à l'affection que les habitants de cette grotte ont pour Gaby. Et puis, il y a Soleil qui semble moins intégrée parmi les autres, toujours scotchée à Kyle. Mais tout le monde la tolère et personne ne témoigne la moindre hostilité à son égard. Pourquoi en irait-il autrement pour Rivière ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas plus que de raison, petite.

La voix de Jeb me fait sursauter. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il se tenait derrière moi, silencieux.

– Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... je commente.

– Je t'assure que personne ne lui fera aucun mal tant que je serais là. Auquel cas, ils se retrouveraient avec le canon de mon fusil dans le dos.

– Ce n'est pas ça, je réplique. Je m'inquiète pour elle. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas m'en vouloir. J'espère qu'elle va bien réagir à sa présence ici.

– Elle n'a pas le choix : ou elle reste ici, ou on l'envoie sur une autre planète. Il n'est pas question qu'elle retourne vivre parmi les siens, tu le sais bien. Les souvenirs sont bien trop dangereux dans ce monde. Quiconque vit en ces grottes doit garder le secret ou bien l'emporter dans la tombe, il n'y a aucune alternative.

Je soupire.

– Je le sais bien, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression de lui arracher tout un pan de sa vie. Elle avait sa vie, là-bas, vous savez. Des amis, un petit ami...

– Elle devra faire avec.

Les paroles de Jeb ont beau être prononcées d'une voix bourrue, ils ne les prononcent pas avec méchanceté. C'est juste l'unique option, donc il n'y a pas où tergiverser. Au fond de moi, je sais que Rivière le comprendra également. Néanmoins, aussi compréhensive soit-elle, cela n'en sera pas moins difficile à accepter.

Une infime pression entre mes mains me fait tourner la tête. Je n'ai pas rêvé, j'en suis pratiquement certaine. Les doigts de la fille ont bougé entre les miens. Les doigts de Rivière.

– Rivière ? je murmure en me rapprochant d'elle. C'est moi, c'est May.

Il y a un nouveau mouvement entre mes mains.

– Tout va bien, Rivière. Je suis là. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Tu es en sécurité.

J'attends patiemment mais anxieusement. Il y a un discret gémissement puis, coupant court à toute ma fiévreuse attente, les yeux de la fille s'ouvrent enfin. Le regard d'un brun chocolaté vient se fixer dans mes prunelles et mon souffle se coupe.


	22. Chapitre 22

Je reste silencieuse un long moment tandis que son regard scrute le mien. Je reste hypnotisé par l'intensité de ses prunelles. Après plusieurs secondes, la bouche de la fille bouge et, difficilement, elle prononce ses premiers mots.

– May ? May, c'est toi ?

– Oui ! je m'empresse d'acquiescer. C'est moi, Rivière. C'est bien moi.

– May !

Un sourire illumine son visage un instant avant de disparaître.

– Mais...

L'incompréhension traverse son visage délicat. J'imagine les milliers de questions qui doivent fuser dans son esprit.

– Je ne comprends pas, souffle-t-elle.

Ses yeux observent le plafond et je la voix froncer les sourcils. Je devine qu'elle s'interroge sur l'étrange endroit où nous nous trouvons.

– C'est une très longue histoire, je réponds.

– Tu as récupéré ton corps, constate-t-elle. A qui est donc le corps que j'occupe ?

Elle réfléchit un instant et je suppose qu'elle essaie d'accéder à la mémoire de son nouveau corps.

– Cassandra, murmure-t-elle.

– Elle n'est plus là, pas vrai ? Tu ne l'entends pas comme tu m'entendais ?

– Je ne sens pas sa présence, non, me confirme Rivière avec une once de tristesse.

Ses sourcils se froncent.

– Comment suis-je arrivée dans ce corps ? Qui a réalisé l'insertion ? Qui m'a ôtée de toi ?

– Ça aussi, c'est compliqué, je lui explique. Doc l'a fait mais c'est Gaby qui lui a montré comment faire. Gaby est comme toi, c'est une âme. Tu l'as déjà rencontrée sans le savoir. Tu te souviens de Crépuscule d'hiver ?

Rivière hoche la tête.

– Elle est la dernière personne dont je me souvienne. Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Je ne m'en plains pas, je suis ravie que tu ais repris possession de ton corps, c'est tout ce dont je rêvais, mais...

Elle s'interrompt, à court de mots.

– Elle aussi a lié une relation avec son hôte humaine, elles sont devenues amies, je lui explique. Gaby a finalement décidé de rendre son corps à Mélanie, et puis Mélanie a réinséré Gaby dans un autre corps. Le corps d'une jeune humaine dont la conscience avait totalement disparu. Comme le tien, comme Cassandra.

– Mais ces humains... car nous parlons bien de plusieurs humains ? Que font-ils avec une âme ?

Ses sourcils sont toujours froncés, non pas par dégoût ou colère, mais par réelle incompréhension.

– Gaby pourra te le raconter elle même, ça n'a pas été facile, bien loin de ça. Mais elle a fini par devenir leur alliée, leur amie. Ce qu'on voulait tant est possible, Rivière. Les humains et les âmes peuvent collaborer...

Son regard se rive dans le mien et j'y vois presque des étoiles. Son bonheur face à cette nouvelle est réel. Je lui souris.

– Qu'il est étrange de voir ton visage de l'extérieur... Mais j'en suis heureuse, ça veut dire qu'on a obtenu ce qu'on voulait !

Je soupire.

– C'est vrai, mais Rivière, maintenant on doit rester ici. Tu ne peux plus retourner à ta vie passée...

Je hais devoir casser l'ambiance mais elle doit d'ores et déjà en avoir conscience. Tout n'est pas rose dans notre situation. Tout n'est pas parfait, tout le monde n'y gagne pas. En l'occurrence, c'est Rivière qui a le plus perdu dans l'histoire.

Les yeux de Rivière se perdent dans les vagues.

\- Vogue... murmure-t-elle. Il va me chercher ?

\- Probablement, j'acquiesce à regret.

Son regard s'attriste un peu puis elle pense à autre chose qui l'attriste encore plus.

\- Mais, May, et pour Mina ? On ne peut pas l'abandonner là bas quand même…

Je baisse les yeux. Le sujet Mina était inévitable mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec la proximité de Doc et Jeb qui se gardent bien de manifester leur présence. Bien sûr que je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner Mina, je déteste la savoir loin de moi. Même si ce n'est plus ma Mina, je la veux près de moi. Et si elle pouvait revenir, à la différence de Cassandra ? Tant que la possibilité existait, je ne pouvais pas l'occulter.

Je hausse donc les épaules.

– Elle est en sécurité là bas, je murmure malgré tout. N'est-ce pas la meilleure chose pour elle ?

Le regard de Rivière est triste mais elle ne réplique pas. Je la sens encore un peu désorientée après son réveil dans ce nouveau corps.

Finalement, après être restés discrets, je sens Doc et Jeb se rapprocher de nous. Rivière a un sursaut en constatant que nous ne sommes pas seules. Elle ne prend cependant pas peur. Je sais qu'elle me voue une entière confiance. Si je n'ai pas peur, elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune raison de se sentir en danger.

– Bonjour, Rivière, la salue Doc. Comment te sens-tu ?

Rivière lui adresse un sourire timide. Il est le premier humain à lui adresser à la parole, si on m'exclue. J'imagine très bien la mince angoisse qui doit la traverser, surtout instinctive après toutes les recommandations qu'on adresse aux âmes, notamment les traqueurs qui alertent sur la violence des rebelles humains. Elle sait néanmoins que tout n'est pas vrai, bien loin de là.

– Je vais bien, répond-t-elle de sa petite voix fluette à laquelle j'ai encore un peu de mal à m'habituer.

– Si tu as le moindre problème, tu peux t'adresser à moi, d'accord ? Je tâcherais toujours de te venir en aide.

– Doc est l'ange gardien de ces grottes, je résume à Rivière. Tu peux lui faire confiance.

– Et moi, je suis le patron des lieux, ajoute la voix bourrue de Jeb.

Je serre les dents, priant pour que Jeb ménage un peu le petit oisillon qu'est Rivière. En ça, je trouve que cette nouvelle apparence correspond à Rivière. Elle est parfois si innocente, si fragile. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une partie d'elle. Je sais plus que quiconque que Rivière peut aussi être une vraie tête brûlée.

Les yeux chocolat de Rivière se rivent vers Jeb et je sens qu'elle est intimidée. Je serre sa main dans la mienne pour la rassurer.

– Comme c'est chez moi, sache que rien ne t'arrivera ici, la rassure néanmoins le vieil homme. Tu es mon invitée. J'espère que tu t'intégreras, malgré les sales caractères de certains habitants. Tu t'y feras. Il y aura des règles que tu devras respecter, comme tout le monde, mais on y viendra plus tard. J'ai tendance à radoter.

Rivière hoche plusieurs fois la tête, bien décidée à montrer sa bonne volonté à s'intégrer.

– D'ailleurs, j'espère bien que tu me feras l'honneur de me raconter ton histoire. A moi et aux autres que ça intéresse. Gaby a énormément d'histoires mais nous commençons à toutes les connaitre par cœur. De nouvelles aventures nous divertiraient.

– Ce sera avec plaisir ! s'empresse de s'enthousiasmer Rivière.

Le vieil homme lui adresse un sourire à peine perceptible à travers sa barbe. Je suis soulagée par la tournure de la conversation. Jeb se tourne vers moi.

– Nous te donnerons une deuxième couchette pour l'installer à côté de la tienne, pour Rivière. Ça ira ?

J'acquiesce. La petite pièce qui me sert de chambre à beau être petite, elle nous ira parfaitement à moi et Rivière. Le nouveau corps de Rivière n'est de plus pas bien imposant.

– Rivière... murmure Jeb dans sa barbe. J'ai décidément du mal avec vos noms, vous autres âmes. Cela te dérange si je t'appelle Ivy ? C'est simplement un diminutif mais ça rend ton nom plus personnel, qu'en penses-tu ?

Un grand sourire éclaire le visage de Rivière.

– J'aime beaucoup ce nom ! s'enthousiasme-t-elle. Ivy, ça me plait. C'est tellement plus... humain.

Elle se tourne vers moi.

– Tu aimes bien ? s'enquit-elle.

– J'aime beaucoup.

Je suis si heureuse de la voir sourire. Peut-être bien que ce nouveau surnom la met en bonne voie dans son intégration dans ces grottes. Il n'y a rien que je veuille plus au monde en cet instant. Après toutes ces épreuves, peut-être pourrons nous enfin être heureuses toutes les deux, sans toutes ces frustrations passées à devoir se partager mon corps.

Il y a certaines ombres tableaux que je m'efforce d'oublier, au moins temporairement. Y penser ne résoudra rien dans l'immédiat et je le sais. La priorité est désormais à Rivière, à _Ivy_.


	23. Chapitre 23

À chaque pas de Rivière qui l'éloigne de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en faire un pour me rapprocher d'elle. Comme si un fil invisible nous reliait l'une à l'autre, comme si nos corps étaient encore connectés. Je ressens l'envie perpétuelle de la materner, comme si elle était un bébé.

Je ne dirais pas que c'est le cas, mais presque. Depuis que Rivière s'est réveillée, c'est une nouvelle vie qui est devant elle. Une vie dans un camp qui n'est pas celui des âmes. C'est la vie d'_Ivy_ : une âme dans un groupe d'humains s'apprêtant à vivre comme l'une des leurs. Une âme encore inconnue de ces dits humains qui pourraient dès lors se montrer hostile à sa présence. Rivière a néanmoins la chance d'arriver après Gaby et Soleil, ce qui a déjà pu balayer quelques réticences parmi les habitants des grottes.

Sur mes épaules pèse de plus ma responsabilité vis-à-vis de Rivière. On m'a fait confiance en l'intégrant parmi nous, je me dois d'honorer cette confiance. J'ai foi en Rivière, là-dessus je ne me fais pas de soucis. Jamais elle ne nous trahirait. Ce qui m'inquiète plus, c'est son intégration. Elle a tout perdu de sa vie précédente, à part moi, et il reste encore difficile de savoir si elle réussira à embrasser cette nouvelle vie. Je veux tant qu'elle s'intègre ici, mais j'appréhende sa confrontation avec les autres humains, elle qui a été nourrie par les craintes des âmes vis-à-vis de notre espèce si _rebelle_. Avoir appris à m'aimer ne peut pas entièrement occulter ses préjugés à l'encontre des humains, certains leur rendant parfois tant justice.

Le baptême du feu est sur le point d'avoir lieu, dans la pièce surfréquentée qu'est la cuisine à l'heure du déjeuner. Je suis plus angoissée qu'elle à l'idée de nous y rendre, malgré la présence de Jeb à nos côtés. Comme si ce moment était le point de non retour, celui qui déterminerait tout le reste.

Lorsque nous débouchons finalement sur la pièce illuminée, je retiens mon souffle. Presque tout le monde est présent. Au départ, personne ne nous adresse un seul regard. Je veux tout de suite conduire Rivière à la table de Gaby pour qu'elle puisse rester discrète, mais Jeb me retient en secouant la tête.

– Inutile de fuir ce moment, il arrivera bien un moment où ils constateront la présence d'une nouvelle âme parmi nous.

De premiers yeux commencent à s'attarder sur notre trio, toujours immobile dans l'entrée. J'y perçois de la curiosité, des murmures commencent à monter sur une nouvelle humaine parmi nous. Puis certains comprennent qu'il n'en est rien, ils ont perçu la lueur fantomatique au fond des yeux de la jeune fille.

Je m'attends presque à une vague de protestation de la part des habitants, mais il n'en est rien. Si protestation il y a, celle-ci reste discrète. Quelques regards méfiants s'attardent sur Rivière, mais c'est la seule forme d'opposition à sa présence à laquelle on assiste. Je souffle après avoir coupé ma respiration pendant plusieurs secondes.

Je réalise que j'ai sous-estimé les habitants de ces grottes. Ils semblent bien plus ouverts que je ne l'avais supposé. Pour ça, je pense que tout le mérite revient d'abord à Gaby. L'arrivée de Soleil avait ensuite du achever de lever les réticences. Ou alors, c'est le fusil de Jeb qui retient toutes protestations. Dans tous les cas, je n'estime pas encore que Rivière est entièrement hors de danger. Parfois, l'opposition silencieuse est la pire, car elle gonfle et gonfle encore jusqu'à exploser. Je me promets donc de garder une oreille attentive aux discussions dans les jours qui viennent.

Jeb, Rivière et moi allons nous servir à manger. Je mène ensuite mon amie jusqu'à la table de Gaby. J'ai si hâte que toutes les deux puissent se rencontrer. Je laisse le siège face à Gaby pour Rivière et m'installe face à Mel. Des sourires accueillent Rivière et elle leur répond avec timidité.

– Bienvenue, Rivière, l'accueille Gaby.

– Crépuscule d'hiver ? demande celle-ci avec hésitation.

– Gaby, en fait. Désolée d'avoir du te mentir sur mon véritable nom...

– Ce n'est rien ! s'empresse de répliquer Rivière. D'ailleurs, tu peux m'appeler Ivy, si tu veux. C'est mon nouveau surnom. Ou Rivière, peu importe.

Je souris à l'entente de la fierté de Rivière vis-à-vis de son petit surnom.

– Va pour Ivy, alors, acquiesce Gaby, toujours en souriant.

– Enchantée, Rivière. Moi, c'est Mélanie, intervient la voisine de Gaby.

– Ravie de te rencontrer, Mélanie. May m'a parlé de vous deux. Je suis vraiment contente de faire votre connaissance ! Vous semblez avoir une belle histoire, toutes les deux. J'ai hâte de l'entendre.

– Ce sera avec plaisir ! accepte Gaby.

Jeb que j'avais presque oublié s'installe à côté de Mélanie.

– Et si tu nous racontais quelques histoires de tes vies passées ? propose-t-il. Je suis vraiment curieux.

Sous mes yeux interloqués, Rivière commence à nous raconter des histoires dont je n'avais jamais eu la moindre idée. Elle nous parle de sa vocation de conteuse sur la planète des Herbes-qui-Voient, de toutes ces sensations si différentes qu'elle a vécu. Je réalise une nouvelle fois que je ne connais pas autant Rivière que je le prétends. Je connais la Rivière de la planète Terre mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui était la Rivière des vies passées. Je ne connais pas toute son histoire, c'est pourquoi j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus, car enfin nous aurons l'occasion de vraiment apprendre à nous connaître comme deux personnes entièrement différentes.

A la fin du repas, un peu trop tôt à mon goût, nous devons suivre le mouvement et nous lever. Jeb m'indique qu'il va poursuivre sa visite guidée en compagnie d'Ivy. Quant à moi, je suis censée aller travailler au champ. Voir Rivière s'éloigner de moi me remplit une nouvelle fois d'appréhension. Pourquoi diable suis-je si protectrice avec elle ? Elle n'est ni ma fille, ni ma petite sœur, pourtant, je ressens pour elle la même chose que j'aurais ressenti pour ma Mina.

Je m'efforce d'écarter cette pensée de mon esprit. Maintenant n'est pas encore le moment pour penser à Mina.

Malgré mes inquiétudes, je me dirige au champ en compagnie de Mel.

– Tu sais que ça va aller, pas vrai ? me dit celle-ci tandis que nous avançons dans l'obscurité.

– Je suppose...

– Vraiment, elle ne risque rien avec Jeb. Crois-moi.

Je l'entends rire et j'imagine que je loupe une anecdote personnelle.

– Tous toléreront sa présence, même les plus récalcitrants. Le plus dur pour elle sera de se faire des amis, je suppose. Peut-être cela prendra-t-il plus de temps. Mais tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Je soupire bruyamment.

– Tu as certainement raison, je concède.

– Comme toujours !

Je souris mais ne réponds rien. En dépit de tout ce qu'on pourra me dire, je ne pourrais m'empêcher d'être anxieuse à l'idée de savoir Rivière loin de moi. Je suppose que, après plusieurs jours, cela ira mieux. Pour le moment, sa présence est encore si nouvelle en ces lieux. Moi-même, je dois m'habituer au fait qu'elle ne soit plus dans ma tête mais bien dans le monde réel. Un monde dans lequel nous avons chacune notre propre corps.

Lorsque nous allons récupérer nos outils, une fois arrivées au champ, nous croisons Tom. Celui-ci m'adresse à peine un regard. Je suis blessée par son comportement, bien que j'en devine la raison. Il n'est pas ravi de la présence de Rivière en ces grottes. Un peu agacée, je ne suis pas décidée à laisser passer, cette fois. Je m'excuse auprès de Mel et me hâte de rattraper Tom.

– C'est quoi ton problème, Tom ? je demande.

– Tu le sais bien.

– En quoi cela explique ton comportement ? Je croyais que nous étions amis. Pourquoi cela devrait-il changer, maintenant que Rivière est là ?

Il tressaille presque à l'entente du nom.

– Ecoute, tu sais comme j'ai du mal à accepter la présence de par... d'_âmes_, parmi nous. J'essaie de me raisonner, tu sais ? J'essaie vraiment. Mais c'est viscéral, leur présence me fiche les jetons. Même _Gaby_ qui est pourtant si acceptée par tout le monde ici. Moi, je n'y arrive pas. Quand je vois leurs yeux, je me rappelle qui ils sont, et ça me fout la haine.

Je lui dirais bien que Rivière est inoffensive, comme Gaby et Soleil, mais je sais que cela n'aidera en rien. Ce n'est pas elles le problème, c'est _lui_.

– En dépit de tout ce que j'en dis, avoir eu l'un d'eux dans ma tête, ça a eu plus de conséquences sur moi que je n'aurais pu le penser. Je ne peux pas les voir autrement que comme des ennemis, comme nos envahisseurs.

– Tu sais, c'est compréhensible après ce que tu as vécu, Tom. Mais s'il te plait, ne me fuis pas pour autant. Je ne te demande pas de lui parler ou de l'apprécier, rien de tout ça. Je ne veux juste pas que l'on cesse d'être amis.

– Je sais, c'est stupide de ma part. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour l'accepter. Mais je ne compte pas te lâcher la grappe pour autant, ok ?

Je souris, rassurée.

– C'est tout ce que je te demande, je réponds.

– Si on allait bosser ?

J'acquiesce, soulagée de pouvoir me plonger dans une activité qui occuperait mon esprit, tenant à l'écart mes tracas, me faisant oublier temporairement mon inquiétude pour Rivière et le rappel de plus en plus constant de l'absence de ma petite sœur. Ma Mina…


	24. Chapitre 24

Le soir venu, Rivière et moi nous retrouvons enfin seules, comme nous l'étions auparavant. La différence, c'est que nous possédons désormais chacune notre propre boîte crânienne et notre libre arbitre.

‒ Comment as-tu vécu cette première journée ? je lui demande tandis que nous sommes allongées dans l'obscurité sur nos couchettes respectives, dans la pièce minuscule qui constitue _notre_ chambre.

‒ Parfaitement bien, me répond Rivière.

Cette réponse est prononcée d'une voix faussement enjouée et j'ai l'impression que Rivière cherche à elle-même s'en persuader. Je sais bien qu'elle a sans doute beaucoup plus de choses que ça sur le cœur, des choses qu'elle a besoin d'exprimer à haute voix.

‒ Vraiment ? j'insiste.

Elle reste silencieuse quelques secondes.

‒ C'est juste que tout ça est si étrange, souffle-t-elle. Je peine à réaliser que je suis ici, parmi des humains. Personne n'a été méchant avec moi, mais j'ai l'impression d'être transparente. Les gens fuient mon regard. Je ne suis pas habituée à de telles attitudes. Je ne sais pas quoi ressentir…

‒ Il faut leur laisser du temps, Rivière, je relativise. Tu es encore l'ennemie pour eux, même s'ils ont d'ores et déjà accepté Gaby. Ils vont apprendre à te connaître et à te faire confiance avec le temps.

Je peux presque la voir acquiescer dans l'obscurité.

‒ Ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? je poursuis, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y a pas que cela qui la chiffonne.

Elle devine tout de suite à quoi je fais allusion.

‒ Même maintenant qu'on est séparées, tu parviens toujours à lire dans mes pensées, pas vrai ?

‒ Il semblerait, oui.

‒ C'est juste que... je suis vraiment contente pour toi, May. Tu as trouvé d'autres humains. Tu as retrouvé ton corps, ta vie. C'est tout ce dont je rêvais ! Je me demande seulement si ma place est réellement ici...

‒ Rivière...

‒ Je sais, je ne peux pas partir d'ici, s'empresse-t-elle de répliquer. Je suis obligée de rester, j'en ai conscience. Je ne sais juste pas si je trouverais ma place ici...

‒ Laisse un peu de temps passer. Gaby pensait également qu'elle n'aurait jamais sa place ici, regarde là maintenant.

‒ Tu as peut être raison.

‒ Tu sais, je suis tellement désolée que tu sois coincée ici. J'aurais voulu que tu retournes à ta vie avec Vogue, avec Mina...

Le prénom de Vogue provoque probablement des crampes d'estomac chez Rivière, mais le second prénom nous plonge également toutes les deux dans un état de profonde tristesse. Savoir Mina loin de nous, probablement dévastée par notre disparition, c'est plus que ce que nous pouvons toutes les deux supporter.

‒ Elle va nous chercher, elle va croire qu'on l'a abandonnée... murmure Rivière.

‒ Je ne crois pas qu'elle pense un instant qu'on l'a abandonnée volontairement, je réplique avec certitude. Elle sait trop combien tu l'aimes et combien j'aime ma Mina. Elle sait qu'on ne l'abandonnerait pas si on avait le choix.

Je soupire.

‒ Ils vont tous penser que tu as été enlevée par des humains, je poursuis. Ce qui est vrai, au final…

‒ Tu te rappelles quand j'ai émis l'idée qu'on recherche ces humains dont les traqueurs nous avaient parlé ? ajoute Rivière. Qui eut cru que ce serait eux qui nous auraient trouvés...

Elle a un petit rire que j'accompagne sans réelle joie. Ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, c'est tout ce dont je rêvais jusqu'alors, Rivière a raison. Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas la solution idéale pour elle, et ça m'attriste vraiment. Je me sens terriblement mal des sacrifices qu'elle doit désormais faire, dans cette nouvelle situation.

‒ J'aurais simplement aimé faire savoir à Mina que nous allions bien, au moins ça, reprend doucement Rivière. Pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Je sais que c'est impossible, mais je hais l'imaginer dévastée de chagrin.

‒ Moi aussi... je souffle dans un soupire.

Un silence de plomb s'installe tandis que nos pensées à toutes les deux se tournent vers Mina, puis Rivière décide de parler d'autre chose, surement pour pallier à cette inquiétude à laquelle elle ne peut de toute façon rien.

‒ Tu t'es fait des amis, ici ? me demande-t-elle. Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Mélanie.

‒ Oui, on a beaucoup de choses en commun, elle m'a fait beaucoup de bien, je lui confie. Et puis il y a Gaby avec qui je m'entends bien, et Doc, Ian, Jared… Tom, aussi.

‒ Tom ? relève Rivière.

En toute logique, elle ne l'a pas encore rencontré. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Tom l'évite comme la peste, elle et les autres âmes de ces grottes.

‒ Tom était comme Mélanie et moi, il était occupé par une âme avant d'arriver ici. Doc l'a libéré. Pour lui, ça ne s'est cependant pas passé comme pour Mel et moi. Il n'en parle pas vraiment, mais ça l'a laisse traumatisé, tout ce temps passé avec une âme dans la tête, et pas une âme comme toi ou Gaby. Plus qu'il n'est prêt à l'avouer. Mais sache que s'il t'évite, s'il t'ignore, s'il te jette des regards mauvais, ce n'est pas ta faute, d'accord ? Il est très gentil, au fond. Un peu lugubre parfois, pessimiste aussi, mais il a une histoire, comme nous tous. Il a du mal à accepter votre présence ici...

Rivière reste silencieuse.

‒ Il ne te fera rien, d'accord ?

Je tente de la rassurer mais je ne suis pas certaine de savoir comment interpréter son silence.

‒ Il n'est pas agressif, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, je poursuis. Pas physiquement, en tout cas. Il ne te fera aucun mal, quand bien même il n'accepte pas ta présence. Je m'assurerais qu'il ne vienne pas t'importuner s'il le faut.

Rivière hoche la tête.

‒ C'est ton ami ?

Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de l'accusation dans la voix de Rivière, mais je me sens un peu coupable d'apprécier quelqu'un qui puisse la haïr alors que je l'aime tant.

‒ Comme je te l'ai dis, il est vraiment gentil, au fond. J'aime bien discuter avec lui.

‒ C'est bien que tu te sois fait des amis ici, réplique Rivière. Tu es parmi les tiens, tu es enfin à ta place, celle que tu mérites.

‒ C'est quand même mieux maintenant que tu es là. Tu me manquais terriblement, ça me fait encore tout drôle de ne pas pouvoir discuter avec toi dans ma tête.

‒ Ça me touche que tu ne m'ais pas oublié, d'autant plus maintenant que tu as retrouvé les tiens.

‒ Peu importe qui est humain ou qui ne l'est pas, tu n'es pas d'accord ? C'est nos actions qui comptent. Tu agis plus humainement que certains humains. Et tu sais comme tu comptes pour moi, Rivière. Tu m'as sauvé la vie d'une certaine façon. Si tu l'avais décidé, tu aurais pu changer de corps et ils auraient mis le mien à la poubelle...

Cette idée me fait frissonner. Je suis passée si près de la mort. Définitive, celle-là.

‒ Je n'aurais jamais pu...

‒ Parce que tu es _spéciale_. Tu te sers de ta tête et tu as de l'empathie pour les humains. Tu ne crois pas toutes ces salades qu'on raconte sur nous. Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas tous mauvais, tu sais que nous sommes capables du meilleur, bien que le passif de notre espèce ne joue pas en notre faveur. Nous avons fait des erreurs, beaucoup d'erreurs qui nous ont amenés à détériorer notre planète peu à peu... Mais nous pouvons changer, ça j'en suis persuadée.

Rivière reste silencieuse, je devine qu'elle est pensive.

‒ En tout cas, je suis contente de t'avoir ici avec moi.

À l'aveugle, je cherche sa main. Je finis par la trouver et serre ses frêles doigts entre les miens.

En cet instant, je suis bien. Juste bien. Des pensées tentent de se frayer en chemin dans mon esprit, des pensées me susurrant qu'il manque une personne pour que mon bonheur soit parfait, mais je les repousse doucement mais sûrement. Ce soir n'est pas le bon soir, ce n'est toujours pas le bon moment. Ce soir est un soir heureux. Ce soir est un soir sans idées noires.


	25. Chapitre 25

‒ Kyle, qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer de point de vue sur les âmes ?

Le concerné se tourne vers moi et me regarde étrangement. Je m'attendais bien à ce que ma question l'interroge, mais j'ai envie d'avoir cette discussion avec lui. J'ai eu très peu de contact avec Kyle depuis mon arrivée ici, mais on m'a tant parlé de lui. Mel l'a souvent évoqué en des termes assez dépréciateurs. Son passé ne joue en effet pas en sa faveur. Mais le Kyle que j'ai pu observer depuis mon arrivée ne semble pas être le même Kyle qu'on tend à me décrire, c'est pourquoi je suis si curieuse d'entendre sa version des faits.

‒ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

‒ J'ai cru comprendre que, fut un temps, tu haïssais les âmes. Au point de vouloir mettre fin aux jours de Gaby...

Il grimace à ce rappel.

‒ Et maintenant, toi et Soleil... j'ajoute en laissant ma phrase en suspens.

‒ Je n'ai pas changé de point de vue sur les âmes, pas vraiment, me détrompe-t-il. Seulement, il y a un moment où même moi et ma tête de bûche n'avons pu nier la bonté de Gaby. Et puis, il y a eu Soleil. Soleil est...

Il s'interrompt, à court de mots.

‒ Je ne sais pas, reprend-t-il. Elle est particulière. J'ai du mal à la cerner, la plupart du temps. Mais je veux la protéger coûte que coûte, va savoir pourquoi !

« Parce que c'est le corps de ton ancienne petite amie ? » ai-je envie de répondre, mais je sais bien qu'il s'agit d'une question rhétorique. De plus, Kyle n'apprécierait sûrement pas une telle remarque, ce qui serait tout à fait compréhensible. J'ignore ce que je ressentirais à sa place. En fait, je le sais d'une certaine façon, car j'ai vu le corps de ma Mina occupé par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Kyle sait pour sûr que sa petite amie n'est plus là, ce n'est pas mon cas avec Mina. Le doute plane toujours pour moi et j'ignore ce qui est le mieux.

Mel m'a raconté l'histoire de Kyle. Comment il a été à l'encontre de toutes les règles pour ramener sa petite amie ici, dès l'instant où il a su que les humains pouvaient être ramenés. Sauf que cela n'a pas fonctionné comme il l'escomptait... Je ne peux qu'imaginer son désarroi par la suite.

Néanmoins, il a ensuite pris la décision de rendre ce corps à l'âme qui l'occupait : Soleil. Ce qui, au vu de la description peu flatteuse qu'on m'a fait de « l'ancien Kyle », est un sacré bouleversement. Contre toute attente, une relation étrange s'est ensuite construite entre l'âme et l'humain. Une relation que lui même semble peiner à comprendre.

‒ C'est donc Soleil qui a bouleversé tes croyances, je reprends.

‒ Si tu veux, oui.

Je soupire.

‒ Pourquoi ces questions ? s'enquit Kyle.

J'hésite un instant avant de décider d'être sincère.

‒ C'est à propos de Tom...

À ma grande surprise, Kyle éclate de rire.

‒ Tom... répète-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai remarqué que vous passiez pas mal de temps ensemble. Il a toujours l'air de broyer du noir. Tu n'as pas peur qu'il te contamine avec sa négativité ?

‒ Il est sympa, quand on apprend à le connaître, je réplique. Mais il reste fermement opposé à la présence d'âmes ici, comme tu l'étais avant. Mais contrairement à toi, il a vécu l'occupation d'une âme. J'ai l'impression que ça l'a marqué à vie. Seulement, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir en parler.

Kyle hausse un sourcil.

‒ C'est un mec, à quoi tu t'attends ? Il faudra sacrément lui tirer les vers du nez pour qu'il en parle. Parce que ça inclut sûrement tout un tas d'émotions et je ne pense pas que ce soit son genre de les exprimer. Je sais que ce n'est pas le mien. Et, malgré que ça ne m'enchante pas, je crois que Tom me ressemble un peu. En moins agressif, peut-être…

‒ Je ne peux donc rien faire, si ce n'est lui laisser du temps, je conclue.

‒ J'en ai peur, acquiesce Kyle en haussant les épaules. Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment à moi qu'on vient parler de ce genre de choses en général.

Je ris à cette remarque. J'imagine bien que c'est rarement à Kyle qu'on demande des conseils habituellement. Mais, comme Kyle l'a lui même fait remarquer, lui et Tom se ressemblent de bien des façons, et j'aimerais vraiment aider Tom.

‒ Je trouve ton histoire intéressante, je réplique à Kyle. Tu étais si... et tu es devenu si... Enfin, tu vois. Ton comportement a vraiment changé.

Il hausse un sourcil.

‒ C'est ce que tu crois ? Je n'ai pas changé autant que tu sembles le croire. J'ai beau ne plus le crier haut et fort, je hais toujours ces saletés de parasites. J'ai juste fait quelques exceptions à ce jugement.

‒ C'est déjà un début, je relativise. Un sacré début. Tu acceptes déjà que certains d'entre eux soient bons. Tom n'accepte même pas ça, alors même qu'il peut le constater au quotidien.

‒ Je peux le comprendre. Lui aussi c'est une tête de bûche.

Je ris même si je suis toujours aussi frustrée qu'au départ.

‒ Pourquoi ça t'importe tant, ce qu'il pense ?

‒ J'en sais rien, je lui avoue. Je crois que j'ai toujours été comme ça. J'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre qu'on puisse penser différemment de moi. Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis, j'accepte les opinions qui diffèrent des miennes, mais dans ce cas précis, je ne comprends pas cette haine si obstinée.

‒ Cette _haine _? Es-tu sûr que ce soit vraiment de la haine ? Moi, je les hais. Tom ? Il a peur. C'est de la frayeur qu'il ressent pour les âmes. En tout cas, c'est l'impression que j'en ai.

Je réfléchis un instant avant d'acquiescer. Kyle marque un point. Le sentiment de Tom vis à vis des âmes s'approche bien plus de la peur que de la haine. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça semble logique.

‒ En tout cas, haine ou peur, ça ne change rien au problème.

Kyle hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules.

‒ Tu sais, tu devrais le laisser gérer ses problèmes. Il n'a pas envie qu'on l'aide pour l'instant, tu devrais respecter ça.

‒ Tu as raison.

Je suis étonnée de la justesse des paroles de Kyle. Je ne l'aurais pas pensé si raisonné, à vrai dire. Il faut dire qu'on me l'a tant décrit comme une force brute, pas comme un sage.

‒ Au fait, comment ta petite protégée s'adapte-t-elle ? me demande-t-il.

Je peux sentir dans son ton sa méfiance au sujet de Rivière. Elle n'a pas encore fait ses preuves à ses yeux, je le devine bien.

‒ Doucement, j'admets. C'est déstabilisant pour elle de se retrouver ici, comme ça l'a été pour Soleil, j'imagine ? Ses amies âmes doivent lui manquer parfois, non ?

‒ Je n'en sais rien, elle n'en parle pas, m'avoue Kyle. Elle ne parle pas de sa vie d'avant, pas avec moi, en tout cas. Elle ne me dit pas grand-chose, si je suis honnête.

‒ Tu as essayé de t'intéresser à elle, à sa vie d'avant ?

Kyle souffle bruyamment.

‒ Je sais pas quoi lui dire, je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens pour elle. Je veux la protéger mais je ne sais pas comment agir avec elle, vraiment pas. C'est compliqué.

‒ Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que la réponse à ça est la même que celle que tu m'as donnée. Laisser du temps. L'un d'entre vous finira bien par faire un pas vers l'autre. Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point. Pas vrai ?

‒ Je suppose, ouais.

‒Bref, je ferais bien de retourner aider en cuisine, maintenant, mais je suis contente d'avoir pu parler avec toi, Kyle.

‒ Je t'en prie.

En traversant le tunnel jusqu'à la cuisine, je pense à Rivière. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour elle en cet instant, mais je me doute que oui car elle est en compagnie de Gaby. Et puis je repense à Tom. Je me dis que mon obstination à l'aider n'est peut-être pas si innocente que je voudrais le faire croire à tout le monde, y compris à moi-même. Kyle lui même m'a fait comprendre ce qu'il en pensait dans son regard.

Peut-être que j'aime bien Tom, un peu trop même. Je semble être la seule à défendre un tant soi peu son caractère taciturne, ici. Il ne semble pas être intégré dans ces grottes. Il se contente de faire ce qu'on attend de lui, jamais plus. Bien sûr, il est arrivé récemment. Mais c'était encore avant moi et, à sa différence, je pense m'être déjà fait une place ici. La différence de caractère a certainement son rôle dans l'histoire, n'empêche...

Tom est mon ami. Je me demande simplement jusqu'à quel point mon amitié pour lui va. Je suppose que seul le temps me le dira, une nouvelle fois.

Le temps, la réponse à tout…


	26. Chapitre 26

Les mains collantes de pâte, je pétris la pâte à pain avec autant d'énergie que je le peux. À côté de moi, Gaby en fait de même. Cependant, bien qu'elle tente de le cacher, je sens qu'elle fatigue. Mel m'a expliqué que ce corps était peu habitué à l'exercice avant que Gaby l'intègre et que cela oblige cette dernière à restreindre ses activités et ses efforts. Gaby s'évertue néanmoins à entraîner ce nouveau corps mais ces choses là prennent du temps.

‒ Tu sais, tu peux souffler deux minutes, si tu veux, je lui dis.

‒ Non, ça va, réplique celle-ci.

Je n'insiste pas, imaginant très bien combien il doit être difficile pour elle d'admettre sa faiblesse, d'autant plus quand son précédent corps a été celui de Mélanie qui est si athlétique. Gaby et moi continuons donc à pétrir la pâte jusqu'à ce que je me mette à mon tour à fatiguer, ce qui devait bien arriver à force de déployer mon énergie sans aucune retenue.

‒ On fait une pause ? je propose alors à Gaby.

Elle acquiesce et nous buvons toutes les deux quelques gorgées d'eau avant de nous asseoir contre la paroi quelques minutes.

‒ Gaby ? je reprends après deux minutes de repos.

‒ Oui ?

‒ Je voulais te parler de quelque chose. De Rivière, en fait.

‒ Je t'écoute.

Gaby se tourne vers moi et attend patiemment que je reprenne.

‒ Je me demandais si elle te parlait de sa vie d'avant, quand vous êtes toutes les deux. De Vogue, notamment. Elle ne m'en parle jamais et, pourtant, je devine qu'il doit occuper ses pensées...

Je sens Gaby hésitante alors je m'empresse de préciser ma pensée.

‒ Je ne te demande pas de me révéler le contenu de vos conversations, rien de tel ! Rivière a le droit de ne pas tout me dire. Je sais bien qu'elle évitera de me dire certaines choses pour ne pas me faire culpabiliser, je la connais bien. C'est juste que je suis inquiète pour elle et elle ne me dit rien...

‒ Elle est toujours en phase d'adaptation, répond doucement Gaby. Tu sais, c'est difficile pour une âme de se retrouver ainsi parmi toute une bande d'humains, de sentir leur méfiance, de sentir qu'on est pas tout à fait à sa place...

‒ Je l'imagine bien, oui... j'acquiesce dans un soupir.

‒ Elle a perdu ses repères et c'est plus difficile pour elle de les retrouver, contrairement à toi. Tout le monde t'a accueillie à bras ouverts, May. Ça n'a pas été son cas. Tout le monde a beau tolérer beaucoup mieux les âmes depuis mon arrivée et celle de Soleil, il est toujours difficile d'accepter l'arrivée d'un nouvel individu de notre espèce...

J'acquiesce une nouvelle fois sans savoir quoi dire. Je suis consciente de tout ça mais, le problème, c'est que je n'ai aucun moyen d'action. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour changer les choses.

‒ J'aimerais tant pouvoir l'aider, je souffle.

‒ Tu l'aides déjà, May. Par ta simple présence. Tu l'aides plus que tu ne l'imagines. Pour le reste, c'est à elle d'y travailler, rien qu'à elle. Ça passe par un deuil, celui de sa vie passée à l'extérieur, de tout ce qu'elle a perdu.

Je sais au fond de moi que ce n'est pas le cas, mais je me sens responsable des pertes que Rivière a du subir. Je me demande même parfois si elle n'aurait pas préféré être envoyée sur une autre planète, bien qu'elle m'ait toujours assurée qu'elle n'avait aucun désir de quitter cette planète. Mais si cette nouvelle vie la décevait ? Si la perspective d'une vie ici était à l'opposé de tout ce qu'elle imaginait ? Si c'était le cas, jamais Rivière ne me l'avouerait, car elle ferait tout pour me protéger de toute culpabilité.

‒ Ce n'est pas ta faute, vraiment pas, me rassure Gaby en lisant sur mon visage de la culpabilité. Rivière est heureuse d'être là avec toi, je t'assure. Elle est aussi contente que tu aies pu récupérer ton corps, elle n'aurait pas pu demander mieux.

‒ Mais ses amis lui manquent, je l'imagine bien. Surtout Vogue.

‒ Tu devrais en parler avec elle, me conseille Gaby.

Je vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas s'engager sur ce terrain, elle en sait sûrement plus que moi sur le sujet.

‒ Rivière peine à démêler toutes les émotions qui la traversent, ajoute Gaby. Tu pourrais sûrement l'aider avec ça. Après tout, tu dois savoir mieux que quiconque comment fonctionne son esprit.

Sur ce point, elle n'a pas tort. D'un commun accord, nous nous remettons alors toutes les deux au travail.

La fin de journée venue, je retrouve Rivière à table. Elle semble satisfaite de sa journée et j'en suis contente. J'adresse un sourire à Mel. Je devine qu'elle est en partie responsable de la bonne humeur de Rivière. Elle fait tout son possible pour aider Rivière à s'intégrer et c'est vraiment bienveillant de sa part.

Alors que j'écoute Rivière me raconter sa journée, quelqu'un s'installe à côté de moi. Rivière se fige un instant et je tourne donc la tête.

Je constate avec étonnement que le nouveau venu est Tom. Il me sourit mais je devine que, le fait même de s'assoir avec nous à table – avec la présence de Gaby et Rivière – lui coûte. Il prend sur lui, je le sais. C'est pourquoi je lui adresse à mon tour un sourire rayonnant.

D'un regard, j'invite Rivière à poursuivre son récit. Elle semble hésiter un instant, adressant des œillades peu assurées dans la direction de Tom, mais, en constatant qu'il ne lui prête aucune attention, elle s'exécute.

Tom ne décroche pas un mot du repas. Je sais bien qu'il ne se sent pas dans son environnement en étant entouré de tant des gens, lui qui s'isole habituellement, d'autant plus avec la présence d'âmes. Mais cet effort de sa part me touche réellement. Peut-être n'est-il pas une cause perdue comme tout le monde ne cesse de me le répéter ?

Quand nous avons terminé de manger, j'invite Rivière à se rendre à notre chambre en compagnie de Gaby, en lui promettant que je ne tarderais pas à la rejoindre. Je veux passer un peu de temps avec Tom avant.

Tom et moi nous dirigeons en silence vers les couloirs, ne nous pressant pas.

‒ J'étais contente que tu manges avec nous ce soir, je lui dis. Je sais que tu as fais un effort, je voulais te remercier pour ça.

– J'ai plutôt mangé _à côté _de vous qu'avec vous, corrige-t-il avec ironie.

– N'empêche, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu ne restes pas isolé.

– Tu sais que la solitude ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire, me rappelle-t-il.

– Je le sais, mais ça me manque qu'on passe du temps ensemble. Je sais que c'est uniquement ma faute, je me consacre beaucoup à Rivière en ce moment, mais elle s'adapte encore et...

– Pas besoin de te justifier, m'arrête-t-il. Je comprends. C'est ton amie.

– Oui, c'est mon amie, j'acquiesce. Mais tu l'es aussi, je ne t'oublie pas non plus, même si c'est particulier en ce moment.

– Vraiment, tu n'as pas à te culpabiliser. Je survis très bien sans toi, ok ? Inutile de me materner.

Je ne pense pas qu'il a voulu être si sec mais je me sens définitivement coupable, maintenant. Simplement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Il a parfaitement raison, en plus. Il a survécu sans moi avant et je fais comme s'il avait absolument besoin de moi maintenant. Comme si sa solitude était un poids et que je venais l'en débarrasser. En y réfléchissant, je pense que c'est plutôt la situation inverse. J'ai besoin de lui plus que lui n'a besoin de moi.

– Je ne voulais pas être désagréable, désolé, s'excuse-t-il. Le naturel revient au galop.

– Non, tu as raison. J'en fais mille fois trop. Tu peux te débrouiller sans moi. C'est moi qui ai besoin de toi. Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup et je ne veux pas perdre ça.

– Pourquoi tu m'apprécies tant que ça ? Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que tout le monde pense de moi et ils n'ont pas tort. Je suis le gars qui passe son temps à broyer du noir et qui ne s'intègre pas. Tout simplement parce que je ne pense plus être adaptée à la vie en communauté. Depuis... ce qu'il m'est arrivé, je ne suis plus le même. Je ne crois pas pouvoir l'être de nouveau un jour, d'ailleurs.

– Faut-il vraiment une raison pour apprécier quelqu'un ? J'aime bien être avec toi, c'est tout. Je comprends ce que tu traverses et c'est pourquoi je veux t'aider. Parfois, j'en fais trop, je le sais. Je veux juste que tu saches que je reste là pour toi, même si Rivière occupe beaucoup de mon temps en ce moment.

– Ne place pas trop d'espoir en moi non plus, me prévient Tom.

– Bon, tais-toi. Je crois en toi, c'est tout. Fin de cette discussion.

Je l'entends soupirer et je l'imagine lever les yeux au ciel. Je baille.

– Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, je tombe de fatigue. On se voit demain ?

– Ce n'est pas comme si on allait quitter ces grottes... Donc, oui, on se voit demain. Et, May ?

– Oui ?

– Merci. D'être là. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu l'es mais merci. Et, moi aussi, je t'apprécie. Profite en parce que c'était la dernière fois que je le disais.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et s'éloigne déjà. Une nouvelle fois, j'imagine comme prononcer ces mots lui a coûté.

Dans l'obscurité, je rejoins ma chambre où Rivière doit m'attendre. Un sourire plane sur mes lèvres, de même qu'une espèce de chaleur dans ma poitrine…


	27. Chapitre 27

Quand je retrouve ma chambre après ma discussion avec Tom, je m'allonge sans mot dire sur le matelas à côté de Rivière. Celle-ci reste silencieuse également dans un premier temps puis elle commence à s'interroger.

– May ?

– Oui, Rivière ?

– Tu es bien silencieuse, ce soir. Tu as toujours tant de choses à dire habituellement quand on se retrouve ici le soir.

– C'est vrai.

– Tu étais avec Tom ?

Je réponds par la positive sans m'étendre. Rivière attend un moment puis s'impatiente face à mon mutisme.

– C'est tout ce que tu vas me dire ? demande-t-elle.

– Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

– J'ai trouvé ça étrange qu'il nous rejoigne à table alors que j'étais là. Il n'a pas fait attention à moi, certes, mais habituellement, il me fuit plutôt. Pourquoi ce revirement ?

– Cela lui prend du temps mais il accepte progressivement ta présence. C'est bien, non ?

– Je suppose, acquiesce Rivière.

Elle se tait et je devine qu'elle réfléchit. Je reste silencieuse en attendant sa prochaine question qui ne saurait tarder.

– Toi et Tom... commence-t-elle. Vous êtes amis ?

J'acquiesce.

– Amis comme toi et moi, ou plutôt amis comme moi et Vogue l'étions ?

Je suis surprise qu'elle mentionne Vogue alors qu'elle évite obstinément le sujet depuis plusieurs jours. D'autant plus surprise de la voir évoquer ce sujet en particulier.

– Juste amis, ce n'est comparable à aucune de ces situations, je réponds.

– Pourtant, ta façon de le regarder est étrange.

– Étrange ?

– Quand tu le regardes lui, ton regard n'est pas le même que quand tu regardes Gaby, Mélanie ou bien Jamie. Pourtant, ce sont tes amis aussi.

– En quoi mon regard est-il différent ? je l'interroge avec curiosité.

– Je ne sais pas, c'est difficile à expliquer, admet Rivière. C'est juste que je connais bien ton visage maintenant, comme il a également été le mien à un moment donné, et il y a quelque chose de différent dans ton regard quand tu es avec lui.

Elle s'interrompt quelques secondes avant de conclure ses explications.

– En fait, ça m'a fait penser au regard de Vogue...

– Oh.

Je sens comme cette dernière phrase lui a coûté, tout simplement parce que l'admettre à voix haute a du être émotionnellement chargé pour elle. Vogue lui manque beaucoup, comme je m'en doutais, bien qu'elle se refuse à me l'admettre. Je décide de le verbaliser pour lui donner l'occasion de se confier à moi si elle le souhaite.

– Il te manque, je prononce donc.

– Je crois, oui... souffle Rivière dans un murmure.

Je me rapproche d'elle et l'entoure de mes bras.

– Je suis si désolée, Rivière.

Elle se met à sangloter. Je réalise que c'est la première fois qu'elle pleure devant moi, depuis qu'elle est dans ce corps. Mon cœur se serre à l'idée des émotions qu'elle doit ressentir, d'autant plus dans ce corps si jeune où tout doit être encore plus violent.

– Tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux, tu le sais ? Tu peux tout me dire.

– Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable, réplique-t-elle. Car ce n'est pas ta faute si je suis séparée de Vogue, mais je sais que c'est ce que tu penses.

Je ne réponds rien.

– Tu sais, je ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment lui qui me manque, ou bien tout ce qui constituait ma vie. C'est juste que c'est si bizarre de ne plus aller à mes séances de théâtre, ou bien d'aller faire mes courses. Ça me fait un peu penser à toi. Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as parlé de Tobias ? Tu m'as dis que ce n'était pas tant lui qui te manquait, mais l'idée de lui, l'idée de l'amour. Peut-être est-ce également ça qui me manque, l'idée de cet amour que j'avais avec Vogue. Je n'en sais rien. C'est si difficile de comprendre mes émotions, encore plus dans ce corps...

– C'est normal, ce corps humain est très jeune, je réponds doucement. Les émotions humaines sont déjà complexes, mais les ressentir dans un corps d'adolescente, c'est bien pire encore. Cela prend du temps de tout décortiquer, tout comprendre. Parfois, on n'y arrive pas. Mais je suis là si tu veux en parler. Ta vie d'avant a le droit de te manquer, Vogue aussi.

– Je suis pourtant si contente d'être là avec toi, soupire-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas oublier le reste ?

– Parce que le cerveau humain complexifie tout. Tu peux faire une erreur dans ta vie, et l'oublier ensuite pour qu'elle te revienne brusquement en mémoire des années après. Et, après tous ce temps, te sentir tout aussi mal.

– C'est si dur.

Je la serre un peu plus contre moi et l'embrasse sur le front comme je le faisais avec ma petite sœur. Elle se blottie contre moi et, dans l'obscurité, je pourrais presque croire qu'il s'agit réellement de Mina. Néanmoins, je ne veux pas m'engouffrer sur ce terrain. Il s'agit de Rivière, pas de Mina. Il n'est pas question que mon cerveau commence à me duper de la sorte. Les conséquences sur mon moral s'en révéleraient désastreuses.

– Au fait, tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question, me rappelle Rivière en reniflant.

– Quelle question ?

– Sur toi et Tom.

– Je... Écoute, Rivière, on est vraiment juste amis, lui et moi. Quant à mon regard, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J'admets que, récemment, je me questionne sur ce que je ressens réellement pour Tom. Peut-être bien que je l'aime un peu trop, je n'en sais rien.

– Que tu l'aimes un peu trop, répète-t-elle. Tu avais dis ça aussi, à l'époque, pour Vogue. Qu'il m'aimait un peu trop. Et tu as la même lueur dans le regard qu'il avait quand il me regardait.

– Je n'en sais rien, Rivière. C'est de Tom dont on parle quand même. Tu nous imagines, lui et moi ? Non, ça me paraît quand même hautement improbable.

– Si tu l'aimes, je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est improbable.

– Que je l'aime ou pas importe peu, au final. Même si ces sentiments existent, je doute que Tom les partage. Tu as bien vu comment il était, ce n'est pas le genre de personnes à s'embarrasser de quelconques sentiments de ce genre. Avant, peut-être, il m'a dit qu'il était fiancé avant tout ça. Mais maintenant ? Ce n'est plus le même homme.

– Il aurait tort de ne pas partager tes sentiments, fait remarquer Rivière. Il est même extrêmement chanceux que tu ressentes quelque chose pour lui, je trouve.

Je ris malgré moi.

– C'est gentil de ta part de dire ça, Rivière. En tout cas, pas un mot de tout ça à quiconque, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que quoi ce soit change entre moi et Tom. Peu importe ce que je ressens ou pas, je préfère que nous restions amis. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher entre lui et moi.

– Les humains sont étranges, soupire Rivière. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne devrait pas chercher à s'en cacher. Je ne comprends pas.

– Parce qu'on est humains, on a peur d'être blessé. Avouer ses sentiments pour quelqu'un, c'est aussi se mettre à nu. Et si nos sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, tu imagines ce qu'on peut ressentir ?

– Oh, je comprends, répond finalement Rivière après un temps de réflexion. Par contre, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il ne partagerait pas tes sentiments. Il t'aime bien, vous passez souvent du temps ensemble.

– Il m'aime bien, mais pas forcément de cette façon, je lui explique. Je suis simplement son amie, actuellement.

– Eh bien, il a tort de s'en contenter. Tu es une personne merveilleuse. Tu mérites d'être avec quelqu'un qui comprenne ça.

– Oh, Rivière ! Ne me dis pas des choses comme ça, tu vas me faire pleurer.

– Pleurer ? s'étonne Rivière. Je suis désolée, je...

– Mais non, pas pleurer parce que je suis triste ! je réplique en comprenant sa méprise. Pleurer parce que je suis émue, parce que ce que tu dis me va droit au cœur.

– Oh, d'accord. C'est la vérité, en tout cas. Je le pense sincèrement, May.

– Je sais, Rivière. C'est bien pour ça que je suis émue.

Nous restons blotties l'une contre l'autre pendant longtemps sans parler. Rivière finit par s'endormir, je l'entends à sa respiration. Quant à moi, je peine à trouver le sommeil. Mes pensées s'emmêlent et se démêlent à volonté dans mon esprit. Je pense à trop de choses à la fois pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Finalement, quand mon cerveau arrive à saturation, le sommeil finit par me cueillir et je rejoins Rivière dans les bras de Morphée.


	28. Chapitre 28

Je découvre un autre aspect de ces grottes quand une après-midi détente est organisée. Plus précisément, nous nous retrouvons tous pour un match de foot qui enthousiasme particulièrement les garçons. Kyle ne tient pas en place et commence déjà à recruter pour son équipe. On dirait un enfant. Je vois les habitants des grottes d'une façon encore différente de notre quotidien bien huilé.

Observant la liesse, je me tiens à l'écart avec Rivière. Timidement, Soleil nous a rejointes. Je devine qu'elle n'est pas non plus très désireuse de jouer à ce jeu.

– Eh, May ! me lance Kyle en s'approchant à grandes foulées. Tu sais jouer ? Si oui, à combien tu noterais ton niveau sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ?

Je reste muette comme une carpe, n'étant pas sûre de pouvoir répondre à cette question. La dernière fois où j'ai joué au foot me paraît remonter à une éternité.

– Très honnêtement, je n'en sais rien ! je lui avoue finalement après qu'il ait haussé un sourcil, attendant impatiemment ma réponse.

– Bon, c'est pas grave, je prends le risque. Je te prends dans mon équipe !

Je suis sur le point de m'outrer en déclarant que je n'ai pas envie de jouer, mais je me laisse finalement faire. Jouer au foot ne peut pas me faire de mal. Peut-être même que je vais m'amuser ? Je suis sur le point de demander à Rivière si elle a envie de jouer quand je vois que Kyle s'est rapproché de Soleil. Au contact de celle-ci, Kyle paraît toujours plus doux. Je reste fascinée un instant.

– Tu es sûr, tu n'as pas envie de jouer ? lui demande-t-il avec un sourire timide.

Elle s'empresse de secouer la tête plusieurs fois.

– Non merci, je vais rester ici, répond-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Quand je parviens à détacher mon regard d'eux, j'interroge Rivière du regard à mon tour et elle secoue la tête à son tour.

– Je vais rester avec Soleil, me dit-elle.

J'acquiesce et, un peu inquiète, je suis Kyle en direction de son équipe. Je vois que Kyle a en majorité privilégié les muscles pour les membres de son équipe, ce qui ne me surprend pas vraiment. Notre petite communauté ne contenant pas tant de membres musclés que ça, il a cependant du se contenter de membres comme moi, pour boucher les trous.

Les garçons commencent à mettre en place une stratégie et je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'ils racontent. Au final, on me dit simplement de me placer en défense et d'empêcher le ballon d'entrer dans nos buts.

Je comprends que la mission va être ardue quand je vois Jared foncer vers les buts comme une flèche et que, par réflexe, je m'écarte de son chemin.

– May, va au contact ! me hèle Kyle.

Agacée, je grommelle dans ma barbe. Je commence à me souvenir des raisons pour lesquelles je n'aimais pas le sport à l'école. J'ai toujours trouvé ces sports d'équipes trop agressifs, moi qui n'ai jamais été très compétitrice. Je jette un regard vers Rivière qui lève ses pouces vers moi en signe d'encouragement. Cela me fait rire et j'envisage de faire un effort, au risque de finir au sol et de me blesser. En tout les cas, je tiendrais Kyle comme responsable de mes maux.

Brandt fonce comme une furie vers les buts adverses mais, une nouvelle fois, avec agilité, Jared intercepte le ballon et se dirige vers nos propres buts. Cette fois, je ne recule pas devant le boulet de canon et tente je ne sais trop comment de lui faire perdre le ballon. Arrive ce qui devait arriver, Jared me percute et nous finissons tous les deux au sol.

Jared s'empresse de s'assurer que je vais bien. J'éclate de rire face à ma maladresse. Parmi ceux qui ne participent pas au match, je croise le regard de Tom qui se retient manifestement d'éclater de rire.

J'aurais pu décider d'abandonner mais, par défi, je décide de continuer à jouer. Le match se poursuit donc mais je me montre plus prudente. Après maintes stratégies, je finis par parvenir à subtiliser le ballon à un autre joueur - Mel, en l'occurrence. Dans une passe maladroite, je renvois ensuite le ballon à Kyle qui finit par marquer. À partir de ce moment, je commence à prendre un peu plus de plaisir au jeu.

À l'issue de la partie, je retourne m'asseoir près de Rivière, en nage.

‒ Tu as assurée ! me lance Rivière.

‒ Tu trouves ? Objectivement, je me permets de te faire remarquer que tu ne connais rien au foot.

Le rire enfantin de Rivière retentit et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Mon regarde tombe ensuite sur Tom, un peu plus loin. Rivière intercepte ce regard.

‒ Tu peux aller le voir, si tu veux. Je ne suis pas seule, il y a Soleil.

Je croise le regard de Soleil qui me sourie. Je hausse les épaules avant de me lever. Je me dis qu'il est bien de laisser Rivière se faire des amis sans ma présence constante à ses côtés, mais au final, c'est surtout moi qui ai envie de parler avec Tom. Depuis ma discussion avec Rivière, je pense à lui d'une nouvelle façon. Je ne suis pas certaine d'apprécier cela, mais je n'y peux rien.

Je m'installe aux côtés de Tom qui s'empresse de se moquer de mes talents de footballeuse. Nous commençons à nous chamailler comme des enfants jusqu'à nous lasser.

‒ Et toi, tu n'avais pas envie de jouer ? je lui demande.

‒ J'ai une tête à jouer au foot ? réplique-t-il.

‒ Parce que j'en ai une, moi ? J'aurais pu me moquer de toi au moins.

‒ Tu peux toujours rêver pour me voir jouer !

‒ Challenge accepté !

Il lève les yeux au ciel et je ris, acceptant malgré tout ma défaite pour aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, je ne perds pas espoir de le voir un jour sur ce terrain, comme les autres.

‒ Moi, je trouve ça sympa de voir tout le monde dans des circonstances différentes. Je n'aime pas le football mais ce sport a le mérite de fédérer, de tous nous réunir dans une bonne ambiance, et ce malgré toutes les horreurs de ce monde. Rien que pour ça, je pense que ça vaut le coup, non ?

Tom hausse les épaules.

‒ Tu as sûrement raison, admet-il néanmoins.

Je plisse les yeux vers lui. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne dit cela que pour me faire plaisir, ce que je m'empresse de lui faire remarquer.

‒ Tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ce que j'en pense vraiment, réplique-t-il. Tu sais comme je tourne tout au négatif. Je vois le monde en noir alors que tu le vois en blanc.

‒ Dis toujours.

‒ Je me disais simplement que peu importe ce bonheur éphémère quand on sait ce qui nous attend dehors, quand les parasites guettent le moindre de nos mouvements.

‒ Et moi je pense que, justement, on a besoin de ce bonheur éphémère. Il faut vivre l'instant, indépendamment de ce qui arrivera demain. On mourra tous un jour, ça a toujours été le cas, même avant l'arrivée des âmes sur notre planète. On vivait déjà l'instant présent avant, pourquoi changer ?

‒ OK, tu marques un point, May, concède Tom.

Je jubile intérieurement de l'avoir enfin convaincu de quelque chose.

‒ Il n'empêche que la vie est plus fade quand on est enfermé dans ces grottes, reprend Tom. La vie était bien plus belle au grand air.

‒ Là, c'est toi qui marche un point. Mais il faut bien se contenter de ce qu'on a. Regarde, moi je me contente bien de t'avoir toi comme ami. C'était toi ou Lacey, le choix a été vite fait…

Nous pouffons tous les deux, Tom étant aussi peu fan de Lacey que moi. Il faut cependant admettre que Tom s'intéresse peu aux autres de façon générale, mais Lacey lui tape quand même sur les nerfs, c'est dire !

‒ Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir choisi, dans tous les cas. Tu es bien plus intéressant que tu ne le laisses paraître.

‒ Intéressant ? Moi ? relève Tom avec ironie.

‒ Oui, toi. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à te porter en si mauvaise estime ?

‒ Parce que je ne suis pas comme vous autres. Je ne veux pas continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était, à sociabiliser comme si la vie était toujours la même.

‒ Tu préférerais que j'arrête de te parler, alors ?

‒ Non, ce n'est pas ça, réplique Tom. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux gens, ça, tout le monde a pu le constater. C'est différent avec toi. Ta compagnie ne me dérange pas.

‒ Contente d'apprend que je ne te _dérange_ pas, quel honneur… j'ironise.

‒ On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est un privilège, effectivement !

Je lève les yeux au plafond puis observe Kyle et Jared faire une séance de tirs au but. Tom est effectivement si différent de ces deux là, et de tous les autres aussi. Peut-être est-ce également la raison pour laquelle je m'accroche autant à lui, sa différence, cette façon si particulière d'envisager le monde, opposée à la mienne ?

J'ai toujours été attirée par les personnes qui sortent du lot, ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Pourtant, d'autres personnes que moi auraient sûrement lâché l'affaire depuis longtemps. Quant à moi, j'en suis bien incapable, c'est aussi ce qui m'inquiète parfois. Pourquoi m'accrocher à ce point à quelqu'un qui pense d'une façon si différente de la mienne, quelqu'un de si négatif ?

‒ A défaut de ne pas te déranger, j'espère au moins que tu finiras par _apprécier_ ma compagnie, j'ajoute avec malice.

‒ C'est déjà le cas, tu le sais bien, réplique Tom à cela.

L'entente de ces mots me chamboule plus que de raison, notamment parce qu'ils sont prononcés par Tom. Il me les a déjà dis une fois, mais je les vois d'une autre façon maintenant que je commence à appréhender l'étendue de mes sentiments pour lui. Je reste donc silencieuse mais, bien malgré moi, mon visage s'illumine. Et là, je commence à m'inquiéter encore plus, car les sentiments confus que j'éprouve pour Tom me semblent de moins en moins innocents. Le pire, c'est que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir interrompre la locomotive en cours de route, et j'ignore totalement où cela me mènera…


	29. Chapitre 29

Je déambule dans un labyrinthe de couloirs gris. Je cours à en perdre haleine, sans plus avoir aucune notion d'orientation. J'avance sans savoir ni où aller, ni ce que je fuis. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois courir.

Je guette parfois mes arrières, effrayée à l'idée d'être rattrapée, sans vraiment savoir par qui ou par quoi. C'est alors que je tombe dans un cul-de-sac. Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour mais il est déjà trop tard. Une silhouette apparaît de l'autre côté du couloir, bloquant mon unique porte de secours.

C'est une petite silhouette que je reconnaitrais entre mille. Mina, ma petite sœur. Pourquoi donc suis-je subitement envahie par la terreur ?

Le visage de ma petite sœur est obscurci par un sourire carnassier qui me glace le sang. Quelque chose ne va pas. Cette petite fille face à moi, ce n'est pas ma petite sœur. En tout cas, ce n'est _plus_ elle. Impossible.

L'usurpatrice de Mina s'avance lentement vers moi et une menace plane dans son regard. Je demeure immobile, figée d'effroi. Mina se fige à son tour à quelques centimètres seulement de moi. Son visage se vide de toute expression pendant plusieurs secondes. Ses prunelles se rivent alors dans les miennes et mon cœur sursaute dans ma poitrine.

Cette fois, je reconnais ce regard. C'est le regard terrifié de ma petite sœur. Je le sais au plus profond de moi : cette fois, c'est bien ma Mina.

‒ Mina… je souffle.

‒ Sauve-moi, je t'en prie, May. Sauve-moi !

Ma bouche s'arrondit d'ahurissement et mes yeux s'embuent de larmes tandis que ma Mina disparaît à nouveau et que l'étrangère vole ses traits sans vergogne. Le regard méchant si inapproprié sur le visage de ma petite sœur me saisit d'horreur et je me mets à crier.

Je me redresse alors avec violence sur ma couchette, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Le visage déformé de haine de ma petite sœur s'estompe progressivement dans mon esprit tandis que je réalise que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar qui a pour conséquence de me renvoyer la réalité en pleine face.

Je m'efforce depuis si longtemps d'oublier la situation, m'enfermant dans le déni, tout simplement parce que j'ai le sentiment de ne rien pouvoir faire à cette maudite situation. Et si je me trompais ? Si j'y pouvais quelque chose, contrairement à ce que je pense depuis tout ce temps ?

Brusquement, je me sens mue d'une volonté inébranlable. Je _dois_ retrouver ma petite sœur. Je dois tout mettre en place pour la retrouver, en admettant qu'elle est encore de ce monde. Je l'ai trop longtemps délaissée, me satisfaisant de cette vie tant rêvée. Cette responsabilité vis-à-vis de Mina, je l'ai trop longtemps oubliée. Je dois faire quelque chose. Je dois sauver ma petite sœur si c'est encore possible. Cet appel à l'aide dans mon cauchemar, qui me dit qu'il n'est pas réel ? Qui me dit que Mina ne m'envoie pas des signaux de détresse quelque part ?

En hâte, je balance mes jambes en travers de la couchette et me plante sur mes deux pieds. A côté, Rivière n'a aucune réaction. J'entends au rythme de sa respiration qu'elle est profondément endormie. J'hésite un long moment sur la marche à suivre. Je dois réfléchir à une stratégie.

Ressentant un fort besoin de me mouvoir, j'enfile mes chaussures et me met à déambuler dans les couloirs vides. Je tourne pendant une bonne partie de la nuit pour finir par aller me laver. Le contact de l'eau m'apaise un peu mais ne parvient pas à apaiser le feu qui brûle à l'intérieur de moi. Ce désir inexorable de retrouver ma petite sœur.

En m'en allant, je tombe sur Tom qui, comme à son habitude, s'est levé aux aurores.

‒ Ça t'arrives de dormir, parfois ? j'ironise.

‒ Oui. Mais ça, c'était avant.

‒ Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour toi de changer de chambre !

‒ Pas pour le moment, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il n'y a pas que moi qu'il empêche de dormir, tu sais. Je suis juste aux premières loges. Et puis il est vieux, personne n'oserait aller le contrarier.

Je ris.

‒ En effet, on ne contrarie pas une personne âgée !

‒ Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

‒ Je le conçois.

Tom soupire.

‒ Et toi, que fais-tu debout si tôt ?

Je hausse les épaules dans la semi-obscurité.

‒ Je ne parvenais plus à dormir. J'ai décidé d'aller marcher un peu.

‒ Une raison particulière à cette insomnie ?

‒ Trop de pensées dans la tête.

Tom reste silencieux, sentant probablement que c'est là un sujet sensible, mais j'ai envie d'en dire plus. J'ai besoin d'exprimer le fond de ma pensée.

‒ Je pense beaucoup à ma petite sœur. Je ne supporte plus de ne pas savoir si elle est encore là. J'ai besoin de la retrouver, j'ai besoin de savoir… Le problème, c'est que j'ignore comment faire, bloquée dans ces grottes. Je voudrais aller la retrouver, mais à la fois, je sais combien c'est dangereux. Pas uniquement pour moi, mais pour tout le monde ici. Et si je me faisais prendre, et si je menais les traqueurs jusqu'à ces grottes ? Il n'y a plus uniquement mon sort qui soit entre mes mains, mais celui de tous les autres. Notre mémoire est devenu un danger, désormais…

‒ Un danger qui n'a qu'une solution : le sacrifice… ajoute Tom d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

J'acquiesce. Dans le dédale de mes pensées, cette idée s'est présentée à moi. Si jamais j'entreprenais ce projet fou de retrouver ma petite sœur, le sacrifice pourrait être à envisager. Cette idée me glace le sang mais, à la fois, je ne doute pas d'en être capable, si les circonstances le nécessitaient. Peut-être cela serait-il même une délivrance ?

‒ En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je ne peux plus rester ici sans rien faire, à vivre une vie « tranquille », pendant que l'esprit de ma petite sœur est peut-être encore en éveil quelque part.

‒ Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

La question de Tom me fait frissonner.

‒ C'est une possibilité, j'admets.

‒ Que ferais-tu dans ce cas ? insiste Tom.

‒ Je l'ignore.

‒ Tu dois pourtant l'envisager. Tu dois tout envisager si tu pars dans une telle quête.

Tom a raison mais je me refuse à envisager ce scénario. Je ne veux pas d'un monde dans lequel Mina n'existe pas. Cette idée est bien trop douloureuse. Car si ma petite sœur n'existe plus, c'est entièrement ma faute. Comment vivre avec le poids de cette responsabilité sur les épaules ?

‒ Je ne sais pas, Tom. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

‒ J'imagine bien combien ça peut être difficile pour toi d'envisager cette possibilité, mais il faut que tu gardes les pieds sur terre, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête.

‒ Dans tous les cas, si tu entreprends une aventure telle que celle de retrouver ta petite sœur, j'en suis.

Je mets un moment à comprendre les paroles de Tom.

‒ Comment ça ? je réplique.

‒ Si tu t'en vas d'ici, je viens avec toi.

‒ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi prendrais-tu le risque de t'en aller d'ici alors qu'on y est en sécurité ?

‒ Parce que j'en ai marre de cette fausse impression de sécurité, j'en ai marre d'être coincé ici. Tu sais bien que cette vie ne me convient pas. Alors peu importe les risques que nous courrions en sortant d'ici, j'en serais. Je préfère honnêtement prendre le risque de mourir que de rester ici pour le reste de ma vie. Et puis, c'est trop dangereux pour toi de sortir seule.

Je reste bouche bée face aux propos de Tom. Je savais bien qu'il ne se plaisait pas ici, mais de là à risquer la mort à mes côtés…

‒ Rien ne me retient ici, ajoute Tom. Je ne manquerais à personne, et personne ne me manquera non plus. Autant que je sois avec toi, si je peux me rendre utile.

‒ Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Tom.

‒ Il n'y a rien à dire. Ce n'est même pas négociable. Si tu pars, je pars.

‒ Rien n'est encore fait, je nuance. Tout ça n'est encore qu'à l'état de projet. Même pas, ce n'est encore qu'une ébauche, une idée en l'air. J'ignore encore comment ce projet est seulement réalisable.

‒ On y réfléchira ensemble. On mettra tout en œuvre pour retrouver ta petite sœur.

D'instinct, je me rapproche de Tom et le prends dans mes bras. C'est seulement une fois fait que je m'inquiète de la façon dont il va le prendre. Cependant, le fait que Tom souhaite m'aider à ce point me touche tant.

‒ Merci d'être là, Tom, je murmure. Merci de vouloir m'aider à retrouver Mina…

Les bras de Tom viennent lentement et un peu maladroitement se placer dans mon dos. La tête dans son épaule, je me mets à sourire. Dans ses bras, je me sens si bien. Comme c'était le cas avec les étreintes de Tobias avant lui. Mon cœur se met à taper fort dans ma poitrine et je tente inutilement de le réfréner. Je constate ainsi qu'il est définitivement trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Mes sentiments pour Tom sont bel et bien là et cela pourrait bien causer ma perte, à terme…


	30. Chapitre 30

‒ On ne peut pas prendre ce genre de risques au gré des envies de chacun. Tout le monde a quelqu'un dehors qu'il a perdu et dont le corps se balade quelque part. Ta situation n'est pas différente de celle des autres.

‒ Mais moi, je sais où elle est. Je sais où est Mina !

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je tente le coup. J'ai décidé de plaider ma cause auprès de Jeb. Un peu naïvement, je me dis qu'il pourrait me soutenir dans mon projet. Le pire, c'est que moi-même, je comprends les raisons pour lesquelles il peut refuser ma demande. A sa place, je refuserais tout aussi catégoriquement. Je me dois néanmoins d'essayer.

‒ Ça ne change rien, je suis désolée, gamine, s'excuse Jeb. C'est trop risqué.

‒ Kyle a été cherché Soleil, avant mon arrivée.

Cet argument est le seul à peu près solide que j'ai. Néanmoins, je ne m'attends même pas à ce qu'il fasse mouche. Je sais que ma tentative est perdue d'avance.

‒ Il a été à l'encontre des règles, reconnait-il. J'aurais pu le virer d'ici pour ça, j'aurais même du.

‒ Mais tu ne l'as pas fais, Jeb.

‒ C'est vrai. Mais je ne serais pas toujours aussi laxiste, les circonstances étaient particulières. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux pas accepter. Je ne peux pas l'autoriser pour toi alors que tant d'autres souhaiteraient en faire autant. Ce n'est tout simplement pas raisonnable.

Je soupire, acceptant mon sort.

‒ Je comprends.

Jeb m'adresse un regard attendri.

‒ Vraiment, je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue, j'insiste. Je le partage même. Je ne supporte simplement pas de savoir ma petite sœur prisonnière, c'est tout…

‒ Et je le conçois, répond Jeb. Moi aussi, je voudrais que tu puisses retrouver ta petite sœur, petite. Mais c'est simplement trop dangereux, pour toi mais aussi pour nous tous. Ta mémoire de cet endroit est bien trop dangereuse. Tu n'es pas préparée au monde extérieur comme le sont Mélanie, Jared ou bien Ian.

‒ J'ai longtemps survécu seule avec ma petite sœur, je réplique.

‒ Je le sais, mais les choses changent. Les âmes deviennent de plus en plus suspicieuses face aux disparitions de leurs congénères, d'autant plus depuis la disparition de leur traqueuse, l'âme qui était dans le corps de Lacey. Plus que jamais, il est nécessaire que nous nous montrions prudents.

J'acquiesce. Je sais que Jeb a raison. Néanmoins, je suis dans un état d'esprit tel que ce danger accru ne m'arrêtera pas. Je mettrais un point d'honneur à empêcher les traqueurs de mettre la main sur mes souvenirs si la situation venait à dégénérer, mais ma décision est prise : je m'en irais d'ici, avec ou sans l'approbation de Jeb.

Je me sens si ingrate vis-à-vis de mes sauveurs. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie, m'ont offert un foyer et la sécurité. Pourtant, je suis sur le point de tous les trahir en m'enfuyant d'ici. Je m'en veux terriblement, mais je ne vois plus d'autres choix. J'ai déjà trop attendu.

Je prends congé de Jeb et commence donc à réfléchir à un plan d'évasion. Je ne croyais pas vraiment en la possibilité d'une aide de la part de Jeb, mais je me devais d'éliminer cette hypothèse avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Maintenant, je sais qu'il est temps d'exposer mes projets à Rivière. Elle est en droit de savoir ce que je prépare. J'appréhende cet instant car je sais qu'elle désirera venir avec moi, or je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve dans le même danger que moi. Je sais cependant qu'il est inutile de me voiler la face : Rivière peine à se faire une place ici et, en mon absence, même avec le soutien de Gaby, Mélanie, ou bien Soleil, elle n'y parviendra pas. Je sais que sa place est à mes côtés. Néanmoins, j'ai peur pour elle.

Il y a également le souci de la présence de Tom. Celui-ci est bien décidé à m'accompagner dans ma quête, mais comment se déroulerait alors la cohabitation entre ces deux là ?

C'est tout un ensemble de choses auxquelles je me dois de réfléchir sérieusement. Ce que j'envisage de faire, ce n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Je cours peut-être à ma perte, mais mon souci principal est alors de préserver mes compagnons. Je suis à l'origine de ce projet et il est hors de question que je les entraîne dans ma chute.

Je repère Rivière en compagnie de Soleil dans un coin de la grande salle. Elle me repère à son tour et je lui fais signe de me rejoindre. Je la vois s'excuser auprès de Soleil et me rejoindre en sautillant.

‒ May, ça va ? me demande-t-elle en percevant très probablement mon inquiétude.

‒ J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose de très important en privé. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

‒ Bien sûr.

Rivière saisit ma main et je l'entraîne dans les couloirs sombres jusque dans un coin des grottes où je suis quasiment persuadée que personne ne s'aventurera à cet instant de la journée. Néanmoins, je commence à parler à voix basse par précaution.

‒ Il y a quelques nuits de cela, j'ai pris une décision. Ce n'est pas une décision facile pour moi, mais je ne vois pas comment faire autrement. Il est absolument nécessaire que tu gardes cela pour toi, mais j'ai décidé de partir retrouver Mina.

La main de Rivière serre la mienne avec plus de force sous le choc de la nouvelle.

‒ Que…

‒ Laisse moi parler d'abord, dis-je en l'interrompant. Je ne te demande pas d'approuver ou de désapprouver, mais je dois essayer. S'il y a la moindre possibilité que Mina soit toujours là, alors je la saisirai. J'ignore comment je m'y prendrai, mais je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire. Je n'y arrive plus.

‒ Je suis avec toi, chuchote Rivière en se blottissant contre moi. Je serais toujours avec toi, quoi que tu envisages. Je veux que tu retrouves Mina. Mais… je me dois de te le demander : qu'est-ce qui arriverait à Mina l'âme, dans ce cas ?

Je grimace. Je m'attendais à cette question.

‒ Je compte un peu sur sa bienveillance, en fait. Je sais combien elle est ‒ en tout cas était ‒ sensible à mon sort et à celui de Mina. J'espère qu'elle acceptera de renoncer à sa vie sur Terre pour permettre à Mina de retrouver la sienne, dans le cas où elle est encore là. Je sais que c'est une terrible chose à demander, mais je n'ai pas d'autres idées… Et si elle n'est plus là (je déglutis difficilement à cette idée) alors ta Mina sera libre de rester sur Terre si elle le désire, dans le corps de ma petite sœur… Si ma Mina n'est plus là, je suppose que cela importe de toute façon peu…

Les larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues. Prononcer cette possibilité à voix haute la rend si réelle, soudainement. C'est le pire des scénarios et je le redoute plus que tout, depuis si longtemps. Je veux croire en la possibilité d'une fin heureuse, mais si ce scénario catastrophe survenait ?

Cela me renvoie à la question de Tom à laquelle je ne suis toujours pas en mesure de répondre. Que ferais-je alors, si le pire arrivait ? Quelle vie pourrais-je alors mener ?

Rivière se met elle aussi à pleurer, contaminée par ma peine, alors nous pleurons, blotties l'une contre l'autre. Ces larmes nous font néanmoins du bien à toutes les deux. Elles sont salvatrices, nous délestant d'une pression sur notre cœur qui était jusqu'alors trop forte.

‒ En tout cas, je viens avec toi, reprend Rivière, plusieurs minutes plus tard.

‒ Rivière… je souffle.

‒ Tu sais que ce n'est pas négociable. Je n'ai pas ma place ici sans toi et tu le sais. Je vais où tu vas, c'est tout.

‒ Il nous faudra beaucoup courir, je réplique. T'en sens-tu capable, dans ce corps ?

‒ Ce corps n'est peut-être pas très sportif, mais il est plein d'énergie. J'y arriverais, je te le promets, May.

‒ C'est ta décision, je ne tenterais pas de t'en dissuader. Il faut juste que tu saches que cette décision est sans retour. Une fois parties, je ne pense pas que nous pourrons revenir. Jamais…

‒ J'en ai conscience. Je maintiens néanmoins ma position : j'irais où tu iras. Sans toi, je ne vois pas d'intérêt à ma vie ici. Quand bien même l'amitié de Gaby, Soleil ou bien Mélanie, c'est à tes côtés que je me dois d'être.

‒ Oh, Rivière…

De nouveau gagnée par l'émotion, je la serre avec force contre moi.

‒ Tu n'imagines pas combien ça compte pour moi, je souffle.

‒ Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je me dois de te rendre la pareille.

‒ Ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?

‒ Tu m'as permis de continuer à vivre sur Terre. Une fois ton corps retrouvé, tu aurais pu tout simplement m'abandonner et les laisser m'envoyer sur une autre planète, mais tu ne l'as pas fais.

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais, mue par une détermination comme elle sait parfois en faire preuve, Rivière m'interrompt.

‒ Plus que tout, tu m'as aussi ouvert les yeux sur le monde, May. J'étais bercée d'illusions sur ce que nous faisions, nous les âmes. Tu m'as permis de comprendre le point de vue des humains, d'y adhérer même. Quoi qu'il advienne, je ferais tout pour que vous retrouviez votre planète et votre liberté. J'ignore si je peux avoir un quelconque poids en ce monde, mais si j'en ai l'opportunité, je le ferais.

‒ Je n'en doute pas, Rivière.

‒ Peux-tu me promettre une chose, May ?

‒ Laquelle ?

Je sais déjà que je ne vais pas aimer ce que va dire Rivière. Je sens déjà que c'est une promesse que je ne pourrais peut-être pas tenir…

‒ Promets toi que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais.

Comment tenir une telle promesse dans le monde tel que nous le connaissons aujourd'hui ? Cette promesse me renvoie inévitablement à Mina. Je lui ai promis de toujours la protéger avant d'échouer. Comment puis-je être certaine que la situation ne va pas se reproduire avec Rivière ? Me pardonnera-elle si, au cours de l'aventure folle qui nous attend, je dois me sacrifier et l'abandonner ? C'est une possibilité que je me garde bien sûr d'évoquer auprès d'elle…

Avec le goût désagréable du mensonge, je décide néanmoins de faire à Mina cette promesse qui la rassurera à coup sûr. Je sais bien qu'il est très peu probable que je puisse la tenir, tant les dangers qui nous attendent sont nombreux, mais je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre. Je ne me sens pas la force d'être entièrement honnête avec Rivière sur les risques d'échec de notre mission, car je tente moi-même vainement de me voiler la face.

Me giflant intérieurement pour mon mensonge éhonté, je dis alors :

‒ Je te le promets, Rivière.


	31. Chapitre 31

Avant de commencer, je souhaite une très joyeuse année 2020 à tous le monde ! Puisse-t-elle vous apporter tout ce que vous souhaitez en ce monde !

Tandis que cette nouvelle année commence, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire, et notamment **Melior Silverdjane** qui ne manque jamais de laisser des reviews sur mes chapitres ! Un grand merci à toi !

Cela dit, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

* * *

‒ Tu sembles ailleurs ces derniers temps.

Mélanie me fait remarquer cela tandis que, justement, j'ai l'esprit dans la lune. Je tourne la tête vers elle et l'observe avec un air un peu perdu.

‒ Ah oui ? je fais semblant de m'étonner.

‒ Quelque chose de particulier te tracasse ? insiste-t-elle.

Si seulement j'avais pu lui révéler mes plans. Peut-être pourrais-je le faire, d'ailleurs. Je suis pratiquement certaine de pouvoir faire confiance à Mélanie. La vérité, c'est que j'ai peur qu'elle me dissuade de mettre mon plan à exécution. J'ai également peur d'affronter son regard face à ma trahison à venir.

De façon générale, je n'ose plus croiser le regard des autres habitants de ces grottes, comme si j'avais peur qu'ils lisent la culpabilité dans mes yeux. Le pire, c'est que ma façon de me comporter doit paraitre bien plus étrange encore. Cependant, personne n'y fait réellement attention. Les gens doivent se dire que je passe beaucoup trop de temps avec Tom, voilà tout. Mais Mélanie n'est pas si dupe.

‒ Pas en particulier, non, je réplique en feignant l'innocence.

Mélanie m'adresse un regard peu convaincu.

‒ C'est compliqué, Mel, je soupire alors.

‒ Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, pas vrai ?

‒ Je le sais, oui.

‒ Rivière va bien ?

Je hausse les épaules.

‒ Elle a toujours du mal à trouver sa place. Heureusement que Gaby et Soleil sont là.

Mel hoche la tête.

‒ Tout finira par aller mieux, j'en suis persuadée. Il faut juste un peu de temps.

J'acquiesce tout en me faisant la réflexion qu'elle n'aurait pas tant de temps que ça, finalement. Bientôt l'échéance arriverait et nous nous en irions. Mon cœur se serre à ce rappel.

‒ C'est Tom qui te tracasse, c'est ça ?

Je lève des yeux interrogateurs vers Mélanie qui me répond par un haussement de sourcils.

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Mel ? Oui, j'aime bien Tom. Un peu trop et je le réalise progressivement. Mais c'est Tom…

J'ai décidé d'être honnête avec elle. Quitte à devoir lui mentir sur certains aspects, autant lui parler à cœur ouvert sur d'autres.

‒ Tu lui as dis ce que tu ressentais ?

Je pousse un profond soupire.

‒ Je ne préfère pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il se braque. Je ne veux pas lui faire peur, d'autant plus que je doute qu'il m'envisage un seul instant de cette façon.

‒ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

‒ C'est juste que je ne crois pas qu'il ait ce genre de préoccupations, c'est tout. Moi-même, je m'en passerais bien. Il y a plus important en ce monde…

‒ Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec ça. Justement par les temps qui courent, un peu d'amour ne peut pas faire de mal. Si tu veux mon avis, Tom a bien besoin d'un peu d'amour. Ça le sortirait peut-être de sa coquille…

Je ris. Mélanie n'a pas entièrement tort.

‒ Franchement, fonce ! poursuit Mélanie. L'heure n'est plus à l'hésitation. Il faut profiter de l'instant présent, non ?

‒ Tu as sûrement raison.

Mel a d'autant plus raison que je m'apprête à courir dans la gueule du loup d'un instant à l'autre. L'instant présent compte d'autant plus que j'ignore combien de temps il me reste à vivre. Tout peut arriver et mon destin ne m'appartiendra bientôt plus entièrement.

‒ Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller le voir maintenant !

‒ Voilà une attitude qui me plait un peu plus ! s'enthousiasme Mel. Et s'il te repousse, sache qu'il est encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant et je m'engouffre dans le couloir vers lequel je sais que je trouverais Tom. Les propos de Mélanie m'ont décidés une bonne fois pour toute : me voilà déterminée ! Je sais que Tom doit profiter de ce temps de repos commun pour se reposer dans sa chambre, lui qui peine tant à trouver le sommeil la nuit. Je m'en veux de venir le perturber pendant un tel instant, mais Mélanie m'a fait réaliser l'urgence de la situation. Peut-être est-ce le moment ou jamais de révéler ce que je ressens à Tom, car il se pourrait que je n'ai plus d'autre occasions de le faire par la suite. Du moins, il sera moins évident de le faire quand nous courrons pour notre vie au vu et au su de tous.

Je m'arrête devant le paravent qui masque l'entrée de la chambre de Tom et appelle doucement son nom. Je n'ai d'abord pas de réponse alors je fais l'hypothèse qu'il est endormi, mais une voix un peu bourru me répond ensuite.

‒ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, May ?

‒ Excuses-moi de te déranger pendant que tu te reposes, mais on pourrait parler ?

Je l'entends soupirer mais il acquiesce finalement et m'invite à entrer. Je repousse le paravent et m'installe sur la couchette du voisin de chambre de Tom.

‒ C'est au sujet de notre évasion secrète ? chuchote-t-il.

‒ Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à ce dont on avait parlé.

‒ Ah. Quoi alors ?

J'hésite, soudain moins certaine de la brillante idée qui m'a amenée ici. Comme je reste silencieuse, Tom soupire de plus belle. Il se redresse sur sa couchette et s'assied face à moi.

‒ Parles, May.

‒ C'est compliqué…

‒ Tu es venue jusqu'ici pendant que je dormais, tu dois bien avoir une raison.

‒ En fait, non. Ce n'était rien, je vais te laisser dormir.

‒ Tu es sérieuse ?

‒ Crois-moi, c'était stupide. Oublie ça.

Je me lève et me hâte de repasser derrière le paravent mais Tom a entrepris de me suivre.

‒ Sérieux, tu m'as intriguée. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Qu'est-ce que ça concerne ?

Je soupire de frustration.

‒ Toi, Tom. Ça te concerne toi.

‒ Mais encore ?

‒ Toi et moi.

‒ L'évasion ? Tu m'as dis que…

‒ Pas l'évasion ! je m'agace. Réfléchis un peu.

‒ Je ne vois vraiment pas. Crache le morceau, sinon je ne vais jamais pouvoir me rendormir.

Lasse de tourner autour du pot, je décide de me faire plus explicite afin qu'il comprenne de quoi il s'agit précisément. J'attrape son visage et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, moi-même surprise de mon initiative. Je le sens se figer entre mes mains. Quand je le relâche de mon emprise, il m'observe avec ahurissement.

– May…

‒ Tu voulais savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Tu as ta réponse.

‒ May… répète-t-il.

Il soupire bruyamment.

‒ Je ne suis pas fait pour toi, May. Sérieux, ne te fatigues pas pour moi. Je ne vaux pas le coup.

– N'importe quoi ! je m'outre. D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ?

– Celui que je suis, ce gars taciturne et morose, il restera. Je t'ai parlé de celui que j'ai été, mais il est mort. Je ne changerais pas.

– Très bien, parce que je ne te demande pas de changer, Tom ! C'est toi que j'apprécie, pas celui que tu as été et que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

– Je ne t'apporterais rien de bon, réplique-t-il.

– Laisses-moi décider pour moi-même, d'accord ?

Tom secoue la tête avec agacement.

– Sérieux, je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour toi.

– Permets-moi de ne pas être d'accord.

– Ecoute, je ne veux pas me battre pour te convaincre. Saches seulement que je ne changerais pas d'opinion.

– Tu me fatigues, je soupire.

– Tu vois, on s'engueule déjà. Ça ne peut nous mener à rien.

– Les couples, ça s'engueule. C'est naturel. Ce n'est pas un argument valide.

Il lève les yeux au ciel mais sourit. Ce sourire est presque imperceptible mais je l'ai bien vu avant que Tom ne l'efface de son visage en hâte. C'est ce Tom sous la surface que je veux apprendre à connaître un peu plus. Un peu déprimé mais peut-être un peu plus optimiste.

– Je suis trop vieux pour toi, se défend ensuite Tom.

J'éclate de rire devant cette nouvelle excuse des plus ridicules.

– Tu penses que l'âge a encore de l'importance à l'époque que nous vivons ? D'ailleurs, on a quoi, sept ans d'écart à tout casser ? C'est franchement rien. Arrêtes de chercher des excuses. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, dis-le tout de suite. C'est aussi simple que ça. On fera comme si de rien n'était, je te le promets. Je me suis juste dis que la vie était trop fragile pour ne pas profiter de l'instant présent.

– Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça…

– Alors tu veux de moi ? j'insiste.

– May…

– Merde, Tom ! C'est pourtant simple, vraiment simple…

– Pour toi, peut-être.

– Eh bien oui, ça l'est. Je veux être avec toi, Tom. J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter parce que j'avais trop d'autres choses auxquelles penser. Mais on est en vie et on devrait en profiter, tu ne crois pas ?

– A quoi bon, si c'est pour souffrir à la fin ?

Je me radoucis un peu à ces paroles.

– Je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu penses à ta fiancée. Tu l'as perdue et j'imagine ta douleur après coup. La douleur fait néanmoins partie de la vie. On ne peut pas être heureux si on ne prend pas le risque de souffrir. Tu devrais essayer d'être heureux tant que tu peux l'être, et je ne parle pas forcément pour moi. Tu devrais t'ouvrir un peu plus au monde qu'il nous reste, même s'il est réduit.

Tom ne répond rien, il se laisse glisser contre la paroi de la grotte. Je m'assois à côté de lui et colle mon épaule à la sienne, puis je l'entoure de mes bras. Il ne proteste pas alors nous restons ainsi enlacés pendant un long moment. Ma tête repose contre la sienne, et sa joue est contre la mienne.

Après avoir été longtemps immobile, je sens le visage de Tom tourner vers le mien, puis ses lèvres glisser doucement vers les miennes. Je reste figée de surprise avant de comprendre qu'il a enfin lâché prise. Je peux sentir à quel point au fur et à mesure de l'intensité de son baiser. Comme si, après avoir réfréné tout sentiment et toute émotion, elles se mettaient toutes à déferler au même instant.

Je le laisse m'embrasser sans rien dire. Je le laisse voler mon souffle jusqu'à ce que ma tête se mette à tourner. Je m'abandonne totalement au rythme de ses lèvres et à la pression de ses bras autour de mon corps. Il n'y a plus que lui qui existe en cet instant, rien d'autre. Ni les grottes, ni les humains, ni les âmes, ni même les êtres en qui je tiens tant. Il y a juste Tom.


	32. Chapitre 32

Dans l'obscurité de notre chambre, à Rivière et à moi, je suis en plein dilemme intérieur. Il est temps que je prévienne Rivière d'un élément de notre aventure à venir que je lui ai jusqu'alors caché. La présence de Tom. Elle sait combien il hait les siens et je comprendrais parfaitement bien qu'elle prenne mal sa venue.

– Rivière ? je l'appelle doucement.

– Oui ?

– Il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je te parle.

– Je t'écoute.

– C'est à propos de notre expédition à venir… je chuchote.

– Oui ?

– Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite… Nous ne serons pas uniquement toutes les deux, en fait.

– Ah bon ? Qui nous accompagne ?

– Tom…

– Oh. Je vois.

Elle reste silencieuse et je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Dans l'obscurité, je me mets à me ronger les ongles d'anxiété.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? j'insiste.

– C'est ton ami, alors je te fais confiance. S'il peut nous aider, c'est une bonne chose.

– Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas inquiète à l'idée de sa présence ?

– Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il me veuille du mal. S'il tient à toi alors je ne vois pas en quoi sa présence est problématique.

Je suis intérieurement rassurée de la réaction de Rivière, même si, avec du recul, je ne devrais pas être étonnée.

– Tu l'aimes vraiment, alors ? me demande Rivière. Pour de vrai ?

– Pour de vrai, j'acquiesce.

– Et Tom ?

– C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire, je crois. Je suppose qu'il doit m'aimer au moins petit peu. Mais vu ce dans quoi nous nous engageons, je pense que, en réalité, peu importe nos sentiments. Bientôt, il ne s'agira plus que de survie. Nous trois contre le reste du monde…

Une vague d'angoisse m'envahit et je soupire.

– Trahir les miens… Je ne m'attendais pas à en arriver là un jour. Ces humains qui m'ont sauvé la vie et offert un foyer…

Je secoue la tête.

– Je suis bien ingrate.

– Tu veux tout mettre en œuvre pour sauver ta petite sœur, tu ne trahis personne.

– Et pourtant, je mets tout le monde en danger. Ils verront ça comme une trahison et je ne les en blâme pas. Jeb a raison, c'est plus dangereux que jamais à l'extérieur. Je dois être folle pour vous emporter dans ce projet fou, toi et Tom.

– Tom et moi avons pris notre décision en toute connaissance de cause. Tu agis par amour pour ta sœur, personne ne devrait t'en vouloir.

– Tout le monde le fera quand même, je réplique. A leur place, je ferais pareil. Je compte les trahir en m'enfuyant comme une voleuse. Sans un regard en arrière, ni même sans les prévenir de vive voix. Je sais bien qu'on tenterait de m'en empêcher sinon. Jeb n'autoriserait personne à s'en aller en ce moment, il me l'a bien fais comprendre. Néanmoins, j'assumerai les conséquences, si les choses venaient à mal tourner...

Je m'interromps et Rivière attrape ma main. Elle la presse fort tandis qu'elle imagine les potentielles issues tragiques qui peuvent nous attendre dehors.

– Je me suis procurée trois capsules de cyanure, je lui souffle. Si nous devions en arriver là, nous devons protéger les autres à tout prix. Même si ça signifie payer le prix fort…

– May…

– Il est encore temps pour toi de faire marcher arrière, Rivière. Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, ce n'est pas un problème. Jamais je ne t'imposerais ça contre ton gré. Je serais même ravie de te savoir en sécurité ici, avec Gaby et Mel.

– Je viens, réplique-t-elle avec force et détermination. Ce n'est pas négociable. Je saurais faire ce qu'il faut, je te le promets. Je ne peux pas imaginer un monde sans toi, tu sais ?

Je la serre tendrement contre moi. En vérité, j'ai également du mal à m'imaginer un monde sans elle, mais j'ai aussi toutes les peines du monde à en imaginer un sans Mina. J'ai eu beau me leurrer pendant de longs mois, me sentant si en sécurité ici, mais l'heure n'est plus au mensonge. Je dois savoir si Mina est encore là, une bonne fois pour toutes, quand bien même cela doit-il signer ma perte. Je ne peux plus rester ici sans le savoir. Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'enfin en avoir le cœur net.

Je sais que ce voyage nous plongera dans l'inconnu le plus total, mais je me sens plus déterminée que jamais. Peu importe les conséquences, j'irais au bout de ma démarche. Je n'éprouve même aucune peur, ou seulement peut-être pour mes futurs compagnons de route. En dépit de leur libre arbitre, je me sens responsable de leur sort. Si le pire advenait ?

– Ton amour pour Tom, reprend Rivière, me sortant de mes noires pensées, est-il comme celui que j'éprouvais pour Vogue ?

Le retour à ce sujet m'ébranle l'espace d'un instant. Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, je secoue la tête.

– Pas vraiment, je réplique. Je dirais que c'est un amour différent.

Je cherche un moment mes mots pour expliquer le fond de ma pensée à Rivière qui patiente en silence.

– Ton amour pour Vogue était innocent, pur, je lui explique. C'était un amour simple et naturel. Tom et moi… C'est plus tumultueux. C'est presque féroce, comme si c'était une question de survie, tu vois ? Il s'est si longtemps tenu à l'écart de tout le monde, se coupant de toutes émotions superficielles. Quand je l'ai mis au pied du mur, je l'ai forcé à faire face aux sentiments qu'il refoulait jusqu'alors. Je suppose que ça a du avoir l'effet d'un bouleversement. Maintenant qu'il les a acceptés… c'est comme s'il s'y abandonnait complètement, sans plus se poser de questions.

– J'ai remarqué ce changement chez lui, intervient Rivière. Son visage est différent, d'autant plus quand il est en ta compagnie.

Je souris à cette remarque. Je suis ravie de pouvoir faire tant de bien à Tom.

– Au final, c'est un peu comme si votre amour était survenu par explosion, alors que celui de Vogue et moi s'était lentement et progressivement développé, poursuit Rivière.

– C'est un peu ça, si tu veux, j'acquiesce. L'amour est un phénomène humain bien complexe. Il n'y a pas deux amours semblables en ce monde.

Après un long silence, Rivière lâche d'une petite voix :

– Il me manque.

Immédiatement, je la serre contre moi. Elle n'a pas besoin de préciser plus sa pensée pour que je comprenne à qui elle fait allusion. Je la sens lâcher prise et des larmes dégoulinent de ses yeux. Je ne peux qu'imaginer la peine qu'elle réfrène constamment, elle qui craque si peu en ma présence. Car cette douleur, je sais qu'elle doit la ressentir tous les jours.

– Tu penses que, vu les circonstances actuelles, je serais amenée à le retrouver un jour ? demande-t-elle alors.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. J'ignore tout de ce qui nous attend. Je serais bien incapable de faire la moindre hypothèse sur le futur qui nous attend.

– J'aime à penser que oui, poursuit-elle face à mon mutisme. Quand bien même je me trompe, j'aime à m'imaginer que ce sera un jour le cas. Quand je n'arrive pas à dormir la nuit, j'imagine que je retrouve Vogue. C'est stupide mais ça me fait plaisir de me représenter mentalement nos retrouvailles.

– Ce n'est pas stupide, je la détrompe. Je passe mon temps à faire ça, m'imaginer des scénarios d'un monde meilleur. C'est très humain de combler sa peine par une imagination débordante.

– Alors peut-être suis-je en train de devenir humaine.

– Je crois que tu l'es depuis très longtemps déjà. Tu as pris ce que l'humanité avait de meilleur et tu te l'es approprié. Et tu es _toi_.

Rivière sourit contre mon cou.

– Sur cette planète, avec toi, avec Vogue, je crois que je me suis trouvée. Tout comme Gaby s'est trouvée auprès de Ian et Mélanie. Je suis encore si jeune, à la différence de Vagabonde qui a vécu tant de vies, mais je sais qui je veux être en ce monde. Je veux un monde meilleur, un monde dans lequel tout le monde pourrait vivre en harmonie. Une _véritable_ harmonie. Pas ce semblant d'harmonie que les âmes ont instaurée sur Terre.

– Je veux la même chose que toi, Rivière.

– Je crois que j'arriverais à faire tellement plus si j'étais parmi les miens. Je pourrais répandre la parole des humains, faire comprendre aux autres âmes comme elles se trompent, et surtout, comment elles peuvent réparer nos erreurs.

– Je crois que tu as raison. Nous avons besoin d'âmes comme toi parmi ton peuple, pour que le changement opère progressivement. Mais crois-tu que nous puissions atteindre cet idéal un jour ? Je peine tant à y croire.

– J'ai foi en ce monde. Je sais que nous pouvons le faire.

– J'admire ta confiance, Rivière.

– Tu verras, nous y arriverons, May. On créera un monde meilleur.

Plus que tout, j'ai envie de croire en la parole de Rivière. J'ai envie de croire qu'un jour je verrais un tel monde de mes propres yeux. Ma conscience m'en empêche cependant, me susurrant que je m'apprête à courir milles dangers, que ma vie pourrait bien s'achever avant de voir l'émergence du moindre changement…

Mais je veux voir ce monde que Rivière imagine pour nous tous. Je veux voir ces belles images d'harmonie entre âmes et humains. Je veux croire en cette possibilité d'un monde meilleur, un monde dans lequel je pourrais vivre aux côtés des êtres qui me sont chers…

Rivière, Tom et, surtout, Mina…


	33. Chapitre 33

Il serait si facile d'oublier le monde entier quand je suis dans les bras de Tom. Je me fais cette réflexion alors que nous nous sommes retranchés dans un couloir isolé pour discuter de la marche à suivre, concernant la suite de notre plan. Par ailleurs, j'en profite également pour recueillir un peu de réconfort.

Ces derniers temps, j'ai sans arrêt la sensation d'être cernée par un compte à rebours dont la vitesse ne cesse de croître. Nous n'avons pas encore décidé quand nous partirons d'ici. Il s'agit d'abord pour nous de planifier notre fuite dans les moindres détails.

‒ Bon, on sait comment on va sortir des grottes, mais pour la suite ? insiste Tom.

‒ Il nous faudra courir. Suffisamment vite pour profiter un maximum de la sécurité de l'obscurité.

‒ Tu sais, ce serait plus simple si nous…

‒ Il en est hors de question ! je l'interrompt tout de suite.

‒ Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ?

‒ Je me refuse à voler l'un de leurs véhicules. On les trahit en nous enfuyant, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? C'est eux qui se sont battu bec et ongle pour faire de cet endroit ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, je ne réduirais pas leurs efforts à néant en m'emparant d'un bien si précieux. Nous courrons jusqu'à pouvoir nous procurer notre propre véhicule. Nous nous débrouillerons. N'oublie pas que nous avons notre arme secrète : Rivière.

Tom soupire. Je repousse son bras pour lui faire face, bien qu'il ne puisse pas percevoir mon visage dans l'obscurité du tunnel.

‒ Avoir l'une des leur de notre côté, tu auras beau dire tout ce que tu voudras, ce sera un sacré avantage pour nous. Pour le reste, il faudra qu'on soit d'une extrême prudence à chaque instant.

‒ Je ne nie pas l'importance du rôle de ta protégée. Je suis juste inquiet à cause de…

‒ Je sais, tu as peur qu'elle ne soit pas suffisamment résistante physiquement.

‒ Peux-tu m'en blâmer ? Il nous faudra beaucoup courir avant de pouvoir éventuellement nous procurer un véhicule.

‒ Je sais, Tom. Mais j'ai foi, on y arrivera. Fais-moi confiance.

‒ Je ne demande que ça… soupire-t-il une fois de plus.

Je me glisse à nouveau dans ses bras et je sens son souffle dans mes cheveux. Je m'enivre un instant de son odeur avant de reprendre mes esprits.

‒ Et ensuite ? je reprends.

‒ Ensuite… répète pensivement Tom. Ensuite, on tente de retrouver ta petite sœur, en espérant que ton sens de l'orientation ne soit pas trop mauvais.

‒ En espérant surtout que Mina soit toujours là où Rivière et moi l'avons laissée. Je doute qu'elle soit partie, ne serait-ce que par espoir que Rivière revienne un jour, mais on n'est à l'abri de rien. De toute manière, le plus dur sera de ne pas se faire prendre sur la route. J'ai parlé à Mélanie, je lui ai posé des questions sur le déroulement de leur dernier raid. Les âmes sont plus aux aguets que jamais ces derniers temps. Nous n'aurons pas le droit à l'erreur.

‒ Pas de pression…

‒ C'est pourtant la réalité, tu le sais. Tu estimes qu'on est en danger ici, mais le danger sera bien plus fort à partir de l'instant même où nous quitterons ces grottes.

‒ Nous devons être bien fous pour nous précipiter dans les bras de l'ennemi.

‒ _Je_ suis folle, je le corrige. Toi, tu es juste suffisamment stupide pour me suivre dans mes projets insensés.

‒ Stupide… répète-t-il en soupesant le mot. Tu as peut-être raison, je dois être stupide. Ou peut-être que j'attendais ça depuis trop longtemps pour refuser une telle opportunité. Depuis l'instant même où je me suis retrouvé ici, je n'ai eu qu'un désir : m'enfuir. Je n'ai jamais vraiment supporté la claustrophobie en ces lieux sombres et étroits.

‒ Je me demande s'il vaut mieux être enfermé ici et claustrophobe ou bien être à l'extérieur avec la sensation d'être totalement à découvert.

‒ Je préfère définitivement être à l'extérieur.

Je soupire.

‒ Tout peut arriver dehors.

‒ Quoi qu'il se passe, on ne les laissera pas nous avoir. Plus jamais.

‒ Qu'adviendra-t-il de Mina, si j'échoue ?

Tom reste silencieux. Il n'a pas de réponse à cette question. Je devine pourtant qu'au fond de lui, il envisage la possibilité que nous sommes sur le point de partir sauver quelqu'un qui n'est déjà plus de ce monde. Pourtant, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à m'accompagner. Cela me pousse à me questionner sur ses véritables intentions.

Cherche-t-il une simple opportunité de s'enfuir de ses grottes ? Fait-il tout cela uniquement pour moi ? Ou bien cherche-t-il une excuse pour mettre fin à ses jours, lui qui n'a de cesse de maudire ce monde dans lequel nous vivons désormais ? Je ne peux pas me résoudre à envisager que Tom me suive dans cette folle aventure uniquement en la considérant comme une mission suicide, mais et si c'était le cas ?

A l'idée de la mort, j'ai subitement plus que jamais envie de vivre. Moi qui ai si souvent trouvé douce l'idée de la fin, me voilà désespérée de survivre. Je me blottis un peu plus contre Tom et colle mes lèvres aux siennes. Mon souffle se mêle au sien et mes doigts viennent fourrager dans ses épais cheveux noirs.

Très rapidement, _trop_ rapidement, je me retrouve à bout de souffle. Je pose une main sur la poitrine de Tom pour obtenir un court répit avant de repartir à la charge, mais je perçois alors des pas dans le couloir. Me voilà brusquement inquiète. Qui que cette personne soit, et si elle nous avait entendus ? Tom et moi nous efforçons d'être discrets quand nous parlons de nos projets, mais il est facile de se dissimuler dans ces tunnels. Peut-être avons-nous été moins transparents que nous le pensions ?

En hâte, je saisis la main de Tom et nous nous remettons debout. Nous attendons fiévreusement à l'approche des pas de l'individu. La personne avance à grands pas et, avant que nous puissions réagir, voilà qu'elle nous percute dans le couloir étroit. Tom me rattrape avant que je ne tombe et le pire est évité.

‒ Qui est là ? demande une voix agacée.

Je reconnais la voix de Kyle. Je suis un instant rassurée de constater qu'il ignore qu'il s'agisse de nous. Cela veut dire qu'il n'écoutait pas notre conversation.

‒ C'est May, je lui réponds donc. Et Tom.

De l'agacement, Kyle passe à l'amusement. Son rire se répercute en écho dans le tunnel.

‒ Oh, excusez-moi. Est-ce que je vous dérange dans vos batifolages ?

En l'absence de réponse, Kyle se met à rire de plus belle.

‒ J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez ensemble tous les deux, non ? demande-t-il quand il a retrouvé son sérieux. Genre, vraiment ensemble.

‒ Ça se peut… j'admets à regret.

‒ Je vous laisse à vos… _activités_, dans ce cas.

‒ On n'était pas… nous nous empressons de le corriger avec Tom.

‒ Oh, mais ça ne me regarde pas.

Sur ces mots, Kyle s'en va et nous pouvons encore l'entendre ricaner tandis qu'il s'éloigne. Quand nous sommes sûrs qu'il ne peut plus nous entendre, je me mets à rire à mon tour.

‒ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? s'amuse Tom.

‒ Je ne le sais même pas. C'est juste que, parfois, dans ces grottes, j'ai l'impression de vivre une vie normale, entourée de gens normaux. C'est une illusion, bien sûr. Le monde de dehors est toujours le même et on est toujours autant dans la mouise. Mais ces quelques fois où tout semble si normal, j'ai l'impression de redevenir une adolescence. C'est comme si je reprenais ma vie telle que je l'avais laissée, telle qu'elle était avant l'invasion, comme si tout ça était effacé. J'aimerais tellement n'avoir à me préoccuper de rien d'autre que de toi…

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Tom reste silencieux. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir entendre ses pensées parfois. J'ai beau être la personne qui le connait le mieux en ces grottes, je sais pourtant que je suis loin de le connaître aussi bien que j'aime à le penser. Son mode de pensée reste en particulier encore totalement flou pour moi.

Je plonge mon visage dans son cou pour tenter de le dérider mais il est trop tard. Tom s'est refermé sur lui-même pour une raison que j'ignore. Il se contente donc de déposer un baiser sur ma joue avant de lâcher d'une voix neutre :

‒ On devrait y retourner.

En sachant que je n'obtiendrais plus rien de lui pour l'instant, je le suis donc en silence. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est me torturer l'esprit pour tenter de comprendre les changements d'humeur de Tom que rien ne semble pouvoir expliquer.


	34. Chapitre 34

‒ Tout va bien, May ?

Je lève la tête en catastrophe, me demandant qui vient de m'interpeller alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je réalise que j'agis comme une personne coupable. Je me dis que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que mes plans soient exposés au grand jour, mais j'ai bien conscience de devenir de jour en jour plus paranoïaque.

Je regarde autour de moi avant de croiser le regard de Ian à quelques mètres de là. Il s'approche de moi et répète sa question. Je soupire et tente de sourire mais j'imagine combien ce sourire doit sonner faux. Je hausse donc les épaules, bien incapable d'inventer un mensonge satisfaisant.

‒ Tu veux en parler ? me propose Ian en s'installant par terre à côté de moi.

‒ Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

‒ C'est ta petite sœur, c'est ça ?

Bien sûr que Ian est au courant, je ne devrais pas être surprise. Je hoche la tête.

‒ J'imagine combien ça doit être dur pour toi. Jeb m'a dis que tu aurais voulu aller la retrouver. Malheureusement, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui : c'est trop dangereux. Ce sont des temps difficiles dehors...

‒ Je sais, je soupire en me donnant un air résigné.

Ian parait sur le point de continuer la conversation alors je me hâte de changer de sujet. Je ne veux pas poursuivre sur le sujet de Mina car je sais bien que je vais finir par me trahir à un moment ou un autre. Ian est très observateur et je suis persuadée qu'il saurait détecter qu'il y a quelque chose de louche.

‒ Tu sais, je t'admire beaucoup Ian. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais tout ce que tu as fait pour Gaby... Je suis impressionnée, vraiment.

‒ Oh, eh bien, je te remercie, répond Ian.

Je sais bien que je l'ai pris de court mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire.

‒ Ton amour pour elle dépasse l'entendement, c'est plus que ce que je peux concevoir, je poursuis.

‒ Vraiment, tu crois ça ? Pourtant, toi aussi tu sembles éprouver un tel amour sans limite. Pour ta petite sœur.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis prise de court. Voilà que le sujet que je tentais d'éviter est revenu sur le tapis.

‒ Mina est ma famille, je réponds néanmoins. Elle est tout ce qu'il me restait en ce monde, jusqu'à... enfin, tu vois. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'idée de l'avoir définitivement perdue, je veux croire qu'il est possible qu'elle soit encore là.

‒ Je comprends tout à fait, acquiesce Ian.

‒ Tu es chanceux d'avoir toujours gardé ton frère près de toi.

Ian se met à rire.

‒ Je ne sais pas si j'appellerais ça de la chance... Maintenant, tout va bien, mais dieu sait que j'ai pu le haïr. Il y a des choses que je ne pourrais sûrement jamais lui pardonner...

‒ Mais c'est ton frère, c'est ta famille. En dépit de tout, tu dois savoir combien tu es chanceux.

Ian soupire et son regard se perd dans le vide.

‒ Tu as raison. Il reste mon frère et même si je ne veux parfois pas me l'avouer, je suis content qu'il soit ici. Si seulement il pouvait être parfois moins stupide...

‒ Il a l'air de s'être amélioré, non ? Je ne l'ai pas connu avant tout ça, mais il me semble plus mesuré.

‒ Il y a du mieux, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, dans le même genre, il y a du mieux chez Tom aussi depuis qu'il t'a rencontrée.

Ian m'adresse un regard éloquent et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

‒ J'étais peu convaincu au départ mais, en dépit de tout, vous me semblez assez bien assortis tous les deux. C'est bien que vous vous soyez trouvés.

J'acquiesce.

‒ Ça aide à tenir d'avoir quelqu'un, quand on est enfermés dans ces grottes, non ?

Ian m'adresse un regard étrange et ma paranoïa vient me susurrer à l'oreille qu'il sait peut-être. Mais comment pourrait-il savoir ?

‒ Disons que ça apporte un peu de baume au cœur, mais rien ne remplacera la vie à l'air libre, pas vrai ? On se sent juste un peu moins claustrophobes quand on sait qu'on n'est pas seuls.

‒ Je ne te détromperai pas là-dessus. Depuis que Gaby est dans ma vie, cet endroit me paraît moins sombre.

‒ La différence, c'est que toi tu as l'occasion de sortir d'ici de temps à autre...

Je ne voulais pas donner un ton accusateur à ma réplique mais c'est ce qui est sorti de ma bouche malgré moi.

‒ C'est vrai... Mais, comme je te l'ai dis, tout n'est pas rose dehors en ce moment. Tout s'est toujours bien passé jusqu'ici, mais il suffit d'un seul instant pour que tout vole en éclat. Il n'y a aucun risque zéro.

Je reste silencieuse, pensive.

‒ Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

‒ Quel genre d'histoire ? je demande avec curiosité.

‒ L'histoire de comment on a trouvé Tom.

‒ Oh ! je dis avec surprise.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je ne m'étais en fait jamais questionné sur les circonstances dans lesquelles Tom était arrivé jusqu'ici. Je ne lui ai pas non plus posé la question. Une époque où Tom n'était pas lui-même n'est pas de celles que j'ai envie de raviver dans son esprit torturé. Néanmoins, Ian a piqué ma curiosité.

‒ Je suppose qu'il ne t'a jamais parlé de qui était l'âme dans sa tête. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus non plus, il n'a jamais rien raconté. Dans tous les cas, on l'a trouvé dans un petit village assez reculé. On est passé un peu par hasard dans le coin. Il faisait nuit et nous étions sur la route du retour. C'est alors qu'on aperçoit dans un jardin cet homme seul dans son jardin, en train d'observer les étoiles, allongé à même le sol, un sourire sur les lèvres. Jared ralentit alors et la même idée nous traverse l'esprit. Il semble seul : une cible parfaite. Jared se gare, Gaby sort et s'approche de l'inconnu, prétextant un souci mécanique. Celui-ci, prévenant, s'empresse de venir jeter un œil au moteur. Pendant ce temps, il se met à nous parler des étoiles qu'il était en train d'observer. Il nous explique qu'il est fasciné par le magnifique ciel qu'on peut admirer sur Terre, qu'il pourrait l'observer pendant des heures et des heures, qu'il n'a jamais rien vu de si beau dans toutes ses vies. Il nous confie qu'il est peintre et qu'il ne parvient pas à peindre autre chose que le ciel étoilé. Tandis qu'il nous en parle avec passion, je me glisse derrière lui et je l'immobilise tout en douceur, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, et nous l'embarquons. Nous repartons ensuite sans demander notre reste, bien sûr. Une fois rentrés aux grottes, Doc pratique l'extraction. Une bonne heure plus tard, Tom se réveille...

Je retiens mon souffle, imaginant parfaitement ce qu'il avait du ressentir à cet instant. Désorientation, désarroi, incompréhension, frayeur.

‒ J'étais là quand il s'est réveillé, poursuit Ian. Il était paniqué. Je crois que je n'oublierais jamais la frayeur que j'ai perçue dans son regard. Il était terrifié et a mis du temps à accepter de nous croire quand nous lui disions que nous étions humains, nous aussi. Quand il l'a accepté, il n'a pas sauté de joie comme on pourrait s'y attendre, ni même pleuré d'émotion. Il a juste acquiescé. Il était passé de la frayeur totale à l'absence d'émotions la plus complète. Il s'était fermé comme une coquille et ça nous a déstabilisés avec Doc. Ensuite, il a de nouveau montré des émotions quand il a compris ce qu'étaient Gaby et Soleil... De nouveau, cette terreur dans le regard. Et à notre encontre, de la haine. Parce que nous nous sommes acoquinés avec l'ennemi, allant même jusqu'à l'abriter sous notre toit. Mais Tom a fini par l'accepter. Il s'est juste complètement tenu à l'écart de nous tous, faisant ce qu'on attendait de lui mais guère plus. Personne n'a réussi à l'approcher émotionnellement parlant et personne n'en avait de toute façon envie. Ça, c'était avant toi.

Ian marque une pause avant de reprendre.

‒ Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais pour le ramener à lui mais il est vraiment différent maintenant. Il ne se mêle toujours pas aux autres mais, crois-moi, pour l'avoir vu dès son réveil ici, il s'est métamorphosé à ton contact.

Je ris.

‒ Nous deux, c'est un peu un hasard total, je lui confie. On s'est cogné dedans une nuit, alors que je cherchais mon chemin jusqu'aux chambres. Tout est parti de là.

‒ Je suppose que c'était le destin.

‒ Tu crois au destin ?

‒ Je ne sais pas. Parfois oui, parfois non.

Je hausse les épaules.

‒ En tout cas, je serais curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur cette âme artiste qui était dans la tête de Tom. Il y a peu de chances que j'en sache plus un jour, mais je me demande si cela venait uniquement de l'âme ou si c'était également en Tom. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de sa vie passée, peut-être peignait-il déjà ? Ou bien était-il passionné par l'astronomie ? Après tout, les âmes récupèrent parfois des traits propres aux hôtes humains qu'elles occupent.

‒ Je suppose que Tom seul a la réponse à cette question. Cependant, si quelqu'un peut bien obtenir une réponse, c'est toi.

‒ Même avec moi, il arrive parfois qu'il se ferme totalement. Dans ces moments, je ne peux rien tirer de lui. Il refuse de s'ouvrir, c'est plus fort que lui. Et je ne peux pas l'y forcer, je dois respecter son silence. C'est si frustrant mais je n'y peux rien.

‒ Laisse-lui le temps.

Je ris.

‒ Kyle m'a donné le même conseil, je lui avoue.

‒ Kyle ? s'étonne Ian. Kyle t'a donné un conseil ?

La perplexité est si marquée sur le visage de Ian que j'éclate de rire. Un vrai rire libérateur qui me fait tant de bien. Jusqu'à ce que la réalité se rappelle à moi pour une énième fois. Le poids retombe alors sur mes épaules et mon sourire s'atténue, sous le regard curieux de Ian.


	35. Chapitre 35

Nous partirons cette nuit, c'est ce que nous avons décidé avec Tom il y a quelques jours maintenant. Plus le moment approche, moins je me sens prête, mais je sais que c'est la peur en moi qui parle. Une peur qui existe bien malgré moi.

Sur un plan logistique, nous sommes fin prêts. Le sac à dos dans lequel nous avons empaquetés quelques provisions est dans notre chambre, à Rivière et à moi, là où personne ne le trouvera. Nous y avons également placés d'autres objets dont nous pourrions avoir besoin. Le strict minimum, cependant.

Quand j'observe ce bagage unique, je me dis que c'est bien léger. Dans ce sac, nous n'avons pas de quoi parer tous les obstacles que nous sommes susceptibles d'affronter. Néanmoins, je sais bien que Mina et moi n'avions guère plus à l'époque. Nous nous débrouillions même avec moins que ça. Pourtant, nous parvenions à survivre. Avec Tom et Rivière à mes côtés, je ne doute pas que nous parviendrons à survivre avec le peu que nous possédons.

Notre « plan d'évasion » comme Tom aime à l'appeler est également prêt. Nous savons quel passage nous emprunterons pour nous glisser hors de ces grottes sans que quiconque nous remarque : l'issue étroite qui nécessitera que nous rampions un moment dans une position des plus inconfortables. Nous nous glisserons ensuite à l'extérieur et nous courrons à l'abri de tout regard dans la nuit. Nous serons déjà loin quand notre départ sera remarqué et que ma lettre sera trouvée.

Je n'ai pas parlé à Tom de la lettre, je sais qu'il n'approuverait pas ou, tout du moins, qu'il la trouverait désuète. « A quoi bon se justifier ? » me dirait-t-il. « Il est possible, même certain, que l'on ne revoit plus jamais ces gens... ». Et il aurait raison, mais c'est également pourquoi je tiens tant à cette lettre.

Je me suis attachée à ces gens, à certains plus que d'autres encore. J'ai une haute estime d'eux, même. Et je m'apprête à les quitter sans un au revoir ni un adieu. Par principe, par respect, je refuse de les quitter sans m'expliquer. Ils le méritent et je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans une glace si je ne le fais pas. C'est donc également pour une raison égoïste que je le fais. J'ai conscience que l'estime qu'on me porte va diminuer grandement à partir de demain matin, mais je veux qu'on tente de me comprendre, seulement ça.

J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir m'expliquer de vive voix avec Jeb, lui qui m'a accueillie chez lui les bras grand ouverts, lui qui m'a permis de retrouver Rivière, quand bien même rien ne l'obligeait à le faire. C'est aussi l'intérêt de cette lettre : le remercier lui et tous ceux qui m'ont fait me sentir chez moi en ces grottes. Mélanie, Gaby, Doc, Jared, Ian et même Kyle. Je sais qu'ils me manqueront tous terriblement, mais je sais aussi qu'il est plus que jamais temps que je m'en aille.

Rivière a elle aussi tenu à écrire quelques mots pour ceux qui l'ont tant aidée ici, comme Gaby, Soleil et Mélanie. Comme moi, Rivière a trouvé de véritables amies ici. C'est aussi ce qui rend si difficile ce départ imminent. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Rivière et moi nous rendons au repas du soir, en ayant à l'esprit l'imminence de notre fuite.

Quand nous nous installons à table, je croise le regard de Mélanie. Je la suspecte de deviner que quelque chose se trame depuis le matin. Il faut dire que Rivière et moi avons beau nous efforcer d'agir normalement, il est ardu de ne rien laisser paraître du tout.

Tom n'a pas cette difficulté et je l'envie pour ça. Il ne s'est jamais mêlé aux autres, alors comment pourraient-ils remarquer quoi que ce soit ? Tom ne laisse rien derrière lui, pas comme Rivière et moi. Il a plutôt hâte de s'en aller de ces grottes. Cet endroit lui est devenu insoutenable, il a besoin d'air pur, il a besoin de retrouver de grands espaces loin de ces grottes obscures qui l'entravent. Je devine néanmoins sa peur de l'extérieur, bien qu'il n'en dise rien. Cela lui rappelle d'autres douloureux souvenirs, une autre époque où il était en fuite, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse attraper, et nous connaissons la suite. Là, le vrai cauchemar a commencé.

– Tout va bien, May ? s'inquiète Mélanie, me sortant du flot de mes pensées.

Je me force à lui sourire mais, en contemplant son visage, je réalise que c'est la dernière fois que je vois mon amie. Ne pas pouvoir lui dire la vérité me tue mais, entre toutes autres personnes, j'espère qu'elle comprendra. Pour Jamie, je sais qu'elle aurait fait la même chose. Du moins, je le pense.

– Je vais bien, je lui réponds donc. Je suis simplement fatiguée.

– Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air préoccupée par quelque chose. D'ailleurs, Tom n'est pas là ?

– Il est retourné à sa chambre, lui aussi est fatigué. Il dort peu la nuit, tu sais, à cause des ronflements d'Hector.

Quelqu'un se place derrière moi et me fait sursauter. Quand je le reconnais, je peste contre lui.

– C'est vraiment les ronflements ou vous avez d'autres activités la nuit, quand tout le monde est endormi ? me glisse Kyle à l'oreille avec malice.

Content de sa pique, Kyle éclate de rire tandis qu'il se laisse retomber sur la chaise à côté de son frère, suivi de près par Soleil. Je lève les yeux au ciel mais Kyle ne semble pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire.

– Je crois que ça ne te regarde pas, Kyle, je réplique avec un ton qui se veut acide.

– Oh, c'est qu'elle mord dis donc ! s'exclame-t-il en riant un peu plus fort encore.

– Ne prête pas attention à cette énergumène qui prétend être mon frère, intervient Ian.

– Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de rabat-joies et de coincés... soupire le concerné.

J'échange un regard d'exaspération avec Mel mais Kyle décide de repartir à l'attaque.

– En tout cas, j'ai bien perçu vos manigances.

– Nos manigances ? je relève en masquant mon inquiétude.

– Vous vous arrangez toujours pour vous isoler, ou bien vous faites des messes basses. Vous cachez un truc.

J'éclate de rire tandis que je constate du coin de l'œil que Rivière a pâli.

– Je trouve que tu nous observes beaucoup, Kyle.

– C'est pas contre toi mais je sens de moins en moins Tom ces derniers temps.

Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

– Je sais pas, May, me répond-t-il. C'est juste une sensation. Un truc qui m'inspire pas confiance.

– Tu ne lui adresses même pas la parole !

– Mais j'ai des yeux, rétorque-t-il. Je t'aime bien, May. Et on a tous vu que Tom avait un peu changé grâce à toi. Mais il redevient bizarre, encore plus qu'avant. Je ne le sens pas.

– Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, il me semble aller très bien à moi.

– Ouais, je sais pas. Ou alors tu dis ça parce qu'il t'a déjà entraînée dans des embrouilles dont tu ne nous parles pas. Ou c'est peut-être moi qui débloque.

– Ce serait pas la première fois ! lâche Ian.

Les deux frères comment à se chamailler, ce qui détourne ainsi la conversation. Quant à moi, je reste perplexe face au sens de l'observation de Kyle. J'ignore ce qu'il a perçu mais, sans le savoir, il a plus ou moins tapé dans le mille. Il se trompe juste sur la personne à l'origine de ces « embrouilles », comme il dit.

Je croise de nouveau le regard de Mélanie mais je ne trouve même plus la force de tenter de lui faire croire que tout va bien. Elle aussi est observatrice, elle sait bien que quelque chose se passe, sans pour autant avoir la moindre idée de ce que c'est. Elle le saura suffisamment tôt de toute façon.

Plus tard, quand nous nous levons de table, j'ai un instant de panique en me disant que le moment est venu. C'est la dernière fois que je vois tous ces gens...

Mélanie s'approche de moi et me demande si nous pouvons discuter un instant. Je fais signe à Rivière de partir sans moi. Celle-ci souhaite donc une bonne nuit à Mélanie avant de suivre Gaby. J'ai un instant peur qu'elle s'effondre en larmes suite à ces adieux silencieux mais elle semble tenir le coup. La vérité, c'est qu'à l'instant présent, j'ai surtout peur pour mes propres adieux à Mel. Car Mel a des soupçons, bien que j'ignore jusqu'à quel point elle est proche de la réalité. Je suppose que je suis sur le point de le découvrir, puisqu'elle semble avoir décidé de me confronter...

– May... commence-t-elle tandis que je retiens mon souffle. Que se passe-t-il vraiment ?


	36. Chapitre 36

– May... commence Mélanie tandis que je retiens mon souffle. Que se passe-t-il vraiment ?

Je reste silencieuse, me battant contre ma culpabilité qui ne demande qu'à sortir, sauf que je ne peux pas la laisser faire. Et si Mel m'empêchait de mettre mes plans à exécution ? Ce serait légitime de sa part, mais je ne peux pas la laisser faire.

– Que se passe-t-il avec Tom et toi ? insiste-t-elle. Ça me tue de l'avouer, mais Kyle a raison, il y a quelque chose.

– Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Mel.

C'est presque un aveu en soi, mais je ne vois pas comment la convaincre du contraire à ce stade.

– La vérité ? propose-t-elle. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, pas vrai ?

– Je le sais, Mel, je soupire. Mais là, crois-moi, je ne peux pas te demander de garder un tel secret. C'est trop...

– Est-ce si grave ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

– Tout dépend du point de vue, je suppose...

– Est-ce à propos de ta sœur ?

Malgré moi, une étincelle s'allume au fond de mes yeux, apportant ainsi sa réponse à Mel.

– Tu vas aller la retrouver, c'est ça ? murmure-t-elle.

Estimant qu'il ne sert plus à rien de mentir maintenant, j'acquiesce gravement. Je croise intérieurement les doigts. J'espère du fond du cœur que je ne suis pas en train de faire tout capoter. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer maintenant. Pas si peu de temps avant le départ qu'on prépare depuis maintenant de nombreux jours.

Mélanie hoche cependant la tête à son tour, comme si c'était subitement parfaitement évident.

– Eh bien, je comprends mieux ton humeur de ces derniers jours, reprend Mélanie. Quand pars-tu ?

Je suis surprise de la manière dont Mélanie prend la nouvelle. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit choquée de mon comportement et déçue de ma trahison. Ce qui aurait été légitime. Mais Mel se tient face à moi comme si nous discutions de la pluie et du beau temps.

– Ce soir, je souffle tandis que Mel acquiesce gravement.

Je secoue ensuite la tête.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction, j'avoue à Mélanie.

– A quoi t'attendais-tu ?

– Je ne sais pas. De la déception, de l'indignation ?

– D'autres que moi ressentiraient peut-être ça mais, May, tu penses vraiment que moi entre tous je pourrais te blâmer pour tenter de sauver ta petite sœur ? Fais-ce que tu as à faire, je te soutiens à 100%. J'espère simplement que tu sais ce que tu fais. C'est dangereux dehors, tu le sais ? Il te faudra être extrêmement prudente, plus encore qu'auparavant.

Je savais bien que Mel m'approuverait sur le fond, je ne m'attendais simplement pas à un tel degré d'adhésion. Je l'ai sous-estimée, j'en ai peur.

– Je ne serais pas seule, j'admets.

– Tom t'accompagne, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesce.

– Rivière également, je poursuis. Je ne suis pas parvenue à la convaincre de rester en sécurité ici.

– Je ne suis pas étonnée. Sa place est à tes côtés, je ne pense pas qu'elle pourrait te laisser t'éloigner d'elle. Elle pourra même être un atout pour vous, comme Gaby l'est pour nous. Comment Tom prend-t-il sa présence à vos côtés ?

– Il l'accepte, il conçoit qu'elle pourra être utile. Il émet néanmoins des réserves sur sa condition physique...

C'était peu dire, cela le mettait plutôt hors de lui. Il avait peur qu'elle nous ralentisse, et je sais bien que ses craintes ne sont pas totalement infondées. Mélanie fait une grimace qui me fait comprendre qu'elle a les mêmes pensées.

– De toute façon, on devra faire avec, je reprends en soupirant. Il nous faudra beaucoup courir et marcher dans un premier temps. Mais ce ne sera peut-être même pas le pire, j'appréhende le retour à la civilisation. Être de nouveau entourés d'âmes de tous les côtés... J'ignore comment Tom y réagira.

Mel acquiesce, pensive.

– Je me sens obligée d'aborder un détail déplaisant, s'excuse-t-elle alors. Je te fais confiance, mais que ferez-vous si vous échouez, que vous êtes sur le point de vous faire prendre ? C'est quelque chose à envisager.

– J'ai ce qu'il faut, ne t'en fais pas ! je m'empresse de la rassurer. Ils ne nous auront jamais vivants, nous protégerons votre secret jusqu'au bout, tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus. C'est une promesse.

– Bien, c'est tout ce dont je voulais m'assurer. Pas uniquement pour moi, mais pour tous les autres.

– Jamais je ne vous mettrais en danger, je le promets, Mélanie. Nous serons extrêmement prudents et nous n'hésiterons pas à nous sacrifier s'il le faut. Tu peux faire confiance à Tom également, pour rien au monde il ne les laisserait mettre de nouveau l'un des leurs dans sa tête...

– Je veux bien le croire.

Le silence s'installe alors entre Mel et moi. J'ai presque envie de pleurer tandis que je pressens que les au revoir sont proches. Je me suis néanmoins promis de rester forte à partir de ce jour, car la situation le nécessitera bientôt plus que jamais. Il n'est plus question d'être faible, pas avec ce qui m'attend.

– Ce sont des adieux, alors ? souffle Mel.

Je lève les yeux vers elle. Oui, le moment est venu. Mon cœur se serre.

– J'en ai peur...

Mel me sourit tristement.

– Tu sais, j'ai été très heureuse de te connaître. Rivière aussi, tu le lui diras ?

– Je le lui dirais. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup aussi, et moi de même. Rien n'aurait été pareil sans toi, Mélanie.

– J'espère vraiment que tu retrouveras Mina, May. Je l'espère de tout cœur. Sois prudente, d'accord ? A tout instant, c'est très important.

Je hoche la tête avant de la serrer dans mes bras. Là encore, les larmes menacent de dégouliner mais je ne les laisse pas faire. Il est hors de question que je craque si près du but.

Lorsque nous nous séparons, Mélanie et moi, nous sourions tristement.

– Merci pour tout, Mel.

Elle me sourit et, après un dernier regard vers elle, je m'engage dans les tunnels sombres. Ces adieux à mon amie me laissent une sensation étrange sur le cœur. Je peine à réaliser que ces adieux sont très probablement définitifs, car qui me dit que je reviendrais ici un jour ? que je reverrais tous ces gens que j'ai pu appeler mes amis l'espace d'une courte vie ? Tout est sur le point de changer, de façon imminente.

J'inspire et expire plusieurs fois avec force, me demandant comment je vais avoir le courage de laisser tout ça derrière moi. Il me suffit cependant d'invoquer le visage de Mina pour trouver la détermination suffisante dans mon cœur.

J'ai la plus forte des motivations qui puisse existe en ce monde : l'espoir de retrouver ma petite sœur de l'autre côté du long tunnel que je m'apprête à traverser...


	37. Chapitre 37

Fiévreusement, j'attends l'arrivée de Tom. Je presse les mains de Rivière avec force entre les miennes pour les empêcher de trembler. Aux portes du départ, ma pauvre Rivière est terrassée par l'anxiété. Subitement, elle ne sait plus si elle en sera capable. Le doute l'envahit et mes paroles rassurantes n'y font rien. Néanmoins, elle se refuse toujours à rester ici. Elle tient à venir, quand bien même elle est terrifiée à l'idée de nous faire échouer.

– May ? chuchote quelqu'un derrière le paravent de notre chambre.

Le moment est venu, Tom est là. J'embrasse Rivière sur le front tandis que j'attrape notre sac à dos. Je m'attends à tout instant à voir Rivière flancher mais elle prend sur elle et me suit sans discuter. Sa décision est prise, une bonne pour toutes et de façon irrévocable désormais.

Une fois sorties de la chambre, nous suivons Tom sans mot dire. Nous nous efforçons d'adopter une démarche légère afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des quelques habitants qui seraient encore éveillés, ni de réveiller ceux qui ont le sommeil léger. Dans l'obscurité, la main de Rivière vient serrer la mienne. Sa paumé est moite et glisse dans la mienne. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir la rassurer, lui dire que tout ira bien... Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Comment pourrais-je en avoir la certitude ?

Nous avançons dans les tunnels et je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre une intervention. Et si Mel m'avait trahie d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Et si Kyle avait deviné nos plans ? Et Jeb, lui qui a toujours un temps d'avance sur tout le monde, s'il avait tout compris ? Si l'un d'entre eux surgissait pour nous empêcher de quitter les grottes ?

Malgré mes craintes, les tunnels sont parfaitement silencieux et, en dehors de nous, personne ne semble les arpenter. Je me permets de souffler un peu quand nous atteignons enfin notre issue de secours. Tom me déleste du poids du sac à dos et je me glisse la première dans l'ouverture, suivie par Rivière puis par Tom.

Ramper sur le sol rocheux est désagréable mais, assez vite, nous pouvons de nouveau nous relever. Je tends ma main à Rivière qui l'attrape sans se faire prier. Je propose à Tom de reprendre le sac à dos mais il décline la proposition. Je n'insiste pas. Nous continuons à marcher jusqu'à enfin sentir l'air extérieur caresser nos visages.

Instinctivement, j'inspire profondément afin de profiter de la pureté de cet air. L'air frais de la nuit qui me semble en cet instant si revigorant. La main de Rivière se crispe dans la mienne et c'est là que les doutes surgissent dans mon esprit. Et si nous faisions une erreur ? Et si notre entreprise était déjà vouée à l'échec ? Qu'ai-je donc fait ?

– Nous devrions commencer à courir, chuchote alors Tom. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre, il nous faut avancer un maximum.

Mon cœur se met à taper avec force dans ma poitrine. Tom a raison, il est trop tard pour reculer. Mais où allons-nous ? Comment nous diriger dans l'obscurité, alors que nous ignorons même où nous nous trouvons ?

– Dans quelle direction ? je demande.

– Avançons tout droit, je suppose que nous aviserons plus tard pour la suite. Idéalement, il nous faudrait nous approcher d'une route, cela nous permettrait de nous orienter vers une ville, comme nous l'avions prévu.

– Alors allons-y... je souffle avec anxiété. Prête, Rivière ?

D'une petite voix, elle acquiesce. J'entends Tom soupirer puis donner le signal de départ. Nous entamons nos premières foulées. Il est désormais trop tard pour revenir en arrière...

Je peine à réaliser que nous nous trouvons à l'extérieur. Dans ce noir de plomb, seul l'air frais et le sable sous nos pieds nous le prouvent vraiment. Ça et le ciel étoilé au-dessus de nous. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le contempler mais je dois me concentrer sur mon souffle et mes enjambées. Ce n'est pas le moment d'admirer le paysage, pas encore, quand bien même j'en rêve depuis si longtemps.

Tom ne semble avoir aucune difficulté à tenir le rythme, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal non plus, mais le souffle de Rivière se fait rapidement court. Je l'encourage du mieux que je peux mais elle ne peut rien contre son corps peu entraîné. Je propose de ralentir après plusieurs minutes de calvaire pour elle. Je sens Tom agacé mais il s'exécute et nous marchons un moment. Je donne des conseils à Rivière afin qu'elle reprenne son souffle plus rapidement, mais également pour qu'elle le gère mieux pendant la course.

Dès qu'elle s'en sent capable, nous repartons dans de nouvelles foulées. Dans le silence de la nuit, la sensation des muscles de mes jambes en plein travail m'est agréable. Je me focalise sur cette sensation, sur les mouvements de mes jambes et la chaleur qui se propage dans mon corps, et je fais le vide dans mon esprit. J'occulte tous les doutes qui viennent parasiter ma détermination. Ces doutes n'ont plus lieu d'être, il est maintenant trop tard pour avoir des regrets.

Nous effectuons d'autres pauses au fur et à mesure de notre avancée. La condition physique de Rivière est vraiment très mauvaise, quand bien même elle y met toute sa bonne volonté. Je sens Tom sur les nerfs et, moi même, j'admets être un peu inquiète pour la suite du voyage. Mais nous repartons à chaque fois et Rivière prend sur elle, s'efforçant de masquer sa fatigue et de ne jamais se plaindre. J'admire sa volonté de fer.

Au bout d'un moment, les premières lueurs du jour commencent à percer à l'horizon. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'émerveiller à la vue de la teinte rosée que prend alors le ciel. Je cherche le regard de Rivière mais le visage de celle-ci est rouge d'effort et elle fixe un point à l'horizon. Je devine qu'elle tente de se focaliser sur autre chose que la douleur.

– Et si nous marchions un peu ? je propose.

Tom jette un œil à Rivière et soupire. Il accepte ma proposition avec résignation. Je me rapproche de Rivière et passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

– Tu tiens le coup ? je lui chuchote.

Elle hausse les épaules et tente un faible sourire.

– Je sais que c'est dur, j'en suis désolée.

– Tu n'y es pour rien, me détrompe-t-elle. C'est moi qui ai souhaité venir. Je suis désolée de vous ralentir à ce point…

Je balaye ses excuses d'un geste.

– La course et la marche, c'est simplement la première étape du voyage. C'est un mauvais moment à passer pour toi mais nous y arriverons, j'ai confiance en toi. Pour la suite, c'est toi qui mèneras la danse, ne l'oublie pas. Nous aurons besoin de toi.

Elle acquiesce bien que peu convaincue de l'importance de son rôle.

– Regarde ce lever de soleil, je poursuis. La Terre est magnifique. C'est ce pour quoi nous nous battons. Afin de récupérer notre droit à habiter cette planète. Nous ne devrions pas avoir à nous cacher dans des grottes sombres. Nous devrions pouvoir admirer ce genre de spectacles au quotidien. Nous ne devrions pas avoir à courir pour sauver notre peau. Tu as ta place aussi dans ce combat, Rivière. Tu peux nous aider à changer les choses, à faire comprendre aux autres âmes qu'elles commettent une énorme erreur.

– Tu penses vraiment que je peux y arriver ? me demande Rivière d'une petite voix.

– Bien sûr que tu le peux. Et tu le feras, j'y crois.

Je peux déjà imaginer ce nouveau monde : un monde où nous vivrons tous en paix et en harmonie. Est-ce trop rêver de vouloir cela pour la planète qui m'a vue naître ? La planète qui nous a tous vus naître, nous, humains ? La Terre ne voudrait-elle pas que nous cessions de nous combattre entre nous ?

Bien sûr, notre planète ne s'est jamais mieux portée qu'aux mains des âmes. Mais si les âmes nous aidaient, si les humains changeaient, ne serait-ce pas encore mieux ? C'est ce que j'espère du fond du cœur, car je ne vois pas en quoi d'autre je peux croire…


	38. Chapitre 38

Alors que la journée a bien avancée et que nous avançons à petites foulées, Rivière trébuche soudain. Nous nous arrêtons, moi m'empressant de m'assurer que mon amie va bien et Tom en m'adressant un regard lourd de reproches. Je peux presque l'entendre penser « Je te l'avais bien dis ! ». En effet, la condition physique du corps de Rivière a été mise sur le tapis de nombreuses fois. Celle-ci m'avait convaincu qu'elle y arriverait, qu'elle ferait tout pour. Tom s'était permis d'en douter et, aujourd'hui, les circonstances lui prouvent qu'il a eu raison.

Pourtant, Rivière fait tout ce qu'elle peut, comme elle l'a dit. Néanmoins, elle a aussi surestimé la force du mental sur le physique. Et là, je vois bien qu'elle est à bout de forces. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme cela.

Je m'agenouille dans le sable auprès de Rivière qui est repliée sur elle-même, les jambes flageolantes. Derrière moi, Tom exprime sa frustration en shootant dans des cailloux. Je m'efforce d'ignorer sa mauvaise humeur pour ne pas m'emporter à mon tour. Je tente de me focaliser sur mon amie dont le visage est rouge d'effort et de honte. Elle sue à grosses gouttes et peine à contrôler sa respiration.

– Est-ce que ça va ? je lui souffle.

Elle hoche frénétiquement la tête avant de fondre en larmes. Surprise par ce changement brutal d'humeur, je l'entoure de mes bras. Ses sanglots me traversent et je me demande si j'ai bien fais de permettre à Rivière de nous accompagner dans ce dur voyage.

Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir à mes côtés, jamais, mais tout ça est physiquement au-dessus de ses forces, je le vois bien maintenant. Elle veut prouver qu'elle est forte à tout prix mais son corps la limite bien malgré elle. Je me dis qu'elle aurait du rester en sécurité dans les grottes mais il est désormais trop tard pour ça.

– Je suis… désolée, si… désolée ! renifle Rivière.

– Ne sois pas désolée ! Tu fais ce que tu peux, j'en ai conscience.

– Ces fichus jambes, elles ne cessent de trembler…

– Nous allons nous arrêter quelque part pour la nuit. Tes jambes pourront se reposer. Tu vas y arriver, d'accord ?

– Nous arrêter où ?! s'emporte Tom derrière moi. Il n'y a rien à l'horizon, une longue route nous attend encore. Elle n'arrivera jamais jusque là…

– Tom ! je le réprimande face à son ton désobligeant.

– Tu sais que j'ai raison, réplique-t-il. Elle nous ralentit. C'est dangereux de rester ici trop longtemps. On doit trouver un véritable endroit où passer la nuit.

– Il a raison, intervient Rivière de sa voix de petit oiseau. Je n'aurais pas du venir. Vous devriez continuer sans moi.

Je fronce les sourcils.

– Tu es folle ! je m'exclame. Hors de question de te laisser seule ! On est une équipe, on s'entraide. Je te porterais sur mon dos s'il le faut, mais on avancera ensemble.

– Je ne veux pas être un poids, je suis si désolée…

Rivière fond de nouveau en larmes et je lui murmure des paroles rassurantes au creux de l'oreille. Je croise le regard agacé de Tom et y répond par un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur. Je suis sur le point de lui dire que je ne l'ai pas forcé à m'accompagner, qu'il est libre de partir de son côté, mais il me surprend alors par une proposition inattendue.

– Je la porterai, moi, lâche-t-il avec dépit. Seulement, il faut qu'on reparte maintenant. On a déjà trop traîné.

– Tu ferais ça ? je m'étonne en me figeant.

– Si je te le dis ! Alors, on bouge ?

Je hoche la tête, encore un peu perplexe. J'aide Rivière à se lever et ses jambes se remettent à trembler. Elle est vraiment à bout de forces. Tom s'approche d'elle, se baisse et patiente.

– Grimpe sur mon dos, vas-y ! lui dit-il en constatant qu'elle reste immobile.

En silence, aussi perdue que moi, Rivière s'exécute en soufflant un petit merci. Elle passe ses bras autour du cou de Tom et celui-ci attrape ses jambes. Je me saisis du sac-à-dos et, sans un mot, nous nous remettons en route.

Malgré l'expression renfrognée de Tom, je suis attendrie devant la scène que j'observe. Rivière sur le dos de Tom n'est certainement pas une chose à laquelle je pensais assister un jour. Je suis un instant prise d'une envie de rire mais je me retiens afin de ne pas jeter un peu plus de poudre sur le feu.

J'ai plusieurs fois envie de briser le silence pendant que nous avançons mais je finis à chaque fois par me désister. Au fur et à mesure de notre avancée, je commence néanmoins à ressentir les effets de la fatigue accumulée au cours de la journée. Je me dis que ce doit être bien pire encore pour Tom, bien qu'il n'affiche aucun signe visible de lassitude.

– Tu tiens le coup ? je m'enquis doucement.

– T'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça va, réplique-t-il.

J'acquiesce et me mure à nouveau dans le silence, douchée par la sécheresse de son ton. Je croise au passage le regard gêné de Rivière, je peux lire la culpabilité sur son visage. Elle s'en veut tellement d'imposer son poids à Tom. Je tente de la rassurer par un sourire.

– Et toi, ça va ? demande alors Tom avec un peu plus de douceur, comme pour se rattraper de sa maladresse.

– Je tiens le coup, oui. J'espère simplement qu'on trouvera vite un endroit où passer la nuit.

– A propos de ça, j'observe depuis un moment ces saillis rocheuses au loin. Peut-être pourrions-nous y trouver un repli où nous abriter pour la nuit ? Un genre de grotte, quelque chose.

– Cela signifierait nous enfoncer encore un peu plus dans le désert, nous éloigner de la route encore un peu plus…

– Je doute qu'on ait le choix. On y sera plus en sécurité, May. On ne peut pas rester à découvert pendant notre sommeil. On est déjà beaucoup trop vulnérables à mon goût.

– Alors dirigeons-nous dès maintenant dans cette direction avant que la nuit tombe et que nous ne voyions plus rien.

Nous mettons une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver jusqu'aux saillies rocheuses en question. Rivière et moi nous installons à même le sol pendant que Tom part à la recherche d'un endroit où nous abriter.

– Je me sens si mal de m'imposer ainsi à Tom, il doit être si fatigué à cause de moi… me souffle Rivière.

– Il l'a proposé de lui-même, tu ne lui as rien imposé, je réplique.

– Il n'empêche…

– Ne te torture pas l'esprit avec ça, Rivière.

Elle acquiesce, résignée.

– En tout cas, il le fait avant tout pour toi. Il doit vraiment t'aimer pour prendre ainsi sur lui.

Je hausse les épaules.

– Il voulait surtout à tout prix qu'on avance. Mais, tu sais, au fond Tom a bon cœur. Il le cache juste sous une masse de mauvaise humeur…

Nous n'avons pas l'occasion de poursuivre cette conversation car, déjà, Tom revient. Nous le suivons avec précaution sur le chemin rocailleux et sinueux qui mène à notre abri pour la nuit. Pendant cette courte mais rocambolesque ascension, je m'efforce de soutenir la pauvre Rivière par les épaules. Nous sommes tous si épuisés.

Avec Rivière, nous découvrons un repli rocheux qui forme comme une minuscule grotte. Voilà qui fera l'affaire pour la nuit. Nous nous installons tant bien que mal, le sol étant loin d'être confortable, mais nous sommes bien trop las pour nous en plaindre.

Nous avalons tous un morceau pour calmer nos estomacs puis, très vite, Rivière s'endort, repliée dans un coin. Je l'embrasse sur le front, attendrie, avant d'aller m'asseoir aux côtés de Tom. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

– Quelle journée ! je souffle.

– Et le voyage ne fait que commencer…

– Je sais que ce sera plein de dangers, mais j'ai hâte de retrouver la civilisation. Si seulement nous pouvions trouver un moyen de locomotion…

– De toute façon, nous n'avons pas assez de vivres pour éviter complètement la civilisation. Une fois là-bas, nous serons dépendants de ta protégée. Ce sera moins risqué qu'elle se charge du ravitaillement et de se procurer une voiture.

– C'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit là, malgré tout, je fais remarquer.

– C'est bien pour ça que tu ne m'entends pas me plaindre.

Je hoche la tête. Tom s'est en effet calmé sur les remarques déplaisantes.

– Est-ce que tu vas bien ? je lui demande. Tu dois être épuisé après avoir porté Rivière si longtemps. Nous aurions pu alterner, tu sais ?

– Je vais bien, je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air.

Comme pour vérifier, je passe une main le long de son torse tout en jaugeant les muscles fins à travers son t-shirt. Cela le fait rire.

– On devrait se reposer, lâche-t-il alors.

A l'entente de ces mots, je sens la masse de fatigue me tomber brutalement dessus, comme si elle avait attendu tout ce temps pour déferler. Je me lève et entraîne Tom vers le coin où s'est repliée Rivière, toujours endormie à poings fermés. Je m'allonge suffisamment près d'elle pour attraper l'une de ses mains et Tom se cale contre mon dos. Sa bouche embrasse mes cheveux et je souris tandis que l'épuisement me terrasse rapidement. Toutes les tensions de la journée semblent oubliées. Nous savons qu'une longue journée nous attend demain et que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises.


	39. Chapitre 39

Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi plus de deux heures. Je suis toute ankylosée du fait de la position peu confortable dans laquelle j'étais. Mes yeux s'habituent progressivement à l'obscurité et j'aperçois la silhouette de Tom, assis à l'entrée de la grotte. Ses yeux sont levés vers le ciel étoilé. Je tourne la tête vers Rivière et constate qu'elle dort encore. En silence, je vais rejoindre Tom.

Quand ma main se pose sur son épaule, il sursaute. Je m'excuse immédiatement pour l'avoir ainsi surpris. Je m'assois à ses côtés et le sens perturbé. J'ai comme l'impression que je l'ai dérangé dans un moment très particulier, un moment de vulnérabilité.

– Tu ne dors pas ? je lui demande.

– Je n'y arrivais pas. Tu sais, je pense qu'on devrait partir bientôt. Nous devrions profiter de l'obscurité pour avancer un peu, sans être à découvert.

– J'irais réveiller Rivière. On peut encore attendre quelques minutes, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesce.

– A quoi tu pensais, avant que je te rejoigne ? Tu semblais dans un autre monde.

– A rien. Ça me fait du bien de ne plus être dans ces grottes.

– A moi aussi, je lui avoue. Rien que la vision des étoiles, je trouve cela merveilleux.

Tom lève les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Un frisson le traverse et se répercute à mon épaule qui touche la sienne. Je lui adresse un regard curieux.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as froid ?

– Non, c'est pas ça.

– Quoi, alors ?

Il pousse un profond soupir. Cependant, là où le Tom des grottes aurait éludé et laissé ma question sans réponse, je sens que je vais peut-être obtenir des réponses. C'est presque un nouveau Tom que j'ai devant moi. Un Tom enfin libéré des parois oppressantes des grottes.

– Les étoiles, c'était _sa_ passion, souffle-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Le parasite dans ma tête.

Je reste muette de stupeur. Tom est-il vraiment en train de me parler de l'âme qui l'occupait ?

– Il passait son temps à les observer, les étudier, les peindre…

Tom jette un nouveau coup d'œil vers le ciel avant de retourner à la contemplation de ses genoux. Quant à moi, je cherche la façon dont lui répondre. Il ne s'agirait pas que je le brusque, je sais combien Tom peut facilement se refermer dans ce genre de moments.

– Et toi, tu aimes les étoiles ? je souffle.

Il hausse les épaules.

– Pas spécialement. D'autant moins maintenant. Quand je les vois, je pense seulement au parasite.

Je me rapproche de Tom et me blotti contre lui. Son corps tremble.

– Tom, à quel point étais-tu conscient de ce qu'il se passait ?

Cette question me brûle les lèvres depuis si longtemps. J'ai peur d'avoir dépassé les limites de ce que Tom est prêt à partager. Il reste silencieux pendant de longues secondes. Néanmoins, il finit par souffler longuement.

– De temps à autre. Parfois, je ne sentais ni ne voyais plus rien. J'étais comme dans un autre monde où rien ne se passait jamais. Un endroit où n'existait que l'obscurité. Parfois, je remontais à la surface. C'était indépendant de ma volonté et je détestais ça. Je voyais soudainement tout ce qu'il voyait, entendais tout ce qu'il entendait. Et puis je hurlais pour sortir de là, mais personne ne m'entendait. Pas même le parasite. Mes moments de conscience étaient généralement très courts. Comme si c'était un sursaut d'énergie qui me faisait remonter avant de subitement retomber comme un soufflée. Je ne sais pas si je haïssais plus les moments de conscience ou le reste. Dans tous les cas, j'étais impuissant et enfermé…

Je serre Tom un peu plus contre moi. Ses tremblements se sont intensifiés. Je devine que c'est la première fois qu'il en parle à quelqu'un d'autre. Je devine aussi que ça ramène de terribles souvenirs dans son esprit. Lui qui s'efforce tant d'oublier cette période de sa vie qu'il ne revivrait pour rien au monde.

– Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai connu cet endroit, je chuchote. Cet endroit sombre où j'avais l'impression de flotter. Pendant un temps, j'ai apprécié cet endroit. Je m'y sentais bien et en sécurité. Et puis tout ce vide a commencé à m'effrayer. J'ai soudain eu peur de tomber, une chute sans fin dans cet endroit sans limite. J'ai été véritablement terrifiée. Je n'oublierais jamais cette sensation…

Un frisson me traverse à mon tour et je m'efforce de dissiper le souvenir.

– En tout cas, je sais ce que tu as vécu, Tom. J'avais simplement la chance de pouvoir communiquer avec Rivière. C'est ce qui m'a empêchée de devenir dingue, je crois. Je me demande simplement pourquoi j'ai eu cette possibilité. Et pourquoi Mélanie l'a aussi eu. De même que Lacey. Pourquoi nous et pas toi ?

Nous réfléchissons tous les deux à cette question pendant un moment.

– Dans le fond, je crois que je m'en fiche, reprend Tom. Peut-être que j'étais trop faible pour ça, peut-être que j'avais trop peur et que ça annihilait mes forces. Dans tous les cas, je ne me serais jamais lié avec le parasite de la façon dont Mélanie et toi l'avez fait. Je n'aurais jamais pu.

– Etait-il si affreux ?

Tom se met à rire.

– Affreux ? Pour moi, oui. Il était niais, absolument niais. Comme toutes les âmes l'étaient autour de lui. Il était tellement heureux de sa vie sur Terre. Ça me rendait malade. Ça me mettait en colère.

– Il n'avait aucune idée de ta présence, je lui fais remarquer. Peut-être cela aurait-il changé les choses ?

– Il m'aurait surtout fait taire ! Le parasite n'était pas comme Gaby ou Rivière. S'il avait su que j'étais encore là, il aurait été terrifié. Il aurait tout fait pour me faire disparaître, je te le garantis. Il n'aurait pas été curieux ou bien compatissant. Il pensait avec certitude que les humains étaient tous monstrueux.

– C'est la façon dont les humains leur sont présentés.

– Arrête de les défendre, May, s'énerve alors Tom en se défaisant de mon étreinte. Je sais bien que ta chère Rivière a su changer d'opinion, de même que Gaby. Mais ce n'est pas la majorité d'entre eux ! Je sais que tu espères que ça change un jour. Moi, je n'y crois pas. Ils sont tous complètement aveuglés. Comme s'ils avaient subi un lavage de cerveau. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse tirer quoi que ce soit d'eux. A part quelques individus isolés, aucun ne s'associera à notre cause. Nous n'aurons jamais la majorité.

Blessée par ses paroles, je m'enferme dans le silence. Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise que Tom n'adhère pas à mon espoir. Après tout, il est avant tout venu avec moi pour échapper aux grottes. Mais le discours de Tom fait également vaciller mes croyances. Et s'il avait raison ? Si mes espoirs étaient vains ? Dans ce cas là, l'issue est limpide : les poches d'humains rebelles finiront par s'éteindre. Il ne restera donc éventuellement plus rien de nous, un jour.

Je ne veux pas croire en cette issue, mais Tom a raison. C'est une éventualité.

– Dans ce cas là, à quoi tout cela sert ? je reprends. A quoi ça sert qu'on se batte ? A quoi ça sert que je tente de libérer Mina ? Rien de cela n'a de sens.

– La vie n'a jamais eu de sens. On vit pour mourir, après tout. Avant comme maintenant.

Je me rappelle lui avoir dis quelque chose dans le genre, un jour. Tom utilise mes propres arguments contre moi…

– Tom, pourquoi as-tu vraiment tenu à m'accompagner ?

– Parce que c'était la seule décision logique. A quoi bon rester dans les grottes ? Cette vie ne me correspondait pas. Je me sentais comme prisonnier, là bas. J'avais besoin d'air libre.

– Et moi, dans tout ça ?

– J'irais partout où tu iras. Je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre.

– Tu es là par dépit, donc ?

– Quoi ? Mais non, tu transformes mes paroles.

– Ecoute, Tom, tu me donnes l'impression de ne pas vraiment avoir envie d'être là. Je ne sais plus quoi croire.

Malgré moi, des émotions commencent à grimper en moi. Les larmes menacent de couler et je dois serrer les dents pour les empêcher d'affluer. Il est hors de question que je pleure.

– May…

Tom se rapproche de moi et attrape l'une de mes mains qu'il serre entre ses paumes.

– Ecoute, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas doué pour ça. Je ne sais pas exprimer ce que je ressens. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Si je suis là, à tes côtés, c'est parce que j'en ai envie. Cette vie n'a plus de sens à mes yeux si tu n'y es pas. Tu es la seule raison qui me pousse à continuer. Alors, comme je l'ai dis, j'irais partout où tu iras. Ce n'est pas par dépit, c'est parce que je le veux vraiment.

– Merde, je lâche tandis que les larmes se mettent à couler à flot sur mes joues.

Je me blotti à nouveau contre le torse de Tom, touchée par ses mots.

– Pourquoi pleures-tu ? me demande-t-il, déstabilisé par mes sanglots.

– J'en sais rien… j'admets entre deux sanglots. Je me retiens depuis qu'on est parti. J'ai tellement peur mais je me dis qu'il faut que je reste forte en toutes circonstances. Et puis, ce que tu m'as dis, c'était hyper beau, tu sais ?

Je sens Tom hausser les épaules, un peu gêné face à l'étalage de mes émotions et sentiments. Dans l'obscurité, je cherche ses lèvres et y presse les miennes avec avidité. Dans mon emportement, je nous fais tous les deux tomber sur le sol rocailleux de notre abri. Cela ne freine cependant pas nos ardeurs et nous continuons à nous embrasser comme si notre vie en dépendait. Tandis que je fourrage dans les cheveux de Tom, les mains de celui-ci s'aventurent sous mon pull et je frissonne au contact de ses doigts froids. Je l'attire un peu plus à moi tandis que sa bouche s'aventure dans mon cou. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais désiré quelqu'un au point auquel je désire Tom en cet instant.

Je voudrais que cet instant dure indéfiniment. Je voudrais plus, tellement plus. Mais c'est malheureusement l'instant que choisit Rivière pour sortir du sommeil. Nous l'entendons se tourner sur elle-même puis gémir tandis qu'elle doit sentir ses douloureuses courbatures se réveiller. Tom et moi restons figés dans notre position quelques secondes avant de nous détacher à regret l'un de l'autre.

– May ? murmure la petite voix de Rivière.

– Je suis là, Rivière.

Je me glisse jusqu'à elle et m'agenouille à ses côtés. Je m'enquis de son état physique tandis que Tom s'occupe de préparer le sac à dos avant le départ.

La magie est rompue et la reprise de notre quête est proche…


	40. Chapitre 40

– Tu tiens à peine debout, Rivière ! je rétorque aux faibles oppositions de mon amie. Je vais te porter, un point c'est tout.

– Ce sera toi qui seras ensuite épuisée…

– On avisera. Maintenant qu'on est loin des grottes, on va pouvoir prendre un rythme moins soutenu. On met moins en danger nos amis. Nous pouvons également profiter de l'obscurité pour nous éloigner encore un peu plus. En tout cas, il faut que tu reposes un peu tes jambes, au moins pour aujourd'hui. De quoi auras-tu l'air si tu boites quand nous parviendrons à la ville la plus proche !

Les yeux vers l'horizon, Tom ne semble pas prêter la moindre attention à notre échange. Il réfléchit déjà à la suite des événements. Je recentre mon attention sur Rivière.

– Je te porte et ce n'est pas négociable. Maintenant, nous ferions mieux d'y aller.

Comme si j'avais activé un signal, Tom jette le sac à dos sur ses épaules et, à contrecœur, Rivière grimpe finalement sur mon dos. Nous reprenons notre route en marchant, contrairement à la veille, mais Tom impose néanmoins un rythme soutenu à notre marche. Mes jambes sont plus tendues que la veille. Les courbatures sont bien présentes. Je suis néanmoins suffisamment déterminée pour faire abstraction. En revanche, je ne suis pas certaine que je serais parvenue à courir comme nous l'avons fait la veille.

Sous le ciel étoilé, nous balayons le sable de nos grandes enjambées. Nous n'observons aucun mouvement dans la nuit, pas plus que nous n'en avons observé la veille en plein jour. Cela nous laisserait presque penser que nous sommes seuls au monde. Pourtant, des créatures doivent bien habiter ces terres, tels que des coyotes. C'est comme si rien en ce monde n'était décidé à venir nous faire obstacle. Loin de me rassurer, je trouve cela trop beau pour être vrai. L'absence apparente de danger devrait nous inciter à plus de prudence encore. Ce n'est pas le moment de relâcher notre garde. Tom n'est néanmoins pas de ce genre là, je n'ai donc pas besoin de le lui conseiller.

Nous marchons pendant plusieurs heures quand le jour commence enfin à se lever. Nous avançons en biais depuis un moment : à la fois à l'opposé des grottes, à la fois en direction de la route principale. Aux premières lueurs du jour, nous repérons enfin l'asphalte tant attendu. Nous sommes maintenant sûrs que nous avons pris la bonne direction. Il nous suffit donc de suivre cette route à bonne distance pour ne pas nous faire repérer par les voitures, mais suffisamment proche pour ne pas la perdre de vue.

En cours de route, je commence à fatiguer sous le poids pourtant plume de Rivière. Celle-ci le remarque et finit par me convaincre de la laisser marcher. Je lui fais cependant promettre de m'avertir si jamais le rythme est encore trop soutenu pour elle.

Après une ou deux heures supplémentaires pendant lesquelles le soleil s'est de plus en plus élevé dans le ciel, nous avons décidé de nous abriter un moment derrière un petit promontoire rocheux. Tom n'est pas à l'aise derrière ce ridicule abri. Effectivement, si jamais les âmes venaient à surveiller la zone depuis un hélicoptère, notre position ne mettrait pas longtemps à être signalée. C'est tout ce que nous avons malheureusement trouvé dans un certain rayon. Et puis, nous jeter à plat ventre quand la silhouette de voitures apparaissait au loin commençait à être plus épuisant qu'autre chose.

Nous sommes assez loin de la route mais nous avons conscience que l'œil avisé de traqueurs ne manquerait pas de nous repérer : nous, silhouettes vacillantes vagabondant dans le désert. D'ailleurs, même à l'ombre du petit promontoire, la chaleur de l'Arizona commence à être étouffante, bien plus que la veille, lorsque le désert était balayé par un petit vent rafraichissant.

– Ce n'est pas idéal, mais on va devoir attendre que le soleil se couche, finit par décider Tom. Il y a beaucoup de circulation sur cette route, c'est trop risqué pour nous de continuer. Profitons-en pour nous reposer, d'accord ?

Rivière et moi acquiesçons. Je tourne la tête vers celle-ci et la voit se mordiller la lèvre. Je l'interroge du regard. Mon amie jette un regard prudent vers Tom qui s'est adossé contre la roche, les paupières closes. Je lui indique de me parler dans l'oreille, si elle ne veut pas être entendue par Tom. Elle se penche donc vers moi et, attentive, je patiente.

– Je me disais simplement que n'importe laquelle de ces âmes circulant sur la route accepterait de nous emmener où nous le voulons, si nous leur demandions.

– Tu sais bien que c'est trop risqué, Rivière. Si nous tombions sur des traqueurs ? Si, malgré nos lunettes de soleil, ces âmes comprenaient que nous sommes humains ?

– Je le sais bien, May. Je me dis juste que tout est si compliqué dans ce monde. Ces âmes accepteraient de nous aider les yeux fermés sans même nous connaître. Comme je le ferais moi aussi. C'est dans notre nature. Mais dès lors que ces âmes étrangères comprendraient que vous êtes humains, subitement toute confiance serait envolée. Pourtant, vous seriez toujours les mêmes personnes qu'elles ont acceptées d'aider. Pourquoi le fait que vous soyez humains devrait changer les choses ?

– Parce que les humains sont tous violents, voyons ! j'ironise. C'est bien connu.

– Pourquoi les âmes s'évertuent à faire passer ce message trompeur ? Pourquoi instaurer cette crainte envers votre espèce ?

– Elles croient vraiment en la véracité de cette idée. Parce qu'elles ont vu ce dont est capable la race humaine : le conflit, la guerre, la destruction. Pour survivre, les humains sont capables de bien des choses, et ça c'est la réalité. Elles n'ont pas entièrement tort. Simplement, c'est les âmes qui ont commencé le conflit, cette fois. C'est leurs méthodes d'invasion sournoises qui nous ont poussés à instaurer une résistance.

– Plus je passe du temps sur cette planète, dans un corps humain, aux côtés d'humains, plus j'ai honte de nous, les âmes.

– Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ce que tu es, Rivière.

– Mais nous sommes des parasites, May.

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais Rivière m'interrompt. Elle parle désormais à voix haute. A côté de moi, je sens Tom se figer sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

– Nous sommes des parasites, répète-t-elle. La définition de ce mot dans votre langage nous décrit parfaitement, quand bien même tu trouves ce qualificatif déplaisant. Nous avons besoin d'hôtes pour survivre. Nous ne pouvons pas vivre sans occuper un autre corps, c'est la réalité. Nous vivons aux dépens des autres espèces. Nous estimons sauver des planètes et des espèces par ce procédé mais, dans le fond, nous avons la même incroyable volonté de survivre que les humains. Nous aussi, nous survivons par tous les moyens possibles. La différence, c'est que nous nous érigeons au-dessus de vous. Mais de quel droit ?

– Vous avez fait du bien à notre planète en souffrance, ça on ne peut pas le nier, je réplique.

– C'est vrai. Mais comme tu l'as dis, c'est la méthode qui n'est pas correcte. Tu sais, je commence à me demander : est-ce qu'une collaboration entre nos espèces est véritablement possible ? Est-ce qu'une majorité d'âmes nous suivraient dans ce projet fou, inédit parmi toutes les planètes que nous avons jusqu'alors colonisées ?

– Je l'espère…

– Je l'espère aussi mais, pourtant, je commence à en douter. Les âmes sont bonnes, mais collaborer avec une espèce indigène jugée aussi imprévisible que les humains, cela ne dépasse-t-il pas leurs limites ?

– Il n'y a pas de précédents, c'est certain. Mais que proposes-tu d'autre ? C'est soit ça, soit l'extinction des humains, soit la destruction des tiens. La situation actuelle ne durera pas éternellement. Certains des tiens ont changé de rangs, nous devons avoir foi. D'autres que vous peuvent faire ce même choix.

– Je voudrais tellement y croire.

– Il _faut_ que tu y croies, Rivière. Si toi tu n'y crois pas, qui y croira ?

Les yeux de Rivière se perdent dans le ciel bleu. Elle s'abandonne à un tourbillon de pensées tandis que je me tourne vers Tom. Le regard de celui-ci se rive dans le mien. Il reste silencieux et la neutralité de son regard ne m'aide pas à deviner ce qui traverse son esprit en cet instant. Je me dis qu'il doit jubiler à l'idée que Rivière elle-même doute du scénario dont je rêve, bien qu'il ne m'en fera jamais part. Il sait trop comme ce sujet est sensible pour moi, nous en avons trop souvent fait l'expérience.

Finalement, la discussion en reste là et nous nous reposons tous les trois en silence. Je somnole pendant un long moment, délirant à moitié dans mes songes à cause de la chaleur inconfortable. La température finit néanmoins par diminuer quand le soleil se met à redescendre dans le ciel. La luminosité diminue progressivement tandis que nous profitons de l'air rafraichi pour nous reposer pleinement. Quand le soleil est sur le point de disparaître, nous décidons de reprendre la route.

Nous sommes partis pour une longue nuit de marche mais nous sommes plutôt optimistes. Nous devrions retrouver la civilisation bientôt. Nous avons déjà parcouru de longs kilomètres. Le désert a beau être étendu, la route que nous bordons doit bien mener quelque part. A un moment donné, nous devrions bien déboucher sur une zone habitée, au moins un village. Ce sera alors à Rivière de jouer : nous pourrons réserver une chambre dans un motel pour reprendre des forces et nous laver car, il faut bien se l'avouer, nous commençons tous les trois à sentir un peu mauvais. Enfin, Rivière pourra nous dégoter un véhicule et notre aventure passera enfin un cap.

L'excitation grimpe progressivement en moi. J'essaie de ne pas aller trop vite en besogne, sous peine de tomber de haut ensuite, mais se pourrait-il que notre folle entreprise débouche ? Allons-nous retrouver Mina l'âme et, potentiellement, ma Mina ? Le visage de ma petite sœur envahit tout l'espace de mes pensées et, dans l'obscurité, je me mets à sourire.

« _Mina, j'arrive ! _»


	41. Chapitre 41

Au beau milieu de la nuit, après plusieurs heures de marche, voilà que nous apercevons des lumières au loin. J'en crierais presque de joie si je n'avais pas les muscles des jambes si endoloris. La vision de ces lumières nous met cependant tous du baume au cœur. Puis, une fois que l'idée s'est frayée un chemin dans nos esprits, l'angoisse surgit à son tour. L'aventure est sur le point de changer mais pas uniquement en bien. Le danger risque bien d'être plus présent que jamais. Il n'est cependant plus question de reculer. Nous accélérons le pas tout en restant attentif à rester invisibles aux rares voitures qui circulent encore à cette heure tardive de la nuit.

Les lumières du village que nous avons repérées sont plus loin qu'elles n'y paraissaient alors nous mettons pratiquement une heure avant de les atteindre. Quand nous nous sommes rapprochés, le moment est à la mise en œuvre d'une stratégie d'approche. A l'entrée du village se trouve un motel et c'est sur lui que nous allons jeter notre dévolu. Les lumières de la réception sont allumées donc nous devinons qu'il y a une permanence.

– Rivière, tu te sens capable d'y aller dès maintenant ? je lui demande.

– Oui, bien sûr, acquiesce-t-elle d'une voix néanmoins tremblotante.

– Tâches simplement de prendre une chambre, intervient Tom. Invente une histoire comme quoi tu voyages, ce que tu veux, en fait. Essaies simplement d'être naturelle, de n'attirer l'attention de personne.

– Nous t'observerons d'ici, j'ajoute. Ne cherche pas à nous faire signe, nous te rejoindrons quand nous serons certains que la voie est libre. Tout est bon pour toi ?

– Oui, ça va aller. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

J'adresse un regard qui se veut rassurant à Rivière et Tom lui tend le sac à dos. Qu'elle arrive sans aucun bagage paraitrait trop suspect, d'autant plus si des traqueurs se trouvent dans le coin. Heureusement pour nous, c'est le milieu de la nuit et la grande majorité des âmes doivent être endormies.

Tom et moi observons anxieusement Rivière s'éloigner de nous. C'est le premier grand test que nous allons affronter. Nous fondre au beau milieu des âmes sans attirer leur attention.

– Tu es certaine qu'elle ne va pas nous trahir ? s'assure une dernière fois Tom.

– Tom ! je m'offusque. Tu ne lui fais toujours pas confiance ? Tu as bien entendu ce qu'elle a dit tout à l'heure à propos de son peuple. Tu vois bien qu'elle est de notre côté.

– Bon, d'accord. De toute façon, je suis bien obligé de le croire parce que c'est notre seul espoir. J'espère simplement qu'elle ne se trahira pas elle-même en se perdant dans ses mensonges.

– Quand on était encore dans les grottes, on a monté une histoire qu'elle pourra raconter aux autres âmes. Tout devrait bien se passer.

– Nous n'avons plus qu'à patienter pour voir.

Nous scrutons au loin Rivière tandis qu'elle pousse la porte de la réception du motel. Je serre la main de Tom dans la mienne, anxieuse en dépit de la confiance aveugle que j'ai en Rivière. Fiévreusement, nous tentons de percevoir les silhouettes lointaines se découpant sous forme d'ombre sur les fenêtres de la réception. L'attente nous parait interminable mais, au bout de plusieurs minutes, Rivière ressort de la réception et monte les escaliers menant aux chambres. Tom et moi enregistrons mentalement la porte au niveau de laquelle elle s'arrête, avant de la voir pénétrer à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Nous attendons ensuite quelques minutes supplémentaires pour être certains que personne ne va nous voir traverser la route. D'une démarche naturelle, tout en évitant soigneusement de nous faire repérer par l'âme au bureau d'accueil, nous entreprenons ensuite de retrouver Rivière dans la chambre. Nous la retrouvons facilement car c'est la seule dont la lumière est allumée. Je frappe quelques coups à la porte et le visage de Rivière ne tarde pas à apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle souffle bruyamment en nous reconnaissant.

Tom et moi pénétrons à l'intérieur et nous écrasons avec soulagement sur le lit deux places qui occupe le milieu de la pièce. Enfin, nous voilà à l'abri des regards. La première étape s'est déroulée comme sur des roulettes.

– Tout s'est bien passé ? je demande à Rivière en m'asseyant sur le matelas moelleux.

– L'âme réceptionniste m'a posé quelques questions mais j'ai utilisé l'histoire qu'on avait montée ensemble. Elle n'a pas paru soupçonner un instant que tout ça n'était qu'inventions.

– Parfait, vraiment parfait. Bien joué, Rivière !

Rivière prend mes félicitations avec un petit sourire triste. Je comprends qu'elle est mal à l'aise de devoir recourir au mensonge, bien qu'elle sache que c'est nécessaire. Je décide de ne pas insister et de changer de sujet, le moment est enfin à la détente.

– Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je rêve d'une bonne douche ! Qui passe en premier ?

Tom ne se manifeste pas, occupé qu'il est à inspecter la chambre. Quant à Rivière, elle s'est assise sur le sofa, l'air éteinte, apparemment épuisée.

– A moi l'honneur, alors…

Je les laisse tous les deux dans la chambre et m'approprie la salle de bain. Je me hâte d'ôter mes vêtements et de courir sous le jet d'eau. L'eau qui coule délicatement sur mon corps m'apaise presque immédiatement. Me sentant sale depuis les quelques jours de notre départ, je me frotte sans relâche avec l'échantillon de gel douche que j'ai trouvé sur l'étagère de la salle de bain. Celui-ci change du savon auquel nous avions droit dans les grottes et qui me donnait l'impression de me laver avec de l'acide. Ce savon là glisse délicatement sur ma peau sans l'agresser. Quand je passe à mes cheveux, je m'y donne tout autant à cœur joie. En ressortant de la douche, je me sens d'excellente humeur. Je m'enroule dans une serviette immaculée et, le sourire aux lèvres, je rejoins mes compagnons de route.

Je retrouve Rivière assoupie sur le sofa et Tom en train de zapper les chaînes à la télévision. Je m'installe à côté de lui.

– Des choses intéressantes ? je demande.

– Tu parles ! Que des conneries d'un ennui mortel.

– Tu ne veux pas prendre une douche ? Tu vas voir, ça va te relaxer.

Il soupire.

– Je pue, c'est ça ?

– Maintenant que moi je sens bon, je trouve effectivement que ton odeur laisse un peu à désirer…

– Bon, s'il le faut vraiment, je vais aller me laver alors.

Je ris tandis qu'il part s'enfermer à son tour dans la salle de bain. J'observe ensuite avec attendrissement Rivière assoupie dans le sofa. J'hésite un instant à la transporter jusqu'au lit mais j'ai peur de la réveiller. Elle semble si paisible dans son sommeil. Je me contente donc de déposer une couverture supplémentaire sur elle. Quant à moi, je me laisse tenter par le matelas. M'y allonger est une telle délivrance pour mon dos endolori. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi sur un matelas si confortable !

Sans le réaliser, je dois finir par m'assoupir. Quand je me réveille, Tom est endormi à côté de moi dans ses vêtements propres qu'il avait emporté dans le sac à dos. Quand à moi, je suis toujours enroulée dans ma serviette humide. J'entends les deux souffles réguliers de mes compagnons de route et me lève pour jeter un œil par la fenêtre. Je repousse de quelques centimètres le rideau et constate que le jour est à peine en train de se lever. Il n'y a toujours pas âme qui vive dehors. Cela me donne presque envie d'aller flâner à l'extérieur, en toute liberté, comme au bon vieux temps, mais je ne suis pas folle. Le danger est peut-être là, tapi dans l'ombre…

Je retourne m'allonger auprès de Tom, bien décidée à m'accorder un peu de repos supplémentaire. Alors même que toutes les conditions sont réunies pour pouvoir m'endormir, je n'y parviens pas. Je décide donc d'allumer la télé et j'observe les images défiler sans le son. A cette heure ci, des chaînes donnent la météo, d'autres rediffusent des matchs de baseball, et d'autres passent des téléfilms dont le talent des acteurs me paraît plus que douteux. Je reste cependant hypnotisée par les images. Sans le son, on pourrait presque penser que tout ces gens sont humains. Seulement en apparence, bien sûr.

Rivière est la première à se réveiller. Je la salue d'un sourire resplendissant, reflet de mon humeur depuis la douche de la veille. Rivière ne peut faire autrement que d'y répondre de la même façon. Quant à Tom, dans son sommeil, il me paraît plus apaisé que jamais. Moi qui pensais que se retrouver en territoire « ennemi » le pousserait au comble de l'angoisse, le voilà parfaitement à l'aise dans une chambre de motel tenu par des âmes. Lui qui dort habituellement si peu et si mal… Il se rattrape enfin !

Je propose à Rivière de profiter des joies de la salle de bain à son tour. Je sens bien qu'elle est toujours un peu triste. Elle a bien besoin de se retrouver un peu seule et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne douche pour se retrouver sereinement avec ses pensées ? J'entends l'eau commencer à couler et retourne m'allonger un peu en attendant que Rivière termine et que Tom se réveille.

J'écoute la profonde respiration de ce dernier et cela m'apaise. Je sens que je suis presque sur le point de m'endormir quand mon cœur manque brusquement un battement. Des coups viennent d'être frappés contre notre porte, brisant ma bulle de sérénité. Le cœur battant, je tente de réveiller Tom qui gémit tandis que je viens perturber son paisible sommeil.

– Tu dois rester calme, mais quelqu'un vient de frapper à la porte…

Un peu plus souriante que tout à l'heure, Rivière sort de la salle de bain. Comme moi, elle s'est enroulée dans une longue serviette blanche. Elle rencontre alors mon regard affolé et son sourire vole aussitôt en éclat. Elle est sur le point de nous demander ce qu'il se passe quand de nouveaux coups sont frappés à la porte.

J'attrape la main de Tom et l'entraîne vers la salle de bain.

– On ne peut pas prendre de risques, je chuchote à Rivière en passant à côté d'elle. Ils doivent penser que tu es seule. Nous devons éviter les questions trop indiscrètes. Va ouvrir et reste calme, d'accord ? Tu peux le faire, Rivière.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et m'enferme avec Tom dans la salle de bain. J'entends les petits pas de Rivière se diriger vers la porte d'entrée puis j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Et s'il s'agit de traqueurs ? Et si nous avons déjà été repérés ?

Je me presse anxieusement contre Tom et tends l'oreille, effrayée à l'idée que tout soit déjà terminé…


	42. Chapitre 42

– Bonjour Etoile-dans-la-nuit ! salue une voix masculine. Je suis Clair-de-lune, c'est Pétale-de-fleur-dans-le-vent de la réception qui m'envoie. Elle m'a expliquée que vous étiez arrivée au cours de la nuit. Vous voyagez seule, c'est cela ? Je voulais vous proposer de venir prendre le petit-déjeuner avec moi, puisque vous ne connaissez personne ici. Si vous le souhaitez, bien entendu. Si vous préférez, je peux vous laisser seule. Je sais que certaines âmes apprécient la solitude.

Je me remets à respirer. Ce n'est pas un traqueur, simplement une âme qui vient s'assurer que Rivière va bien. Pas de quoi s'alarmer.

– Je… hésite Rivière. C'est juste que je dois encore m'habiller et…

– Rien ne presse ! la rassure Clair-de-lune. Je souhaitais simplement vous faire cette proposition. Je vais descendre au restaurant qui se trouve juste de l'autre côté de la rue. Rejoignez-moi quand vous êtres prête, d'accord ? Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faut. C'est d'accord, alors ?

Je devine que Rivière doit finalement acquiescer car la porte se referme ensuite. Tom et moi en déduisons que le visiteur s'en est allé. J'entrouvre doucement la porte pour me retrouver face à une Rivière décontenancée.

– Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre…

– Ne t'en fais pas, Rivière. Va prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui, utilise l'histoire qu'on a inventée. Tout va bien se passer. Nous te faisons confiance. Et puis, un bon petit déjeuner va te faire du bien. Tu as des vêtements propres dans le sac à dos.

Rivière s'exécute et récupère ses vêtements dans le sac avant d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain.

– Je n'aime pas ça, me murmure Tom quand la porte de la salle de bain se referme. Je sais bien qu'elle ne nous trahira pas volontairement, mais il faut qu'elle soit extrêmement prudente. Et si elle lâchait une mauvaise information par erreur ? Et si elle se trahissait et nous trahissait sans le vouloir ?

– Nous devons être confiants et croire que tout se passera bien, je réplique. Peut-être même qu'elle pourra se procurer une voiture au passage, je suis certaine que ce Clair-de-lune va se mettre en quatre si elle lui demande de l'aide ! Cette proposition imprévue peut nous apporter beaucoup. Il s'agit simplement de l'utiliser à bon escient.

Tom acquiesce mais ses doutes sont loin d'être envolés, je le vois bien. Rivière ressort de la salle de bain fraiche et pimpante dans ses vêtements propres. Je lui donne quelques conseils supplémentaires en lui demandant de se renseigner sur un endroit où elle pourrait se procurer un véhicule. Je la serre ensuite entre mes bras avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre du motel.

Avec Tom, nous mangeons un morceau aussi pour calmer nos estomacs affamés. Il s'agit cependant d'un petit déjeuner bien plus rudimentaire que celui auquel va certainement avoir le droit Rivière. Pour patienter, nous nous mettons ensuite devant la télé. Tom s'exaspère cependant rapidement devant ces programmes « de plus en plus stupides » alors je prends la décision d'éteindre l'écran. Je m'allonge à ses côtés sur le lit.

– On se réhabitue vite au confort… je soupire. Dormir sur un véritable lit m'avait manqué.

– Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas si bien dormi, admet Tom.

– J'ai vu ça. Tu dormais comme un loir avant que je te réveille !

– C'est étrange parce que je n'ai même pas fait un seul cauchemar. Habituellement, mon sommeil est hanté par toutes ces sales expériences que j'ai vécues.

– C'est toute la magie de ma présence ! je plaisante.

– Je commence à croire que c'est vraiment ça. Un bon matelas et toi à côté de moi, je crois que je n'ai besoin de guère plus.

Des pensées inavouables me viennent en tête mais je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le moment. Fichues hormones.

– Et aussi d'un bon repas, j'ajoute à la place. Je rêve d'un bon restaurant avec une assiette bien copieuse !

Nous nous mettons tous les deux à baver sur nos souvenirs d'antan. Nous nous remémorons les repas en famille lors des grandes occasions, des repas si riches qu'ils nous en auraient fait craquer la ceinture, et les soirées entre amis qui se finissaient si souvent en fast food par flemme de préparer à manger. Et puis, je me rappelle ces repas que nous préparions avec Mina, quand nous étions toutes seules à la maison, quand nos parents décidaient de se faire un restaurant en amoureux. Rien ne nous mettait plus en joie que ces moments où nous avions la « garde » de la maison…

– _Non, je veux manger des hamburgers ! rétorque Mina alors que j'essaie de la convaincre de nous faire quelque chose de plus sain à manger._

– _Mais tu sais, les légumes c'est très bon aussi…_

_Mina s'empresse de nouveau de secouer la tête. Elle tient à ses hamburgers maisons et je sais bien comme elle peut être butée parfois. Je ne crois pas que je parviendrais à la convaincre._

– _Nous avons déjà fait des hamburgers la dernière fois, Mina._

– _Et alors ? Rien ne nous empêche de recommencer !_

_Je pousse un profond soupir. Je ne peux rien refuser à ma petite sœur et elle le sait très bien._

– _Très bien, préparons des hamburgers…_

_Mina pousse une exclamation de joie tandis que je sors les différents ingrédients du frigidaire. Nous nous mettons de concert à la préparation de notre repas, chacune sachant ce qu'elle a à faire. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que nous faisions des hamburgers maison… Puisque c'est le repas préféré de Mina et que Mina semble toujours être aux commandes. Cela m'exaspère mais, au fond, cela me fait plaisir de la voir si heureuse. J'allume la radio et Mina et moi nous mettons à chanter et à nous dandiner sur la musique._

_Viens ensuite le meilleur moment de nos soirées entre sœurs : nous nous installons devant la télé avec notre appétissante assiette et nous mettons devant un bon film._

– _Je voudrais que ce soit toujours comme ça, me fait remarquer Mina._

_Moi aussi, je le voudrais. Mais je sais bien que la réalité nous rattrapera un jour. Il arrivera un temps où nous serons toutes les deux adultes avec des responsabilités d'adultes. C'est inévitable. Il est cependant hors de question que je vienne briser les rêves de ma petite sœur. Elle doit conserver son innocence autant de temps que possible._

– _Si on le veut suffisamment fort, pourquoi les choses changeraient-elles ? je lui fais remarquer._

– _La vie d'adulte semble triste, soupire-t-elle à ma surprise. Dans la rue, tous les adultes semblent dépassés. Même papa et maman, parfois, ils sont si stressés. Et si ça nous arrive à nous aussi ?_

_Je hausse les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Ma petite sœur prend déjà conscience de la réalité du monde qui nous entoure et cela m'attriste. Je voulais conserver son innocence enfantine mais peut-être est-elle déjà en train de la perdre ? Ma petite sœur qui ne jure que par Alice au Pays des Merveilles est-elle en train de changer ? Vais-je la perdre ?_

_Une citation du livre me vient alors en mémoire._

– _« _Lemeilleur moyen de réaliser l'impossible est de croire que c'est possible _», je cite._

_Mina m'adresse un regard interrogateur._

– _Si on croit très fort que rien ne changera, peut-être que l'impossible se réalisera. Si Lewis Carroll l'a dit, c'est ce que c'est vrai, non ?_

– _Je suppose, oui, concède Mina. De toute façon, rien ni personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer. Ça, c'est clairement impossible !_

_Je la serre tendrement contre moi. Voilà qui ressemble déjà plus à ma petite sœur !_

La main de Tom se pose sur mon bras.

– A quoi tu penses ? me demande-t-il.

– Je pensais à Mina. Il y avait une citation dans son bouquin préféré. « _Le meilleur moyen de réaliser l'impossible est de croire que c'est possible _». J'aimerais tellement croire en la véracité de cette phrase. Dans ce cas, il me suffirait d'y croire pour pouvoir finalement retrouver ma sœur ! Malheureusement, je sais bien que le monde ne fonctionne pas comme ça. La réalité de la vie est tout autre. C'est juste agréable d'imaginer qu'une telle magie puisse exister.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire… admet Tom. C'est moi le pessimiste entre nous deux, après tout. Mais ne lâche pas les bras, d'accord ? Nous n'avons pas encore dit notre dernier mot dans cette affaire.

Je souris.

– Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir si positif !

– Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux le soit. Je m'engage à prendre la relève quand tu perdras ton optimisme.

– Je te prends au mot, alors. Je compte sur toi.

– Ne compte pas trop sur moi non plus, nuance-t-il. Tente de garder ton précieux optimiste au maximum, n'allons pas jusqu'à inverser les rôles. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir assumer une telle responsabilité, ça va un peu à l'encontre de celui que je suis.

– Je vais essayer de rester optimiste, alors.

N'y tenant plus, je me blotti à nouveau contre Tom. Comme un petit chaton en manque d'affection. En cet instant, je suis si heureuse d'avoir croisé la route de Tom, si heureuse qu'il ait décidé de m'accompagner. Rien n'aurait été pareil sans lui. Peu importe le destin qui nous attend, je sais au moins que je ne serais pas seule pour l'affronter. Même si ça se termine mal…


	43. Chapitre 43

Tom et moi somnolons pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Rivière nous fasse la frayeur de notre vie en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la chambre sans prévenir. Elle a le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui est étrange à voir au vu des circonstances mais cela me fait plaisir. Elle referme la porte derrière elle avant de nous annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

– Clair-de-lune va se procurer une voiture pour moi, enfin, pour _nous_, même s'il ne le sait pas. Je ne lui ai pas appris votre existence pour ne pas prendre de risques, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il va la faire apporter cette après-midi. Fini la marche !

Cette idée paraît l'enchanter grandement. Tom se désintéresse de la conversation quand Rivière se met à parler de son nouvel ami avec enthousiasme. Je l'écoute quant à moi avec attention, encore perplexe devant cette nouvelle Rivière que j'ai face à moi. Une Rivière qui a retrouvé son environnement naturel et les siens. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle reprendrait si rapidement ses marques après des mois passés dans les grottes auprès d'humains. J'ai envie d'être ravie pour elle mais, malgré moi, cela me rend aussi triste. J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de la perdre, tout en ayant conscience que cette pensée est parfaitement ridicule. Ce n'est pas parce que Rivière fait ami-ami avec d'autres âmes qu'elle va m'abandonner pour autant, et surtout pas me trahir.

L'après-midi venue, Tom et moi nous cachons de nouveau dans la salle de bain quand quelqu'un vient frapper à la porte de notre chambre. C'est Clair-de-lune qui vient avertir Rivière de l'arrivée de sa nouvelle voiture. Celle-ci descend avec lui pour la découvrir et Tom et moi observons discrètement derrière le rideau le jeune homme expliquer à Rivière les options dont est équipé le véhicule. Quand elle remonte, elle est seule mais nous apprend que son gentil ange gardien l'a de nouveau invitée à manger un morceau avec lui le soir même, avant qu'elle s'en aille le lendemain comme elle le lui a annoncé.

Tom et moi mangeons donc en tête à tête les sandwichs que Rivière nous a rapporté. En dépit de l'impression d'être à l'étroit entre ces quatre murs, j'apprécie ces moments passés avec Tom. Je le redécouvre sous un autre jour, bien moins morose que dans les grottes. Il se laisse aller à plus de confidences, notamment à propos de sa fiancée décédée avant l'invasion des âmes. Il me parle de la passion un peu insolite qu'elle avait pour la mécanique, là où ses trois frères préféraient les bureaux climatisés. Elle était la fierté de son père, d'une beauté un peu sauvage que le cambouis ne venait pas gâcher le moins du monde. Dans sa façon de parler de ces instants révolus, j'entraperçois le Tom des temps passés. Je le vois presque rajeunir dans ses sourires. Et puis il jette un œil à la télé et la réalité se rappelle à lui, fanant brusquement ses sourires. Nous passons le reste du temps où nous ne discutons pas à nous embrasser, comme des adolescents qui profitent de l'absence de leurs parents pour faire quelques folies.

Quand Rivière nous rejoint à nouveau, la soirée est bien avancée. A nouveau, son visage est illuminé des suites du bon moment qu'elle a passé en compagnie de cette autre âme. Elle est presque triste de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps dans cette ville, mais elle sait bien que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ici. Nous nous endormons donc un moment avant de nous lever aux aurores. Rivière ouvre la voie pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne puis Tom et moi nous glissons sur les sièges confortables de notre nouvelle voiture. Rivière part ensuite prévenir la réceptionniste de son départ et nous reprenons la route en direction de l'ouest.

Je m'amuse de l'allure de tortue à laquelle Rivière conduit et Tom s'en exaspère, bien qu'il sache qu'il est nécessaire de respecter les limitations de vitesse pour ne pas attirer inutilement l'attention sur nous. Je m'amuse à triturer les boutons de l'autoradio jusqu'à trouver une fréquence diffusant de la musique. Je me fige d'étonnement en entendant les premières notes de musiques d'une composition de Debussy. La qualité sonore des baffes est telle que les notes de musiques m'arrachent un frisson.

– Les âmes écoutent Debussy ? je demande à Rivière.

– Debussy ?

– C'était un compositeur de musique français. Assez ironiquement, cette composition là se nomme Clair de lune. Le même nom que ton nouvel ami.

– C'est vrai ? s'étonne-t-elle en quittant la route du regard.

– Regarde la route ! je m'empresse de l'avertir. Mais, oui, c'est vrai.

– C'est très jolie, souffle Rivière avec émotion.

– Ils n'écoutent pas du Eminem, par hasard ? intervient Tom d'un ton blasé.

J'éclate de rire sous les yeux curieux de Rivière qui ne comprend évidemment pas de qui Tom parle.

– C'était un chanteur de rap américain, je lui explique. Il y a peu de chance que les âmes écoutent ce type de musique. Mon dieu, que la musique me manque ! Tu sais que je passais mon temps à écouter de la musique à l'époque ?

– Je me rappelle d'un de tes souvenirs, acquiesce Rivière. Tu écoutais cette musique avec Mina, je ne me souviens pas laquelle, mais vous sautiez sur ton lit en riant à gorges déployées. Jusqu'à ce que votre maman vienne vous gronder parce que vous alliez finir par casser les lattes du sommier.

– Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir aller faire un tour sur ce bon vieux YouTube ! Je me doute que, désormais, toute notre musique humaine, si ce n'est nos compositions classiques, doivent être censurées. Les mots des humains ne doivent pas dignes d'être entendus, je suppose…

Je lâche cette dernière phrase avec une amertume que je n'avais pas prévue. La colère de savoir tout notre patrimoine culturel perdu ou bien enfoui dans des profondeurs inconnues.

Je laisse ma tête retomber contre la vitre côté passager et je repense à cette vie perdue. Je me remémore tout ce qui me faisait aimer la vie. Toutes ces choses qui ont désormais disparues. Des choses auxquelles je n'ai plus pensé depuis longtemps, car les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas. Les âmes nous ont volés notre vie et tout ce qui venait avec. J'ai beau briguer une vie en harmonie avec eux, cette rancœur à leur encontre reste bien ancrée au fond de moi. Subitement, j'ai envie de pleurer cette existence perdue.

– May… souffle Rivière à côté de moi. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Veux-tu que je m'arrête ?

– Non, ne t'arrêtes pas ! je m'empresse de répliquer. Ce n'est rien, vraiment.

Rivière n'insiste pas, comprenant bien que je n'ai pas envie de partager ce que j'ai sur le cœur en cet instant, et seules les notes de musiques de Debussy rompent bientôt le silence dans l'habitacle. Une main vient délicatement saisir la mienne. C'est Tom, depuis le siège arrière. Celui-ci reste silencieux mais je devine qu'il comprend ce que je ressens. Alors je m'accroche à sa main et je laisse la vague d'émotion qui me traverse faire progressivement son chemin.

Les heures passent, seulement entrecoupées par mes indications ou celles de Tom à Rivière. Nous prenons plusieurs pauses dans des endroits un peu reculés. Dans un minuscule village, Rivière se charge d'aller acheter des sandwichs dans l'unique épicerie du village puis nous les picorons à proximité de la voiture.

Nous roulons encore un peu jusqu'à ce que la fin d'après midi arrive. Nous n'avons jusqu'alors croisé aucun obstacle et cela m'inquiète de plus en plus. N'est-ce pas trop facile ? J'avais anticipé tant de difficultés, tant de galères, alors pourquoi tout se déroule-t-il comme sur des roulettes ?

Comme la veille, Rivière s'occupe de réserver une chambre dans un motel et Tom et moi nous glissons ensuite discrètement dans la chambre, sans que personne ne vienne nous interpeller. Cette absence d'obstacles me tracasse vraiment et je m'enferme un peu malgré moi dans un mutisme que Tom n'ose pas rompre.

Tandis que Tom et moi nous reposons sur le matelas douillet de la chambre, deux coups sont frappés à la porte, puis un, puis encore deux. Nous devinons qu'il s'agit de Rivière. Nous avons convenu de ce code pour savoir qu'il s'agit bien d'elle. Tom s'occupe d'aller lui ouvrir tandis que je reste perdue dans mes pensées. C'est alors que mes yeux tombent sur le visage de Rivière que je me réveille brutalement de ma transe.

– Rivière ?! je m'enquis en me précipitant vers elle. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je saisis ses deux bras et rive mon regard dans le sien, fuyant. Son visage est défait. Elle ne me répond pas et cela ne fait qu'accroître mon affolement.

– Rivière ?! j'insiste.

A côté de moi, Tom fronce les sourcils. Il n'aime pas ça, vraiment pas. Tout comme moi. A force d'insister, Rivière finit par croiser mon regard. C'est là qu'elle prend conscience de l'état dans lequel je me trouve.

– Oh, May ! Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Parle-moi, Rivière, je t'en prie !

– C'est… C'est juste une affiche que j'ai vue à l'épicerie. Une affiche annonçant des représentations théâtrales.

Je hausse un sourcil, pas certaine de comprendre où elle veut en venir.

– Il s'agit de mon ancienne troupe, May. Je les ai vus en photo. Vogue y était représenté aussi, avec d'anciens amis à moi.

– Oh… je souffle.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cela du tout. Je suis d'abord rassurée parce que le danger que je m'imaginais déjà n'existe pas. Je suis ensuite prise de compassion pour mon amie. Parce que son ancienne vie vient de lui revenir en plein visage tel un boomerang. Parce que son amour pour Vogue doit lui être revenu avec la même violence. J'imagine comme son cœur doit être torturé en cet instant.

– La troupe… reprend Rivière en luttant contre les larmes. La troupe n'est pas loin. Pas loin du tout. Elle est peut-être de l'autre côté de ce mur. Pendant que je lisais l'affiche, quelqu'un m'a invité à venir voir la représentation. Ce quelqu'un, c'était l'un de mes anciens amis de la troupe. May… Vogue doit être proche, lui aussi…

Mon amie fond alors en larmes et je me précipite pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je lui chuchote des paroles rassurantes tandis que Tom s'éclipse dans la salle de bain. Pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Rivière ? Ou parce qu'il ne supporte pas cette effusion d'émotions de sa part ? Je tente de me focaliser sur mon amie mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour les risques supplémentaires apportés par la proximité de l'ancienne troupe de Rivière.

Au fond, Rivière n'a pas à s'en faire d'être reconnue. L'apparence que son ancienne troupe connait, c'est la mienne, pas celle de son nouveau corps. Si je venais à être reconnue, ce serait d'ailleurs une catastrophe. Mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela se produise, pas si je suis prudente. Mais si Rivière venait à craquer et tentait alors de retrouver son cher amoureux pour tout lui avouer ? Là, la situation serait réellement catastrophique. Mais Rivière ne ferait pas ça, si ?

– May ? m'appelle celle-ci au creux de mon cou.

– Oui, Rivière ?

– J'aimerais y aller. J'aimerais assister à la représentation de ce soir.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, bien que Rivière ne puisse pas le voir. Un dilemme me traverse. Ma raison me dit que c'est une très mauvaise idée, et mon cœur me dit que Rivière a le droit à cette chance de revoir son amour perdu. Mais et les conséquences ? Et si Rivière ne parvient pas à surmonter ses émotions ? Si elle craque comme je le crains tant ?

Néanmoins, quand elle se recule pour m'implorer de ses yeux brillants, je ne peux faire autrement qu'accepter. En dépit des conséquences possibles, je dois avoir confiance en Rivière. La confiance, c'est tout ce que nous avons. C'est ce sur quoi notre amitié est basée.

Quand bien même je ne suis absolument pas sereine de laisser mon amie s'aventurer à sortir seule, surtout à une telle proximité de l'âme qu'elle aime, je dois la laisser faire. Je me suis un jour promis de ne plus interférer dans sa vie, après l'avoir si longtemps restreinte dans ses choix et ses comportements, et je continue à le faire implicitement. Je lui dois donc bien ça.


	44. Chapitre 44

_Rivière_

Je marche, m'obligeant à mettre alternativement un pied devant l'autre. Mes pensées toutes entières sont tournées vers Vogue. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre à l'idée de le revoir. J'ai peur d'être déçue en constatant qu'il n'est finalement pas là (un imprévu l'ayant conduit à ne pas participer à la tournée par exemple), mais j'ai tout aussi peur de véritablement le voir de mes propres yeux, lui dont je me languis depuis si longtemps. Mon amour perdu que j'ai du abandonner bien malgré moi.

Néanmoins, dès lors que la possibilité de le revoir s'est présentée, je n'ai pas pu la laisser passer. Comment l'aurais-je pu ? J'ignore ce qu'il adviendra de moi dans les jours qui suivront. J'ignore totalement de quoi sera fait mon futur. Maintenant est peut être le moment de revoir Vogue, peut-être mon ultime possibilité ? Une opportunité que j'ai longtemps crue inespérée, en tout cas.

Mais qu'arrivera-t-il quand je verrais Vogue ?

_Si_ je le vois.

Je sais bien que Tom a peur que je les trahisse. Je l'ai vu dans son regard. Il n'était pas pour l'idée que je me rende à cette représentation, même pas du tout. Il ne s'est néanmoins pas opposé à moi ou à May. Il a laissé les choses se faire parce qu'il se doutait bien que la décision était déjà prise, et qu'elle dépendait avant tout de May. Tom a une mauvaise estime de moi, je le sais. Peut-être s'est-elle améliorée récemment, je l'ignore. Je pense avoir fait mes preuves, mais est-ce suffisant à ses yeux ? Tom me voit et me verra toujours comme un _parasite_. Comme un être sournois qui ne songe qu'à les trahir.

Je ne les trahirai pourtant pas. Jamais je ne pourrais trahir May. Mon amie, ma _sœur_. Pourquoi les trahirais-je seulement ? Ils ne projettent pas la destruction des miens. Mon amie veut simplement retrouver sa sœur, qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ? Le seul obstacle à ça, c'est Mina. Mina mon amie, l'âme, pas l'humaine. Qui sait comment elle réagira ? Après tout ce temps loin de moi, que s'imagine-t-elle ? Pense-t-elle que j'ai trahi les miens ? Quand j'ai disparu, a-t-elle dit aux traqueurs que l'humaine en moi était toujours vivante, que j'avais été trop faible pour la faire taire ?

Toutes ces questions, je ne peux pas y répondre. C'est le gros point d'interrogation de notre expédition. L'inconnu. Le flou. Mais j'ai envie de croire en la fidélité de mon amie. J'ai envie de croire qu'elle m'est restée loyale, même après ma disparition. Plus que tout, je veux croire qu'elle m'accueillera les bras ouverts quand je la retrouverais.

En tout cas, il est hors de question que j'abandonne May. J'ai promis de l'accompagner jusqu'au bout, il n'est pas envisageable que je renonce à mi-chemin. Et puis… même si j'envisageais un instant de les laisser pour Vogue, rien n'est si facile. Quand bien même Vogue pose ses yeux sur moi ce soir, il ne me reconnaîtra pas. Y songer me brise le cœur, mais pour Vogue, je ne serais qu'une étrangère. Ce corps lui est inconnu. Le corps qu'il connait et aime, c'est celui de May. Comment pourrait-il seulement me voir dans ce corps qu'il ne connait pas ? Comment pourrais-je seulement lui expliquer pourquoi j'occupe une nouvelle enveloppe humaine ?

Admettons par ailleurs que je me dévoile auprès de lui. Après tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé, je ne suis pas certaine que Vogue me verra de la même façon qu'avant. Il voudra d'abord me voir comme une victime des humains. Seulement, je ne suis pas une victime des humains. Je suis leur alliée. Je ne pense pas que Vogue comprendrait ça. Il penserait que je suis devenue folle, que May m'a manipulée, que je ne suis plus moi-même.

Ainsi, comment envisager un avenir avec Vogue dans ces circonstances ? J'ai changé. Lui et moi ne pensons plus de la même façon. Est-il prêt à changer pour moi ? Est-il prêt à voir le monde différemment ou est-ce trop lui demander ?

Toutes ces questions me donnent le vertige. Je ne supporte pas cet amas d'incertitude qui me coupe le souffle. Je voudrais que les choses soient plus simples, je voudrais pouvoir retourner en arrière, revenir à notre histoire d'amour avec Vogue, quand tout était plus simple. Mais même ça, c'est un mensonge. Rien n'a jamais été simple entre Vogue et moi. Parce que j'ai toujours du lutter quand May était encore dans ma tête. J'ai toujours du lutter pour réfréner mon amour pour Vogue. Maintenant que mon corps est entièrement le mien, tout pourrait être différent. Mais c'est maintenant les circonstances qui ne sont plus les bonnes…

Vogue et moi semblons voués à subir les sombres manipulations du destin. Il y a toujours quelque chose en ce monde qui paraît obstiné à faire obstacle à notre amour. J'ai envie de croire que notre amour triomphera, mais tout est trop incertain. Je suis actuellement incapable d'avoir la moindre certitude, pas dans le monde tel qu'il est à l'instant présent.

Je manque de trébucher quand je réalise que je suis arrivée à la salle où a lieu la représentation. Je tente de retrouver mon calme en souriant et saluant les âmes qui se trouvent dans la file d'attente. Je fais connaissance avec mes consœurs en leur racontant l'histoire que j'ai inventée avec May. Ce mensonge m'est devenu naturel et je n'aime pas ça. Je déteste prétendre être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Ce n'est pas dans la nature d'une âme de tromper ainsi.

Après de longues minutes, je me retrouve dans la salle et me faufile jusqu'aux premiers rangs. Je me trouve une place au milieu de la troisième rangée. Mes nouveaux amis m'y rejoignent et continuent à faire la conversation tandis que je réponds de façon distraite. Mes yeux sont fixés sur le rideau rouge sombre qui reste désespérément fermé.

Le temps me parait interminable. Peu à peu, la salle se remplit et nos dernières consœurs s'installent au niveau des rangs du fond. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de places, le spectacle est sur le point de commencer. Quand les lumières de la salle s'éteignent, mon cœur me semble manquer un battement. Il se met à frapper douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Mes mains deviennent quant à elles moites et je me les essuie discrètement et inutilement sur mon pantalon.

Le rideau s'ouvre sur d'anciens compagnons de théâtre, d'anciens _amis_. Mais Vogue n'est pas là, pas encore. J'attends fiévreusement sa montée sur scène sans parvenir à me focaliser sur les dialogues de la pièce. Je ne suis venue que pour une chose, que pour une personne. Peu m'importe tout le reste.

Une seconde scène s'enchaîne et le visage que je veux si désespéramment apercevoir n'est toujours pas monté sur scène. Ce n'est qu'à la troisième scène que mon vœu se réalise enfin…

_Il_ est là. Vogue est là. Il est aussi grand que dans mon souvenir. Ses cheveux bruns coiffés en brosse sont toujours aussi brillants. Je me rappelle encore quand mes doigts – ceux de May – passaient délicatement entre ses boucles, appréciant leur contact soyeux. Je me rappelle quand cette bouche qui s'ouvre et se referme, laissant passer des mots que je n'enregistre pas, se posait avec force sur la mienne. Je me rappelle quand ces yeux pétillants me contemplaient avec amour.

C'est là, tandis que Vogue se trouve sur scène, à quelques mètres de moi, que je me pose une autre question. Une question qui fait s'installer une boule d'angoisse dans mon ventre. Et si Vogue m'avait _oubliée_ ? Et s'il avait refait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je m'efforce de ne pas penser à cette possibilité, mais elle s'insinue en moi tel un poison dans mes veines. Je suis figée, les yeux rivés vers Vogue. J'ai envie de me lever, d'aller le rejoindre, de le prendre dans mes bras. Au lieu de ça, je reste scotchée à mon siège, transie d'angoisse. Je reste hermétique aux exclamations de joie des spectateurs, à leurs soupirs émus, à leurs hoquets de stupeur. Heureusement, personne ne prête vraiment attention à moi. Tout le monde est trop focalisé par ce qu'il se passe sur scène.

Quand la pièce se termine, je suis une nouvelle fois prise de panique. Je vois Vogue s'incliner face au public, aux côtés de ses compagnons de troupe. J'ai à nouveau envie de me lever, de courir le rejoindre. Je sais néanmoins que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Je ne peux pas me faire remarquer, pas quand mes amis humains m'attendent anxieusement dans une chambre de motel, pas quand ils comptent sur moi.

Alors, quand la représentation se termine pour de bon, je me mêle à la foule de gens qui se lèvent pour sortir de la salle. Néanmoins, arrivée à l'extérieur, je ne peux pas me résigner à m'en aller maintenant. Les jambes tremblantes, je m'assoie sur un banc de l'autre côté de la rue et j'attends. Une partie de moi espère voir Vogue sortir de la salle. Une partie de moi espère alors le voir se diriger vers moi, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

Je continue d'attendre de longues minutes, folle de toutes ces espérances, jusqu'à finalement le voir sortir en compagnie de quelques autres acteurs de la troupe. Je me fige pour de bon, cette fois. Je le vois rire avec ses amis, sans qu'il puisse réaliser un instant que je me trouve si près de lui.

– M'as-tu oubliée, Vogue ? Ou penses-tu encore à moi régulièrement ? murmuré-je avec tristesse.

Tandis que je ne lâche pas Vogue du regard, l'un des camarades de Vogue aux longs cheveux blonds me repère alors. Il m'adresse un regard curieux, ce qui finit par attirer l'attention des autres sur moi. J'essaie de détourner mon attention de Vogue mais j'en suis physiquement incapable. C'est à ce moment que la cible de mon attention se tourne vers moi. Nos regards se croisent et mon cœur se serre d'émotion. Le temps paraît un instant s'arrêter. Quand je reprends conscience de la réalité, Vogue se dirige vers moi, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Ce n'est pas le sourire rayonnant que j'avais imaginé un peu plus tôt, mais c'est tellement plus que ce que je n'osais réellement espérer. Toutes mes espérances secrètes sont en train de se produire. J'ignore tout de la suite des événements, mais il est désormais trop tard pour reculer.

– Bonsoir, me salue l'individu dont je rêve depuis de si nombreux mois. Je suis Vogue-sur-les-flots. Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ?

_Oui. C'est moi, Vogue. C'est Rivière. Ne me vois donc tu pas ?_

– Bonsoir. Je suis Etoile-dans-la-nuit. Nous ne nous connaissons pas. Je viens simplement d'assister à votre pièce. J'ai beaucoup aimé la représentation.

C'est un mensonge éhonté. Je n'ai pas prêté attention à la pièce un seul instant. Je n'ai prêté attention qu'à lui. S'il me pose la moindre question, il le comprendra d'ailleurs rapidement.

– Je suis ravie qu'elle vous ait plu, répond Vogue en souriant.

Je lui souris également parce que je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre. Je n'ai jamais pu résister au sourire de Vogue. Il a toujours eu le don de me faire perdre mes moyens.

– Est-ce que tout va bien, mademoiselle ? Je vous sens… triste ?

Là encore, Vogue a toujours su lire en moi. Il y a certaines choses qu'il n'a jamais pu deviner, comme la présence de May dans ma tête, mais quand quelque chose n'allait pas, il a toujours su le lire sur mon visage.

– C'est que… j'ai perdu un ami, soufflé-je. Et il me manque beaucoup. Il aimait beaucoup le théâtre, lui aussi.

– J'en suis désolé… répond-t-il doucement en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Le contact de cette main me fait délicieusement frissonner.

– J'ai moi-même perdue une amie, il y a plusieurs mois de cela, m'avoue Vogue. Elle a disparue sans laisser de traces et je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment remis.

– Disparue sans laisser de traces ? fais-je semblant de m'étonner.

Je sais pertinemment que Vogue parle de moi, et cela me touche bien plus qu'il ne pourrait l'imaginer. Ainsi, Vogue ne m'a pas oubliée. Il ne s'est pas remis de ma disparition, tout comme je ne me suis pas remis de l'avoir quitté.

– Les traqueurs pensent qu'elle a été enlevé par des humains… lâche-t-il d'une voix d'outre tombe. J'espère qu'ils se trompent, mais je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu disparaître autrement. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ces humains ont pu lui faire. Cela m'horrifie. Toutes les nuits, j'en fais des cauchemars. J'ignore si elle est encore en vie, et ne pas savoir me tue…

A mon tour, je pose une main sur son épaule. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui avouer que je suis en vie, que je vais bien, que je suis là devant lui, mais là encore, je ne le peux pas.

– J'en suis vraiment navrée. J'espère de tout cœur que votre amie va bien.

– Je n'y crois plus vraiment. Je n'ose pas perdre espoir, mais comment continuer à penser qu'elle reviendra ? Cela fait déjà si longtemps.

Je dois me mordre la langue pour ne pas dire ces paroles que je trépigne d'envie de prononcer. Je ne dois pas avouer la vérité à Vogue. C'est une très mauvaise idée. C'est trop dangereux, trop risqué. Les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses. May compte sur moi. Tom aussi, au fond. J'ai conscience de mes responsabilités. Alors pourquoi ai-je terriblement envie de ne pas en tenir compte ? Pourquoi ai-je envie de tout envoyer balader, de faire fi de tout sens moral ? Pourquoi est-ce que, au fond de moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà pris une décision ? Une décision qui a toutes les chances de nous précipiter vers l'échec, mes amis et moi. Une décision qui n'a rien de mesuré et tout de dangereux.

– Il y a une chose dont je voudrais vous parler, seul à seul, dis-je alors avec la pleine conscience d'être sur le point de faire une immense bêtise. Pouvez-vous dire à vos amis là-bas que vous les retrouverez plus tard ?

– Bien sûr.

Effarée par ce que je suis en train de faire, j'observe Vogue se diriger vers ses amis, leur parler quelques secondes, puis revenir vers moi tandis que le groupe s'en va. Lui et moi nous retrouvons alors seuls, sur ce banc, à la seule lueur des lampadaires.

– De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, Etoile-dans-la-nuit ? reprend-t-il sans cacher sa curiosité.

– Il va falloir que vous soyez très ouvert d'esprit, Vogue-sur-les-flots. Pouvez-vous faire cela pour moi ?


	45. Chapitre 45

_Rivière_

– Il va falloir que vous soyez très ouvert d'esprit, Vogue-sur-les-flots. Pouvez-vous faire cela pour moi ?

– Bien sûr, acquiesce Vogue. Je vous écoute.

J'inspire un grand coup avant de prendre la parole. Mon cœur se serre à l'idée de la trahison que je vais peut-être commettre. Que je vais _sûrement_ commettre. Maintenant, tout dépend de la réaction de mon amoureux.

– Je voudrais vous parler des humains. De choses auxquelles j'ai pu assister. Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais qu'ils ne sont pas aussi mauvais qu'on le pense ?

Imperceptiblement, je sens Vogue se refermer. Sa mâchoire se crispe et son ton se fait moins doux.

– Les humains m'ont pris mon amie, rappelle-t-il un peu sèchement.

J'acquiesce en cherchant comment amener les choses. Ce que j'ai à lui dire n'est pas facile. Comment éviter qu'il se braque ?

– Les humains nous voient comme les ennemis. On peut parfaitement imaginer pourquoi, pas vrai ? Ils ont peur. Ils ont peur de nous autant qu'on a peur d'eux. On peut donc comprendre pourquoi ils tentent de se défendre, non ?

– Êtes-vous en train de défendre leur cause ? s'emporte-t-il à ma plus grande surprise.

Le sujet est suffisamment sensible pour que Vogue laisse ses émotions le dominer. Cela risque d'être difficile pour moi de lui faire entendre mes arguments.

– Les disparitions des nôtres ne cessent d'augmenter… me rappelle-t-il. Comment pouvez-vous défendre les rebelles humains dans ces conditions ?

– Je ne les défends pas, je vous le promets. Je ne dis pas que les humains n'ont aucun tort. Je dis simplement qu'on peut les comprendre, dans le fond. Ce que je veux aussi dire, c'est que qui nous dis que les humains ont fait du mal à votre amie ?

– Elle a totalement disparu. Je crois que c'est suffisamment éloquent.

Je sens que Vogue est totalement en train de me filer entre les doigts. Je suis en train de le perdre une seconde fois et je déteste ça. Je dois absolument me reprendre.

– Et si je vous dis que j'ai rencontré des humains ? Ce que vous appelez des rebelles ?

Vogue hausse un sourcil. J'ai piqué son intérêt.

– J'ai rencontré des humains. Ces humains que j'ai rencontrés, ils ne nous veulent aucun mal. Ils veulent simplement retrouver leur vie sans que personne ne souffre. Ils veulent seulement l'harmonie, comme nous.

– C'est bien difficile à croire, Etoile-dans-la-nuit. Si vous avez vraiment rencontré des humains, comment se fait-il que vous ne les ayez pas dénoncés aux traqueurs ? Vous savez que c'est la procédure. C'est dangereux de les laisser circuler librement.

– Ne m'avez-vous donc pas écouté ? Ils ne sont pas dangereux. Ils ne font de mal à aucune âme.

_Plus_ _maintenant_, en tout cas. Mais ça, je sais que c'est mieux de le garder sous silence. Ce passé atroce des humains dont Gaby m'a parlé me fait encore frissonner. Les humains avançaient dans l'ombre, ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre. Ils ont fait du mal, énormément de mal. Il convient de ne pas l'oublier. Mais l'inverse est vrai, les âmes ont fait du mal aussi.

– De quel côté êtes-vous donc, Etoile-dans-la-nuit ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me dites tout ça. Pourquoi à moi ?

Le moment est peut-être venu d'avouer ce que je m'étais promis de ne pas dire à Vogue. Je suis allée trop loin pour m'arrêter maintenant. Les conséquences qui suivront, je les assumerais. J'espère simplement que tout va se passer comme je l'espère. Notre destin reposera bientôt sur les épaules de Vogue.

– Mon nom n'est pas vraiment Etoile-dans-la-nuit, lui avoué-je dans un souffle.

– Vous m'avez menti ? s'exclame Vogue d'un air choqué. Mais qui êtes-vous donc ?

Il s'éloigne de moi et je me dis que, si des traqueurs passaient par là, Vogue n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à me dénoncer auprès d'eux, après tout ce que je lui ai dis. Il est véritablement temps d'abattre mes dernières cartes. Mon dernier espoir.

– Vogue… murmuré-je. Je sais où votre amie se trouve. Rivière. Je sais qu'elle va parfaitement bien. Aucun mal ne lui a jamais été fait.

Vogue se lève brusquement, comme si je venais de l'insulter. Il me contemple avec stupeur, et quelque chose entre de l'espoir et de la peur.

– Qui êtes vous et comment connaissez-vous Rivière ? Comment me connaissez-vous ? Où est Rivière ?

Je me lève et attrape sa main. Je le vois lutter contre des émotions parfaitement humaines. Sa peur lui crie de repousser ma main, de la lâcher tout de suite. Mais Vogue reste figé dans un état d'hésitation. Il attend des réponses, pendu à mes lèvres.

– Je _suis_ Rivière, soufflé-je tandis que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Vogue, c'est moi.

Vogue pose des yeux troublés sur moi. Il semble chercher quelque chose dans mes yeux embués. Il lâche alors ma main et se détourne de moi un instant, en proie à un trouble des plus intenses.

– J'imagine combien il doit être difficile pour toi de me croire, Vogue, dis-je d'une voix tremblante de sanglots. J'ai été si longtemps loin de toi. Beaucoup de choses ont changé. J'ai encore tant de choses à t'expliquer, la raison pour laquelle j'occupe un nouveau corps, par exemple. Mais c'est bien moi, Rivière, je te le jure.

Un Vogue aux yeux aussi embués que les miens se retourne alors vers moi.

– Vogue… chuchoté-je avec émotion.

– Rivière…

Au regard qu'il pose sur moi à cet instant, je comprends qu'il me croit. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher plus longtemps, je me jette dans ses bras et je le laisse m'enlacer. Dans ce corps encore si jeune, les sensations sont tellement différentes de celles que je ressentais auparavant. Soudainement, je m'inquiète de ce que pense Vogue de ce nouveau corps, ce corps d'adolescente. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il s'en préoccupe pour le moment.

– Comment est-ce seulement possible ? me demande-t-il. Comment peux-tu être là ? Tu dois tout m'expliquer, mon amour. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je t'ai cherchée si longtemps…

– Tout ce que je t'ai dis est vrai, Vogue. J'ai rencontré des humains. Ils m'ont accueilli parmi eux. Deux autres âmes se trouvaient là-bas également. Les humains ne sont pas tout ce qu'on dit d'eux. Ceux que j'ai rencontrés sont profondément bons. Ils m'ont permis de revenir alors même qu'ils auraient pu se débarrasser de moi à la première occasion. Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer maintenant, il y a tant à dire, mais peux-tu me faire confiance ?

– Ma confiance t'est déjà tout acquise, Rivière. Depuis toujours.

– Oh, Vogue…

Je fonds à nouveau en larmes. Je vis un rêve éveillé. Tout ce qui est en train de se produire, c'est littéralement ce dont je rêvais toutes les nuits. Ces fantasmes nocturnes qui m'apportaient du réconfort, des scénarios idéalisés de retrouvailles avec Vogue.

C'était si inespéré, mais Vogue m'aime toujours autant que je l'aime. Tout est loin d'être résolu, bien sûr, j'ignore d'ailleurs encore ce qui va suivre. J'ai particulièrement peur de la réaction de May à tout ça, mais encore plus de celle de Tom qui risque bien d'être fou de rage. Cependant, il _fallait_ que je le fasse. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. May et Tom sont amoureux eux aussi, peut-être parviendront-ils à comprendre ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? me demande Vogue en embrassant mes cheveux. Tu es définitivement de retour ?

– Je dois parler à une amie. La situation est compliquée.

– Une amie ? Promets-moi que tu ne disparaitras pas à nouveau, Rivière. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir le supporter. Ne m'inflige pas ça à nouveau, je t'en prie.

Je me perds dans les yeux de Vogue, me questionnant sur ma capacité à tenir cette promesse. Et si May n'approuve pas ce que je viens de faire ? Si elle m'incite à fuir immédiatement avec elle et Tom, m'emmenant loin de Vogue sans plus tarder ? Je ne l'en blâmerais pas. Dans le fond, j'ai très certainement eu tort de faire ce que j'ai fais. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle comprendra également _pourquoi_ je l'ai fait.

– Rivière, promets-le moi s'il te plaît, souffle Vogue. Ton silence m'inquiète.

– Tout ça ne dépend pas uniquement de moi, Vogue. C'est ça le problème. Je peux simplement te promettre que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rester près de toi.

– Pourquoi devrais-tu t'en aller à nouveau maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés ?

– Cela fait partie des nombreuses choses dont nous avons à parler. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis que nous nous sommes quittés, Vogue.

– Je ne demande qu'à les connaître. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

– C'est pourquoi je dois parler à cette amie avant. Parce que, comme je te l'ai dit, tout ça ne dépend pas uniquement de moi. J'en suis désolée.

– Où est-elle cette amie ?

Je reste silencieuse. Je ne peux pas donner cette information à Vogue. Quand bien même il a toute ma confiance, il ne s'agit pas uniquement de moi.

– Retrouvons-nous demain matin, ici même. D'accord ?

– La troupe et moi sommes supposés quitter la ville demain matin.

Pensive, je me réinstalle sur le banc. Vogue ne tarde pas à m'y rejoindre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? me demande-t-il.

– Je l'ignore, Vogue. Nos chemins semblent encore une fois se croiser pour se quitter à nouveau. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis supposée faire. J'ignore quelle est la meilleure décision à prendre. Mon cœur me dit de rester à tes côtés, mais j'ai d'autres responsabilités et des amis qui comptent sur moi. Je ne peux pas les abandonner ainsi.

– Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J'ai envie de te supplier de ne pas me quitter, mais je comprends bien que des responsabilités dont je n'ai pas idée t'incombent. Tu dois faire ce que tu as à faire, Rivière. Je te connais bien et tu t'en voudras éternellement si tu ne le fais pas. Ce que je te demande, une fois ces responsabilités accomplies, c'est de me retrouver. Si vraiment tu dois t'en aller ce soir, je veux que tu me promettes de me retrouver.

Une nouvelle fois, Vogue me demande de lui faire une promesse que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir tenir. Je ne veux plus avoir à lui mentir, plus jamais. Il semble néanmoins comprendre le dilemme qui me divise actuellement. Il pousse un profond soupir et me dit alors :

– Va parler à ton amie. Si tu le peux, retrouve-moi ensuite au motel du Paradis Blanc, chambre 15. Et, Rivière, s'il te plait, vas-t-en avant que je change d'avis. Vas-t-en avant que je t'empêche de t'en aller. J'ai si peur de te voir disparaître à nouveau, mais je décide de te faire confiance. Alors s'il te plait, pars dès maintenant retrouver ton amie. J'espère te voir frapper à ma porte plus tard.

Vogue prend ma main et m'incite à me lever. Ses yeux m'implorent de m'en aller dès maintenant. Je le sens prêt à craquer d'une seconde à l'autre alors je décide de m'exécuter, quand bien même ça me brise le cœur, quand bien même je ne suis pas certaine de le revoir ce soir. Je lui jette un dernier regard empli d'amour et m'éloigne ensuite de lui à grands pas. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les réfréner. J'ai envie de jeter un œil en arrière mais je ne parviens pas à m'y résoudre, pas tant que je sais que Vogue est là en train de me regarder m'en aller.

Une fois hors de vue, je me mets presque à courir en direction du motel. Le motel dans lequel Vogue loge également, bien que je ne le lui aie pas avoué. Je dois immédiatement parler à May. J'ai peur de sa réaction, peur qu'elle m'en veuille pour ce que j'ai fait. Quant à Tom, je ne veux même pas y penser…

Mais ce qui est fait est fait et je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Il est désormais trop tard pour ça. J'assumerais les conséquences, quelles qu'elles soient.


	46. Chapitre 46

Je suis morte d'inquiétude quand Rivière revient enfin. Elle a été partie longtemps, plus longtemps que prévu. Je suis rassurée pendant quelques secondes quand je la vois passer le pas de la porte, puis je suis à nouveau submergée par une vague d'inquiétude quand je constate son visage décomposé. Ses joues sont rouges et son regard fuyant.

Je me doutais bien que mon amie aurait le cœur brisé après avoir revu Vogue. Je l'ai uniquement laissée faire parce qu'elle désirait le revoir plus que tout au monde et que rien de ce que j'aurais pu dire n'aurait pu la réconforter. Mais ce que Rivière semble ressentir en cet instant, c'est encore tout autre chose qu'un cœur brisé.

J'ai subitement un très mauvais pressentiment.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose ne va _vraiment_ pas.

– Rivière ? l'interrogé-je dans une voix où elle doit percevoir le désarroi.

Mon amie referme doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle met un petit temps avant de se retourner vers moi. Quand elle le fait, je vois que son visage s'est recomposé. Je la questionne du regard. Elle fait énormément d'efforts pour rester maître d'elle-même et cela est loin de me rassurer.

– Est-ce qu'on peut parler toutes les deux, May ? me demande-t-elle, invitation subtile à s'éclipser pour Tom.

Je regarde Tom qui hausse un sourcil méfiant mais qui s'exécute néanmoins en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour nous laisser parler toutes les deux. Les murs sont cependant assez fins et, si Rivière veut vraiment n'être entendue que par moi, il va lui falloir parler à voix basse. Je devine qu'elle a le même cheminement de pensée car elle s'approche de moi et m'invite à m'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit, puis elle commence à chuchoter.

– J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. Avant que je te raconte tout, promets toi que tu m'écouteras jusqu'au bout. Je t'en prie, May. J'ai besoin que tu sois compréhensive.

– Tu me fais peur, Rivière.

– Promets le moi, May.

– D'accord, je te le promets. Maintenant, raconte-moi tout avant que je devienne folle.

Elle inspire un bon coup avant de commencer à me raconter. Je perçois l'émotion dans ses chuchotements.

– J'ai vu Vogue, comme prévu. Il était là, sur scène, et je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de lui. A une période, j'ai vraiment pensé ne jamais le revoir. J'en ai pourtant tant rêvé, de nos retrouvailles. Une fois la représentation finie, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à rentrer immédiatement. J'ai attendue à l'extérieur, espérant le revoir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

Je m'arrête de respirer un instant. Elle lui a parlé, j'en suis certaine. Sauf qu'avant de partir, elle m'avait promis qu'elle ne tenterait pas de l'approcher. Elle connaissait les risques et nous en avions longuement discuté. Je n'en reviens pas que Rivière, ce petit oiseau parfois si fébrile, ait osé prendre un tel risque. Elle qui est habituellement si mesurée…

Fiévreusement, j'attends la suite.

– Il a fini par sortir, en compagnie d'autres membres de la troupe. Encore une fois, je ne pouvais pas le lâcher des yeux. Je t'assure, May. J'étais comme pétrifiée. Il a fini par me repérer et est venu me voir. Je me suis rendue compte beaucoup trop tard de l'erreur que j'avais faite. Je m'en excuse sincèrement auprès de toi.

Je balaye ses excuses d'un geste. Nous en parlerons plus tard. Je l'incite à poursuivre parce que je n'y tiens plus : il faut que je connaisse le fin mot de l'histoire. Je dois savoir si nous sommes en danger ou pas. Je dois le savoir dès maintenant.

– Il est venu me parler. Au fil de la conversation, il a commencé à me parler de cette personne qu'il avait perdue. J'ai compris qu'il parlait de moi. C'est là que j'ai senti que j'étais sur le point de faire une bêtise. Je me suis mise à lui parler des humains, je lui ai dis qu'ils n'étaient pas ceux qu'il pensait. Il s'est mis en colère car, à ses yeux, les humains étaient ceux qui m'avait enlevée à lui et qui m'avaient fait du mal. Une chose en entraînant une autre…

Rivière s'interrompt et se mordille un instant la lèvre inférieure avant de cracher le morceau.

– Une chose en entraînant une autre, j'ai fini par lui avouer la vérité. La vérité sur mon identité, sur qui j'étais vraiment…

Mes craintes étaient donc fondées. Sous le choc, j'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains.

_Qu'as-tu fais, Rivière ?_

Mon amie reste un instant silencieuse, déstabilisée par ma réaction et mon mutisme. Je ne l'incite pas à continuer, toujours emportée par un fléau d'inquiétudes, mais elle reprend quand même son récit.

– J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il n'allait pas me croire, reprend-t-elle doucement. Mais, après un moment, il a fini par admettre la vérité et on était tous les deux si émus. Nos yeux étaient tous les deux remplis de larmes. Je lui ai vaguement raconté ce qu'il m'était arrivé, sans aller dans les détails et sans tout dire. Je savais déjà qu'il fallait que je te parle de ce qui était arrivé avant de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je sais que j'ai fais une erreur, May. Je le sais. Je sais que je t'ai déçue, mais j'espère pouvoir me racheter à tes yeux.

J'ôte mes mains de mes yeux pour pouvoir river mon regard dans celui de Rivière. Je vois que ses yeux sont à nouveau emplis de larmes : la honte et le chagrin de m'avoir déçue.

– Déçue ? répété-je avec étonnement. Je ne suis pas déçue, Rivière. Comment pourrais-je seulement t'en vouloir ?

Rivière me contemple avec émotion et surprise.

– Tu as été arrachée à Vogue, expliqué-je. Tu as tout perdu quand tu t'es retrouvée dans les grottes à mes côtés. Ne crois pas que j'ignore ce par quoi tu es passé. J'en avais parfaitement conscience : chaque minute, chaque seconde. Je comprends ce que tu as fais ce soir, et je ne peux pas t'en blâmer une seule seconde. Tu as fais ce que tu as fait et nous allons faire avec. Ce n'est pas idéal. Ça change des choses, beaucoup de choses. Mais il va falloir qu'on s'adapte. Tu vas avoir une décision à prendre. Mais qu'as-tu dis à Vogue exactement ? Où est-il maintenant ?

– Il loge dans le même motel que nous, mais je ne lui ai pas dis que j'avais une chambre ici aussi. Il m'a simplement dit de le retrouver dans sa chambre quand j'aurais pu te parler, si je le pouvais. Nos au revoir… C'était presque des adieux. Je ne savais pas ce qui nous attendait, et je le lui ai fait comprendre. Il ne sait pas si je vais le rejoindre ce soir, parce que je ne sais pas moi-même si je vais le faire. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, May. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides…

Je la prends doucement dans mes bras. Comment lui avouer que je suis tout aussi perdue qu'elle ? J'ignore quelle est la meilleure chose à faire dans ces circonstances. Ces retrouvailles avec Vogue étaient inespérées pour Rivière. Maintenant qu'elle l'a retrouvé, comment l'abandonner à nouveau ? Mais Vogue ne fait pas partie de notre monde, il n'est pas animé par la même cause que la notre, comment pourrions nous nous lier à lui ? Quant à laisser Rivière à ses côtés… J'ai besoin d'elle pour la suite des événements. Tom et moi n'y arriverons jamais sans elle, c'est une certitude. Est-ce égoïste de ma part de refuser qu'elle nous quitte pour cette raison ?

Comme en écho à mes pensées, Rivière reprend la parole.

– Je ne peux pas vous abandonner, pas alors qu'on approche du but. Nous devons retrouver Mina, c'est notre priorité. Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai eu le temps d'y penser. Je suis toujours avec vous, à 100%. Mais Vogue pourrait nous aider avec ça, je pourrais lui demander où Mina se trouve, il pourra me confirmer qu'elle se trouve toujours où nous l'avons laissée ou pas. Nous la retrouverons alors. Nous ferons ce que nous avons à faire, nous lui expliquerons tout. Quant à Vogue, pendant ce temps, il terminera sa tournée avec la troupe. Je le retrouverais à l'issue de tout ça. Est-ce que tu penses que c'est un scénario envisageable ?

– Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me répondre, mais fais-tu confiance à 100% à Vogue ?

– Oui, il a toute ma confiance et j'ai toute la sienne, il me l'a confirmé.

– Alors je suppose que tu devrais le retrouver comme il te l'a demandé. Lui poser ces questions au sujet de Mina dont nous aurons besoin pour la suite, puis l'inviter à poursuivre sa tournée tout à fait normalement, avec la promesse qu'il te retrouvera après tout ça. Bien sûr, il ne devra parler de toi à personne pour l'instant… Nous devons encore décider de tout un tas de chose mais nous verrons en temps voulu. La priorité, comme tu l'as dit, c'est de retrouver Mina.

Rivière acquiesce énergiquement et je reprends :

– Rivière… Je dois en être certaine alors je vais te le redemander une autre fois. Es-tu sûre que tu es prête à continuer à nos côtés, à Tom et à moi, en dépit de tes retrouvailles inattendues avec Vogue ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies encore pour moi. Tu l'as déjà suffisamment fait.

– Je veux qu'on retrouve Mina, c'est ma priorité, me confirme-t-elle. Maintenant que je sais que Vogue m'aime toujours, et qu'il m'attendra, je n'ai plus peur. M'éloigner à nouveau de lui me brise le cœur, mais je sais que c'est ce que je dois faire.

– Et si les choses tournent mal ?

Ma question laisse place à un silence glaçant. Je saisis le doute dans le regard de Rivière. Elle avait perdue de vue cette possibilité. Dans l'idéal qu'elle est en train de construire depuis ses retrouvailles avec son amoureux, une telle tragédie n'est plus envisageable. Pourtant, le danger est toujours présent et il convient de ne pas l'oublier. Rivière doit prendre sa décision finale en connaissance de cause.

– Je me suis engagée, réplique-t-elle alors avec une détermination toute retrouvée. J'irai jusqu'au bout à tes côtés, May.

– En es-tu certaine ?

– Oui, May. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Ensemble, nous retrouverons Mina. Peu importe ce qu'il en coûte. J'ai espoir que tout se passera bien, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je serais à tes côtés.

J'acquiesce. J'ai moins d'espoir qu'elle. Je suis toujours si effrayée par les obstacles qui peuvent se cacher sur notre route. Mais j'ai envie de croire comme elle que tout ira bien et, qu'au bout, elle retrouvera Vogue comme elle le désire si ardemment.

– Tom… commence Rivière avant que je l'interrompe.

– Je m'occupe de Tom. Pendant que tu rendras visite à Vogue, je lui annoncerais ce qu'il s'est passé. Il devra faire avec. Je te fais confiance et il devra en faire autant.

– Je ne veux pas être encore une fois une source de conflit entre vous…

– Il est trop tard pour changer les choses, répliqué-je. Il va devoir accepter les choses, c'est tout.

Gênée par le conflit qu'elle imagine déjà entre Tom et moi, Rivière acquiesce néanmoins.

– Dois-je aller voir Vogue dès maintenant ? me demande-t-elle. Il devrait être rentré, maintenant, s'il n'a pas trop traîné.

Je hoche la tête.

– Va le voir. Quant à moi, je vais discuter avec Tom.

Hésitante, Rivière finit néanmoins par s'exécuter. Elle sort de la chambre tandis que j'invite Tom à me rejoindre. J'ai eu beau m'afficher sûre de moi face à Rivière, je ne suis plus aussi certaine quand je croise le regard de Tom. Nous avons déjà traversé beaucoup de conflits, mais je sens déjà que celui-là va être bien plus compliqué à dépasser. Ce qu'a fait Rivière, c'est ce que Tom redoutait tant et ce dont je n'ai eu de cesse de le détromper. Maintenant, il va falloir que je sois convaincante en lui assurant que nous ne risquons rien de la part de Vogue…


	47. Chapitre 47

Au regard de Tom quand il sort de la salle de bain, je vois bien qu'il se doute que ce que j'ai à lui dire ne va pas lui plaire. Comme moi, il a vu l'expression sur le visage de Rivière avant qu'elle ne le congédie gentiment. Au lieu de s'installer à côté de moi, Tom s'assoit en face de moi, sur la banquette en face du lit. Je le prends comme une mise à distance. La discussion commence mal.

Le fait de devoir affronter Tom en face à face me met un instant mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression de faire d'autant plus face à son jugement.

– Qu'a-t-elle fait ? demande immédiatement Tom sans tergiverser.

Sa voix est calme mais c'est presque pire pour moi, parce que je sais qu'au fond il est furieux. Il bouillonne intérieurement de ce que je suis sur le point de lui révéler. Je sais bien que tout ça n'est encore une fois qu'une confirmation de ce qu'il craignait.

– Rien qui ne nous mette en danger, Tom. Je te le promets.

– J'attends de savoir de quoi il s'agit pour en juger. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas en être aussi certain que toi.

J'hésite un instant sur la façon de commencer, mais Tom me devancer en se mettant à exposer ses hypothèses.

– Elle est entrée en contact avec le parasite qui se nomme _Vogue_ ? Elle lui a révélé qui elle est vraiment ? Elle lui a tout dit pour nous ? Elle va nous abandonner pour retrouver sa vie parmi ses chères amies les âmes ? Tu sais, c'est ce que je craignais depuis qu'elle a quitté cette chambre tout à l'heure. Cela ne me surprend même pas. Je le sentais venir !

De neutre, son ton s'est peu à peu empli de dégoût et cela fait grimper la colère en moi.

– Arrête, Tom ! m'exclamé-je. _Arrête_. Arrête de faire comme si tout était aussi simple. La vie n'est pas simple. Si c'était le cas, tu crois bien qu'on le saurait ! Être humain n'est pas simple non plus, parce qu'on est animés par des émotions et des sentiments qui sont bien plus forts que nous parfois. Rivière n'est pas humaine, mais elle occupe un corps humain et, par définition, elle est animée par les mêmes choses que nous. Elle aussi connaît les mêmes puissantes émotions que nous. Elle connaît même l'amour avec Vogue, quand bien même ça a l'air de te dégoûter. Vogue, c'est sa faiblesse. Alors, d'accord, tu as tapé dans le mille, elle lui a avoué qui elle était vraiment. Cependant, elle ne nous a pas trahis comme tu le suggères. Elle n'a pas révélé notre existence. Elle ne compte pas nous abandonner. Elle va continuer à nos côtés. Et ça, c'est un sacrifice ! Parce qu'elle a déjà tant perdu à cause de moi, et elle est prête à prendre le risque de tout perdre une seconde fois, quand bien même elle pourrait retourner vivre paisiblement son histoire d'amour trop rapidement avortée auparavant.

Tom se met à rire et cela ne fait qu'accentuer ma propre fureur un peu plus.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tom ? Est-ce que ça t'amuse tant d'imaginer que les âmes puissent éprouver de l'amour ? Est-ce que ça te paraît si irréaliste ?

– Non, ça ne m'amuse pas, rétorque-t-il. Même pas du tout. On était censé faire confiance à ta _protégée_. Je n'étais pas du tout pour cette sortie, à la base, tu le sais bien. Et est-ce que j'avais tort ? Elle est faible. Il ne lui en a pas fallu beaucoup pour laisser tomber ses bonnes résolutions. Dès qu'elle en a eu l'occasion, elle a craqué et a tout raconté à son petit copain. Est-ce que c'est ça la confiance ? Est-ce que c'est ça « faire profil bas » ?

– Elle n'a pas trahi notre confiance, répliqué-je avec obstination. Nous ne sommes pas en danger parce que Vogue ignore tout de notre existence. Rivière lui fait de toute façon confiance et je crois que moi aussi.

– Tu _crois_ ? Tu sais, je pense qu'au fond du toi, tu as parfaitement conscience de l'énorme erreur qu'elle a faite ce soir. Tu veux juste à tout prix la défendre, coûte que coûte, quitte à te mentir à toi-même. Mais si elle est aussi humaine que tu le dis, alors elle est susceptible de faire des erreurs de jugement aussi bien que nous, non ? Elle en a fait une ce soir. Son jugement a été faussé à cause de ses _sentiments_ pour le parasite. Elle nous a mis en danger. Peu importe les conséquences, peu importe si tout se finit bien : elle a fait un choix qui pourrait causer notre perte. C'est tout ce que je veux que tu admettes.

Cette fois, je reste silencieuse. Ce silence, c'est ma façon à moi d'accepter ma défaite. Tom a parfaitement raison et je ne peux pas le nier. Et Dieu sait que ça me tue.

– Tu dois arrêter de sans arrêt défendre tout le monde, May. C'est très honorable de ta part. Mais dans la réalité, les gens merdent. Ils peuvent même sacrément merder. Et il faut le leur faire comprendre parce que c'est comme ça qu'on apprend. On est censés pouvoir se faire confiance, tous les trois. Ce que ta protégée nous a montré ce soir, c'est qu'elle peut prendre des décisions inconsidérées. Elle n'est donc pas entièrement digne de notre confiance. Voilà ce que je veux te dire.

– D'accord, Rivière a peut être fait une erreur, finis-je par acquiescer. Mais cela veut-il dire qu'on doit cesser de lui faire confiance pour autant ? Je comprends pourquoi elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait, j'aurais peut-être même agi de la même façon à sa place. Moi aussi, je suis susceptible de faire des erreurs. Tout comme toi. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'on doit arrêter de se faire confiance.

– Bien sûr qu'on fait tous des erreurs un jour ou l'autre, mais celle-ci aurait pu être évitée si ta copine avait eu un minimum de contrôle sur elle-même. Quant à la confiance, ça se mérite.

– Elle nous a déjà prouvé de nombreuses fois qu'on pouvait compter sur elle ! Elle aurait pu nous dénoncer dès lors qu'elle était toute seule avec les siens, ce qu'elle n'a pas fait. Doit-on la juger sur cette unique erreur de jugement ? Erreur de jugement qui n'en est pas vraiment une à mes yeux. Elle a fait ce qui lui semblait juste dans son cœur, voilà tout. Mais une simple action devrait-elle vraiment tout remettre en question ?

Tom hausse les épaules. Cette fois, c'est moi qui ai marqué un point.

– Je dirais que ça dépend de l'énormité de l'action, reprend-t-il. On ne connait pas encore les conséquences de son action alors c'est difficile de juger. J'ose espérer qu'elle n'a pas tout fichu en l'air.

Ses sourcils se froncent tandis qu'une pensée semble faire irruption dans son esprit.

– Où est-elle, d'ailleurs ? Où est Rivière ?

Je grimace un peu malgré moi.

– Elle est avec lui, c'est ça ? Elle est avec le parasite ?

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! objecté-je pour la défendre. Elle est partie chercher des informations au sujet de Mina. Il saura certainement lui dire où elle se trouve. Et puis, elle va lui annoncer qu'elle ne peut pas rester auprès de lui pour le moment. Et qu'il ne doit parler de son retour à personne pour le moment.

– Et vous le croyez sur parole quand il affirme qu'il ne dira rien ? S'il a des soupçons et qu'il alerte les traqueurs ? Vous êtes un peu crédules…

– Oui, nous lui faisons confiance, rétorqué-je sèchement. Le concept de confiance semble néanmoins t'échapper ! Me fais-tu seulement confiance, Tom ?

Son hésitation suffit à mettre le feu aux poudres. J'éclate d'un rire nerveux.

– J'ai ma réponse…

– Je te fais confiance, finit néanmoins par objecter Tom. Je te fais confiance, à la nuance près que je t'estime trop influencée par le _par_… par Rivière. Je crois qu'elle fausse ton jugement autant que le sien a été faussé ce soir. Je crois que ce que tu éprouves pour elle peut nous mettre en danger.

– Ce que j'éprouve pour elle ? Tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour elle, Tom ? De l'amour. Un amour fraternel comme celui que j'éprouve pour Mina. Es-tu en train de dire que mon amour pour elle nous met en danger ? Ne devrait-on rien ressentir alors ? Nous ne sommes pas des machines, c'est impossible de faire cela. Et que fais-tu de l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi, dans ce cas ?

Aussitôt prononcée, cette phrase me laisse un goût bizarre sur les lèvres. Je n'avais encore jamais admis la nature de mes sentiments pour Tom devant lui, bien que cela me paraissait parfaitement évident.

Je l'aime sincèrement, quand bien même notre relation est parfois houleuse, comme elle l'est ce soir. Nous marchons souvent sur des braises ardentes, nous nous déchirons parfois à cause de nos désaccords, mais cela n'altère pas un seul instant mon amour pour lui.

Tom est resté silencieux suite à ma dernière réplique. Je décide de saisir cette opportunité de me rapprocher de lui. Je m'agenouille sur la moquette bleue de la chambre et attrape délicatement ses mains. Il fuit mon regard mais je n'abandonne pas le combat pour autant.

– Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à partir du moment où on aime une personne, notre jugement s'altère forcément à un moment donné. Cela veut-il dire qu'on doit renoncer à aimer ? Je ne crois pas. Je te demande juste de comprendre Rivière. Je le conçois, elle a fait une erreur. Mais elle nous est restée fidèle et elle ne nous pas mit en danger pour autant, je veux que tu en prennes conscience. Tu dis que Rivière s'est laissée aveuglée par son amour pour Vogue, mais ne te laisses-tu pas toi aussi aveugler par ta haine à l'encontre des siens ? Tu es incapable de faire confiance à une âme, et je sais bien pourquoi. Je ne t'en blâme pas, je sais bien ce que tu as vécu, Tom. S'il te plait, je te demande simplement de réfléchir à tout ça. Réfléchis-y sans te laisser aveugler par tes émotions. Nous sommes tous les trois à couteaux tirés. Nous sommes tous les trois à bout et nous ne pensons plus clairement. Il nous faut reprendre pied. Promets-moi d'essayer, je t'en prie.

Il hoche vaguement la tête avant de se lever, me contourner et disparaître dans la salle de bain. Je devine qu'il veut s'isoler un peu. Je reste donc seule, agenouillée à même le sol, l'esprit embué d'émotions. Les larmes se mettent encore à couler, ce qui devient une cruelle habitude ces derniers temps.

Je suis envahie par la peur. J'ai l'impression qu'une barrière s'est dressée entre Tom et moi. Une barrière qui me parait insurmontable. Laissée seule avec mes doutes, des inquiétudes toutes nouvelles germent dans mon esprit.

Autour de moi, tout semble voler en éclat. Jusqu'ici, notre chemin a été si lisse, si simple. Je m'étonnais de l'absence d'obstacles. J'attendais ces obstacles chez les âmes. Peut-être que mon erreur se situait justement là. Peut-être aurais-je du m'attendre à des obstacles internes, des obstacles parmi mes propres compagnons, parmi ceux que j'aime…


	48. Chapitre 48

Quand Rivière revient enfin, plus tard dans la soirée, je suis recroquevillée contre le lit, la tête entre les genoux. Quant à Tom, il semble endormi sur le sofa mais je sais bien qu'il ne dort pas vraiment. C'est juste sa façon de me tenir à distance. Rivière constate la scène avec tristesse. Je l'invite à venir s'assoir avec moi sur le lit.

Sans un mot, je la prends dans mes bras. Pas vraiment pour elle, mais avant tout pour moi. J'ai cruellement besoin d'un câlin en cet instant. Je lui demande ensuite de tout me raconter en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant vers Tom.

– Mina se trouve exactement là où elle était la dernière fois que nous l'avons quittée. Elle loge toujours chez ses amis. D'après ce que m'a dit Vogue, elle a très mal vécu ma disparition… Elle a beaucoup pleuré. Vogue a été présent pour elle parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux aussi inquiets et éplorés. Ils sont devenus très proches. Malgré tout, elle n'a pas trahi mon secret et n'a jamais révélé ta présence dans ma tête. En tout cas, Vogue ne l'a pas évoqué, c'est ce qui me fait dire ça. Mina suit toujours ses cours à l'université et je me suis dis que ça pouvait être une bonne stratégie d'approche. Je pourrais me rendre en cours, puisque personne ne connaît ma nouvelle apparence. Je sympathiserais avec Mina et, plus tard, quand nous serons seules, je lui dirais toute la vérité. Et puis…

– Et puis ensuite, c'est le moment difficile. Comment réagira ta Mina à notre demande un peu particulière, à _ma_ demande ?

– C'est le moment que j'appréhende le plus…

– Là-dessus, nous ne pouvons rien anticiper malheureusement. La réaction de ta Mina est si imprévisible. Je suis persuadée qu'elle fera tout pour toi, même si ça lui brise le cœur, mais lui demander tout ça alors qu'elle viendra de te retrouver… Tout ça me semble tellement cruel maintenant que nous y sommes. Mais de toute façon, il n'est même pas certain qu'elle aura à se sacrifier. C'est uniquement dans le cas où ma Mina est toujours là…

Un silence s'installe entre nous.

– Et Vogue, comment a-t-il prit le fait que tu doives t'éloigner un moment de lui à nouveau ?

– Il aurait préféré que tout ça se passe autrement, comme moi, mais il l'accepte. Je lui ai promis que nous nous retrouverions à la fin de tout ça. Je ne sais pas si c'est une promesse que j'étais en mesure de prendre, mais si rien ne m'en empêche, je m'en acquitterais bien volontiers !

Je souris. Rivière et Vogue pourront peut-être enfin vivre leur histoire d'amour paisiblement, sans ma présence dans la tête de Rivière qui compliquait tout. C'est tout ce que je leur souhaite.

Mon regard s'arrête inconsciemment sur Tom, ce que Rivière remarque. Elle m'interroge du regard et je ne peux qu'hausser les épaules. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est. Je ne sais pas ce que pense Tom et je ne sais pas à quel point il m'en veut. Je ne suis même pas certaine de comprendre ce qu'il me reproche, si ce n'est la même éternelle rengaine.

Je m'allonge sur le lit de manière à tourner le dos à Tom. Je ne supporte plus de le voir me tourner le dos. Lui qui s'était tant ouvert à moi au cours des derniers jours, voilà que nous touchons désormais le fond.

Rivière s'allonge face à moi et attrape l'une de mes mains qu'elle serre délicatement entre les siennes. Son regard se veut réconfortant mais il fait à nouveau couler des larmes sur mes joues. Je suis si perdue. Je ne m'inquiète même plus de me trouver en plein territoire ennemi, possiblement à la portée des traqueurs. Tout ce qui m'inquiète, c'est ce déchirement au sein de mon petit groupe de fugitifs. Cette fissure entre Tom et moi. La renaissance de cette hostilité de Tom envers la pauvre Rivière. Au final, la seule relation qui reste intacte, c'est celle entre Rivière et moi. Une amitié qui parait en ce sens inébranlable, et j'ai bien besoin d'une telle relation dans les circonstances actuelles.

Je m'endors enlacée avec Rivière. Sa proximité m'apaise mais ne parvient néanmoins pas à éloigner les cauchemars qui viennent me hanter cette nuit. Mes songes sont hantés par des images des grottes. Je vois des traqueurs y pénétrer discrètement. Je _suis_ l'un de ces traqueurs. Je vois mes amis terrifiés en comprenant la situation, en se sachant pris au piège. Je vois Kyle se jeter à corps perdu dans la bagarre. Il parvient à frapper plusieurs traqueurs avant d'être immobilisé, le visage déchiré par la haine. Je vois Jared se précipiter pour protéger Jamie. Je le vois chercher Mélanie du regard mais Mélanie ne lui prête pas attention. Elle est tétanisée tandis qu'elle croise mon regard, avec ces yeux qui ne sont plus tout à fait les miens.

La panique autour de nous cesse brutalement. Tout se fige et il ne semble rester que Mel et moi, nous affrontant du regard. « Tu avais promis. Tu as menti. » crache-t-elle à mon encontre. Je tends mon bras, je veux m'expliquer auprès de mon amie, m'excuser pour mon échec, mais au lieu de cela, je me vois vaporiser vers Mel ce maudit produit qui la fait lentement s'écrouler au sol, inconsciente. J'ai envie de hurler mais je ne suis pas aux commandes. Au lieu de ça, je me mets à sourire tandis que les traqueurs saisissent mon amie.

Le décor se modifie. Je me vois dans une clinique médicale, entourée de tous mes anciens amis. Tous ont cependant changé. Tous me sourient amicalement. Mais ce ne sont pas leurs sourires que je regarde, ce sont leurs yeux. Ces yeux au fond desquels brille doucement une lueur fantomatique. Mes amis ne sont plus vraiment eux. Mes amis sont pris au piège, tout comme moi, et tout est entièrement ma faute.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Etonnée, je me retourne. Les prunelles noires de Tom me fusillent du regard. Il est toujours humain et la haine brille dans ses pupilles. « Satisfaite de cette belle harmonie avec les parasites ? » me demande-t-il ironiquement. Je veux répondre mais, comme avec Mel, j'en suis incapable et je m'apprête à immobiliser Tom. « Adieu, May. » lâche-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe. De nulle part, il sort un pistolet. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir. Sous mes yeux éberlués, il place le canon sur sa tempe et ses doigts se crispent sur la détente. Le coup part et ma vision s'évanouie, perdure uniquement l'affreux son du coup de feu dans mes oreilles…

Je m'éveille en sueur. Rivière est là, endormie à poings fermés. Je me retourne et croise alors le regard sombre de Tom. Il est assis sur le sofa et m'observe avec curiosité. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais se retient. Nous restons donc tous les deux silencieux tandis que nous nous affrontons du regard. Son regard sombre me ramène inévitablement à ce mauvais songe que je viens de faire. Je revois Tom se suicider et mon corps est traversé par un frisson.

Je me racle la gorge tandis que j'essaie péniblement de faire disparaître ces images affreuses de mon esprit.

– Tom.

Le concerné n'a aucune réaction. Il continue à m'observer, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

– A quel point tu m'en veux ?

Cette fois, il ne reste pas inexpressif. Il hausse un sourcil.

– A quel point je t'en veux ?

– Oui, c'est ma question.

Il secoue la tête.

– Je ne t'en veux pas, May.

– Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donne.

– Je ne t'en veux pas, répète-t-il. Hier, j'étais en colère contre toi, c'est vrai. Parce que je te trouve trop compatissante, et ça me met hors de moi. Mais j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas t'en blâmer. C'est la personne que tu es et tu ne peux pas le changer. Tout comme je ne peux pas changer mon éternel pessimisme. Tu sais bien comme je suis torturé, dans le fond. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque, quand bien même je refuse la plupart du temps d'en parler. En tout cas, tu avais raison hier. Je me laisse aveugler par ma haine à l'encontre des siens (il indique Rivière du menton), tout comme tu te laisses parfois aveugler par ton amour pour elle. Ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'aucun de nous deux n'était impartial, même si j'aime à penser que je le suis. Tout ça pour dire que je m'excuse de m'être emporté, j'avais tort.

J'acquiesce doucement, le regard rivé sur mes chaussettes. Au bout de longues secondes, je me décide à réaffronter le regard de Tom. L'image de mon cauchemar, celle des yeux de Tom emplis de haine à mon encontre, occupe encore mon esprit. Pourtant, c'est un regard plein de douceur que je croise maintenant, à des années lumières de la précédente image qui s'efface alors.

– Nous sommes tous à fleur de peau, soufflé-je. Nous sommes tous sur les nerfs parce que, même si on l'oublierait facilement, nous sommes en danger rien qu'en nous trouvant dans cette chambre. En un instant, tout pourrait basculer. Mais s'il te plait, Tom, essayons de rester unis, d'accord ? Nous avons besoin de cette unité. Pas seulement toi et moi, nous trois.

Les yeux de Tom se posent sur Rivière, toujours endormie, puis reviennent se poser sur moi. Il hoche finalement la tête. C'est le moment que je choisis pour aller me blottir dans ses bras, parce que j'en ai tant besoin après ce terrible cauchemar que je n'ose pas partager avec Tom mais qui risque bien d'hanter mes pensées encore un moment. Parce que ce scénario n'est pas si dénué de sens que cela. En cas de faux pas, il est même parfaitement envisageable, et ça me terrifie.

Le suicide de Tom me hante. Parce que je sais que c'est une possibilité si des ennuis trop gros croisaient nos chemins. Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas de revolvers, mais nous avons du cyanure, et le suicide est notre unique option si nous nous retrouvons coincés sans possibilité de fuir. Je sais que je n'aurais aucun mal à m'y résoudre, si les circonstances devaient nous y mener. Mais l'avoir ainsi vu dans mon cauchemar, de façon si violente, ça m'a vraiment bouleversée. J'en reste encore toute tremblante.

Mon seul souhait, c'est qu'on n'ait jamais à recourir à cette option. Malheureusement, nous n'avons aucun pouvoir là-dessus. Le destin décidera pour nous, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire…


	49. Chapitre 49

Le cœur lourd, Rivière roule vers l'ouest. A chaque nouveau kilomètre, elle s'éloigne un peu plus de Vogue et je sais bien que ça lui pèse plus qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre. Cependant, elle a eu le courage de partir et je l'admire pour ça. Je lui serais éternellement redevable pour ce qu'elle sacrifie encore pour m'aider.

Quant à moi, je me sens terriblement anxieuse. Nous ne sommes plus si loin de la ville où se trouve Mina. Si nous continuons sur notre lancée, nous pourrions même arriver dès ce soir. Nous avons cependant convenu que nous nous arrêterions dans une ville alentour. Le plan, c'est que Tom et moi nous cachions dans une chambre de motel pendant que Rivière ira établir le premier contact avec sa Mina, sans lui révéler sa véritable identité dans un premier temps. Il s'agit de ne pas nous précipiter. Ensuite, quand le moment sera opportun, Rivière lui révélera tout. Enfin, _presque_ tout.

Elle lui révélera d'abord qui elle est vraiment. Elle lui expliquera globalement ce qui lui est arrivé, et elle lui annoncera comment j'ai pu retrouver mon corps. A l'époque, Mina souhaitait autant que Rivière et moi une telle situation, nous partons donc du principe que cela lui fera plaisir. Le seul point flou, c'est sa réaction à la mention de la poche humaine de rebelles. Se pourrait-il qu'elle panique ?

C'est précisément en raison de cette inconnue dans l'équation que Rivière annoncera tout ça à Mina dans un endroit un peu isolé. Il ne s'agit pas de piéger Mina, mais il faut que Rivière puisse bien lui faire comprendre les choses sans qu'elle ne se méprenne et qu'elle alerte d'autres âmes. Cela me donne tout de même l'impression de la mettre au pied du mur, mais quel autre choix que celui-ci avons-nous ?

Maintenant que nous en sommes arrivés là, il n'est plus question de faire demi-tour. J'espère que la Mina de Rivière comprendra notre démarche, elle qui semblait auparavant être en accord avec mon amie sur le mal que les âmes avaient fait aux humains. Il ne s'agit même pas uniquement de tenter de récupérer ma petite sœur, car il faut encore que cela soit possible, mais il s'agit de gagner une alliée, quelqu'un qui approuve le changement que l'on désire voir dans ce monde. Sans autres âmes que Rivière ou bien Gaby pour nous approuver dans le camp des âmes, comment pourrons-nous seulement faire changer les choses ? Ce contact que nous allons prendre auprès de Mina est donc d'une importance majeure.

Je suis tellement focalisée sur tous ces enjeux que je mets un bon moment à me rendre compte de la présence de deux personnes sur le bord de la route, aux côtés d'une voiture. Je remarque immédiatement les glocks à leurs ceintures. Des traqueurs.

Dans la voiture, l'ambiance semble se charger d'électricité. Les mains de Rivère se crispent sur le volant. Pourtant, les voitures continuent de rouler sans que les traqueurs ne fassent aucun signe. Rivière continue donc à rouler comme si de rien n'était, tandis que j'essaie d'adopter un visage à peu près souriant, comme une âme le ferait. Lorsque nous dépassons les traqueurs, je m'arrête de respirer. Je ne me relaxe pas avant qu'ils ne soient plus que deux points à l'horizon.

– On l'a échappé belle… soufflé-je.

– C'est mauvais signe que des traqueurs se trouvent sur les routes, fait remarquer Tom d'une voix grave.

– Ce ne sont peut-être que des précautions, cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont là pour une raison particulière.

– Et si _son_ petit copain les avait prévenus ? réplique Tom en indiquant Rivière du menton.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait ça, Tom.

– Je sais bien que vous lui faites toutes les deux confiances, mais on ne peut pas écarter cette possibilité pour autant. Peut-être a-t-il cru bien agir, ce n'est pas le problème, mais on sait tous comme leur sens du devoir est différent du notre.

En parlant de _notre_ sens du devoir, j'ai presque l'impression que Tom inclus Rivière dans ses propos. En tout cas, pour une fois, je vois bien comme Tom essaie d'être impartial et je ne peux que concéder.

– Rivière, qu'en penses-tu ? demandé-je à mon amie.

Ses mains sont toujours crispées sur le volant, comme si elle s'y accrochait pour ne pas s'écrouler. Son regard est rivé sur la voiture qu'elle suit à une distance de sécurité raisonnable. Je ne parviens pas à lire sur son visage. Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'elle ne vit pas bien ce qu'il vient de se passer.

– Rivière ? insisté-je néanmoins.

Elle soupire.

– Tu sais bien que si tu me le demandes, je ne peux pas croire un seul instant que Vogue m'ait trahie, répond-t-elle. Pourquoi aurait-il contacté des traqueurs alors qu'il ignore votre existence et, surtout, votre nature ? Peut-être a-t-il deviné certaines choses, je l'ignore. Peut-être a-t-il cru que j'avais besoin d'aide, je n'en sais rien non plus. Je ne sais pas du tout, May. J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas mais je ne peux être certaine de rien.

– La question est de savoir comment nous allons gérer la situation, reprend Tom. Ces deux traqueurs étaient peut-être des individus isolés, ou alors ils cherchent quelque chose. Dans tous les cas, il nous faut être d'autant plus prudents.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? m'enquis-je.

– On continue à rouler. Autant nous éloigner des traqueurs. On verra bien ce qui arrive. Il est trop tard pour reculer, de toute façon.

J'acquiesce et la conversation en reste là. Nous sommes tous les trois tendus et personne n'a envie d'en parler. Le temps passe, nous nous arrêtons très brièvement pour manger, puis nous repartons sans plus tarder. Finalement, sans que nous nous en rendions d'abord compte, nous nous retrouvons dans une petite ville qui se trouve à une dizaine de minutes de là où habite Mina. C'est donc là que nous décidons de nous arrêter. Nous organisons le même procédé qu'habituellement pour réserver la chambre et nous finissons par nous retrouver tous les trois dans cette chambre de motel, sains et saufs.

Même maintenant que nous avons atteint une nouvelle étape de notre périple, nous ne sommes pas plus bavards. Cette histoire de traqueurs nous ronge. Cette nuit là, nous dormons tous très mal, particulièrement Tom que les cauchemars semblent avoir rattrapés une nouvelle fois. Au matin, Rivière part seule rejoindre l'université comme il était convenu. J'espère plus que tout que cela se passera bien pour elle.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui ne devrait être qu'une formalité. Il s'agit uniquement du premier contact auprès de Mina, mais nous ne sommes plus vraiment sereins maintenant que tous ces doutes se sont insinués dans notre esprit. Et si Vogue avait vraiment prévenu les traqueurs et que ceux-ci guettaient l'arrivée de Rivière ? Pourtant, Tom et moi ne pouvons rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Nous n'avons d'autres choix que de laisser le destin faire. Tout est peut être sur le point de mal tourner, nous n'en savons rien. Dans tous les cas, ça ne fait que renforcer notre désir de vivre.

– Tom ? soufflé-je.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il acquiesce pour me signifier qu'il m'écoute.

– J'ai peur… lui avoué-je.

Ses bras viennent m'enlacer et je réfugie mon visage dans son cou.

– De quoi donc ? s'enquit Tom.

– De mourir. Si tout tourne mal, alors nous allons devoir commettre l'irréparable.

– Il le faudra, oui.

– Et je le ferais. Seulement, à mesure que cette idée fait son chemin dans mon esprit, je sens que je ne suis pas prête à partir.

– Tu penses qu'on peut être un jour prêt à une telle chose ?

– Quand on a vécu longtemps et qu'on a accompli tout ce qu'on voulait accomplir dans la vie, alors oui. Moi, je n'ai rien accompli. Comment pourrais-je mourir alors que je suis censée avoir encore toute une vie devant moi ? Il en va de même pour toi.

– Tu sais, je me dis qu'on aurait tous fini dans l'oubli un jour. Maintenant ou plus tard, qu'est-ce que cela change ?

– Tu as raison, ça ne change rien. J'aurais simplement voulu vivre plus de choses.

– Tu parles comme si nous étions déjà sur le point de mourir, me fait remarquer Tom.

– Parce que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi près de cet instant, lui confié-je. J'ai cette impression constante que ça va arriver d'un instant à l'autre, encore plus depuis que nous avons croisés ces traqueurs. Pourtant, il était évident que nous en croiserions sur notre chemin au cours de ce périple. D'ailleurs, nous avons été plutôt chanceux jusqu'ici. Nous avons même été _trop_ chanceux. La prochaine rencontre de ce genre pourrait être la mauvaise…

– Qui est la pessimiste, maintenant ? s'amuse Tom.

– Tu ne parais pas avoir peur de mourir, toi, lui fais-je remarquer.

– Je n'ai pas peur, me confirme-t-il.

– Comment ça se fait ?

– J'ai déjà accepté ma mort depuis bien longtemps. Je l'ai souhaitée quand ce parasite était dans ma tête, mais elle ne venait jamais.

– Mais on t'a ensuite ramené à la vie.

– Le mal était déjà fait.

– Tu as une vie maintenant, avec moi, et on peut encore vivre plein de choses si on réussit à aller au bout de notre démarche !

– Tu sais, ce n'est pas que je désire mourir, me corrige Tom. Je ne le désire pas du tout, même, pas quand tu es là avec moi. C'est juste que j'accepte que cet instant arrive s'il le faut. Le plus tard serait bien sûr le mieux, je ne suis pas suicidaire. Mais j'accepte simplement l'idée de la mort.

– Cela ne te fait pas peur de cesser d'exister ?

– Pas le moins du monde. On ne s'en rendra pas compte, tu sais ? Il parait que c'est comme s'endormir.

J'en frissonne. Je ne peux pas imaginer m'endormir pour ne jamais me réveiller.

– Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de la mort ? reprend Tom. Ne vient pas me dire que c'est moi qui suis glauque ensuite…

Je glousse.

– Non, tu as raison, c'est glauque. C'est inutile de me torturer l'esprit avec tout ça. Nous ne sommes pas encore au bord de la tombe et nous ferions mieux de profiter de la vie tant qu'on le peut encore.

– Voilà qui est mieux.

Ce désir de vivre, je le traduis en serrant Tom plus fort contre moi. Je m'accapare ses lèvres avec autorité tandis que mes mains partent à l'exploration de son corps. Elles reprennent ce qu'elles avaient auparavant commencé sans pouvoir terminer. Nous sommes seuls, complètement seuls, et je compte bien en profiter. Plus que jamais, je veux vivre.

Tom parait rapidement saisir mon humeur et ma détermination. Il devine que cette fois là est bien différente des autres. Je l'embrasse fiévreusement, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Les mains de Tom se mettent à tracer des traits brûlants sur ma peau. Sur mes bras, sur mon dos, sur mes jambes. Pourtant, aussi bon cela soit-il, je veux plus, toujours plus. Je veux ce que je n'ai jamais pu avoir. Si je dois mourir demain, alors personne ne m'aura arraché ce moment.

Haletants, Tom et moi nous laissons alors emporter par l'instant. Nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux et le monde dangereux qui nous entoure n'existe temporairement plus. Ne restent bientôt que nos peaux brûlantes l'une contre l'autre, nos souffles se mêlant et se démêlant jusqu'à perdre haleine, nos cœurs affolés battant à l'unisson.


	50. Chapitre 50

_Rivière_

Comme cela me parait étrange d'arpenter à nouveau ces rues qui ont fait un jour partie de mon quotidien. Cette ville qui a un jour été mon chez-moi me parait presque provenir d'une autre vie, d'un autre monde. Retrouver les couloirs de l'université me trouble tout autant. Je pensais ne plus jamais revenir ici et je m'étais faite à cette idée.

Pourtant, me voilà aujourd'hui de retour. Je suis sur le point de retrouver une amie qui m'est particulièrement chère, presque une petite sœur. Je ne pourrais néanmoins pas lui avouer tout de suite qui je suis et cela gâche ma joie. Je sais que ce serait trop dangereux de tout lui dire maintenant. La prudence est plus que jamais de mise et je dois m'y faire.

J'entre dans l'amphithéâtre et cherche tout de suite du regard sa silhouette familière. Je la repère rapidement, en dépit des changements que je remarque immédiatement. Mina a toujours eu pour habitude de garder ses cheveux attachés, que ce soit en queue de cheval ou bien en nattes. Aujourd'hui, ses cheveux blonds sont pourtant relâchés dans son dos et joliment ondulés. Son style vestimentaire est lui aussi sensiblement différent. Elle qui portait toujours des pantalons et des t-shirts a cette fois revêtue une jolie robe fleurie qui lui donne une allure bohème. Mina est également en compagnie de gens qui me sont inconnus. Ils sont en train de plaisanter joyeusement et cela me serre le cœur.

Mina semble si heureuse. Est-ce correct de venir ainsi bouleverser son monde ? N'est-ce pas un peu égoïste ? J'ai subitement envie de rebrousser chemin. Ce que je fais est mal. De quel droit pourrions-nous demander à Mina de faire un sacrifice tel que celui que nous envisageons, avec May et Tom ? Non, ce n'est définitivement pas bien.

En dépit de toutes mes réticences, il faut pourtant que j'aille rejoindre mon amie. De toute façon, ma mission du jour consiste uniquement à entrer en contact avec elle. Il s'agit pour moi d'instaurer progressivement un climat de confiance avec elle, sans lui révéler ma véritable identité, afin de savoir dans quel état d'esprit elle se trouve.

Il est logique que nous nous questionnions sur la façon dont elle a réagi et réagit encore à ma disparition inexpliquée. Blâme-t-elle ces « êtres terrifiants » que sont les humains ? Peut-être s'imagine-t-elle que May est fautive, peut-être même a-t-elle fait part de cette idée aux traqueurs ? C'est ce que n'importe quelle âme aurait fait, mais j'aime à penser que Mina n'est pas comme toutes les âmes. Après tout, à l'époque, elle n'a jamais révélé le secret de l'existence de May.

J'espère que Mina a gardé son innocence et qu'elle n'a pas laissé les discours des traqueurs l'influencer. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'on lui a dit, tout comme à Vogue. En repensant à Vogue, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à nouveau aux soupçons de Tom à l'encontre de mon amoureux. Je ne veux pas y croire une seule seconde, mais serait-ce possible qu'il joue un double jeu, et ce dans le but de me sauver des humains qui m'auraient prétendument lavé le cerveau ?

Plus j'y réfléchis et plus cette idée me semble plausible, et je déteste ça. Cette hypothèse empoisonne mes pensées et m'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Bien que je refuse d'y croire, je ne peux empêcher le doute de persister. Parce que s'il pensait agir dans mon intérêt, Vogue serait certainement capable de faire cela, comme n'importe quelle autre âme. Alors que penser ?

Il en va d'ailleurs de même pour Mina. Tout ceci pourrait très bien être un immense piège qui attend la bonne opportunité pour se refermer sur nous, avec May et Tom. Je déteste avoir toutes ces idées. Ce genre de tromperie et de complot n'existe normalement pas dans le monde tel que je l'imagine, tel que je l'ai toujours connu. Pourtant, sur Terre, dans ces corps humains, tout semble possible. Le bien comme le mal. Et ça me fait peur.

Toujours perturbée par toutes mes craintes, je m'approche de Mina et m'arrête près du siège à côté du sien.

– Puis-je m'asseoir ici ? lui demandé-je aimablement.

Son visage rayonnant se lève vers le mien et je suis prise d'une émotion forte que je me dois de contrôler. Que c'est étrange de la revoir ! Que c'est émouvant !

– Bien sûr ! acquiesce-t-elle joyeusement. Installez-vous.

Je m'assois donc à ses côtés et fais semblant d'épousseter quelques poussières sur mes genoux, le temps de redevenir maitre de mes émotions. J'adresse ensuite un grand sourire à Mina et entame la conversation avec elle et ses amis. Je me présente en utilisant le mensonge habituel, cette identité inventée de toutes pièces. Cela m'est devenu tellement naturel que j'ai tendance à oublier qui je suis vraiment.

Je me sens comme une étrangère parmi ce groupe d'âmes, comme si elles n'étaient pas mes consœurs. Pourquoi donc me sentais-je plus à l'aise avec mes amis humains ? Probablement parce qu'avec eux, je peux vraiment être moi-même, mais aussi parce que je ne me sens plus en phase avec les préoccupations de ces âmes. Il y a tellement plus grave en ce monde que ces sujets de discussion futiles ! Il y a tant de souffrance qui demeure sur la planète sans que les âmes en aient conscience ! Cela m'indigne tant et je ne peux rien en dire sous peine d'avoir des problèmes. Si j'osais tenir un tel discours, il est quasiment certain que des traqueurs seraient appelés, et nos efforts seraient alors réduits à néant.

Je me dois donc de jouer le jeu et de sembler investie dans la conversation. Je dois jouer mon rôle, comme je le faisais lorsque j'étais comédienne dans ma troupe de théâtre. Mon regard s'arrête plus que nécessaire sur le visage de Mina mais à ça je ne peux rien. Elle m'a tant manqué et je ne peux malheureusement rien lui en dire.

– Etoile-dans-la-nuit, nous avons prévu d'aller boire un verre après le cours. Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

J'accepte avec joie puisque ce sera une opportunité pour me rapprocher un peu plus de Mina.

Le cours passe vite. Nous parlons du monde des Herbes-qui-voient que je connais évidemment bien pour y avoir vécu. J'interviens même plusieurs fois pour mieux me fondre dans mon rôle d'étudiante. Avec mes nouveaux amis, nous nous rendons ensuite dans un bar karaoké où, pendant que nous buvons du thé glacé, des âmes poussent gentiment la chansonnette. Je n'étais jamais venue ici auparavant avec Mina.

Une nouvelle fois, alors que je devrais enfin me sentir chez moi, je me sens en décalage. Parviendrais-je un jour à retrouver ma place dans la société des âmes ou bien suis-je maintenant trop humaine pour ça ?

Mon attention est un instant attirée par l'entrée d'une femme rousse dans l'établissement. Je constate sa tenue, et surtout le glock à sa ceinture, avec effroi. Je m'efforce de rester sereine mais je me sens mal à l'aise. Cela fait beaucoup trop de traqueurs en si peu de temps. Est-ce seulement habituel ces derniers temps ou quelque chose se trame-t-il ?

Je croise le regard de la femme rousse qui me sourit. Je m'efforce d'en faire autant pour ne pas attirer stupidement sa suspicion. Mina remarque pourtant que quelque chose me tracasse et suit mon regard jusqu'à la traqueuse. Elle grimace à son tour.

– Il y a de plus en plus de traqueurs dans la région ou je me trompe ? demande-t-elle. Je trouve cela très angoissant.

– J'ai du mal à croire que des humains puissent se cacher parmi nous, souffle la femme à la coupe garçonne. Pourtant, le grand nombre de traqueurs dans le coin ne peut être lié qu'à des humains. Si c'est vraiment le cas, il nous faut redoubler de prudence.

– Après tant de temps, on aurait pu penser que les humains auraient fini par renoncer, intervient l'homme brun.

– Et pourtant pas… murmure Mina.

Il y a de la tristesse dans sa voix. Je m'en étonne avant de comprendre. Elle pense à moi.

– Si nous changions de sujet ? propose-t-elle alors en se recomposant un masque.

La conversation se réoriente sur des sujets plus légers puis le petit groupe finit par se séparer. Je reste un peu plus longtemps en compagnie de Mina qui s'enquiert d'en savoir plus sur moi. Je lui avoue que je suis nouvelle en ville et elle m'invite à ne pas hésiter à lui dire si j'ai besoin d'être logée. Je la rassure en lui disant que j'ai pour l'instant une chambre dans un motel, en attendant de me trouver mon propre logement. Au cas où j'aurais besoin de quoi que ce soit, Mina me donne son numéro de téléphone. Je la remercie chaleureusement puis lui dis à demain.

Je m'installe ensuite au volant et reprend la route, ayant déjà hâte de tout raconter à May. Pourtant, alors que je chantonne doucement en écoutant la musique qui passe à la radio, je jette un œil dans mon rétroviseur et remarque quelque chose d'étrange à propos de la voiture derrière la mienne. Je ne l'aurais d'ailleurs même pas remarqué si je n'étais pas déjà particulièrement inquiète par le climat actuel des choses. Tous ces traqueurs autour de moi me rendent particulièrement vigilante et je me dis que je n'ai finalement pas tort. Dans la voiture derrière moi, je reconnais la traqueuse rousse. Il n'y a pas d'erreurs possibles tant sa chevelure flamboyante est singulière.

Je m'efforce de garder mon calme. J'aimerais me dire qu'elle ne me suit pas mais je ne le peux pas. Je ne crois plus aux coïncidences, il y en a déjà eu trop. La question, c'est de savoir ce que veut cette traqueuse. Me veut-elle moi ? Dans ce cas, elle m'aurait certainement interpellée plus tôt. Non, ce qu'elle doit vouloir, c'est que je la mène quelque part, et notamment à _quelqu'un_. Elle doit savoir que je suis en contact avec des humains, ou au moins avoir des suspicions. Mais comment le sait-elle seulement ? L'image de Vogue s'impose bien trop naturellement dans mon esprit.

_Oh non, Vogue. Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça. Ne me dis pas que tu m'as trahie._

Pourtant, qui d'autre que Vogue pourrait me suspecter d'être en contact avec des humains rebelles ? J'ai été particulièrement prudente et May et Tom aussi. Ma seule erreur d'inattention a été de me manifester auprès de Vogue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il est le seul à avoir pu prévenir les traqueurs de mon arrivée. Il savait que je retrouverais Mina, et c'est à partir de là que la traqueuse m'a suivie. On m'attendait depuis le départ.

_Que dois-je faire, May ? Que ferais-tu à ma place ?_

Une chose est certaine. Je ne peux pas retourner au motel, pas avec la traqueuse à mes trousses. Non, je dois trouver un autre endroit, un autre motel où je pourrais prétendre loger seule. Mais May et Tom ? Comment les prévenir du danger qui nous guette ? Je ne peux pas agir sans attirer la traqueuse là bas aussi. Tout est voué à l'échec !

Je sens la panique monter en moi, jusqu'à ce que je repense à ma conversation avec Mina. Elle m'a donné son numéro, au cas où j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit. Mina est-elle ma seule chance ? Puis-je lui faire confiance ou peut-elle me trahir comme Vogue l'a fait ? En pensant me faire une faveur, m'imaginant sous la menace d'humains rebelles, pourrait-elle causer la perte de mes amis ? Parce que je suis persuadée que c'est ce que Vogue pensait faire. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait sincèrement voulu me nuire. Impossible.

Je continue à rouler tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Je tombe alors sur un motel et décide de m'y arrêter. Sans surprise, la traqueuse stationne à son tour son véhicule. Je fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue et me dirige vers l'accueil du motel où je réserve une chambre. Il m'est difficile d'agir normalement alors que le danger est si proche. Je suis terrifiée mais je ne dois rien en montrer. Quand je sors de la réception, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil la traqueuse, adossée à sa voiture et m'observant. Je m'efforce de ne pas lui laisser croire que je l'ai vue, une nouvelle fois, et, d'une démarche désinvolte, je me rends dans ma chambre.

Immédiatement, comme si le temps m'était compté, je me précipite sur le téléphone. Je saisis le numéro de Mina et c'est une voix d'homme qui me répond.

– Vole-au-dessus-des-flammes, que puis-je pour vous ?

Je me rappelle de ce nom et devine qu'il s'agit de l'un des amis chez qui loge Mina.

– Bonjour, Vole-au-dessus-des-flammes. Je suis Etoile-dans-la-nuit, une amie de Mina. Pourrais-je lui parler s'il-vous-plait ?

– Bien sûr, elle vient de rentrer. Je vous la passe.

J'attends quelques secondes avant que la voix joyeuse de Mina me réponde.

– Oui ?

– Mina, c'est Etoile-dans-la-nuit. Je suis désolée de déjà te déranger mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

– Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux.

– C'est très compliqué. Il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer avant. Puis-je te faire confiance ?

– Bien sûr ! répète-t-elle.

– Et si je t'avoue que je ne suis pas Etoile-dans-la-nuit ? Que je suis Rivière ?

Un silence me répond. Je sais que mon annonce n'a rien de délicat mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire mieux.

– Je sais que la nouvelle doit énormément te surprendre, j'ai tant de choses à t'expliquer, continué-je. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu me crois et que tu me fais confiance. Je t'en prie, Mina.

– Toujours, souffle-t-elle avec une émotion que je perçois.

– Es-tu seule ?

– Maintenant, oui. Vole-au-dessus-des-flammes vient de sortir.

– Je suis désolée de me répéter, mais puis-je _vraiment_ te faire confiance, Mina ? Je ne veux pas remettre en question ta loyauté, mais il semblerait que Vogue lui-même m'ait trahie et je ne sais plus à qui je peux me fier.

Ma voix se met à trembler. Le dire à voix haute rend l'événement encore plus réel. Tom avait donc raison de se méfier…

– Vogue a fait ça ? s'étonne Mina.

– Il pensait bien faire, expliqué-je. Il se trompait. Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que ce que je m'apprête à te demander dépasse l'entendement. Cela va te paraître dingue. Mais c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

– Tu es ma sœur, Rivière. Je ferais tout pour toi. Tu le sais bien ?

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes sous l'émotion.

– J'ai envie d'y croire, Mina. Je t'aime tant. De tout mon cœur. C'est pour ça que je fais appel à toi et toi seule.

– Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

J'inspire un grand coup, priant le ciel pour ne pas faire une erreur. Imaginer précipiter mes amis, _tous_ mes amis, vers la perte… Je ne peux pas le concevoir ! C'est impossible ! J'ai déjà fais cette erreur avec Vogue mais j'ai envie de croire que ce sera différent avec Mina. Elle est de toute façon mon seul et unique espoir et je n'ai d'autres choix que de lui vouer une entière confiance. Je m'apprête à placer mon destin et celui de mes amis entre ses mains...

– D'accord, écoute-moi bien, soufflé-je. Voilà ce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses…


	51. Chapitre 51

_May_

J'observe mes doigts entrelacés à ceux de Tom, comme fascinée par cette vision. Tout semble tellement différent maintenant que nous avons passé ce cap dans notre relation. Je me sens moi-même différente, épanouie face à la connexion qui est maintenant la notre, à Tom et moi. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras, bien loin des soucis du monde.

J'ai presque oublié l'existence de Rivière quand des coups retentissent à notre porte. Il s'agit du code secret établi avec Rivière. Mon amie est de retour. Je me lève et me dirige doucement vers la porte avant de l'entrouvrir. Et là, c'est le choc.

Ce n'est pas le visage de Rivière que je découvre dans l'embrasure. Ce n'est pas non plus un visage inconnu. C'est le visage de ma petite sœur, celui de ma Mina. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et des larmes me montent brutalement aux yeux, juste avant que je ne me rappelle que ce n'est plus vraiment ma petite sœur mais une âme. J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Je suis abasourdie.

– Puis-je entrer, May ? me demande doucement la voix de Mina.

Sous le choc, je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Derrière moi, Tom s'est brutalement redressé en réalisant que ce n'était pas Rivière à la porte. Tandis que je referme cette dernière, je croise son regard méfiant.

– Tom, c'est Mina, lui expliqué-je.

Ses sourcils se froncent. Il ne comprend pas ce que tout ça signifie, et dans le fond, moi non plus. Mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur la petite silhouette de Mina, puis sur son visage, et je constate l'inquiétude.

– Où est Rivière ? m'enquis-je dans un souffle.

– Il y a eu un problème, m'apprend Mina.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent.

– Un problème ? m'affolé-je.

– May, je…

Elle semble incapable de croiser mon regard, s'évertuant à contempler le sol.

– Tu sais que tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi, Mina, pas vrai ? lui dis-je, ayant la sensation qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise en ma présence.

– Je sais, oui, souffle-t-elle néanmoins. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à croire que je suis en présence d'humains. Et puis, c'est étrange de te voir _toi_, au lieu de Rivière…

– C'est étrange aussi pour moi de te voir à la place de ma petite sœur, répliqué avec un peu plus d'aigreur que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Mina se recroqueville un peu plus sur elle-même et je me maudis.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Mina. Ce n'est pas ta faute. S'il te plait, explique-moi ce qui est arrivé à Rivière. Je suis inquiète.

Je croise le regard de Tom derrière Mina. Il n'est pas à l'aise. Il semble terrifié. La situation est effectivement terrifiante. Si Mina se trouve ici, c'est que quelque chose de grave s'est passé. Si Rivière a été obligée de tout lui avouer alors même que nous avions prévu d'y aller progressivement, c'est que les circonstances ne lui ont pas laissé le choix.

– Elle va bien, me rassure néanmoins Mina en relevant timidement les yeux vers moi. Elle a fait appel à moi parce qu'une traqueuse la suivait. Elle pense que l'objectif de la traqueuse était qu'elle la mène jusqu'à vous. Rivière ne pouvait pas venir vous avertir du danger alors elle m'a appelée à l'aide.

La situation est définitivement grave. Comment les traqueurs ont-ils fait pour nous repérer ?

– Comment la traqueuse a-t-elle su ? l'interrogé-je.

– Rivière pense que Vogue l'a dénoncée…

J'acquiesce. C'est effectivement la seule possibilité. Qui d'autre ? Rivière doit être dévastée.

– Et maintenant ? Que se passe-t-il ? lui demandé-je doucement.

– Je vais vous mettre à l'abri.

– Mais et Rivière ?

– Elle m'a dit que la priorité était de vous mettre à l'abri. Si les traqueurs n'ont pas de raison de la suspecter plus longtemps, elle imagine qu'ils cesseront éventuellement de la suivre.

– Je ne suis pas rassurée de la savoir à la merci des traqueurs.

– Moi non plus, May.

Nos deux regards inquiets se croisent, miroir l'un de l'autre, et je sais que nous ressentons exactement la même chose.

– Mina… soufflé-je. A quel point Rivière t'a-t-elle expliqué la situation ?

– Elle ne m'a dit que l'essentiel, le temps lui manquait pour m'en dire plus. Elle m'a juste expliqué que je devais vous protéger et vous faire confiance, à toi et à Tom.

– Tu peux nous faire confiance, confirmé-je. Nous ne te ferons jamais le moindre mal.

– C'est ce que Rivière m'a dit. Je lui fais confiance alors je vous fais confiance aussi.

– Merci, murmuré-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle sursaute tandis que je passe mes bras autour de son corps mais elle finit par s'abandonner elle-aussi à l'étreinte. Je sens son odeur et j'ai l'impression de retrouver ma petite sœur. La sensation est extrêmement étrange. En fermant les yeux et en oubliant tout ce qui est autour, il serait facile de croire à l'illusion. Au fond, je sais pourtant que ce n'est pas _ma_ Mina. Néanmoins, je vais devoir offrir toute ma confiance à cette Mina, car il semblerait que mon destin repose entre ses mains.

– Tu n'as pas été suivie ? m'assuré-je en me détachant d'elle.

– J'ai fais attention et je n'ai vu aucun traqueur dans les parages.

– Je pense qu'ils ne tarderont pas à te surveiller à ton tour. Ils doivent se contenter de Rivière pour l'instant, mais ils vont finir par soupçonner qu'elle n'agit pas seule. Le temps presse. Quand partons-nous ?

– J'aurais tendance à dire dès maintenant, hésite Mina. Rivière craint que le temps ne presse, comme tu l'as dit. Les traqueurs vont être de plus en plus sur leurs gardes, plus nous attendons plus ce sera dangereux pour vous de vous déplacer.

– Et où comptes-tu nous emmener ?

– Rivière n'en avait pas la moindre idée et moi non plus, honnêtement, admet-elle d'un air gêné. Elle a pensé que vous sauriez me guider.

Autant à court d'idées que Rivière et Mina, je me tourne vers Tom qui semble réfléchir, les sourcils froncés.

– Quelque part d'isolé, loin d'ici, répond-t-il. N'importe où.

– Rouler au hasard, alors ?

– Je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

Malheureusement, sans autre alternative, Tom a raison. Nous ne pouvons faire que ça. Nous n'avons nulle à part où nous cacher.

– Mina, que comptes-tu faire dans ce cas ?

– Je… Je ne sais pas, bafouille-t-elle.

– Je sais que tout ça est inattendu pour toi. Tu viens seulement de nous rencontrer, ton instinct doit te crier de nous dénoncer, mais tu vas devoir faire un choix. Avant ça, j'ai besoin de te poser une question. Depuis notre départ à moi et à Rivière, y-a-t-il eu un changement ? Peux-tu entendre ma petite sœur, ou ne serait-ce que sentir sa présence ?

– J'ai tout essayé pour la réveiller, May, se désole la jeune fille. J'ai essayé de raviver sa mémoire pour la faire revenir, j'ai essayé de stimuler ses émotions, quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu la faire réagir. Mais _rien_, rien du tout. Pourtant, je le voulais tellement ! Depuis que j'ai su que tu étais encore en vie à l'intérieur de Rivière, je me suis dis que tout n'était peut-être pas encore perdu pour ta Mina. Tu sais, si elle avait encore été là, je lui aurais laissé ma place. Comme Rivière t'a laissé la tienne. C'est injuste d'occuper un corps qui n'est pas le notre, quand son hôte est toujours là. Je suis désolée, May, mais je pense vraiment que ta Mina n'est plus là…

Je crois que le doute persistera toujours. Comment être certaine que ma Mina n'est plus du tout là ? C'est impossible. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je commence réellement à accepter cette réalité. Quand une âme a été insérée dans le corps de ma petite sœur, je sais au fond de moi qu'elle était en paix. Ma Mina avait peur, elle était terrifiée par la situation, mais elle n'était pas une combattante. Je suis persuadée qu'au moment de partir, elle était en paix parce qu'elle était à mes côtés. D'ailleurs, elle n'a même rien vu venir puisqu'elle était endormie !

Il faut que j'accepte cette idée car je ne vois pas comment ramener ma petite sœur dans ces circonstances. La situation est grave et je ne suis même pas sûr que je serais encore en vie dans quelques jours. Si nous étions déjà encerclés sans le savoir ? Non, tous mes plans tombent à l'eau. Mes craintes sont en train de se réaliser. Tout était trop beau pour être vrai jusqu'ici. Maintenant, il n'est plus question que de survie et Tom et moi devons nous battre pour sauver notre peau.

Je sais très bien qu'il serait déraisonnable d'entraîner Mina l'âme dans notre dégringolade. Il y a cependant la situation de Rivière… Elle en sait beaucoup trop et je ne sais pas si ses pensées sont à l'abri des âmes. Je sais bien que les âmes ne sont pas des créatures violentes, mais si elles avaient les moyens de faire parler les souvenirs de Rivière ? Je dois penser aux amis que j'ai laissés dans ces grottes aussi…

Mais à qui est-ce que je mens en pensant ça ? Il n'est pas question que des secrets que Rivière a en sa possession. La vérité, c'est que je ne peux pas l'abandonner, encore moins sans avoir pu lui dire au revoir. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu toutes les deux, c'est tout simplement inenvisageable.

Comment la tirer des griffes de la traqueuse, cependant ? Il nous faudra agir intelligemment, sournoisement et rapidement. Pour ça, je pense que l'aide de Mina sera essentielle. Voudra-t-elle bien nous l'accorder ? Faire diversion pour permettre à Rivière de s'échapper, n'est-ce pas trop lui demander ? Acceptera-t-elle de voir son amie, sa _sœur_, disparaître encore une fois loin d'elle ? Et si c'était pour toujours, cette fois ?

Je croise le regard de Mina et y découvre étonnamment de la peine. A-t-elle déjà conscience de ce qui va bientôt se jouer ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, May ? me demande-t-elle doucement.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'attends quoi que ce soit de toi ? répliqué-je.

– Un pressentiment, un sixième sens. Il paraît que c'est un mythe chez les humains, ce sixième sens. Moi, j'y crois. C'est aussi ce qui m'a permis de croire Rivière quand elle m'a avoué qui elle était vraiment au téléphone. Alors je devine maintenant que vous allez bientôt me quitter, et même si ça me rend triste, je sais qu'il le faut.

Je reste soufflée par les paroles de Mina l'âme, fortes d'une maturité que je ne lui connaissais pas encore et qui m'impressionne. La douce âme tout juste sortie du berceau a grandi.

– Tu nous aiderais ? m'enquis-je pour m'assurer d'avoir réellement son soutien.

– Bien sûr. J'ai promis à Rivière de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider. Et même si Rivière m'a assuré qu'il ne fallait pas que nous préoccupions d'elle dans l'immédiat, quelque chose me dit que tu ne vas pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Ta Mina te connait bien aussi et à travers elle je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre d'abandonner ceux que tu aimes.

_Et pourtant, je m'apprête peut-être à abandonner ma Mina_, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser. Je suis venue jusqu'ici pour elle mais j'échoue à nouveau, et je commence sincèrement à penser que j'ai fais tout ça pour rien. Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que si des humains devaient revenir, ma petite sœur n'en ferait pas partie parce qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des rebelles. Elle comptait sur moi pour la protéger et je l'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu jusqu'à ce que je finisse par manquer à mon devoir.

Aujourd'hui que me reste-t-il à accomplir ? Ma Mina disparue, je n'ai plus que Rivière et Tom. Mais qu'allons-nous faire maintenant que la mission Mina s'est brutalement achevée ? Fuir pour faire quoi, et vers où ? Je l'ignore bien et, pour la première fois, nous allons devoir évoluer sans le moindre but, dans le brouillard le plus total. La seule mission à l'heure actuelle, c'est de sauver Rivière des griffes de la traqueuse qui la surveille. Et pour ça, je vais devoir confier un rôle de la plus haute importance à Mina l'âme.

– Non, je ne compte pas abandonner Rivière, avoué-je. Je crois qu'elle n'est plus en sécurité ici, pas quand vos traqueurs la suspectent.

– Sa place est à tes côtés, approuve Mina.

– Et toi, dans tout ça ?

– Cela me brise le cœur de la voir disparaître à nouveau, mais je sais que c'est dans la logique des choses. J'ai ma vie ici, je ne peux pas tout quitter. Tout se passera bien pour moi.

– C'est très altruiste de ta part.

– Tu sais, Rivière m'a un peu raconté son expérience auprès des humains. Elle ne m'en a pas dis beaucoup, mais j'en sais maintenant suffisamment pour être certaine : tout cela doit cesser. Je suis de votre côté, May. Le tien et celui de Rivière, je veux une réelle harmonie sur cette planète, et pas ce semblant de paix qu'on connaît aujourd'hui. Moi aussi je vais tenter d'aider à ma manière pour pencher vers cet idéal. Toi et Rivière, je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire changer les choses.

– J'ignore pourtant comment.

– Vous trouverez, j'en suis certaine. Dans l'immédiat, il va falloir que nous agissions vite pour que tu récupères Rivière, tant qu'il en est encore temps.

J'acquiesce. Mina a raison, le temps file à toute vitesse et il n'y a plus une minute à perdre. Il est temps de monter un plan en béton et faillir n'est pas envisageable. Il n'est pas question que Rivière fassent les frais de mes erreurs. Car si Rivière a participé à précipiter notre chute en plaçant sa confiance en Vogue, je suis celle qui est à l'origine de toute cette folle expédition. Rivière est ma responsabilité et je ne compte pas la lâcher.

Que font les âmes aux traîtres ? Ont-ils seulement une notion de traître ? Les renvoient-ils sur une autre planète ? Rivière ne souhaiterait pas ça. Quoi qu'il en coûte, je compte bien la mettre à l'abri des traqueurs.


	52. Chapitre 52

Je ne suis pas à l'aise de me trouver dans une voiture avec Tom, si près de la traqueuse de Rivière et peut-être d'autres traqueurs tapis dans l'ombre. Je me sens plus à découvert que jamais, dans ces rues arpentées par tant d'âmes. Pourtant, le plan l'exige. C'est la seule façon de permettre à Rivière de prendre la fuite, pendant que Mina s'occupe de faire diversion.

Comme convenu, Mina est parti frapper à la porte de Rivière. Elle va lui expliquer le plan et Rivière n'aura pas le choix de s'y tenir. Je fais confiance à Mina pour la persuader. Ensuite, elles vont prétendre aller manger un morceau ensemble, dans le restaurant d'en face. Il est probable que la traqueuse les suive à l'intérieur, ou peut-être va-t-elle choisir de rester à l'extérieur pour éviter de se faire repérer – nous ne sommes pas sûrs de la réaction qu'elle aura. Peut-être bien qu'un autre traqueur prendra le relais, si elle n'est pas seule, mais ce n'est pas le scénario idéal.

D'où nous sommes, avec Tom, nous ne pouvons pas suivre l'évolution de la situation et c'est terriblement frustrant. Si tout venait à partir en vrille, nous n'en saurions rien avant le dernier moment. Chaque minute qui passe est donc un véritable supplice pour nous.

Installés au volant de la voiture de Mina, nos yeux cachés derrière nos paires de lunettes de soleil, Tom et moi guettons le coin de la rue. Pourtant, les minutes s'écoulent et rien ne se passe. Je sais que c'est normal, qu'il va falloir un peu de temps pour que le plan se réalise, mais la pression est insoutenable.

– Si quelque chose se passe mal, on fait quoi ? demandé-je à Tom.

– Je suppose que ça dépend de ce qui se passe mal, réplique-t-il, la mâchoire crispée.

– Tu as ton cyanure ?

Je n'aime pas le mentionner mais d'un instant à l'autre nous pourrions en avoir besoin. Tom acquiesce et je touche ma propre capsule pour m'assurer de sa présence, bien à l'abri dans l'une de mes poches, ce qui est à la fois réconfortant et glaçant.

– J'espère que cette Mina ne va pas nous la mettre à l'envers, marmonne alors Tom.

– Elle a été sincère avec nous, rétorqué-je avec assurance. Elle aurait pu transmettre notre position aux traqueurs dès le départ, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Je lui fais confiance.

– Et tu te sens capable de la laisser derrière ? On est venus jusqu'ici pour elle, pour récupérer ta petite sœur.

– Nous n'avons pas le choix. Tu sais, j'ai accepté la disparition de ma petite sœur. Je m'accrochais à un espoir irraisonné depuis trop longtemps. Je m'en veux maintenant mais je dois la laisser derrière.

– Tu es certaine que tu ne vas pas le regretter ?

– J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu, en tout cas je le pense. Tu sais, je suis désolée de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans, Tom.

– Je te rappelle que je me suis engagé à tes côtés de mon plein gré. Quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne sera de ta faute. On aura vécu de bons moments quand même, non ?

– Je te trouve bien positif, lui fais-je habilement remarquer. Mais je suppose que oui, au vu des circonstances.

Nous nous sourions, oubliant presque un instant notre situation, et puis l'expression de Tom change du tout au tout.

– C'est quoi ce bordel… souffle-t-il.

Je regarde dans la même direction que lui et vois arriver Rivière en compagnie de Mina. Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu. Quelque chose ne va pas. Elles ne suivent pas le plan !

Tom et moi n'avons pas le temps de réagir qu'elles arrivent déjà jusqu'à la voiture et grimpent sur les sièges arrières.

– Mina ? l'interrogé-je. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Que fais-tu là ?

– Je viens avec vous, déclare-t-elle avec détermination. J'ai changé d'avis.

– Nous devons partir tout de suite, ajoute Rivière. Nous ne devons pas perdre une minute.

– Inversons nos places, dis-je. Si nous nous faisons arrêter, il vaut mieux qu'une âme soit au volant.

Sans mot dire, Rivière passe au volant et Mina s'installe sur le siège passager. En montant à l'arrière, Tom et moi échangeons un regard inquiet, déstabilisés par ce changement de plan. Rivière démarre ensuite et nous rejoignons la circulation en évitant soigneusement de passer devant le motel et le restaurant, là où des traqueurs sont susceptibles d'être postés.

– Expliquez-nous maintenant, leur demandé-je ensuite, en guettant derrière nous la moindre trace de traqueurs qui auraient commencés à nous poursuivre.

C'est Mina qui prend la parole.

– Tout s'est bien passé. J'ai frappé à la porte de Rivière, nous avons discuté et je lui ai tout expliqué. Nous sommes ensuite descendues au restaurant pour dîner. La traqueuse rousse est restée à l'extérieur au départ, et puis elle est entrée et s'est installée à une table, pas très loin de la notre. Nous avons commandé, bu un verre, puis j'ai annoncé que j'allais aux toilettes, ce que la traqueuse a du entendre, et Rivière a annoncé qu'elle venait avec moi, comme convenu. Nous sommes ensuite sorties par la fenêtre des toilettes après nous être assurées que personne ne pouvait nous voir. Heureusement, l'arrière du restaurant est caché par des arbres. Puis nous sommes directement venues jusqu'à la ruelle où vous étiez garés.

– D'accord, c'était le plan, acquiescé-je. Mais êtes-vous certaines que personne ne vous a vues ? Et cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu es avec nous, Mina. Ce n'est pas que ta présence me dérange mais elle m'étonne, tu peux certainement le comprendre. Tu m'avais dis que tu ne pouvais pas abandonner ta vie actuelle…

– Quand Mina m'a expliqué le plan, je lui ai demandé de venir avec nous, intervient Rivière d'une petite voix. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas, donc j'ai accepté l'idée, mais j'étais triste à l'idée de la quitter.

– Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à laisser Rivière s'en aller loin de moi, pas en la voyant si dévastée, complète Mina. Tant pis pour ma vie ici. Tout ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir vivre normalement maintenant que je sais tout ce que je sais. Et puis, une part de moi veut être auprès de toi, May. Pour ta Mina, au travers de son amour pour toi.

Je ne réponds rien parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Mes sentiments sont mitigés en cet instant. En prenant cette décision, Mina s'est elle-même condamnée. Nous sommes maintenant en fuite et, tant que ne nous ne serons pas loin d'ici, nous serons en danger. La traqueuse est probablement déjà à nos trousses, ayant maintenant compris le subterfuge en constatant la durée improbable que les deux filles mettaient à revenir des toilettes. Je me fais la réflexion que nous allons bientôt devoir changer de voiture, au cas où une recherche serait lancée sur celle de Mina.

– Et s'ils mettent en place un barrage routier ? m'exclamé-je soudain.

Le silence fait suite à mon exclamation.

– Il faut espérer que nous serons déjà loin à ce moment là, marmonne Tom, inquiet lui aussi.

– Peut-être la traqueuse de Rivière était-elle seule ? propose Mina. Dans ce cas, il n'est pas certain que suffisamment de traqueurs soient disponibles pour ça.

– Peut-être, mais c'est un risque, répliqué-je. Nous ne sommes certains de rien dans cette histoire. Il faut que nous changions de voiture maintenant.

– Je suis d'accord, acquiesce Tom.

– Attendez ! s'exclame Rivière, d'un ton qui nous fige tous.

– Qu'y-t-a-il ? m'enquis-je immédiatement.

– Je ne suis pas sûr mais il y a cette voiture derrière… La voiture bleue, à deux voitures de la notre. Elle prend toutes les intersections que je prends, en restant à bonne distance. Peut-être que je m'affole pour rien mais je préférais vous prévenir…

Discrètement, je me retourne pour repérer la dite-voiture, Tom en fait autant. D'ici, il est difficile de distinguer son conducteur, d'autant plus avec les deux autres voitures qui nous séparent d'elle.

– Engage-toi dans ce quartier résidentiel, dis-je alors en désignant une petite rue qui nous fera quitter la route principale. Si la voiture nous suit, à part grand hasard, je pense qu'on pourra être certain que le comportement du conducteur est louche. Si c'est effectivement le cas, il nous faudra agir.

Rivière s'exécute et nous retenons tous notre souffle. Les yeux rivés dans le rétroviseur, mon amie lâche alors un gémissement étouffé. Je devine que nous sommes potentiellement en danger.

– Gare-toi là-bas, indiqué-je à Rivière en tentant de garder mon calme.

Je lui désigne une place de parking sur le bord de la route, cachée pour la résidence qui lui fait face grâce à des haies.

– Me garer ? s'étonne Rivière.

– Tu es certaine que c'est judicieux ? renchérit Tom.

– Vous voulez faire quoi d'autre ? Entamer une course-poursuite pour tenter de semer cette voiture ? C'est la meilleure façon d'attirer tous les traqueurs à nos trousses.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? s'enquit Tom.

Comment lui admettre que je n'ai absolument aucun plan en tête ? Je comprends d'ailleurs que mes décisions doivent sembler bien étranges à mes amis, mais j'écoute mon instinct. Nous ne pourrons pas gagner par la vitesse : notre voiture est loin d'être une Ferrari et je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions jamais semer des traqueurs si nous venions à être poursuivis, surtout pas avec Rivière au volant. Il va donc nous falloir être rusés, mais j'ignore encore comment faire ça. Effectivement, nous garer ici n'était peut-être pas l'idée la plus brillante que j'ai eue, mais il est maintenant trop tard : me vouant une confiance aveugle, Rivière s'est exécutée.

– La voiture bleue s'est garée un peu plus loin, nous apprend Rivière. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– Attendons un peu, dis-je. Dis-nous s'il y a du mouvement.

Qui que ce soit dans la voiture, il ne semble pourtant pas décidé à bouger. Cela me fait dire qu'il n'hésitera pas à redémarrer pour nous suivre si nous venions à reprendre la route. Si c'est un traqueur dans cette voiture, qu'attend-t-il ? Des renforts ? Si c'est le cas, nous sommes véritablement en danger.

– Si j'allais voir ? propose Mina.

– Aller voir ? m'étonné-je.

Tom pousse un profond soupir d'exaspération. Il semble plus que jamais effaré par notre situation et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir : il n'y a définitivement rien qui va.

– Je vais voir cet inconnu, j'invente une quelconque raison pour engager la conversation, et si quelque chose ne va pas, je vous fais un signe et vous fuyez.

– Et toi alors ? s'effare Rivière.

– Je n'étais pas censée venir, réplique-t-elle. J'en ai pourtant envie maintenant, tu sais. Mais si l'individu dans cette voiture est un traqueur, alors je trouverais le moyen de le retenir. Quitte à me mettre devant la voiture pour l'empêcher de vous suivre ! Il n'osera jamais me percuter pour passer, vous pensez bien !

– Qui d'autre qu'un traqueur nous suivrait ? s'agace Tom.

– Honnêtement, Tom, je trouve le plan de Mina plutôt bon. C'est la seule façon de le retenir si véritablement c'est un traqueur. Si ce n'est pas un traqueur, eh bien je me demande bien pourquoi cette personne nous suit, effectivement, mais qui sait ?

– C'est donc décidé, j'y vais, conclut Mina. Si quelque chose se passe mal, fuyez sans la moindre hésitation, d'accord ?

Rivière acquiesce, les larmes aux yeux. Mina pose sa main sur la sienne, la serre affectueusement, puis elle descend de la voiture. Je la suspecte d'agir aussi rapidement pour éviter que son amie ne la retienne, ou bien parce qu'elle-même n'est pas tout à fait sûre de vouloir prendre le risque de nous voir la quitter. Pourtant, Mina le fait et me prouve une fois de plus son courage.

Anxieusement, je vois Rivière surveiller la silhouette de Mina qui s'éloigne dans le rétroviseur. Moi-même, je me retourne pour regarder, prête à réagir au quart de tour si quelque chose d'anormal se passe. Tom est le seul à rester immobile. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois fermer les yeux, les doigts crispés sur ses genoux. Dans cette attitude, je le sens presque résigné. Est-il en train de penser à notre trépas imminent ? Je m'efforce moi-même de ne pas envisager cette situation.

Mina se penche vers la voiture, du côté passager. D'aussi loin, je ne parviens pas à percevoir l'expression sur son visage. Je peux simplement voir qu'elle jette un rapide coup d'œil vers nous, mais elle ne nous fait aucun signe et nous ne pouvons donc pas juger de la gravité de la situation. Elle discute pendant quelques secondes avec l'inconnu puis, d'une démarche hésitante, elle revient vers nous. J'échange un coup d'œil méfiant avec Rivière.

– Il se passe quoi ? demandé-je en sachant que mes amis n'en savent pas plus que moi à cet instant.

Mina arrive enfin jusqu'à nous, ouvre la portière, se penche et nous constatons le trouble sur son visage.

– Mina ? soufflé-je.

– Ce n'est pas un traqueur, déclare-t-elle, la voix un peu tremblante.

– Qui, alors ? demande Rivière.

– Je… Rivière…

– Crache le morceau ! s'exclame Tom.

Je suis surprise par sa brusque intervention, lui qui n'adresse que si rarement directement la parole à Rivière ou à Mina. Il est tendu comme jamais et je devine comme la situation lui est intolérable. Je pose une main sur sa cuisse, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort par ce contact. Mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur ceux de Mina pendant que j'attends sa réponse.

– Vogue, finit alors par nous avouer Mina. C'est Vogue dans cette voiture.


	53. Chapitre 53

**Chapitre 53**

Le choc. Voilà ce qui nous traverse tous à l'annonce de Mina. Nous sommes tous profondément choqués par cette nouvelle qui est bien la dernière à laquelle nous nous attendions. Ensuite, ce sont des émotions différentes qui nous traversent tous.

L'émotion qui me traverse principalement, c'est l'incompréhension. Pourquoi Vogue est-il là ? Pourquoi nous suit-il ? Fait-il équipe avec les traqueurs ? Vient-il achever ce qu'il a commencé ? Après l'incompréhension, c'est naturellement la méfiance qui s'impose à moi.

En me tournant vers Tom, je devine une même méfiance, mais davantage de colère encore. De la colère contre Vogue qui est la raison de tous nos problèmes et qui nous a menés à cette situation impossible. Tom bouillonne de haine et de peur. Je peux le comprendre.

Quant à Rivière, elle est restée immobile suite à l'annonce de Mina. J'ai pourtant un œil sur elle dans le rétroviseur et je lis une effusion d'émotions au fond de ses yeux. Je la devine perdue comme jamais, agitée par des émotions contradictoires. La joie de revoir l'objet de tout son amour, celui qu'elle pensait à nouveau ne plus jamais revoir. L'inquiétude de le savoir ici après sa trahison qui a manqué et manque toujours de causer notre perte à tous. Et, au fond, sans qu'elle en ait peut-être conscience, peu habituée qu'elle est à ce type d'émotion destructrice, j'imagine de la colère. Pas de la colère comme celle de Tom, purement emplie de haine, mais de la colère face à la trahison d'un être aimé, en qui elle avait placé tant de confiance avant de la voir balayée en poussière. Oui, je pense que Rivière ressent un peu de rancœur à l'égard de Vogue.

– Que fait Vogue ici ? suis-je la première à demander.

C'est à peine un murmure, soufflée par la nouvelle comme je le suis, mais je répète ma question pour que Mina l'entende.

– Il m'a dit qu'il voulait nous aider. Qu'il s'en voulait terriblement pour ce qu'il avait fait. Qu'il était plein de remords et qu'il voulait se faire pardonner.

– Et tu l'as cru ? explose Tom.

J'attrape le bras de Tom et lui demande de se calmer.

– Ce n'est pas le moment de nous laisser envahir par la haine, lui rappelé-je. Le moment est grave, c'est vrai, mais nous devons rester maitres de nous-mêmes, Tom. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre tout jugement. Il ne se passe jamais rien de bon quand on agit de façon impulsive.

Tom secoue la tête d'exaspération mais préfère se murer dans le silence plutôt que de me répondre.

– Mina, que propose-t-il alors, s'il est vraiment sincère ? m'enquis-je.

– Nous aider en nous mettant à l'abri, me répond-t-elle. Tu sais, May, il m'a parue vraiment rongée par le remord. Je ne crois pas Vogue capable de mentir à ce point.

Je me fais la réflexion que Vogue n'a jamais été très bon acteur, effectivement, mais il est quand même parvenu à trahir Rivière et, pour ça, il est maintenant difficile de lui faire entièrement confiance.

– Je vais aller lui parler, annoncé-je.

– Quoi ? s'exclame Tom en sortant de son mutisme. Tu es devenue folle, ma parole !

– Fais moi confiance et ne t'avise pas de bouger d'ici, rétorqué-je. Je ne plaisante pas, tu me fais confiance et tu restes ici. Ce n'est pas le moment de tout faire capoter !

Je mets tant d'autorité dans ces paroles que Tom en reste scotché. Bien qu'il ne soit très certainement pas d'accord avec ce que je suis sur le point de faire et les instructions que je lui commande, il ne dit rien et finit par acquiescer un peu rageusement.

Ainsi tourmenté par la haine et la peur, Tom ne pense plus clairement. La seule façon de tenter de la rassurer, c'est d'afficher ma détermination. Il doit croire que je suis sûre de moi, alors même que je n'ai jamais autant douté qu'aujourd'hui. Pourtant, cette décision me semble la plus logique. J'irais juger moi-même du bienfondé de la démarche de Vogue. S'il nous mène en bateau, j'espère être à même de le détecter.

Une fois certaine que Tom ne va pas agir stupidement pendant mon absence, je replace mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez et sort de la voiture. Je me sens tellement à découvert en me retrouvant dans ce quartier résidentiel baigné par le soleil. Mina ne tarde pourtant pas à se glisser à mes côtés et, ensemble, nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture où se trouve Vogue.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment, alors que nous sommes pratiquement arrivés et que Vogue sort à son tour de sa voiture, que je me rappelle d'un détail qui m'était mystérieusement sorti de la tête. Que va voir Vogue en me voyant arrivée ? Il va voir Rivière, l'apparence d'elle qu'il a si longtemps connu avant qu'elle ne change. Il va voir les lèvres qu'il a jadis embrassées, le corps qu'il a parfois exploré avec envie. N'est-ce pas risqué de raviver tous ces souvenirs ? Ou est-ce justement judicieux, pour lui rappeler ce qu'il a perdu ? Il est maintenant trop tard pour répondre à cette question, de toute façon, car Vogue m'a reconnue.

Il m'observe, un air ébahi sur le visage. Il semble peiner à réaliser ce qu'il a sous les yeux. Moi-même, je trouve la vision du visage de Vogue troublante. Depuis que je suis redevenue moi, c'est la première fois que je l'observe de mes propres yeux, l'ayant si souvent vu au travers de ceux de Rivière. Je suis surprise de la justesse avec laquelle ses traits étaient imprimés dans ma mémoire. Je suppose que je dois blâmer Rivière pour ça, elle qui pensait si souvent à son amoureux quand j'étais dans sa tête.

– Vogue, le salué-je en tentant de me donner une contenance.

– Riv... souffle-t-il avant de se raviser. Tu es…

– Je suis May, le coupé-je.

– Tu es… humaine ?

– Tu connais déjà la réponse, non ? Tu es après tout celui qui nous a dénoncées, moi et Rivière, si je ne me trompe pas.

– Je…

L'expression d'abattement sur les traits de Vogue me serre le cœur. Mina avait raison, Vogue me semble sincèrement accablée par son acte. Tout son visage crie le remord.

– Je ne voulais pas, je ne savais pas ce que… se défend-t-il.

– Le pourquoi n'est pas la réponse qui m'intéresse, Vogue. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si je peux avoir confiance en toi. Tiens-tu réellement à te racheter auprès de Rivière ? Tu sais, elle t'en veut pour ce que tu as fait, même si elle ne te l'avouera sûrement jamais de vive voix.

– Je n'aurais de cesse de me racheter auprès d'elle. J'ai mal agi. Je pensais bien faire mais j'ai eu tort. Je le vois maintenant. Je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi Rivière a fait ce qu'elle a fait, je ne sais même pas encore tout, mais je vous aiderais du mieux que je le peux. Je l'aime, tu sais ?

Je scrute son visage pendant de longues secondes, bien qu'il ne puisse pas bien le voir au travers de mes verres teintés, mais mon silence semble le mettre mal à l'aise. S'attend-t-il à ce que j'explose de colère, comme un humain rebelle le ferait à ses yeux ?

Je remonte mes lunettes sur ma tête, décidant d'affronter le regard de Vogue sans le moindre rempart. En croisant mes yeux, il est un instant surpris. Ce ne sont pas les yeux qu'il a auparavant connus. Ceux de Rivière étaient bruns mais auréolés d'une lueur argentée. Les miens sont sombres sans la moindre lueur fantomatique. Ce sont des yeux qu'il n'a encore jamais vraiment vus. Des yeux humains. Pourtant, s'il aurait pu céder à la peur, Vogue reste bien planté sur ses pieds et affronte mon regard avec fierté. Il est déterminé. Il a pris sa décision.

– Je te crois, Vogue, finis-je par déclarer.

– C'est vrai ? s'étonne-t-il.

– Écoute, le temps des explications viendra plus tard. Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. Que proposes-tu pour nous sortir de ce mauvais pas ?

– Je sais où vous pourrez vous cacher. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant que j'étais sur la route. La maison d'un ami. Il est en déplacement vers l'Australie. Je le sais parce qu'il me l'a dit avant mon départ pour la tournée. Il est encore absent pour plusieurs jours au moins. C'est donc une solution temporaire, mais je vous aiderais à en trouver une plus permanente. Mon ami vit dans un endroit isolé, ce qui serait une cachette parfait pour vous, à condition de rester discrets.

– Très bien, mais encore faut-il que les traqueurs ne nous attrapent pas avant, rétorqué-je. Nous devons partir maintenant. Il devient trop risqué d'utiliser la voiture de Mina parce qu'ils ont maintenant de bonnes raisons de croire qu'elle est complice. Nous allons donc devoir nous contenter de ta voiture, si tu es d'accord.

– Pas de problème.

– Mina, peux-tu aller les prévenir ? demandé-je à la concernée qui s'exécute sans discuter.

J'espère que Tom ne fera pas d'histoires en l'apprenant par Mina, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps seul à seul avec Vogue, avant que nous partions avec lui.

– Tu m'assures donc que je peux te faire confiance ? l'interrogé-je, mon regard perçant fixé au sien.

– Je ne ferais jamais rien qui vous nuirait, m'assure-t-il. Plus jamais.

– Rivière, tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?

– De tout mon cœur.

– Et pourtant, tu l'as trahie, alors même que tu lui avais assurée ton silence, en lui rappelant qu'elle pouvait avoir ta confiance.

– Je la pensais en danger. Je le pensais sincèrement. Je me trompais bien sûr, mais…

– Comment as-tu compris que tu te trompais ? le coupé-je.

– Je… Immédiatement après avoir averti les traqueurs, j'ai eu des regrets. Alors j'ai pris la route, quittant la troupe, parce que je devais en avoir le cœur net. J'étais à l'université, ce matin, et je l'ai observée de loin. C'est là que j'ai compris la stupidité de mon raisonnement. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir à tout instant : elle était seule et aurait pu demander de l'aide à n'importe qui, ce qu'elle n'a pas fait. J'ai compris que j'avais eu tort de ne pas lui faire confiance. Je savais bien qu'il y avait encore tant de choses que j'ignorais, mais ce dont je pouvais être certain, c'est que le danger ne venait pas des humains dont elle m'avait parlé – de toi, en l'occurrence. Je l'ai suivie, après ça. Je ne pouvais seulement pas me garer sur le parking du motel où elle s'était arrêtée parce que cette traqueuse était là et qu'elle risquait de me repérer. Je me suis donc garée plus loin et j'ai repéré la voiture de Mina. J'ai vu qu'elle n'était pas seule. J'ai su que quelque chose se passait. A partir de là, je vous ai suivis. Maintenant, tu sais tout.

Subitement, toute l'attention qu'il a pour moi disparait. Il fixe un point derrière moi. Je devine immédiatement qu'une seule personne peut lui valoir un tel regard. Rivière. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça et je hais devoir jouer les rabat-joie.

– Nous n'avons pas le temps, leur rappelé-je. Nous devons nous en aller dès maintenant. Vous avez tout pris ?

Je croise le regard de Tom, il a récupéré notre sac à dos dans le coffre. Dans sa façon de me regarder, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça non plus. Tom devra ravaler ses reproches pour plus tard.

– En voiture, annoncé-je.

Vogue s'installe au volant et j'indique à Mina de s'installer côté passager. Je veux Rivière à mes côtés et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit distraite par Vogue pour l'instant. Je m'installe donc à l'arrière, entourée de Tom et Rivière. Vogue démarre et nous nous dirigeons ainsi vers notre dernier espoir. Ai-je raison d'accorder ma confiance à Vogue ? J'aime à penser que oui, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler que Rivière a fait la même erreur que moi il y a peu.

– Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais ? me souffle Tom dans l'oreille.

Je croise son regard que je sens glacial. Il m'en veut définitivement. Ne voit-il donc pas que nous n'avons aucun autre choix ? J'acquiesce donc à sa question, avec toute cette détermination feinte que je me dois de conserver pour éviter que tout ne vole en éclat.

– Tout va bien se passer, Tom. Je te le promets.

Tom se contente de détourner le regard, amer. Il déteste certainement le fait d'être dans cette voiture, avec trois âmes, dont une qui nous a récemment trahis. Je peux comprendre que, de son point de vue, la situation semble atrocement mauvaise. Mais ne peut-il pas avoir simplement confiance en mon jugement, pour une fois ?

Je cherche du réconfort du côté de Rivière mais son regard est rivé sur la nuque de Vogue, sur le siège devant le sien. En cet instant, je me sens donc étrangement seule. Contre toute attente, c'est finalement le regard de Mina que je capte alors qu'elle se tourne vers moi. Elle doit deviner mon trouble parce qu'elle m'adresse un petite sourire rassurant. Ce sourire me réchauffe le cœur, comme celui de Mina l'aurait fait auparavant. Et à ce moment là, même si la situation est loin d'être stable, c'est suffisant. Le sourire de Mina l'âme m'apporte la sérénité suffisante pour rester forte, il m'offre quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher.


	54. Chapitre 54

**Chapitre 54**

Le silence le plus glacial occupe l'habitacle tandis que les kilomètres s'additionnent. Quand cela lui devient insoutenable (en tout cas, c'est ce que je suppose), Mina finit par allumer la radio. L'atmosphère n'est pas plus détendue mais nous avons au moins quelque chose sur quoi nous concentrer.

Je perçois les échanges de regard entre Vogue et Rivière dans le rétroviseur. Ceux de Vogue sont plein de regrets et ceux de Rivière sont hésitants. Tous les deux ont beaucoup à se dire mais ce n'est pas dans une voiture, avec des spectateurs, qu'ils pourront le faire. En attendant, seul le mutisme existe entre eux deux.

Tom et moi sommes dans une situation semblable. Je le sens plus froid que jamais et cela me met hors de moi parce que j'estime n'avoir rien à me reprocher. Dès que je cherche son regard, il fait semblant de ne pas me voir, contemplant obstinément le décor à travers la vitre. Je vois bien ses poings crispés, presque à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la peau. Il lutte contre une colère dont je ne comprends pas la portée. A l'encontre de Vogue ? Je peux le comprendre, mais Vogue est peut-être aussi en train de nous sauver la mise. Cela n'excuse pas ses agissements mais il tente de se rattraper. Être conciliant avec une âme n'a cependant jamais été le fort de Tom.

Ainsi, tout le monde reste silencieux, ce qui traduit les tensions qui existent dans l'espace réduit que constitue le monospace bleu de Vogue.

– On est encore loin ? finis-je par lui demander.

Ma voix résonne étrangement après tout ce silence. Je sens presque Tom en sursauter.

– Plus beaucoup, me répond Vogue. Une dizaine de minutes, peut-être ?

J'acquiesce en silence. Encore dix minutes à tenir. Ensuite, il conviendra de s'assurer que la maison est bien désertée. Même si j'imagine mal que ce soit un autre piège de Vogue, cette hypothèse n'est pas à écarter entièrement. D'ailleurs, cet abri ne sera que temporaire et il nous faudra ensuite réfléchir à une autre solution plus durable. Peut-être devrais-je m'y atteler dès maintenant, puisqu'une discussion ne semble pas possible avec mes compagnons pour l'instant ?

Je laisse donc mes pensées s'évader, notamment vers les grottes. Je pense à mes anciens compagnons de survie. Je me demande si certains pensent toujours à moi. Je me demande s'ils ont beaucoup de rancœur à mon égard ou s'ils ont compris mon geste. Melanie est sûrement celle qui me manque le plus.

– Oh non… lâche alors Vogue, me sortant de ma nostalgie.

– Quoi ? m'enquis-je immédiatement.

– Un contrôle des traqueurs, souffle-t-il. Là-bas.

Je suis son regard et découvre effectivement au loin deux voitures garés le long de la route principale. Une file de voitures se trouve devant la notre. L'angoisse nous envahit tous pendant que nous prenons la mesure de la situation. Les jointures des poings de Tom sont plus tendues que jamais et ses mains tremblent. Je les maintiens immobiles en les serrant avec force contre les miennes.

– Nous sommes encore loin, dis-je avec calme. Et cette route là, peut-être peut-elle nous mener quelque part ?

Je désigne une petite route de campagne qui serpente entre des étendues désertes et qui nous éviterait de passer par le barrage routier. Si nous pouvons tenter de passer devant les traqueurs, c'est un risque que je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir prendre.

– Cela ne va-t-il pas attirer l'attention sur nous ? demande Vogue tandis qu'il avance centimètre par centimètre, à mesure que la file avance.

– Regardez, cette voiture vient de s'y engager, répliqué-je. Nous devons tenter le coup.

Vogue acquiesce, apparemment prêt à exécuter la moindre de mes consignes sans discuter. Nous attendons donc que la file de voiture s'avance suffisamment, jusqu'à enfin arriver à l'intersection et que Vogue s'y engage. Je retiens mon souffle en guettant du coin de l'œil du mouvement chez les traqueurs. Je respire un peu mieux en constatant que personne ne fait apparemment attention à nous, mais nous ne sommes pas encore sortis de l'auberge. Qui nous dit que d'autres traqueurs n'attendent pas au bout de cette route là ?

Nous roulons un moment, entourés par des étendues d'herbes grillées par le soleil. Nous finissons par découvrir quelques habitations, notamment celle de la première voiture qui s'était engagée avant nous sur la route. Nous poursuivons notre chemin, sans vraiment savoir où nous nous dirigeons, jusqu'à atteindre un cul de sac près d'une forêt éparse.

– Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? s'enquit Vogue.

– La maison, penses-tu que nous puissions nous y rendre à pieds ? demandé-je.

– Sûrement, nous ne devons pas être très loin. Je suis presque certain que traverser cette forêt nous y mènera, puisque une forêt semblable borde la maison de mon ami.

– Alors prenons nos affaires et abandonnons la voiture ici. Cachons la du mieux que nous pouvons, au cas où, et éloignons-nous d'ici.

Tout le monde s'active sans discuter et une sensation étrange me traverse. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter la confiance de toutes ces personnes ? Si j'essaie d'avoir l'air le plus sûre de moi possible, je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression d'être très convaincante. Peut-être suis-je meilleure actrice que je ne le pense ? C'est bien la première fois que j'occupe la position de leader dans un groupe.

Nous ne mettons pas longtemps à faire ce que nous avons à faire et nous entamons donc la traversée de la forêt. L'herbe sèche craque sous nos pieds et les arbres tout aussi secs du fait de la chaleur peinent à nous protéger du soleil. La chaleur est étouffante et l'effort physique ne rend pas les choses plus faciles.

Mes pensées sont tournées vers la voiture. Même si nous l'avons cachée, elle peut encore être trouvée et attirer l'attention des traqueurs. Il ne serait donc pas judicieux que nous restions dans le coin trop longtemps. Ou alors, il faudra que quelqu'un vienne rechercher la voiture ensuite, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard. Vogue serait le seul à pouvoir le faire, mais peut-on lui faire confiance au point de le laisser y aller seul ? Je suppose que nous verrons cela en temps voulu.

Nous devons marcher depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand nous débouchons enfin et tombons sur une habitation. Vogue nous apprend qu'on y est, que c'est la maison de son ami. Je m'arrête alors et tout le monde m'imite.

– Il faut nous assurer que la maison est bien inhabitée pour le moment, dis-je.

– Je vais aller voir, propose Vogue.

– Je l'accompagne, annonce Rivière à ma plus grande surprise et à celle de Vogue.

J'ai envie d'exprimer mon désaccord mais je ne trouve aucune raison valable alors je finis par hocher la tête et, côte à côte, en silence, Vogue et Rivière se dirigent vers la maison. Tom, Mina et moi attendons impatiemment leur retour. Je reste immobile, Mina s'assoit contre un tronc et Tom commence à faire les cent pas. Finalement, plusieurs minutes après, Vogue et Rivière reviennent et nous annoncent que nous pouvons entrer, que la voie est libre.

Nous nous retrouvons donc tous les cinq dans la maison et le calme de l'endroit me parait étrange. Une fausse sensation de sécurité m'envahit, parce que nous avons un toit sur la tête et que ça me parait presque suffisant en cet instant, quand bien même le danger n'est pas vraiment écarté. Nous nous sommes tous installés dans le canapé du séjour, à l'exception de Tom qui s'est planté devant une fenêtre, guettant le moindre mouvement à l'extérieur.

– Et maintenant, alors ? demande Mina.

– Maintenant nous allons devoir décider de la suite des événements, parce que nous ne pouvons pas rester ici pour toujours, l'ami de Vogue finira par bientôt revenir. Si quelqu'un a la moindre idée, je suis toute ouïe.

Malheureusement, personne n'en a.

– Vogue, il faudrait que… commencé-je avant de m'interrompre.

– Oui ? dit-il pour m'inviter à poursuivre.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Tom qui ne me prête pas la moindre attention. Pourtant, je sens que ce que je suis sur le point de demander à Vogue ne va pas lui plaire. Parce que cela nécessite de lui faire confiance et que Tom est bien loin d'être prêt à ça.

– La voiture, finis-je néanmoins par expliquer. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser à l'abandon là-bas, elle va attirer à l'attention.

– Tu veux que je la ramène, comprend Vogue.

Je perçois le mouvement de tête de Tom. Je peux déjà imaginer la colère qui déforme ses traits sans même tourner la tête.

– Tu es la seule personne ici qui peut passer le barrage sans attirer l'attention. Tu es des leurs et tu n'es pas recherché.

_Tu es même un complice qui n'a pas hésité à dénoncer l'une des tiens_, ai-je envie d'ajouter sans m'y résoudre, parce que je ne vois pas en quoi cette pic peut améliorer la situation.

Vogue acquiesce.

– Je devrais faire le chemin retour dès maintenant dans ce cas.

Je hoche la tête, approbatrice.

– Comment on peut être certain que tu ne vas pas en profiter pour nous dénoncer auprès des traqueurs ? intervient alors Tom, d'un air sombre et d'un timbre tremblant de colère. Qui nous dit que tu ne vas pas signaler notre position dès que nous aurons le dos tourné ?

Vogue reste silencieux. Je perçois la peur qui traverse ses prunelles. Tom l'effraie. Je sais que cela ne va pas arranger la situation entre Tom et moi, mais je pose alors une main sur l'épaule de Vogue.

– Je lui fais confiance, dis-je.

– Et moi aussi, s'empresse de m'appuyer Rivière.

– Et moi, ajoute Mina pour boucler la boucle.

Tom secoue la tête d'exaspération en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis il tourne les talons et disparait dans une pièce voisine. J'adresse un sourire d'excuse à Vogue.

– Tom est… Il a du mal à faire confiance aux âmes, chuchoté-je. Tu conviendras que tes actions passées ne l'y aident pas non plus.

– Je sais, réplique Vogue sans se formaliser. Mais je compte bien me racheter pour mes erreurs, c'est promis.

Je hoche la tête, n'ayant rien de plus à rajouter, puis Vogue s'éclipse et nous le regardons sortir. Notre destin est à nouveau entre ses mains. Je souris à Rivière et Mina puis j'entreprends de retrouver Tom. Nous avons plus que jamais besoin de parler tous les deux.

Le cœur battant, je pousse porte après porte, étonnée par le nombre de pièces dans cette maison. Je monte ensuite les escaliers et finis par trouver Tom dans ce qui se révèle être un bureau. Tom est en train de parcourir les tiroirs du bureau en chêne et il ne m'adresse pas un coup d'œil à mon entrée, en dépit du parquet qui me trahit en craquant. Il sait que c'est moi.

– Il faut qu'on parle, dis-je.

– Alors parle, réplique-t-il d'un ton tranchant. Si c'est moi qui parle, la discussion risque de ne pas être agréable.

– Pourquoi tu m'en veux autant, Tom ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal à part tenter de sauver nos peaux ?

– Je ne t'en veux pas, pas_ vraiment_, rétorque-t-il.

– Alors quoi ? Je vois bien que tu es en colère, et je peux parfaitement comprendre tes raisons, mais je ne comprends pas en quoi _je_ mérite ta colère.

– Ma colère est mal placée, May, soupire-t-il. Je pensais que toi entre tous tu comprendrais. Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère mais contre le monde entier et contre moi-même avant tout. Mais aussi un peu parce que tu fais confiance à ce parasite qui ne le mérite absolument pas.

– Tom, il…

– Non, laisse-moi finir. Je comprends pourquoi tu as fais ce que tu as fait, tu as jugé que c'était notre seule solution, mais je ne l'accepte pas pour autant. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce parasite.

– Tu as toujours un mauvais pressentiment, répliqué-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es le pessimiste et je suis l'optimiste, pas vrai ? Tu te rappelles de notre conversation, celle au cours de laquelle je t'ai dis que tu laissais trop souvent la haine t'aveugler ? Non, ne me répond pas que moi, c'est ma bienveillance qui m'aveugle, parce que je peux t'assurer que ce n'est le cas cette fois. J'ai agi avec _discernement_, Tom. Ce dont tu n'étais pas capable toi-même à ce moment là, et ce dont tu n'es toujours pas capable tant que tu es aussi en colère que tu l'es. Vogue est notre meilleure chance de nous en sortir à ce jour. Je crois en sa sincérité cette fois, en dépit de tout, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de me tenir prête en cas de trahison. Nous sommes à l'abri pour l'instant et c'est le plus important, même s'il va vite falloir que nous trouvions une solution de repli. La seule chose qui m'horripile en cet instant, c'est la distance insensée que tu mets entre nous deux. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment d'agir avec fierté ? J'ai pris une décision qui ne te plait pas mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour me tenir à distance. On est d'accord, le danger est encore présent et tout peut déraper d'une minute à l'autre. N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante pour profiter du temps que nous avons encore tous les deux ?

Tom lâche un long soupire. Quand il relève les yeux, je n'y vois plus aucune colère. Dans le regard qu'il me jette, je devine des excuses. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour finalement traverser la pièce et le serrer contre moi.

– Tu as vraiment le don de m'exaspérer, soufflé-je contre son épaule.

– Je sais, je suis désolé. Je ne sais qu'agir stupidement, c'est plus fort que moi.

– Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer, apparemment.

– Je t'aime aussi, tu sais ? dit-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais tu as un don pour me sortir de ma zone de confort. Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Pas un seul instant.

– Désolée, m'excusé-je sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Cependant, je crois qu'aucun autre mot n'est nécessaire. Nous sommes arrivés à un point de notre relation où les mots ne sont plus indispensables. Nous nous connaissons maintenant suffisamment, avec nos multiples défauts, pour savoir que rien de tout ça n'a vraiment d'importance. Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre, et la colère de Tom ou la mienne ne sont que des preuves de notre stupidité, la faiblesse humaine de nos émotions, qui nous fait parfois perdre tout discernement. Mais pourtant, alors que les circonstances y étaient le moins propices, un sentiment qui dépasse de loin toutes ces stupides émotions négatives est né. Un sentiment dont Tom et moi sommes subitement auréolés, alors que nous laissons la colère et l'agacement que nous avons l'un envers l'autre se dissiper : l'amour.


	55. Chapitre 55

**Chapitre 55**

_May_

Dès le retour de Vogue, pour qui tout s'est apparemment déroulé comme sur des roulettes, celui-ci s'isole avec Rivière. Je ne fais aucun commentaire parce que je sais qu'ils ont sérieusement besoin d'avoir une discussion. Je remarque que Tom guette l'extérieur depuis une fenêtre, probablement aux aguets si des traqueurs surgissaient. Je ne l'en blâme pas parce que je suis moi-même d'accord pour dire que faire confiance aveuglément n'est pas raisonnable. Je suis persuadée que Vogue ne nous a pas trahis une seconde fois, mais il aurait pu se trahir sans même en avoir conscience aussi.

Mina est installée à mes côtés sur le canapé du salon. Nous sommes pratiquement dans le noir, maintenant que le soleil s'est couché, mais personne n'a osé allumer la lumière. A force de silence, je suis presque prête à m'endormir, c'est alors que je perçois les reniflements de plus en plus forts de Mina. D'instinct, je cherche son visage de mes doigts et découvre des joues humides.

– Que se passe-t-il, Mina ? m'enquis-je avec surprise.

– Ri… rien, sanglote-t-elle en décrédibilisant sa réponse.

En soupirant, je la prends dans mes bras et elle niche son visage dans mon cou, y faisant dégouliner des larmes.

– Tu regrettes ? lui demandé-je.

– N-non, bien sûr que non, s'empresse-t-elle de répliquer. C'est simplement que… je commence à prendre conscience des conséquences de mes actions.

– Ta vie a été bouleversée, résumé-je. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil.

Elle acquiesce tandis qu'elle est traversée par un nouveau sanglot.

– Tout ira bien, tu sais, dis-je.

– Je sais.

Un instant, le silence n'est brisé que par les reniflements de Mina, puis elle reprend la parole.

– Aucune épreuve n'a jamais été surmontée en versant des larmes.

– Quoi ? m'étonné-je.

Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas compris sa phrase, je la connais même trop bien. Je suis simplement surprise de l'entendre dans la bouche de Mina l'âme. C'est moi qui prononçait toujours cette phrase, quand ma petite sœur pleurait. Parce que quoi de mieux qu'une citation d'Alice au pays des merveilles pour consoler ma Mina ?

– C'est ce que dit la chenille à Alice dans…

– Alice au pays des merveilles, complété-je. Oui, je le sais bien.

– Tu sais, je ne cherche pas à remplacer ta Mina, reprend-t-elle après un moment. Je ne suis pas elle et je ne le serais jamais. Je suis encore une fois tellement désolée de ne pas pouvoir te ramener ta petite sœur.

– Ce n'est rien, Mina. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

A ça, elle ne répond rien. Je finis par lui conseiller d'aller se reposer dans l'une des chambres de l'étage, en lui disant qu'elle a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle ne discute pas et s'exécute, si bien que je me retrouve seule avec Tom, toujours posté en guet devant une fenêtre. Je m'approche de lui et, s'il m'entend arriver, il n'en laisse rien paraître.

– Du mouvement ? m'enquis-je.

Il secoue la tête.

– Je peux te remplacer si tu veux, proposé-je. Tu as certainement besoin de te reposer aussi.

– Non, ça va.

Je pose mon front contre son dos en glissant mes bras autour de son torse.

– A quoi tu penses ? demandé-je.

– A tout et à rien. Au passé, surtout.

– Difficile de ne pas penser à nos vies passées de temps à autre, mais tu ne penses pas que ça nous fasse plus de mal que de bien ?

– Probablement, mais je n'aime pas vraiment penser à ce qui se passe en ce moment, et encore moins au futur.

– Tom, est-ce que tu aurais préféré rester dans les grottes ?

De surprise, il interrompt son inspection de l'extérieur de la maison. Il se tourne vers moi sans vraiment pouvoir me distinguer clairement dans l'obscurité.

– Tu sais bien que je détestais être là-bas, réplique-t-il alors.

– La vie y était pourtant plus sereine. J'avoue que ça me manque parfois, quand j'ai le temps d'y penser.

– Tu voudrais y retourner ?

Je réfléchis un instant à cette question, mon avis est cependant contradictoire. Oui et non. C'est compliqué.

– Une partie de moi le voudrait, mais l'autre n'est pas d'accord. Ce n'est pas de cette vie que je veux. Je veux plus que cette vie passée à se cacher. Pourtant, que peut-on faire d'autre ? J'ai beau me poser la question, je n'ai pas de réponses. Même si j'aimerais voir un changement opérer, je ne suis pas certaine que nous connaitrons un tel bouleversement du monde de notre vivant.

– Ne sois pas si pessimiste, rétorque Tom. C'est mon rôle. Sur ce coup là, je ne peux pas te remplacer.

– Tu as raison. En tout cas, je me vois mal retourner aux grottes. Après nous en être allés comme des voleurs, je ne pense pas pouvoir affronter le regard de Jeb.

– Il ne s'agit même pas que de ça : tu nous vois débarquer là-bas avec nos deux nouveaux compagnons ? Je ne pense pas que tout le monde serait ravi.

J'éclate presque de rire en imaginant la tête de Kyle en nous voyant arriver, moi et Tom, avec trois âmes à nos côtés.

– Tu penses que ça se passe comment sur les autres continents ? demandé-je. Je me demande s'il reste des résistants humains partout. Peut-être que les choses sont différentes ailleurs, difficile de le savoir.

– Je suppose que les parasites n'ont pas pu éliminer tout le monde, qu'il restera toujours des résistants quelque part. Nous sommes cependant en voie de disparition et, un jour, inévitablement, si rien ne change, nous nous éteindrons.

– J'espère que nous pourrons empêcher ça.

Tom ne répond rien. Il n'a pas besoin de le faire pour que je devine ses pensées. Il n'y croit toujours pas.

– Tu sais, tu peux aller dormir, May. Je monte la garde.

A l'idée de dormir, un bâillement m'échappe et je ne peux pas prétendre que je ne tombe pas de sommeil.

– Dans ce cas, réveille moi pour que je prenne le relais.

Il acquiesce mais je sais qu'il n'en fera rien. Il compte monter la garde toute la nuit sans rien demander à personne. Je le connais trop bien pour qu'il prétende le contraire. Pourtant, je n'ai pas la force de discuter et je vais m'échouer sur le canapé. Au poids qui m'envahit dès que je me retrouve allongée, je devine que le sommeil ne va pas mettre longtemps à me cueillir et, effectivement, je m'écroule comme une masse.

* * *

_Tom_

Je devine que May s'est endormie quand le silence glaçant de la maison n'est plus rompue que par sa respiration régulière. J'ai conscience de la présence des autres à l'étage, parce qu'il est hors de question que je les oublie, mais les avoir hors de ma vue m'apporte un peu de paix.

Si je m'étais habituée à l'amie de May, Rivière, je suis loin d'accepter la présence des deux autres. Être en infériorité numérique par rapport aux parasites est loin de me rassurer. J'ai envie de faire confiance à May, mais j'ai peur que son jugement ne soit pas le bon. Je n'ai pourtant pas le choix de faire avec la situation actuelle.

Parfois, et je sais que c'est terrible de le penser, je me demande s'il n'aurait pas été plus facile que les traqueurs nous aient poussé au sacrifice. Dans ce cas, tout serait fini et nous n'aurions plus eu à nous battre dans le vide. Parce que c'est l'impression que toute cette situation me donne : que nous luttons dans le vide sans jamais atteindre l'ennemi.

Et ce soir, je suis fatigué de combattre. Je scrute l'obscurité mais rien ne bouge et je ne suis pas certain que quelque chose va bouger pendant plusieurs heures. Une part de moi, et je pense que c'est là l'influence de May sur moi, veut bien croire que le parasite ne nous a pas trahis. Pourtant, une lutte intérieure a lieu dans mon esprit pour combattre cette pensée.

Je soupire sans que personne ne puisse m'entendre. Je tourne la tête vers May, ne pouvant que deviner sa silhouette dans le noir. Finalement, je décide d'arrêter de monter la garde pour rien, parce que je sais que je le fais pour rien. May ne l'a pas dit parce qu'elle savait comment je réagirais, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle juge utile de monter la garde cette nuit.

Je quitte donc mon poste et me dirige à tâtons vers le canapé. Je m'assois à même le sol et laisse ma tête retomber contre le corps de May. Une voix intérieure me crie de retourner à mon poste de surveillance, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je suis fatigué de lutter, fatigué de cette pression constante, fatigué d'être toujours sur le pied de guerre.

Cette nuit, je veux oublier tout ça. Juste cette nuit, au moins ça. En me concentrant sur la respiration de May, je ne tarde pas à sentir le sommeil me gagner. Je ne cherche pas non plus à le combattre. Cette nuit, je baisse les armes, et adviendra que pourra.

* * *

_May_

Je me réveille la tête dans les choux, un peu perdue, me demandant un instant où je me trouve en tentant de percer l'obscurité. Tout me revient au bout de quelques secondes. Je sens quelque chose sur mon ventre mais, avant même de poser ma main sur ses cheveux, je devine qu'il s'agit de Tom.

Mes yeux se tournent vers la fenêtre où plus personne ne fait le guet. Je m'en étonne un instant, surprise que Tom ne m'ait pas réveillé pour prendre le relais, si lui-même tombait de fatigue à ce point. Cela ne lui ressemble pas, lui qui ne laisse jamais retomber sa méfiance. Peut-être a-t-il finalement confiance ?

Je caresse doucement ses cheveux tandis que de faibles ronflements lui échappent. Il respire paisiblement, pas comme d'habitude. De faibles craquements attirent mon attention à l'étage. Quelqu'un ne dort apparemment pas. Délicatement, je tente de me lever parce que je n'ai brusquement plus sommeil. Je place un coussin sous la tête de Tom, me figeant quelques secondes pour m'assurer que je ne l'ai pas réveillé, puis, à l'aveugle, je déambule dans la pièce en me dirigeant vers l'escalier. Qui que ce soit qui est réveillé là-haut, il devinera mon arrivée grâce aux craquements de l'escalier en bois.

Instinctivement, je me dirige vers la pièce d'où une faible lumière s'échappe. Je pousse la porte et découvre alors Rivière.

– Rivière ? soufflé-je tandis qu'elle se tourne vers moi.

– Tu ne dors pas, May ?

– Je viens de me réveiller. Et toi, alors ?

– Comme toi.

Je m'approche d'elle tandis que j'observe la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Il s'agit d'un bureau, tout particulièrement bien rangé. Rivière s'est installée sur le siège du bureau en chêne.

– Tu as pu discuter avec Vogue ? m'enquis-je alors.

Elle acquiesce.

– Il regrette vraiment, May, me dit-elle. Et je le crois.

– Je le crois aussi, approuvé-je.

– Je pense que tout va mieux entre nous. En tout cas, ça ira mieux.

– Je suis contente pour toi. C'est tout ce que j'ai jamais souhaité pour toi, tu sais, ton bonheur. Si Vogue peut t'apporter un peu de bonheur, alors je l'accepte. Maintenant que tu as ton corps, c'est bien moins difficile à accepter…

Je ris doucement et Rivière acquiesce gravement.

– Et Tom ? s'enquit-elle à son tour.

– Je crois que ça va mieux aussi. Tu sais comment est Tom, on ne le changera pas, mais je crois qu'il accepte quand même la situation. Je pense que ça va entre nous.

Tout en parlant, je fais le tour de la pièce et ne me gêne pas pour ouvrir des tiroirs et fouiller un peu. Quoi qu'en pense Rivière, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de me regarder faire. Quand j'en arrive aux tiroirs du bureau, quelque chose attire mon attention. Un tiroir qui me parait légèrement plus lourd qu'il ne devrait l'être. D'instinct, je vide le tiroir de son contenu et tâte le fond. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise en constatant qu'il sonne creux ! Je trouve alors une petite languette qui me permet de retirer la planche qui sépare le tiroir de son double fond. Je découvre un petit ordinateur portable gris métallisé.

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise et cherche le regard de Rivière qui m'observe sans comprendre.

– Pourquoi placer un ordinateur dans un endroit si difficile d'atteinte ? s'étonne-t-elle.

– Les humains faisaient ça quand ils avaient des choses à cacher.

– Mais les âmes n'ont rien à cacher. Enfin, la plupart du temps.

– Apparemment, cette âme là a jugé que le contenu de son ordinateur valait le coup d'être caché, répliqué-je. La question est de savoir pourquoi.

Rivière secoue la tête.

– Peut-être que cet ordinateur appartenait à un humain ? propose-t-elle, toujours peu convaincue.

– Non, ce n'est pas un ordinateur de technologie humaine, Rivière, objecté-je. C'est bien l'ordinateur d'une âme, j'en suis certaine et je suis extrêmement curieuse de savoir ce qui justifie de le dissimuler ainsi, à la façon des humains. L'ami de Vogue n'est apparemment pas une âme si honnête que ça…


	56. Chapitre 56

**Chapitre 56**

Tremblante d'excitation, j'ouvre l'ordinateur portable et le pose sur le bureau. Rivière me fait une petite place sur le siège du bureau pour que je m'installe à côté d'elle. J'appuie ensuite sur le bouton d'alimentation de l'ordinateur et nous attendons qu'il se démarre, ce qui ne met pas très longtemps.

Je crains un instant que l'ordinateur soit protégé par un mot de passe mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas. Quand je fais part de cette pensée à Rivière, elle m'explique que les âmes ne jugent généralement pas nécessaire de mettre en place la moindre protection sur les technologies de ce type, justement parce que les âmes n'ont pas de raison de se méfier des autres ou bien de faire des cachotteries.

Un simple écran blanc s'affiche donc avec quelques icônes apparemment inoffensives. En cherchant dans les dossiers, je ne trouve rien de suspect. Pour ainsi dire, il y a très peu de fichiers sur cet ordinateur. En fouillant encore un peu, je clique sur l'icone de la boite mail. C'est là que les choses deviennent un peu plus intéressantes. La boite mail contient plusieurs mails envoyés par des expéditeurs inconnus. Je remonte aux plus anciens et compte environ une quarantaine de mails enregistrés.

J'échange un regard avec Rivière qui commence à être aussi curieuse que moi, puis nous commençons notre lecture qui devient très vite haletante. Face à l'énormité de ce que nous découvrons, Rivière et moi sommes sans mots. Même après avoir lu le dernier mail, nous nous retrouvons incapables de parler de ce que nous venons de découvrir. Nous sommes tout simplement abasourdies.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je crois ? finit par souffler Rivière.

Le regard fixé sur l'écran d'ordinateur, je hoche la tête.

– Je crois bien, oui.

– On doit en parler aux autres.

– Oh, oui. Peu importe qu'ils dorment, c'est trop important et ça change tout. Ils vont vouloir le savoir. Il faut les réveiller maintenant.

Je ferme l'ordinateur et annoncer aller chercher Tom. Je charge Rivière d'aller réveiller Vogue et Mina. Je dévale les escaliers avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, manquant presque de tomber. Lorsque j'arrive dans le salon, Tom est endormi dans une position qui a l'air très inconfortable. Je lui secoue l'épaule et il se réveille au bout de plusieurs secondes d'efforts.

– May ? s'étonne-t-il en me reconnaissant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Certainement alerté par l'expression qu'il déchiffre sur mon visage, Tom se fait de plus en plus alerte. Il se redresse et me suit sans discuter quand je le lui demande.

– C'est fou, Tom. Complètement fou ! me contenté-je de lui dire.

Quand nous arrivons dans le bureau, Vogue et Mina sont déjà là avec Rivière. A l'image de Tom, Vogue et Mina semblent confus.

– OK, on a quelque chose de très important à vous dire, commencé-je sans plus de préambule. Vogue, il semblerait que ton ami soit un cachottier.

– Comment ça ? s'étonne le concerné.

Sans répondre, je pianote sur l'ordinateur, clique sur le mail le plus éloquent, et je le tiens devant lui pour qu'il le lise. Curieuse, Mina s'approche pour lire elle aussi. Même Tom finit par approcher, en dépit de la proximité des deux autres qui ne doit toujours pas lui plaire. Quand tous les trois ont compris de quoi il est question, ils m'observent avec ahurissement.

– Patrick est… commence Vogue avant de s'interrompre, pas certain de la façon dont le formuler.

– Patrick est des nôtres, complété-je. Son choix de prénom humain n'est peut-être pas si anodin que ça.

– Et il communique avec d'autres poches de résistances ? demande une Mina ébahie. Des âmes qui se sont elles aussi ralliées à la cause humaine ?

– Il semblerait que oui, acquiescé-je. Et encore, ce n'est qu'un mail. Il y en a plein d'autres dans ce genre, des contacts avec des âmes un peu partout sur Terre : au Canada, en France, en Chine, plus récemment en Australie. Et devinez quoi ? C'est là où Patrick est parti, en Australie. Il est parti rencontrer l'une des âmes avec lesquelles il était en contact. C'est tout un réseau qu'on découvre à travers les mails de Patrick, un réseau bien plus grand que ce que vous pouvez imaginer.

– Il y a encore de l'espoir pour les humains, ajoute Rivière. Une alliance entre âmes et humains est vraiment possible, cela ne se limite pas qu'à nous. Cela arrive déjà un peu partout dans le monde. Un changement est en train de s'opérer.

Je croise le regard de Tom. Il n'adresse pas un seul regard aux autres, ni même à Rivière qui est toujours en train de parler. Non, il ne regarde que moi et dans ses yeux, je vois enfin ce que j'y ai longtemps cherché : une lueur d'espoir. Tom a retrouvé espoir et je jurerais voir les commissures de ses lèvres trembler, comme luttant contre l'envie irrépressible de sourire. Moi, je ne me retiens pas. Un immense sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres, presque à m'en faire mal tant j'ai perdu l'habitude.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour nous maintenant, alors ? s'enquit finalement Vogue après que chacun ait pris conscience de la portée de notre découverte.

– Je n'en sais rien, mais ce Patrick semblerait tout indiqué pour nous aider. Même pas uniquement pour nous aider. Nous pouvons nous _allier_ à lui.

– Je ne parviens toujours pas à y croire, avoue Vogue. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de Patrick. Il a très bien caché son jeu pendant tout ce temps.

– Il semblerait qu'il soit très bon acteur, noté-je.

– Quand revient-il, Patrick ? demande Mina.

– D'après ce qu'il m'avait annoncé, son retour est prévu pour dans quelques jours, répond Vogue. Trois jours, peut-être ?

– Alors nous l'attendrons, déclaré-je. Je sais que le plan initial était de partir avant son retour, mais cette découverte change tout. Patrick est celui dont on a précisément besoin en ce moment ! Il est celui qu'on recherchait sans vraiment le savoir. A son retour, tu seras son premier contact, Vogue. Il ne s'agirait pas de l'effrayer, même s'il est de notre côté. Il faut qu'une personne de confiance lui indique qu'il peut également avoir confiance en nous tous, et notamment en Tom et moi.

Vogue acquiesce. D'un geste, Tom me demande s'il peut avoir l'ordinateur et je le lui tends. Bien évidemment, il veut s'assurer que tout ça est bien réel. Il a encore peur que l'on tombe dans un piège. Néanmoins, il faudrait vraiment être paranoïaque pour penser que tout ça n'est qu'un immense complot destiné à nous arrêter ! Non, nous n'avons certainement pas une telle valeur pour que les âmes mettent en place un tel traquenard, et quand bien même : un tel plan aurait été difficile à mettre en place. Non, tout ça est bien réel et Tom va bien devoir y croire. Je le laisse cependant lire consciencieusement tous ces mails pour qu'il se fasse sa propre idée.

J'observe Rivière qui discute joyeusement avec Vogue et Mina. Cela me touche de les voir tous les trois si enjoués face à cette nouvelle. Je ne suis pas étonnée de la part de Rivière, assez peu de la part de Mina également, mais beaucoup plus de celle de Vogue. Au fond, je pense qu'il est heureux parce que Rivière l'est. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle lui a expliqué de tout ça, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait encore tout accepté. Tout ce qui doit réellement lui importer, c'est le bonheur de Rivière : ça, j'y crois maintenant sincèrement. Le regard qu'il pose sur elle est sans équivoque. Il est fou amoureux.

Me sortant de mes pensées, Mina vient vers moi. En souriant, elle me fait un petit geste pour me demander de la suivre. Je m'exécute et la rejoins dans une autre pièce. Il s'agit d'une chambre et nous nous asseyons sur la parure de lit rouge.

– Tu voulais me parler ? m'enquis-je auprès de Mina.

– Je cherchais surtout une excuse pour m'éloigner de Vogue et Rivière, m'apprend-t-elle en riant. Ils semblent si amoureux que c'en est gênant de se retrouver seule avec eux.

– Je comprends ça. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre l'intensité de leur amour. C'est vraiment toujours comme ça, chez vous les âmes ?

– Je ne saurais pas le dire, ne l'ayant encore jamais vécu, répond Mina en haussant les épaules. Mais Vogue et Rivière doivent être de véritables âmes sœurs, je suppose.

– Et pourtant, n'accepte-t-elle pas trop vite ses erreurs ? Si j'accepte de lui faire à nouveau confiance, je n'oublie pas pour autant sa trahison.

– Je crois qu'ils ont beaucoup discuté quand ils se sont retrouvés seuls tous les deux. Je suppose qu'ils ont pu s'expliquer. Néanmoins, je pense que leur amour triomphera toujours.

– C'est assez beau à voir mais je trouve ça aussi effrayant.

– Pourquoi ? s'étonne Mina.

– A cause de cette dépendance qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre. Comme s'ils étaient prisonniers de leurs sentiments, incapables de voir la réalité en face, parfois.

– Ce n'est pas comme ça entre toi et Tom ?

Je rougis, ayant presque l'impression que mes paroles remettent en question ma relation avec Tom, ce qui n'était pas mon intention.

– Je pense que les relations entre humains sont différentes. D'ailleurs, toutes les relations sont différentes : leur nature et leur intensité varient tellement. Entre Tom et moi, tout n'est pas rose. Nous sommes loin d'être comme Vogue et Rivière. Parfois, on peine à se faire confiance. Il faut dire qu'on a des croyances si différentes. Cela ne veut pas dire que l'on ne s'aime pas, mais on est certainement moins promptes à laisser passer les erreurs de l'autre, en tout cas moins facilement. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas très objective comme il s'agit de ma propre relation.

Mina hoche la tête d'un air pensif.

– Il ne nous aime pas beaucoup, me dit-elle alors.

Je devine qu'elle parle de Tom.

– Ne le prend pas pour toi, ça concerne toutes les âmes. Il a du mal à vous faire confiance mais je suis là pour le rappeler à l'ordre quand il le faut. Peut-être qu'il finira par changer d'avis, d'autant plus avec ce qu'on a découvert. Qui sait ? Cela risque d'être un long processus, mais je crois en lui et, aussi entêté soit-il, je me dis qu'il finira bien par accepter que tout n'est pas noir ou blanc dans ce monde.

– Tu penses vraiment que tout va se résoudre grâce à Patrick ?

– Je l'espère. Tout ce que j'ai découvert dans ces mails m'a vraiment donné espoir. Cet immense réseau de résistance est plus que ce que j'osais espérer. C'est ce que je voulais créer avec Rivière et je découvre que tout ça existe déjà ! Je ne pourrais pas être plus ravie. C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai, et pourtant, dans quelques jours, tout va sûrement changer pour nous !

Un sourire lumineux éclaire le joli visage de Mina.

– Tu sais que Patrick a connaissance de plusieurs groupes de résistance en Arizona ? continué-je. J'ignore si mes amis en font partie, ceux chez qui Rivière et moi avons vécu un temps. Je ne le pense pas, parce que s'ils avaient connaissance de la moindre résistance au sein même des âmes, ça aurait sûrement alimenté les conversations. En tout cas, tout ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui est susceptible de changer beaucoup de choses pour eux aussi. J'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer Patrick ! J'espère qu'il est aussi sympathique à notre cause qu'il le semble dans ses mails. Et surtout, j'espère qu'il nous fera confiance.

– Je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer, me rassure Mina. Après tout ce que vous avez vécu, il est plus que temps que quelque chose de bien vous arrive.

– Et toi, Mina ? N'as-tu aucun regret ? Tes amis ne te manquent-ils pas ?

– Ils me manquent un peu, mais je me sens plus à ma place avec vous. J'ai l'impression de faire partie d'un combat bien plus important en étant à vos côtés. Tu sais que ce n'est que ma première vie, mais quelle vie ! Je crois qu'elle va être déterminante pour mon futur. Je n'ai pas envie de quitter la Terre. Avant de vous retrouver, toi et Rivière, j'avais envie de découvrir toutes ces autres planètes dont on parlait à l'université. Mais pour le moment, je ne me vois pas ailleurs que sur Terre.

– Tu sais, je suis contente que ce soit toi entre toutes les âmes qui occupe le corps de ma petite sœur. Elle me manque cruellement mais je crois qu'elle t'aurait apprécié. Elle était tellement bienveillante, ma petite sœur, comme toi. Je la retrouve en toi, indépendamment des traits de son visage.

– Tu n'aurais pas pu me faire plus beau compliment, May. J'admire tellement ta Mina. Je regrette qu'elle ne soit plus là.

J'invite Mina l'âme à se glisser dans mes bras et nous nous tenons ainsi enlacées pendant un long moment. Je suis partagée entre la tristesse de la perte de ma petite sœur qui ne quittera jamais complètement mon cœur, et l'espoir qui est en train de croître en moi depuis mes récentes découvertes. Les choses sont en train de changer radicalement pour nous, j'ai presque l'impression de pouvoir le sentir dans l'air. Notre aventure en est à un tournant majeur et notre destin va très bientôt se décider. Reste à savoir en quoi il consistera…


	57. Chapitre 57

**Chapitre 57**

Les jours qui suivent se passent dans une ambiance toute particulière. A la fois, une certaine angoisse règne dans l'attente de Patrick car nous ignorons quand il sera de retour exactement, et il nous paraît indispensable que ce soit Vogue qui l'accueille. Il ne s'agirait pas qu'il nous découvre tous chez lui en nous prenant par surprise et qu'il prenne peur. Cependant, tout le monde est également excité à l'idée de finalement pouvoir en apprendre plus de la bouche du concerné : cette âme rebelle qui fait partie d'un réseau bien plus grand que le notre.

Même Tom commence à céder à l'impatience. Il a bien du se résigner à accepter que tout ça soit réel. Il a lu et relu les échanges de mails entre Patrick et les autres âmes d'ailleurs dans le monde, comme à la recherche de la moindre preuve de tromperie mais, n'en trouvant aucune, il a du prendre conscience que tout ça était bien vrai. Avec toutes ces preuves, même Tom ne peut pas fermer les yeux. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'appréhender l'arrivée prochaine de cette nouvelle âme parmi nous.

Pour tous nous détendre, j'ai proposé de passer cette quatrième journée d'attente à jouer. J'ai trouvé un jeu de carte dans le bureau de Patrick et cela m'a rappelé de vieux jeux. Je prends un réel bonheur à expliquer aux âmes les règles de jeux, même si pratiquement tous ont des souvenirs de ces jeux leur venant de leurs hôtes.

Ainsi réunis autour d'une table, pratiquant une activité aussi anodine qu'un jeu de carte, tout semble presque ordinaire. C'est agréable de se retrouver ainsi en mesure d'avoir des activités « normales ». Je m'étonne moi-même en faisant preuve d'un grand enthousiasme. Je retrouve mon esprit de compétitrice, ce qui me rappelle un peu les dimanches familiaux passés à jouer à des jeux de société. Mina aimait beaucoup ça aussi.

Entre deux parties, nous vagabondons tous dans la demeure de Patrick. Je passe la plupart de mon temps avec Tom, le reste avec Rivière ou Mina. Pourtant, alors que je sors de la salle de bain, c'est en face à face avec Vogue que je me retrouve. Je sursaute, ne m'étant pas attendue à le voir surgir de si près. Il s'excuse immédiatement de m'avoir surprise mais je le rassure. Je réalise que c'est l'une des rares fois où je me retrouve vraiment seule avec Vogue depuis qu'il s'est intégré à notre petit groupe de fugitifs.

Au lieu de nous contourner et de retourner vaquer à nos propres occupations, nous restons tous les deux ainsi, presque à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Quelque chose me retient immobile et m'empêche de m'en aller.

– On peut parler ? me demande enfin Vogue.

– On peut, acquiescé-je.

Peu désireuse de discuter en plein milieu du couloir, devant la porte de la salle de bain, je guide Vogue jusque dans le bureau de Patrick et nous prenons chacun une chaise.

– Tu sais, ça me parait encore tellement étrange de te voir, tout en sachant que tu n'es pas Rivière, me dit-il avec hésitation.

– J'imagine comme ça doit être troublant, oui.

Un silence suit, Vogue ne paraît plus être sûr de savoir ce dont il voulait me parler, alors je prends le relais.

– Toi et Rivière vous êtes réconciliés ? m'enquis-je.

– Je crois qu'elle m'a pardonné, oui, admet-il. Pourtant, je ne suis pas certain de le mériter. Rivière est trop compréhensive avec moi.

– Vous les âmes êtes comme ça, non ? Vous n'avez aucune place en vous pour la rancune.

– C'est vrai, mais quand même. Je ne mérite pas sa compréhension. Je lui ai confirmé, les yeux dans les yeux, qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance. J'ai rompu cette promesse. Je ne m'explique pas ce que j'ai fais. Je vous ai longtemps jugé, vous les humains, mais je ne vaux pas mieux. Ces corps, toutes ces émotions, elles nous changent. C'est la vie la plus difficile que j'ai vécu et celle dans laquelle j'ai fais le plus d'erreurs. Rivière ne devrait pas me pardonner si vite. Elle est vraiment trop bien pour moi.

Je secoue la tête.

– Tu as tort, Vogue. Tu as raison sur un point, Rivière est la meilleure d'entre nous tous. En revanche, tu as fais une erreur, certes, une grosse erreur, qui a failli nous coûter nos vies, mais tu t'es racheté et c'est le plus important. A quoi bon garder la moindre rancœur quand on peut pardonner ? Rivière n'a pas la place en elle pour de telles émotions et c'est une chance pour elle. Je ne suis pas comme elle, même si je fais de mon mieux, et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de te faire confiance. Ça et parce que tu étais notre seule et unique chance. Laisse-la te pardonner, Vogue, ne met pas de barrières entre elle et toi. Rends-toi digne de son amour, rachètes-toi, quand bien même elle ne demande rien de tel. Mais ne reste pas enfermé dans tes remords, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

– Tu as peut-être raison.

– Pas peut-être, Vogue. J'_ai_ raison.

Ses yeux se perdent dans la contemplation du parquet et je devine qu'il réfléchit.

– Tu ne regrettes pas d'être avec nous, si ? demandé-je.

– Non, pas une minute, me répond-t-il. Bien sûr, tout ces changements sont déstabilisants, mais je comprends le combat de Rivière, le votre, et je compte en faire mon combat aussi. Il me faut juste encore un peu de temps pour faire le deuil de mes croyances passées.

– Ton monde a été bouleversé, c'est normal. Je te fais confiance, en tout cas. Vraiment, cette fois, sans le moindre doute. J'espère que tu es digne de cette confiance parce que Tom risque de beaucoup m'en vouloir si ce n'est pas le cas.

– Tom n'est pas comme toi, remarque Vogue.

– Non, il n'est pas comme moi. Il est brisé, même s'il le cache sous une montagne de rancœur et de colère. Ne le juge pas trop vite, s'il te plaît. C'est facile de le faire mais, si la situation n'était pas celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui, il ne serait pas comme ça.

– Nous sommes responsables, comprend Vogue.

Je hoche la tête parce qu'il ne sert à rien de le nier. Les âmes sont seules et uniques responsables, même si la personnalité de Tom a fait le reste du travail.

– Et toi, May, nous en veux-tu ?

– Forcément, oui, vous avez bouleversés nos vies. Mais je suppose que je vous en veux moins qu'avant. Disons que je comprends pourquoi vous avez fait ce que vous avez fait, parce que nous les humains étions en train de détruire notre planète et c'était une machine inarrêtable, d'où votre intervention qui a été bénéfique par bien des aspects, à la nuance près que je sais que vous vous trompez au sujet des humains. Nous sommes capables de mieux mais il faut simplement nous en laisser la chance, ce que vous n'avez pas fait en nous effaçant purement et simplement. C'est ça qu'il faut changer. Il faut rétablir la vérité, sur ce qui est bien et ce qui ne l'est pas.

– C'est ce que Patrick et les autres essaient de faire ? Rétablir la vérité ?

– Je pense oui, en plus d'aider les humains survivants. Les approcher a du être particulièrement difficile, mais je suis contente de savoir qu'il reste des humains rebelles un peu partout dans le monde.

Les yeux de Vogue rencontrent les miens et y restent ancrés. Des souvenirs me traversent l'esprit. Je revois Vogue contempler Rivière avec amour, lui tenir la main, l'embrasser sur les lèvres, sa bouche glissant parfois jusque dans son cou. Je sursaute alors et me lève de ma chaise en hâte. Je déteste avoir ces souvenirs qui ne m'appartiennent pas mais qui impliquent mon corps, que j'ai _l'impression_ d'avoir vécu personnellement. J'aimerais les effacer mais j'en suis incapable. Vogue semble avoir laissé des traces indélébiles sur mon corps, que je le veuille ou non, bien que je n'éprouve rien du tout pour lui.

– May ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiète Vogue.

– Tout va bien, confirmé-je. Mon cerveau me joue simplement des tours. On va rejoindre les autres ?

Vogue acquiesce. Pour occuper le temps, je propose à tout le monde de faire une nouvelle partie de cartes. Tom, qui avait décliné tout à l'heure, accepte même de jouer. Je le suspecte de commencer à s'ennuyer ferme.

Pendant qu'on joue, j'observe Vogue poser des regards emplis de douceur sur Rivière. Cela me fait plaisir. Je ne veux que le bonheur de mon amie et j'espère qu'elle va finir par l'avoir, sans que quiconque ne vienne l'entraver.

Le temps passe à nouveau, puis le soir est là et Patrick n'a toujours pas montré signe de vie. Je passe une nuit agitée pendant laquelle Tom et moi alternons pour guetter le moindre mouvement à l'extérieur. Nous nous sommes proposés et les autres nous ont laissé faire. Néanmoins, nos efforts se révèlent vains et, au matin, Patrick n'est toujours pas là. Nous commençons à être sur les nerfs car l'attente est insoutenable et pourtant imminente, si aucun problème n'est survenu.

– Et si quelque chose est arrivé ? me demande Tom en milieu de matinée. Peut-être a-t-il été repéré par les traqueurs ? Et si lui et tous ses amis se sont fait repérer ?

– Ne pensons pas au pire, répliqué-je. Je ne veux pas envisager ce cas de figure, parce que je ne sais pas du tout ce que nous ferons si c'est le cas.

Tom n'insiste pas mais je vois à l'expression de son visage qu'il réfléchit à un plan B, puisque je ne suis pas en condition pour le faire moi-même.

L'après-midi, je me plonge dans un livre qui traite de jardinage, parce que c'est le premier qu'il m'est tombé sous la main. Quand bien même je n'ai jamais eu le moindre intérêt pour cette activité, je m'efforce de lire pour m'occuper l'esprit. C'est pendant que je suis focalisée sur ce que je lis que je suis coupée dans ma lecture.

Je referme brusquement mon livre, l'oreille tendue, avant de réaliser que je ne me trompe pas. J'ai bien entendu une voiture, le bruit de pneus qui roulent sur des graviers.

– Vogue ! crié-je par réflexe. Vite, Vogue !

Des pas rapides ne tardent pas à dévaler les escaliers.

– Il y a quelqu'un, lui dis-je.

Vogue jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre tandis que Tom s'approche de moi. J'attends anxieusement le verdict de Vogue qui ne tarde pas à retentir.

– C'est lui, nous apprend-t-il. C'est Patrick.

Mon cœur saute dans ma poitrine. Je me sens soudain tremblotante. Le moment est donc venu.

– Sors l'accueillir, lui conseillé-je en tentant de me calmer. Prépare le terrain, vas-y en douceur comme on en a longuement parlé, d'accord ?

Vogue acquiesce et, sans plus discuter, il abaisse la poignée de la porte d'entrée et sort. Nous entendons vaguement les voix de Vogue et de Patrick sans pouvoir comprendre ce qu'ils disent, ce qui nous laisse très inquiets, surtout Tom qui déteste quand la situation est hors de notre contrôle, à nous les humains.

Pourtant, nous parvenons à patienter en restant calmes. Vogue passe un bon moment dehors avec Patrick, mais c'est qu'il a beaucoup à lui dire avant d'en venir au vif du sujet. Il s'agit d'amener le sujet de façon à ne pas effrayer Patrick. J'espère simplement que Patrick est bien celui que nous pensons, qu'il est aussi bienveillant que nous l'imaginons. Mais à travers ses mails, je ne peux que croire que c'est le cas.

Finalement, coupant court à mes réflexions, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Vogue apparaît sur le pas de la porte puis, derrière lui, un homme entre deux âges : le visage mangé par une barbe poivre et sel et, sous des sourcils foisonnants, pétillants d'excitation, deux yeux noirs auréolés d'une lueur argentée maintenant familière, celle annonçant la présence d'une âme. Devant nos visages anxieux, un grand sourire éclaire soudain son visage, dévoilant des dents du bonheur.

– Eh bien Vogue, sacré cachottier, tu ne m'as pas menti ! s'exclame-le nouveau venu d'une voix rauque et profonde. Tu m'avais caché cet aspect rebelle de ta personnalité !

Brisant le silence de mort qui règne dans la pièce, son rire grave retentit alors. Le personnage m'est immédiatement sympathique et un sourire apparaît à son tour sur mes lèvres. Notre aventure vient de prendre un nouveau tournant, c'est maintenant officiel, et j'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir où cela va tous nous mener. Vers de meilleurs horizons, j'ose espérer…


	58. Chapitre 58

_Avec un peu de retard par rapport à d'habitude, voilà le nouveau chapitre !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 58**

Dès que la glace a été brisée, une grande conversation s'engage. Patrick nous demande de tout lui raconter alors c'est ce que nous faisons. C'est Rivière qui commence à parler, expliquant à Patrick qu'elle a été insérée dans mon corps, à son arrivée sur Terre, sauf que j'étais encore là et qu'elle entendait ma voix. Notre situation a duré jusqu'à ce que des humains nous enlèvent et qu'elle soit ôtée de moi. A partir de là, notre aventure a pris une nouvelle tournure.

Rivière se tourne vers moi pour que je poursuive mais je suis un peu réticente à l'idée de parler de mes amis de la grotte. Puis-je avoir totalement confiance en Patrick ? Je décide de raconter sans aller dans les détails, de manière à ne donner aucun indice sur le lieu des grottes.

Je raconte alors l'histoire de Vagabonde, puis notre fuite à moi, Tom et Rivière, pour retrouver Mina. Vogue se charge ensuite d'expliquer sa trahison et la manière dont il a joué un rôle dans tous nos ennuis récents. Il le fait les yeux baissés, peu fier, mais je suis contente de le voir assumer son mauvais geste.

Quand nous avons fini de raconter, nous attendons que Patrick se mette à son tour à nous raconter son histoire, parce qu'il a très certainement beaucoup à nous apprendre. Néanmoins, il reste un instant silencieux, pensif.

– Quelle histoire, mes amis, quelle histoire ! déclare-t-il enfin.

– La votre doit être encore plus passionnante, fais-je remarquer, sans cacher mon impatience.

– Oh mais vous semblez déjà en connaître un petit bout, réplique-t-il en dévoilant ses dents du bonheur. Vous avez trouvé mon ordinateur à ce que j'ai pu comprendre ? Je savais que ma cachette n'était pas assez bonne.

Il peste un instant contre lui-même avant de céder à notre impatience et de commencer à raconter.

– Bon, tout a commencé il y a plusieurs années de cela. Vous savez, j'ai fais parti des premiers à arriver sur Terre lors de la colonisation. J'ai donc pu côtoyer des humains pendant un certain temps avant que la machine ne s'accélère et qu'on en arrive à ce qu'on connait aujourd'hui. Je me suis dès le départ trouvé extrêmement fasciné par l'humain. Je crois que tout est parti de cette fascination, d'ailleurs. Au départ, je ne voyais rien de mal à la colonisation. Pourquoi y aurais-je vu quoi que ce soit de mauvais, après tout ? N'est-ce pas ce que nous avions toujours fait, nous, les âmes ? C'est en voyant disparaître une à une les consciences des humains que je côtoyais que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. J'appréciais grandement certains de ces gens. Les humains étaient si complexes mais attachants, et ces gens n'étaient pas vraiment mauvais à mes yeux. Je me consolais en me disant que c'était nécessaire, un mal pour un bien, voyez-vous. Sauf qu'un jour, je suis tombé amoureux et je n'ai plus pu penser ainsi. Amoureux d'une humaine. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Voilà que toutes mes certitudes étaient bouleversées. La colonisation s'étendait de plus en plus et il était hors de question qu'elle soit prise. J'ai donc décidé de tout lui avouer, qui j'étais, ce que j'étais. Elle se doutait déjà que quelque chose de suspect se passait, bien sûr, Emily était tout sauf crédule. Pourtant, elle a bien réagi, comme si elle se doutait depuis le départ de ce que j'étais. Elle m'aimait aussi, voyez-vous, contre toute attente.

Patrick se perd dans ses pensées et je perçois un éclat de douleur au fond de ses yeux. Je devine déjà que tout ne se finit pas bien pour lui et Emily. Il se reprend après plusieurs secondes d'absence.

– Donc j'ai tenté de cacher Emily, de la protéger pour empêcher les miens de l'attraper, reprend-t-il ensuite. Je refusais qu'un des miens fasse disparaître sa conscience. Un jour, j'ai pourtant fait une erreur. J'ai placé ma confiance dans la mauvaise personne, un ami à qui j'ai confié ma sympathie pour les humains mais qui ne partageait pas du tout ma vision des choses. Même si je ne lui ai rien dévoilé à propos d'Emily, je dois avoir laissé passer quelque chose parce qu'il est devenu suspect. C'est lui qui a du alerter des traqueurs et, en dépit de ma prudence, ils ont un jour réussi à me suivre jusqu'à l'endroit où je cachais Emily. On me l'a ôtée ainsi, l'emportant sous mes yeux, en dépit de mes larmes et de mes cris. Emily n'a rien dit, elle. Je me souviens encore de son regard dans lequel ne brillait aucune larme, simplement un profond désespoir. Elle s'est laissée faire parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour la sauver. Je n'ai rien fait non plus parce que je savais qu'il était trop tard. Voilà comment j'ai perdu Emily. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue après ça. On m'a d'ailleurs changé de corps, parce qu'on suspectait le mien d'être dysfonctionnel après ce que j'avais fait. Il n'en était rien mais je suppose que ça les rassurait de penser ça. A partir de là, ma loyauté a définitivement changé de camp.

Il marque une nouvelle pause. Nous sommes tous pendus à ses lèvres. Je remarque comme Rivière et Mina sont émues à l'entente de la tragique histoire d'amour de Patrick et Emily, Vogue aussi. Tom ne laisse rien paraître, comme d'habitude, et je m'efforce d'en faire autant, parce qu'il ne sert à rien de raviver la peine de Patrick par des regards compatissants.

– J'ai commencé ma nouvelle vie dans ce nouveau corps avec précaution. Je n'avais pas changé d'avis, je pensais plus que jamais que ce que nous faisions, nous les âmes, était mal. Néanmoins, je ne me confiais plus à personne à ce propos, en tout cas jusqu'à cette drôle de rencontre que je fis, au détour d'une randonnée dans les collines. Une pauvre gamine, seule et apeurée. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur sa condition : elle était humaine. Elle était effrayée par ma présence et j'étais effaré de pouvoir inspirer tant de peur. Elle a du songer à courir mais elle semblait tellement épuisée qu'elle-même a du comprendre qu'elle ne ferait pas dix mètres. Elle a commencé à pleurer, totalement abandonnée au sort qu'elle devinait être le sien. C'était mal me connaitre. La rencontre avec cette gamine a été un déclencheur pour moi : j'allais aider les humains survivants.

– Comment ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander. Les traqueurs ne vous surveillaient-ils plus ?

– Les traqueurs pensaient que mes agissements antérieurs venaient du corps défaillant que j'occupais. Dès lors qu'ils ont vu que je reprenais une vie normale, ils m'ont lâché la grappe. Néanmoins, il s'agissait pour moi de ne pas réitérer les erreurs que j'avais faite avec Emily. Je n'habitais pas cette maison isolée à l'époque, j'habitais en plein centre-ville. Pour commencer, j'ai donné à boire et à manger à cette pauvre petite. Elle a paru surprise mais elle a mangé et bu, tout en me guettant, comme si j'allais me mettre à la frapper d'un instant à l'autre, ce qui était mal connaître les âmes. Ensuite, je lui ai expliqué que je n'allais pas lui faire le moindre mal, que je n'étais pas comme les autres. Bien sûr, elle ne m'a pas cru, mais elle a quand même accepté de venir avec moi. Elle était vraiment désespérée, vous savez. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller et elle était bien trop jeune pour survivre ainsi dans la nature. Je lui ai donc trouvé un endroit où se cacher avant de déménager dans cette maison et de l'y accueillir. Normalement, aucune âme seule n'habite de si grandes maisons : il s'agit de rentabiliser l'espace et d'habiter un endroit exactement adapté à nos besoins, guère plus. Mais à cette époque, les âmes n'étaient pas très rassurées à l'idée d'habiter dans des lieux si isolés, car les humains rebelles étaient encore assez nombreux. Personne n'a donc vraiment tenu à m'accompagner dans cette maison. J'avais cependant régulièrement le droit à la visite de traqueurs qui venaient s'assurer que tout allait bien. Je cachais la petite au sous-sol quand c'était le cas. Une cachette bien pratique que vous n'avez peut-être même pas découverte.

Effectivement, je ne me rappelle pas avoir découvert le moindre sous-sol depuis notre arrivée. Nous avons pourtant tout exploré. Les yeux de Patrick se posent sur le tapis de sol rouge carmin au milieu du salon. Je comprends que le tapis doit masquer une trappe. Je me lève et attrape le coin du tapis pour le soulever. Sous le tapis, je découvre effectivement une porte taillée dans le même bois que celui du parquet. Curieuse, je lève la trappe mais on n'y voit rien à l'intérieur.

– Il y a une lumière en bas des escaliers, m'explique Patrick.

– Rassurez-moi, vous ne cachez aucun cadavre là-dessous ? plaisanté-je.

Patrick éclate d'un rire rocailleux.

– Aucun cadavre, non, répond-t-il. Personne ne se cache là-dessous en ce moment non plus, si tu te le demandes.

Je referme la trappe, refreinant mon envie d'explorer l'endroit. Patrick n'a pas terminé son histoire et je veux entendre la suite.

– Je cachais donc la petite là-dessous quand on avait de la visite, reprend-t-il quand je me suis à nouveau assise dans le canapé. En comprenant que je la protégeais vraiment, la petite – Joanna – a fini par me faire confiance. Un jour, en pleine nuit, je me suis réveillée en entendant le parquet craquer. J'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait de Joanna mais j'ai vite deviné qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une personne en bas. J'entendais également des voix, basses, mais il s'agissait bien de plusieurs personnes. Je me doutais bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de traqueurs, ils ne seraient pas rentrés ainsi sans frapper. Non, mon instinct me disait qu'il s'agissait d'humains. Je savais que ces humains là devaient être prêts à tout, ils devaient être là pour trouver à manger et à boire, et ne feraient preuve d'aucune bienveillance à mon égard, parce que j'étais leur ennemi. Pourtant, je n'avais pas envie de laisser passer l'opportunité d'entrer en contact avec d'autres survivants humains. J'en avais envie aussi pour Joanna, car je me disais qu'il serait bien qu'elle puisse retrouver d'autres humains, et c'était peut-être l'opportunité rêvée. Alors, je suis descendu…

Il s'interrompt pour ménager son effet avant de grimacer.

– Bon, je n'ai pas été très bien accueilli, vous l'imaginez bien, avoue-t-il ensuite. Quand bien même j'étais chez moi. Un instant, j'ai cru que tout ça allait très mal tourner pour moi, mais c'est ce moment qu'a choisi Joanna pour arriver. Elle leur a crié qu'elle était humaine, que je l'avais sauvée et qu'il ne fallait pas me faire le moindre mal. Ils ont été circonspects, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais ils ont fini par s'exécuter et j'ai finalement pu leur parler. Je leur ai expliqué que j'étais de leur côté, que je voulais aider. Ils n'ont pas voulu me croire, pensant que c'était une ruse, mais Joanna n'a pas cessé de me défendre. Ils ont bien du admettre que la situation était troublante, de même que mon comportement. Finalement, cela a mis un peu de temps, mais ils ont accepté mon aide et, de fil en aiguille, je me suis mis à la recherche d'un abri pour eux. Je ne pouvais décemment pas tous les cacher dans la cave, vous pensez bien. En plus, si Joanna l'acceptait, je n'étais pas sûr que certains grands gaillards du groupe se seraient laissés faire.

– Et vous avez trouvé un endroit ? s'enquit Mina avec une curiosité impatiente.

– J'ai mis du temps à trouver un endroit adéquat, mais j'ai fini par trouver, oui, confirme-t-il. Vous risquez d'être surpris.

– Ces gens, ils sont toujours en vie ? demandé-je à mon tour.

Patrick opine du chef tandis qu'un sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres.

– Pendant toutes ces années, ils sont devenus mes plus proches amis. Quand j'ai découvert pour la première fois d'autres âmes acquises à la même cause que moi, nous avons commencé à monter ce réseau tous ensemble. Moi, ou une autre de ces âmes, nous voyagions à travers le monde pour en trouver d'autres, ce qui n'a pas été une mince affaire, vous vous en doutez bien. Pourtant, nous avons fini par prendre connaissance de poches de résistance humaine un peu partout sur la planète, et plus nous créions de nouveaux contacts, plus le réseau s'étendait. Je pensais être le précurseur mais j'étais loin de l'être. Dans certaines zones de la Terre, les âmes rebelles et les humains sont bien plus en avance que nous en termes de résistance. Vous savez, la situation est bien moins mauvaise que vous pouvez le penser. Nous sommes en bonne voie, même si la rébellion est encore silencieuse. Je suis persuadé que nous réussirons à faire changer les choses. Bon, ce n'était pas mon propos initial, mais c'est dit. En attendant, des hypothèses sur l'endroit où j'ai caché mes amis ?

– Ne faites pas durer le suspens, rétorqué-je.

Notre hôte finit par concéder en soupirant, déçu par mon manque d'imagination.

– Vous avez vu cette forêt qui borde la maison ?

Nous acquiesçons.

– Totalement par hasard, j'ai découvert une trappe à la lisière de la forêt. Voyez-vous, cette trappe était invisible à la surface. Cependant, ayant un goût pour le jardinage, j'avais décidé d'exploiter cette partie vierge du terrain pendant mon temps libre. Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise quand ma pelle a frappé quelque chose de dur… J'étais curieux alors j'ai élargi le trou, jusqu'à découvrir cette trappe. Éprouvant des difficultés à l'ouvrir, je suis allé chercher de l'aide. Mes amis humains sont venus me donner un coup de main et ensemble nous avons réussi à la décoincer. On a ensuite découvert un vieux bunker… Entièrement vide, mais qui allait se révéler très utile par la suite !

– Vous les avez cachés dans le bunker ? m'étonné-je.

– Ce n'est pas un endroit idéal, tellement sombre et anxiogène, mais une très bonne cachette pour quand je m'absente ou que j'ai de la visite.

– Quand vous vous absentez… répété-je. Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont dans le bunker en ce moment même ?

Je dois afficher un masque de stupéfaction parce que Patrick éclate à nouveau de rire.

– Ah, vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle là, hein ! s'exclame-t-il. Vous vous pensiez seuls ici, mais vous ne l'étiez pas vraiment…

– Nous n'avons vu personne pendant tout notre séjour, insisté-je. Nous sommes même arrivés par la forêt !

– Parce qu'ils ont appris à être prudents. Quand je m'absente, ils limitent leurs sorties. Ils ont à manger là-dessous.

– Combien sont-ils ? lui demande Tom qui intervient pour la première fois.

– Eh bien, Joanna est toujours là, même si elle n'est plus tout à fait une petite fille. Il y a également Sean, George, Jack et Brie.

– Cinq survivants ? relevé-je.

– Tu parais déçue, remarque Patrick.

– Je m'attendais simplement à une plus grande poche de rébellion, après toutes ces années.

– Effectivement, celle dont tu as connaissance a l'air bien plus étendue. D'ailleurs, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir ! Grâce à vous, nous allons pouvoir étendre le réseau un peu plus. Si ce que tu m'as dis est juste, ce n'est pas une mais au moins trois poches de rébellions que nous allons pouvoir ajouter au réseau !

J'acquiesce. Il est vrai qu'ils ont beau n'être que cinq, c'est toujours des humains survivants en plus. Quand on les additionne, le nombre commence à grimper de façon magistrale et c'est encourageant.

– On peut les rencontrer ? m'enquis-je.

– C'est vrai qu'il est temps de les libérer, acquiesce Patrick. En revanche, ils vont peut-être être méfiants s'ils ont repéré vos traces au cours des derniers jours. Ils peuvent se penser en danger en ce moment même. Je ferais mieux d'y aller seul.

Nous hochons tous la tête, marquant notre accord. Après tout ce que nous a raconté Patrick, nous ne pouvons que lui faire confiance. Il n'aurait quand même pas été jusqu'à inventé toute cette folle histoire ! Les traqueurs sont parfois rusés, mais peut-être pas à ce point, et nous nous sommes mis d'accord depuis longtemps sur la faible potentialité que Patrick joue un double jeu.

J'observe Patrick passer le pas de la porte, toute excitée à l'idée de rencontrer de nouveaux résistants humains. Je croise le regard de Tom et le vois lui aussi sourire. Ce sourire là me fait un bien fou, parce qu'il est plus que sincère. Tom a vraiment retrouvé l'espoir qu'on connaisse des jours meilleurs, dans un futur plus ou moins lointain. Si Tom est capable de retrouver espoir, alors je pense que tout le monde le peux, et que le sort nous est définitivement favorable.


	59. Chapitre 59

**Chapitre 59**

Pendant la courte absence de Patrick, je réfrène cet insoutenable désir d'aller guetter à la fenêtre l'arrivée des cinq humains. Néanmoins, après plusieurs minutes, voilà qu'ils entrent. Deux grands gaillards, un petit homme maigrichon, une femme à la silhouette musclée et une jeune femme frêle. Les voilà, les cinq survivants de Patrick, ses amis humains.

Tous les cinq commencent à nous jauger du regard. Très rapidement, c'est sur Tom et moi qu'ils se focalisent. Ils ont reconnu en nous les deux humains annoncés par Patrick. Pourtant, ils ne nous sourient pas immédiatement. Ils sont encore méfiants, probablement parce que nous surgissons dans leur vie de façon inopinée, et je les comprends tout à fait.

Après nous être encore affrontés un petit instant du regard, je m'avance vers eux d'un pas assuré. Je tends une main au premier des humains, celui qui est le plus avancé, l'un des grands gaillards. Ses prunelles brunes se posent sur moi, les sourcils encore froncés, mais je ne me laisse pas démonter et lui adresse même un sourire un peu provocateur. Il fouille encore un instant dans mes prunelles, comme s'il vérifiait que j'étais bien humaine. Finalement, mon sourire achève de le dérider et il me sourit à son tour avant d'attraper ma main avec force. Sa poignée de main énergique me laisse quelques élancements mais je n'en laisse rien paraître.

– Sean, se présente-t-il.

– May.

– Eh bien, May, c'est une joie de te rencontrer.

Je rencontre ensuite le second gaillard, George, puis le gringalet, Jack. En dépit de son regard glacial, Brie se révèle la plus chaleureuse à mon égard. De prime abord, je ne m'imaginais pas que son sourire puisse être aussi rayonnant, la pensant plutôt froide et réservée – c'est que notre rencontre doit vraiment compter beaucoup pour elle, ou alors, elle cache bien son jeu. Enfin, c'est la jeune fille frêle qui s'avance vers moi, celle que je devine être Joanna.

Étrangement, quand je l'observe, j'arrive à me représenter la petite fille qui a croisé un jour la route du jeune Patrick. Cette fille perdue et totalement résignée au sort tragique qui l'attendait. Pourtant, cette fille a grandi et s'est transformée en une jeune femme pleine d'assurance, tout en conservant une certaine innocence. Ce que je lis au fond de ses jolis yeux bleus me chamboule un instant. Quelque chose chez cette fille me déstabilise. Rapidement, je comprends quoi. Elle me fait penser à moi.

Ce n'est pas que nous nous ressemblons, non. Mais je devine qu'elle aussi a du grandir prématurément. Elle aussi a cru toucher le fond, cru la fin arrivée, avant de renaitre de ses cendres. Tout ça nous est tombé dessus alors que nous étions jeunes, trop jeunes. Elle encore plus que moi car elle s'est retrouvée à devoir survivre, seule au monde, à un si jeune âge, avant de tomber sur Patrick. Elle comme moi n'avons pas eu le temps de vivre une jeunesse insouciante comme les autres, nous avons été privées de cette chance. Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes là toutes les deux. Des survivantes prêtes à se battre pour récupérer leur droit à la vie.

Un peu resté en arrière, je perçois la présence de Tom derrière moi. D'un regard, je l'invite à s'avancer à son tour. Plus mesuré que moi, il salue les autres humains. Bien qu'heureux de la tournure des événements, Tom reste Tom. S'il a été un jour sociable et expansif, du temps où nous étions encore des humains insouciants, ce n'est plus le cas. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre si c'est qu'il n'aime pas les gens, qu'il s'en méfie ou bien qu'ils l'indiffèrent. Tant qu'il m'aime moi, cela m'importe au final peu. Je peux être suffisamment sociable pour deux, s'il le faut.

Une fois que nous nous sommes présentés entre humains, j'introduis les âmes auprès de nos nouveaux amis. Je présente donc Rivière, Mina puis Vogue. Si les humains apparaissent encore méfiants vis-à-vis d'eux, ce que je comprends, ils réagissent avec moins d'hostilité que je m'y attendais. Patrick a du bien les briefer. Après tout, ces humains là aussi sont alliés à une âme, et ils savent mieux encore que nous que nombres d'âmes peuvent rejoindre nos rangs, parce que beaucoup l'ont déjà fait avant.

Quand les présentations sont terminées, nous nous racontons mutuellement nos histoires. Nous connaissons déjà celle de Joanna, mais nous apprenons celles de Sean, George, Jack et Brie. Sean et George sont de vieux amis qui se sont enfuis ensemble, quand leur famille leur a été enlevée. Pour Jack, c'est différent. Il était orphelin et n'a jamais vraiment eu de famille. Même en devenant adulte, il a continué à vivre une vie de solitude et il n'a donc perdu personne, c'est d'ailleurs sa vie de solitaire qui lui a permis de survivre si longtemps. Néanmoins, il est arrivé un jour où il s'est retrouvé en danger et c'est là que Brie a croisé son chemin. Elle lui a sauvé la mise en comprenant qu'il était humain et ils se sont enfuis tous les deux, parvenant de peu à échapper aux traqueurs. Ensuite, les deux duos ont finit par se croiser, par fusionner, et ils sont devenus un seul et unique groupe, jusqu'à finalement passer le pas de la porte de Patrick. Là, ils ont rencontré cette âme pas comme les autres, et cette jeune fille humaine tout aussi singulière, une jeune fille qui était devenu ami avec l'âme, à leur ahurissement total. Là, leur vie a changé du tout au tout.

Quand j'évoque ma propre histoire, les humains tiquent sur la mention du groupe de survivants que j'ai intégré, avant de le quitter, à la recherche de Mina. Les questions fusent et je rechigne un peu à répondre, toujours inquiète à l'idée de trahir mes amis d'une façon ou d'une autre, parce que plus de personnes sont au courants de leur existence, plus cela les met en danger : nos esprits ne sont pas sûrs, pas quand des âmes peuvent les investir impunément. Néanmoins, j'accepte de satisfaire au possible leur curiosité.

– Ils sont trente-cinq dans ce groupe, incluant deux âmes, leur expliqué-je. Ils survivent bien grâce à leur ingéniosité. Avec l'arrivée de Gaby dans ce groupe, leur quotidien a changé et tout est devenu un peu plus facile. Néanmoins, nous sommes tous bien placés pour savoir que le danger est toujours présent. Ce groupe dont je vous parle, il connait au moins deux autres groupes, tout ça en Arizona. Ces deux groupes sont moins étendus que le premier, mais plus nombreux que vous, pour ce que j'en sais. En tout cas, avec votre petit groupe, on peut déjà compter quatre groupes de survivants, uniquement dans l'Arizona. Avec tous les autres groupes partout dans le monde, les effectifs me paraissent encourageants.

– Ce groupe que tu connais, on peut le rencontrer ? s'enquit aussitôt Sean.

Il constate mon hésitation.

– Tu ne nous fais pas confiance, remarque-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas ça, répliqué-je. C'est simplement que c'est trop dangereux en ce moment. Les traqueurs sont sur le pied de guerre ces derniers temps. Nous avons manqué de nous faire prendre plusieurs fois sur la route. Et puis, je tiens à ces gens et j'ai promis de protéger leur secret jusqu'au bout. Je ne peux pas vous dévoiler leur localisation sans leur accord, pas tant que ce n'est pas indispensable. Plus nombreux sont les esprits qui connaissent leur existence, plus le danger est grand. Et puis, avec Tom et Rivière, nous nous sommes un peu enfuis comme des voleurs… Pour être honnête, je m'en veux beaucoup et j'appréhende les retrouvailles.

– Vu les bonnes nouvelles que vous leur rapporteriez, je pense que toute rancune serait vite oubliée, fait remarquer Brie.

– Peut-être qu'elle serait dissipée, oui, mais pas oubliée.

– Et quels sont vos plans, maintenant que vous nous avez trouvés ? insiste-t-elle.

Là, je hausse les épaules en échangeant des regards perplexes avec mes compagnons. Nous n'avons encore rien décidé, toujours sonnés par le bouleversement que nous avons connu. Effectivement, qu'allons-nous faire ? Nous intégrer au réseau de Patrick, bien sûr, mais de quelle façon allons-nous pouvoir participer ?

– Vous aurez tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard, intervient Patrick en constatant notre trouble. Nous avons encore tellement de choses à discuter. Avant ça, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je meurs de faim !

Sur ces mots, Patrick se dirige vers la cuisine. Vogue le suit et je l'entends s'excuser de notre part à tous pour avoir entamé ses provisions sans son accord. Patrick balaye ses excuses d'un geste puis ils s'éclipsent et je ne peux plus entendre leur discussion. Mina propose à Rivière d'aller donner un coup de main à Patrick et toutes les deux ne tardent pas à s'éloigner à leur tour. Je comprends le but de leur manœuvre : nous laisser seuls entre humains.

Justement, nous nous observons tous en silence. C'est George qui décide de briser la glace au bout de plusieurs secondes.

– Alors comme ça, tu as eu cette Rivière dans la tête ? me demande-t-il. Comment c'était ?

Je lui explique la sensation du mieux que je peux et les autres boivent mes paroles. Ils savent que cela aurait pu leur arriver également, et ils sont reconnaissants que ça n'ait pas été le cas.

– Et toi ? intervient alors Brie en se focalisant sur Tom.

Je tourne un regard embêté vers Tom, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aura pas envie d'en parler avec eux. S'il a réussi à m'en parler un peu, ce n'est pas pareil avec des inconnus, qu'ils soient humains ne change pas grand-chose.

– Je n'aime pas en parler, se contente de répliquer Tom.

Personne n'insiste donc.

– Patrick n'a jamais voulu pratiquer des désinsertions, reprend Brie. Il ne nous a jamais expliqué non plus comment on les pratiquait. D'autres que lui le font, ailleurs dans le monde, mais pas lui. Il prétend qu'il ne souhaite pas attirer l'attention sur lui, mais je crois surtout qu'il n'arrive pas à s'y résoudre. Il a beau être en désaccord avec ce que les siens font, c'est comme un acte suprême, un dernier pas qu'il ne veut pas franchir. Il souhaite trouver d'autres solutions pour vivre en harmonie tous ensembles. On sait tous que ça finira par coincer un jour, parce que les âmes ne peuvent pas survivre sans hôtes humains. Sans corps, comment pourraient-ils vivre avec nous ? Et qui souhaiterait se sacrifier pour permettre à une âme de vivre sur Terre ? On sait tous ça, mais on n'en parle jamais avec Patrick, parce qu'on est loin d'en être arrivés là.

J'acquiesce. Brie a raison, l'idée de la cohabitation entre nos deux espèces ne tient pas sur la longueur. Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi mais ça finira forcément par coincer. Alors quoi ? Les âmes devront nous abandonner la planète pour de bon ? Les âmes qui resteront à l'issue de tout ça devront soit partir sur une autre planète, soit choisir de mourir de longévité ici, avec nous ? Cela semble être la solution la plus logique. Et un jour, si tout se passe bien, il n'y aura plus aucune âme sur la planète. Mais alors, comment être sûr que les humains ne feront pas n'importe quoi à nouveau ?

Tant de questions sans réponses. Notre avenir à tous est flou et nous ne pouvons que formuler des hypothèses à ce jour. Nous n'avons même pas encore gagné notre combat mais je pense de plus en plus comme si notre victoire coulait de source, comme s'il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle sur notre route désormais, ce qui n'est pas entièrement le cas. C'est l'espoir qui parle, l'espoir vif qui emplit mon esprit.

– Patrick le sait, dans le fond, intervient Joanna. Il ne veut juste pas y penser. Il compte bien terminer sa vie ici, sur Terre, à nos côtés. Seulement, je crois bien que mourir lui fait peur. Les âmes ne sont pas mortelles, l'idée de la fin est donc plus difficile à accepter pour eux. Il s'y fera pourtant. Je sais qu'il voudra mourir à nos côtés. Il nous aime. Et il aimait Emily, puis il l'a perdue. Il ne l'a jamais oubliée, vous savez.

J'acquiesce gravement. L'amour des âmes. S'il est aussi intense que j'ai cru le comprendre au travers des propos de Rivière ou de Mina, alors je ne doute effectivement pas du fait que Patrick souhaitera terminer sa vie ici, sur Terre, la planète d'origine de Emily.

Il mourra en ayant accompli son devoir : sauver les humains, comme il aurait voulu pouvoir sauver Emily. Et il le fera, parce que nous l'y aiderons. Jusqu'au bout.


	60. Chapitre 60

**Chapitre 60**

Les jours passent et j'apprends avec grand plaisir à connaître nos nouveaux amis humains. Je passe également beaucoup de temps à réfléchir. Ce flot incessant de pensées repousse d'ailleurs bien souvent mon sommeil. Tom l'a remarqué parce que je l'empêche parfois de dormir, à force de me tourner et me retourner dans le lit que nous partageons.

Alors que c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire, je l'entends soupirer et se tourner vers moi.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, May ? me demande-t-il alors.

Je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre mais j'ai bien conscience que je ne suis pas très convaincante.

– Je ne suis pas stupide, réplique donc Tom.

– Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas stupide, soupiré-je. Je pense à la suite, Tom. Voilà ce qui m'empêche de dormir.

– La suite ?

– Je pense à ce qu'on va faire, maintenant qu'on sait tout ça. Enfin, à ce que _je_ vais faire.

– A ce que _tu_ vas faire ? relève-t-il. Tu comptes m'abandonner ? Parce que quoi que tu fasses, je compte bien te coller aux basques.

– Je ne veux te forcer à rien.

– Je viens avec toi, ce n'est pas négociable.

– Même si je retourne aux grottes ? insisté-je. Cet endroit que tu détestes ?

Cette question semble le laisser songeur parce que le silence s'installe. Les yeux lourds du manque de sommeil, j'attends en fermant les paupières.

– Même si tu décides de retourner aux grottes, je viendrais, finit par décréter Tom.

– Vraiment ?

– Rien n'est plus comme avant. Je ne suis même plus sûr d'encore détester ces grottes.

– Après avoir goûté à la « liberté », à l'air libre, tu retournerais vraiment là-bas ? m'étonné-je.

– Très franchement, je ne me vois pas rester ici sans toi. Et puis, air libre… C'est vite dit. Qu'est-ce que je ferais franchement ? Tu me vois en colocation avec Patrick ?

Je ris à cette idée.

– Mais il n'y a pas que Patrick, rétorqué-je. Il y a les autres humains.

– C'est du pareil au même. Je ne les connais pas.

– Alors apprend à les connaître. Laisse-leur une chance.

– Essaierais-tu de te débarrasser de moi ?

– Bien sûr que non ! Où que j'aille, je te veux avec moi. Cependant, je sais comme tu n'as jamais apprécié les grottes et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de m'y accompagner.

– Je ne m'y sens pas obligé, j'en ai envie. Tu sais bien que je ne me vois rester nulle part sans toi. Ce n'est même pas une histoire de romantisme, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon style. Désolé. N'empêche que sans toi, je ne saurais pas quoi faire de mes dix doigts.

J'éclate de rire.

– Non, vraiment, je t'assure ! insiste-t-il. Tu m'entraînes dans de folles aventures, mais au moins je me sens vivant. Sans toi, je me terrerais encore dans ces grottes, tout seul.

– Mais tu tiens quand même à retourner dans ces grottes, justement, noté-je.

– Je n'y tiens pas, mais je serais avec toi et c'est le principal. Tout est différent maintenant, pas vrai ?

– Tout est différent, oui, acquiescé-je.

En me tournant sur le flanc, je me rapproche de Tom et me blottis contre lui. Bien que sa volonté de me suivre partout n'ait aucune vocation romantique, comme il l'a lui-même précisé, je reste touchée par son aveu. Ainsi donc il ne m'abandonnera pas.

– Pourquoi souhaites-tu y retourner, au fait ? me demande Tom.

– Parce qu'il faut que je leur raconte tout. Il faut qu'ils sachent. Et puis, j'ai aussi envie de m'excuser de vive voix pour mon départ précipité.

– Tu sembles persuadée qu'ils t'en voudront.

– Parce que je m'en voudrais si j'étais à leur place. Je serais en colère pour cette trahison.

– Trahison, c'est un grand mot.

– Pas pour moi. Ce que j'ai fais va à l'encontre de mes valeurs.

– A circonstances exceptionnelles, actes exceptionnels.

– Si seulement tout le monde était aussi compréhensif que toi.

– Je ne suis compréhensif qu'avec toi, me fait-il remarquer.

Effectivement, je ne peux pas le détromper là-dessus. Tom ne serait jamais aussi compréhensif avec Rivière ou Mina, encore moins avec Vogue, et probablement pas plus avec nos nouveaux amis humains. Il faut croire que je suis vraiment la seule à bénéficier de cet honneur.

– Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour retourner aux grottes ? N'est-ce pas trop risqué en ce moment ?

– Il nous faudra sûrement attendre un peu, oui, concédé-je. Quant à comment y retourner… Je suppose qu'il nous faudra traverser le désert à pieds, encore une fois. C'est le seul chemin que nous connaissons. Et il nous faudra surtout être discrets. Pas question de conduire des traqueurs sur la piste !

– Et tes amies ?

– Rivière et Mina ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles voudront faire. Rivière n'a jamais vraiment été à sa place dans ces grottes, mais peut-être voudra-t-elle m'accompagner également, bien que j'en doute. Sa place est avec Vogue, et je ne vois pas Vogue nous accompagner. Quant à Mina… Je pense qu'elle choisira de rester avec Rivière. Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'on verra. Mais si tu veux mon avis, je pense que nous serons les deux seuls à retourner là-bas.

– Moi, ça me va, réplique Tom.

Je souris avec amusement. Bien sûr que ça va à Tom. Probablement que ça l'arrange même. Puis-je lui en vouloir ?

J'appréhende cependant un peu d'annoncer ma décision à Rivière et Mina. Je sais d'ores et déjà que Rivière va se sentir déchirée entre moi et Vogue. Il n'est cependant pas nécessaire qu'elle le soit : à aucun moment je ne lui en voudrais de rester auprès de Vogue. Ce ne seront de toute façon pas des adieux. D'une certaine façon, j'aime l'idée qu'elle retrouve une vie à peu près normale, dans le monde civilisé, au lieu de se terrer avec nous, comme des criminels.

Comme je sais qu'il ne sert à rien de repousser l'inévitable, je m'isole à la première occasion avec Rivière et Mina. J'ai hésité un instant à leur parler séparément, mais je sais qu'elles finiront pas prendre leur décision l'une en fonction de l'autre, alors autant commencer comme ça. Elles décideront ainsi en ayant toutes les cartes en main. Elles décideront ensemble, entre sœurs.

– May ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Rivière. Tu as l'air soucieuse.

– C'est que j'ai à évoquer un sujet important. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que beaucoup de choses ont changés ces derniers temps. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai été amenée à prendre une décision. Il faut donc qu'on en parle ensemble.

Je vois les visages de mes deux amies s'assombrir. Elles sont maintenant inquiètes. Elles ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines malheureusement.

– Je ne vais pas faire durer le suspens. Vous deviez vous douter que je prendrais ce genre de décision à un moment donné, mais je compte retourner aux grottes. Il faut que j'aille leur annoncer tout ce que nous avons découvert. Tom m'accompagnera. La question qui se pose donc, c'est de savoir quels sont vos plans à toutes les deux ?

Rivière et Mina restent interdites. Je devine qu'elles ne savent pas vraiment quels sont leurs plans parce qu'elles n'y ont pas réfléchi. Je les comprends : elles vivent l'instant présent, encore toutes émerveillées par notre rencontre avec Patrick, avec toutes ces nouvelles qui nous sont tombées dessus.

Et puis il y a Vogue. Rivière est encore sur un petit nuage de ses retrouvailles avec lui. Comment l'en blâmer ? Je n'oserais jamais plus me mettre en travers de leur route. Néanmoins, avec tout ces événements dans nos vies, je me doute bien que mon amie n'a pas vraiment penser à l'après. Quant à Mina, elle est avec nous depuis si peu de temps !

– Je viens avec toi, déclare soudain Rivière.

– Quoi ? m'étonné-je. Réfléchis-y au moins. Ne prends pas de décisions que tu pourrais regretter, Rivière.

Mon amie secoue la tête.

– Je t'ai toujours dis que je t'accompagnerais jusqu'au bout

– Et tu l'as fait ! Tu es venue avec moi jusqu'ici, parce que je voulais retrouver ma petite sœur. Nous sommes arrivées jusqu'à Mina. Ma petite sœur n'est plus là, mais tu as quand même tenu ton engagement. Maintenant, je veux que tu penses à toi, Rivière. À ce que tu veux _toi_. Tu dois penser à Vogue.

Ses sourcils se froncent. J'avais raison en imaginant qu'elle allait se sentir divisée. Elle est face à un dilemme mais je sais qu'elle saura prendre la bonne décision à la fin.

À mes yeux, la bonne décision est celle qui la gardera aux côtés de Vogue, mais je me rangerais à son avis quoi qu'elle décide. Je n'ai pas à l'influencer, je veux juste qu'elle y réfléchisse avant de me donner réponse.

– Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu me répondes maintenant, lui dis-je donc. Il en va de même pour toi, Mina. Je vous ai dis quels étaient mes plans pour la suite. Je vous demande de réfléchir aux vôtres parce que je pense qu'il est temps. Quoi qu'il arrive, même si on est amenées à se séparer, ce ne sera pas des adieux, vous le savez, pas vrai ?

Après ça, je les laisse toutes les deux pour qu'elles discutent. Je ne compte encore une fois pas m'immiscer dans cette décision.

Dans le salon, je retrouve Joanna. Elle m'accueille avec le sourire.

– Tu es toute seule ? lui demandé-je.

– Les autres vaquent à d'autres occupations, me dit-elle. Je crois que la plupart sont à l'étage avec Patrick.

– Et toi, que fais-tu ?

– Moi ? Je réfléchis.

– A quoi réfléchis-tu ?

– A la suite.

– La suite ? répété-je.

Voilà qui me fait penser à mes propres préoccupations. Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à me poser beaucoup de questions en ce moment.

Joanna hoche la tête.

– Toi aussi, non ? s'enquit-elle. J'ai remarqué que tu semblais ailleurs.

– C'est vrai. J'ai pris ma décision d'ailleurs, mais j'ai encore quelques zones d'ombre à éclaircir avant de la partager avec tout le monde.

– Je vois. Je peux te dire ce qui me traverse l'esprit à moi ?

Je hoche la tête pour marquer mon assentiment.

– Je me dis que je n'ai pas ma place ici. J'aime tous ces gens. Ils sont ma famille. Et pourtant ! Ils sont tous très impliqués dans le réseau, mais pas moi. Pas que ce qu'on fait ici m'importe peu, c'est même tout le contraire. Mais je ne fais que les soutenir, c'est ma seule utilité. Du coup, je me dis que ma place est ailleurs. Ces grottes dont tu nous as parlés... J'y songe beaucoup. L'idée d'un tel endroit, avec tant d'humains... Comme une mini ville souterraine ! Je ne sais pas, peut-être que j'idéalise l'endroit, mais ça me fait rêver. La vie a l'air d'y être tellement différente. Tous ces gens à rencontrer, une véritable communauté... Je crois que j'ai besoin de changer d'air, tu comprends ? Bref, voilà à quoi je pense en ce moment. Je sais bien ce que tu nous as dit, que tu ne pouvais pas amener d'inconnus sans leur accord, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de cogiter sur tout ça, voilà tout.

À l'issue de la longue tirade de Joanna, je reste silencieuse. Soudainement, de nouveaux rouages se mettent en place dans mon esprit. Et pourquoi pas ? Et pourquoi Joanna ne pourrait pas nous accompagner, Tom et moi ? Cette possibilité fait peu à peu son chemin dans mon esprit.

– Tu sais, c'est une idée à laquelle réfléchir, mais pourquoi pas au final ? Je ne peux rien te promettre, pas encore, pas avant d'avoir pensé un peu plus à tout ça, mais s'il ne s'agit que de toi, peut-être pourrais-je faire une exception à ma règle initiale...

– C'est donc ça que tu as toi même prévu ? Retourner là-bas ? note-t-elle.

– Pas dans l'immédiat. Je crois que c'est toujours trop dangereux. Mais quand la situation se sera apaisée, en espérant qu'elle s'apaise, c'est ce que je compte faire, oui.

– Dans ce cas, j'espère vraiment pouvoir faire partie du voyage ! Oh, May, comme j'adorerais ça !

– Quitter Patrick et les autres ne t'inquiète pas ? m'enquis-je.

– Ce ne seront pas des adieux, si ? Je ne pense pas que ça en sera. Je crois en ce qu'ils sont en train de réaliser. Je pense qu'ils vont sauver l'humanité. Je sais qu'ils le peuvent. Ce que je sais aussi, c'est que ma place n'est pas ici, parce que je n'ai rien à offrir au réseau. Je n'aime pas me sentit aussi inutile. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais je veux vivre un peu, pas rester enfermée dans une maison, et encore moins dans un bunker. Les grottes dont tu nous as parlés, elles semblent abriter bien plus de vie qu'il ne m'en faut. Une communauté à laquelle appartenir, c'est vraiment ce dont j'ai envie !

Cette perspective parait faire rêver Joanna, ce qui me fait repenser à cet endroit. Ces grottes me manquent, si je suis honnête. Pas tant les grottes que les gens, d'ailleurs, mais je suis comme Joanna. Je sais que je ne suis pas à ma place ici, aux côtés de Patrick et des autres. Joanna et moi, nous sommes semblables. Depuis le départ, j'ai eu cette sensation là. Plus j'apprends à connaître la jeune femme, plus cette certitude se confirme.

Quand je souris à Joanna à ce moment là, j'ai des perspectives de vie plein la tête. Dans ces images mentales, je vois Joanna à mes côtés, dans les grottes, et nous sommes heureuses. Oui, Joanna serait à sa place là-bas, j'en suis certaine.


	61. Chapitre 61

**Chapitre 61**

– Je vais rester ici, m'annonce Rivière à l'issue de la longue réflexion à laquelle je l'ai abandonnée plus tôt dans la journée.

Immédiatement après avoir prononcé ces mots, son regard sonde le mien, y cherchant sans doute de la déception ou de la contrariété. Il n'en est pourtant rien.

Je me doutais déjà de la décision de Rivière et, au delà même de la comprendre, je la souhaitais. Il est temps que mon amie soit heureuse et pense à son bonheur uniquement, et non plus à moi comme elle l'a longtemps fait. Elle sera aux côtés de Vogue et ça me remplit de joie pour elle.

– C'est bien, Rivière, dis-je. Je pense que tu as pris la bonne décision.

– C'est vrai ? Tu le penses ?

– Bien sûr. Être aux côtés de Vogue est certainement la meilleure façon pour toi d'être heureuse. Rappelle-toi, dans les grottes, tu ne t'es jamais sentie vraiment chez toi, malgré la présence d'amies comme Gaby et Soleil. Ici, je suis certaine que tu seras entièrement à ta place. Tu le mérites tellement.

Un sourire éclaire le doux visage de Rivière. Je la vois infiniment rassurée de ma réaction. Celle-ci ne devrait pourtant pas la surprendre.

– Et toi, Mina ? m'enquis-je en me tournant vers la concernée.

– Je... Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu beau réfléchir, je ne suis toujours sûre de rien.

– De quoi as-tu envie ? Nous t'avons parlé des grottes et de la vie qu'on y menait. Penses-tu que cette vie te conviendrait ? Ou bien la vie ici te convient-elle mieux ? C'est ton choix et uniquement le tien. Ne te sens obligée à rien surtout.

Mina l'âme se tourne vers Rivière, hésitante.

– Elle se sent divisée, m'explique Rivière.

– Divisée ?

– Entre toi et moi.

Je suis surprise par cette information. Si je m'attendais à ce que Rivière soit divisée entre moi et Vogue, je doutais qu'un tel dilemme puisse exister chez Mina. A mes yeux, il paraissait évident depuis le départ qu'elle souhaiterait rester auprès de Rivière. Pourtant, elle hésite encore.

– Ne te sens pas divisée, Mina, lui dis-je. Tu dois penser à toi et à toi seule. Pas à ce que Rivière ou moi pourrions souhaiter.

– C'est que, rester aux côtés de Rivière me paraissait évident de prime abord, mais... une partie de moi a envie de t'accompagner, balbutie Mina. Je pense qu'il s'agit de la partie de ta sœur qui persistera toujours en moi, quoi qu'il advienne. Cet amour immense qui a laissé des traces. Et cette partie là ne veut pas te voir repartir loin d'elle un seul instant…

– Dans ce cas, il faut que tu n'écoutes que la part qui est purement toi. Prend la décision qui te rendra heureuse, _toi_. Si tu désires rester aux côtés de Rivière, alors tu devrais le faire. En revanche, si tu as envie de m'accompagner, envie de découvrir les grottes ou que sais-je encore, eh bien tu devrais aussi le faire. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de décisions à ta place. As-tu besoin de plus de temps pour réfléchir ?

Mina hésite encore quelques instants avant de finalement prendre sa décision. Je vois dans ses yeux la détermination de se fier à son instinct.

– Non, j'ai pris ma décision, souffle-t-elle. Je resterais ici…

Parce que je sens qu'elle en a besoin, et parce que c'est une réaction que j'aurais eu avec ma petite sœur, je m'avance vers elle et la serre dans mes bras. J'ai envie de dire quelque chose mais je ne trouve pas les mots.

Une part de moi est… triste ? Émue à l'idée de ne plus voir le doux minois de ma petite sœur au quotidien, comme je m'y suis habituée au cours des semaines passées.

Un lien m'unira toujours à ce corps, celui de ma petite sœur. Inutile de le nier. N'empêche, je commence à me dire que tout cela n'est guère sain pour moi, car cette Mina n'est pas ma petite sœur. Comment tourner la page ?

Pourtant, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais totalement tourner la page. Mina fera partie de moi pour toujours et, au travers de Mina l'âme, elle continuera d'exister. La trace qu'elle a laissée sur elle semble indélébile. Qu'elle soit encore de ce monde ou pas n'y changera jamais rien. Et finalement, c'est très bien comme ça, en dépit du manque et des regrets que son absence fait peser sur mon cœur.

– Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demande Mina l'âme d'une petite voix.

– Pas le moins du monde, soufflé-je. Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis : vous me manquerez, toutes les deux, tout le temps où vous serez loin de moi. Pourtant, je sais qu'on va accomplir de grandes choses, chacune de notre côté. Vous allez agir avec Patrick auprès des âmes, je vair agir aux côtés des humains. Notre objectif à tous reste le même, de ramener la paix en ce monde. Une vraie paix, pas une paix factice. Une véritable harmonie. Probablement imparfaite, parce que nous les humains sommes des êtres imparfaits, mais nous pouvons faire mieux, ça je le sais et j'y crois.

Mes amies m'adressent des sourires approbateurs, comme si elles pouvaient voir le même monde que j'imagine en ce moment même.

Je ne mentionne pas le destin qui sera inévitablement celui des âmes vivants sur Terre un jour, celui même évoqué par Brie lors de notre rencontre. J'ignore encore si Rivière et Mina ont conscience du choix qui s'offrira à elles, le moment venu. Nous aurons tout le temps d'en discuter un autre jour. Je sais que je fuis ce sujet mais je n'ai simplement pas la force de leur en parler maintenant, pas quand je connais la sensibilité de mes deux amies, et surtout pas quand nous sommes encore si loin d'avoir terminé de mener notre combat.

Plus tard, je décide de réunir tout le monde dans le salon. Le moment est venu d'annoncer certaines décisions. Sans faire attendre les autres, j'annonce mon intention de retourner aux grottes, Tom m'accompagnant. Je fais ensuite signe à Rivière et Mina d'annoncer le fruit de leurs propres réflexions, et elles annoncent donc leur souhait de rester ici aux côtés de Patrick.

Immédiatement après que Rivière ait annoncé ses projets, Vogue déclare qu'il restera là, lui aussi, ce qui n'a rien de surprenant mais qui a le mérite de sceller sa décision.

Sean, George, Jack et Brie annoncent à leur tour qu'ils resteront ici, bien que ça ait toujours été très évident aussi, mais ils persistent dans leur idée de rencontrer un jour les humains rebelles des grottes d'Arizona. Simplement, ils sauront attendre le moment opportun.

La seule qui reste finalement silencieuse, c'est Joanna. Ce silence, Patrick l'a noté et je constate l'échange de regards en ces deux là. Ils s'observent sans mot dire, mais tout est dans l'intensité du regard. Patrick est inquiet, Joanna semble désolée mais déterminée. A l'inquiétude de Patrick, je sais qu'il a deviné ce que Joanna projette.

– Ne fais pas ça, Jo… souffle-t-il.

Brie se tourne avec étonnement vers Patrick. Sean, George et Jack en font autant. Leurs regards se tournent ensuite de concert vers Joanna. Ils ne comprennent d'abord pas, et puis ils réalisent enfin.

– Joanna ? s'enquit Brie, l'incitant à mettre en mots ce qu'ils suspectent maintenant tous.

La jeune femme soupire avant de s'exécuter. Même pour elle, énoncer à voix haute ses projets semble laborieux. Elle n'a pas encore abattu toutes ses réticences. Je me dis que les mots de ses amis peuvent peut-être encore la détourner de son objectif.

– Je ne reste pas, déclare Joanna d'une voix un peu tremblante. J'irais avec May et Tom.

– Mais… commence Sean avant d'être interrompu par Patrick.

– Jo, tu vas vraiment me quitter ? intervint celui-ci avec une émotion que sa voix rocailleuse ne fait qu'accentuer.

– Pas vous quitter pour toujours, se défend Joanna. Nous nous retrouverons, bien sûr que nous nous retrouverons ! Je vous aime tous tellement, vous le savez bien. Mais j'ai envie de découvrir d'autres lieux, d'autres gens. J'en ai _besoin_. Ma présence ici n'est utile à personne, je ne supporte plus de me tenir ici, sans aucun moyen d'action…

– Mais tu es utile ! réplique Patrick en désespoir de cause.

– Pas comme vous l'êtes, se défend la jeune femme. Ma place n'est pas ici, je le sens au fond de moi. Patrick, je te dois la vie, je le sais bien. J'ai toujours été à tes côtés depuis. Simplement, pour mon propre bien, s'il te plait, je te demande de bien vouloir me laisser m'en aller. Ne me retiens pas parce que je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir la force de refuser…

Patrick reste coi. Le grand gaillard barbu semble brusquement très jeune, très vulnérable. Joanna le contemple avec espoir. L'espoir qu'il se rangera à sa décision sans faire de difficultés. Quant à tous les autres, moi y compris, nous restons silencieux. Nous savons que ce qui se joue les concerne eux seuls.

– Je ne pourrais plus te protéger, là où tu veux aller… la prévient Patrick.

– Tu ne pourras pas me protéger pour toujours, rétorque Joanna avec douceur. Et puis, j'ai grandi, tu sais ? Je ne peux pas vivre dans un cocon pour toujours. Je ne serais pas non plus seule, aux côtés de May et Tom.

– Je sais, mais…

Patrick semble néanmoins à court d'arguments. Au fond de lui, je sais qu'il a déjà lâché les armes. Il se rangera à la décision de Joanna quoi qu'il en coûte. Néanmoins, il peine à s'y résoudre.

Finalement, il soupire longuement. Dans le regard qu'il jette à Joanna, la jeune femme sait qu'il a accepté sa décision. Émue, elle se lève de sa chaise et se jette dans les bras de son ami de longue date, cette âme qui lui a sauvé la vie tant d'années auparavant.

– Tu me promets que ce ne seront pas des adieux ? s'assure Patrick en la serrant contre lui.

– Jamais ! s'exclame Joanna avec enthousiasme. Tu n'en as pas fini avec moi, c'est promis. C'est juste une nouvelle étape dans ma vie. Entre temps, beaucoup de choses changeront, j'en suis certaine. Vous allez faire des merveilles un jour. Bientôt. Très bientôt.

– Tu vois, ça a toujours été ça ton rôle, intervient Brie. Tu as toujours su apporter une note d'optimisme même pendant nos moments de doutes. Quand on n'y croyait plus, toi tu étais là, pleine d'optimisme et des rêves pleins la tête. Tu avais suffisamment d'espoir pour nous tous. Et ça, ça nous manquera beaucoup. Mais peut-être est-il temps que tu fasses agir ta magie ailleurs ?

Un sourire éclatant apparait sur le visage de Joanna. Tendrement, elle passe un bras autour des épaules de Brie et lui embrasse la joue.

– Merci d'accepter ma décision. Vous me manquerez tant mais…

– Tu en as besoin, on a saisit, gamine, la coupe George.

Joanna lui colle une tape à l'arrière du crâne mais son sourire tranche avec ses faux airs furibonds.

– Je ne suis plus une gamine, se défend-t-elle.

– A mes yeux, toujours. Même âgée de cents balais, tu ne resteras qu'un fœtus à mes yeux, Jo.

– Et toi, tu ne seras toujours qu'un rustre insensible !

– Tu m'adores ! Arrêtes ton char, gamine.

Joanna lui tire la langue. Maintenant, la bonne humeur règne dans le salon. La conscience des au revoir à venir est toujours présente dans les esprits, dans le mien en tout cas, mais pendant un moment, tout est encore normal et nous nous permettons d'oublier ce qui est à venir.

Pourtant, si le sourire de Patrick est rayonnant, ses yeux sont tristes. Je devine déjà combien le départ va être déchirant pour lui, et par extension pour Joanna. Puis mon regard croise celui de Rivière, et je me dis que j'ai moi-même du souci à me faire. Suis-je vraiment préparée à quitter Rivière ? Mon amie, ma _meilleure_ amie, celle avec qui j'ai longtemps tout partagé ?

A cette idée, mon cœur se serre. Je connais déjà la réponse à cette question. Non, je ne suis pas préparée. Cependant, il va falloir que je le fasse. Inévitablement, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas éviter. Aussi déchirant cela soit-il, nous allons devoir nous séparer.


	62. Chapitre 62

_Avec un peu de retard, voici le chapitre 62 !_

_Par ailleurs, je vous annonce d'ores et déjà que cette histoire touche à sa fin... __Eh oui, encore un autre chapitre de conclusion après celui-ci, et nous abandonnerons May, Rivière, Mina et les autres à leurs aventures futures..._

_J'espère que cette fin vous plaira, et que vous aurez apprécié l'aventure !_

_Nous en reparlerons dimanche prochain, mais je n'avais pas du tout prévu que cette histoire soit si longue au départ !_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture du chapitre 62 ! __Et je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour la conclusion..._

* * *

**Chapitre 62**

Nous avons eu du temps pour nous faire à l'idée du départ. La vigilance des traqueurs s'est faite forte pendant encore plusieurs semaines. Patrick s'est chargé lui-même de surveiller leurs allées et venues pendant un moment, car il était le seul d'entre nous à ne vraiment rien risquer.

Au bout d'un moment, j'ai presque oublié que nous allions partir, le moment venu. C'est pourquoi, quand Patrick nous a finalement annoncé que le plus gros était derrière nous, que les risques étaient maintenant moindres, j'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce que cela impliquait.

J'ai bien vu que nous annoncer ça déchirait aussi le cœur de Patrick, parce que évidemment, ça sous-entendait le départ prochain de Joanna et il n'était pas prêt, pas plus que je n'étais prête à quitter Rivière et Mina. Pourtant, j'ai compris qu'il allait falloir sauter sur cette occasion.

A la veille du départ, tout le monde est étrangement silencieux dans la maison. Je n'aime pas trop cette ambiance, cette langueur qui traîne dans l'air. Blottie contre Tom, je tente d'ignorer ce qui est à venir, mais c'est peine perdue.

Tom doit très certainement se douter des pensées qui m'agitent. Néanmoins, il sait comme moi que rien de ce qu'il pourra me dire ne m'apaisera. Et pourtant ! Le pire n'est même pas encore demain pour moi. Demain, je quitterais Vogue, Patrick, Sean, George, Jack et Brie. Cependant, je ne dirais pas encore au revoir à celles qui ont le plus d'importance pour moi, celles auxquelles je suis profondément attachée.

En effet, nous avons tous décidés d'un commun accord que Rivière et Mina seraient celles qui nous accompagneront jusqu'au désert. Elles conduiront, réserveront les motels sur la route, bref : elles seront celles qui sécuriseront notre départ. Grâce à ça, notre séparation sera repoussée un peu plus.

Pourtant, cela est loin de m'apaiser, car à la fin, il faudra bien qu'on se sépare quand même. Je suis rassurée que Rivière n'ait pas à reprendre la route seule après ça, et c'est notamment la raison de la présence de Mina, mais je sais qu'un moment difficile nous attend quand même.

C'est à peine si je ferme les yeux cette nuit là, concentrée sur la respiration régulière de Tom et le silence environnant. Au matin, après un rapide petit déjeuner, le moment de s'en aller est venu.

Pour Tom et moi, l'épreuve n'est pas difficile. Pour Mina non plus qui sait qu'elle reviendra. Pour Rivière, se séparer de Vogue, même temporairement, est plus difficile.

Depuis ce qu'ils ont traversé, chaque séparation semble un peu plus compliquée à supporter. Aucun des deux ne veut revivre ce qu'ils ont pu vivre auparavant : l'ignorance de ce qui est arrivé à l'autre, la peur qu'un malheur soit survenu. Vogue s'inquiète que notre mission tourne mal. Il est bien le seul. Étrangement, tout le monde à part lui semble serein, confiant.

Tous les deux s'isolent un instant pour se dire au revoir librement et nous leur laissons le temps nécessaire.

Le second déchirement qui existe est celui des au revoir de Patrick et Joanna. Si le reste du groupe accepte plutôt bien le départ de Joanna, Patrick peine toujours à accepter que, dans quelques instants, la jeune femme va s'éloigner, et le pire dans tout ça est de ne pas savoir quand il pourra à nouveau la revoir. Parlait-on en jours, en semaines, en mois, en années ? Qui pouvait le savoir ?

Les yeux du barbu sont embués. Il contemple Joanna avec une tristesse qui me force à détourner les yeux tant elle me prend au cœur. Je me sens tellement désolée pour lui, comme si tout ça était ma faute. Et, pour cause, si nous n'étions pas entrés dans sa vie, Joanna ne lui aurait pas été ainsi arrachée, parce que la même possibilité de s'en aller ne lui aurait pas été offerte. Pourtant, il s'agit uniquement du choix de Joanna de les quitter et personne ne l'a poussée dans cette décision. Elle est seule maitresse de sa destinée et sa destinée est sur le point de l'éloigner de Patrick, son sauveur et son ami.

Peu désireuse d'assister à leurs derniers au revoir, je m'éloigne en compagnie de Tom. Nous nous rapprochons de la voiture, dos à la scène.

– Nous prenons vraiment la bonne décision en retournant aux grottes, pas vrai ? m'enquis-je auprès de lui.

Un dernier doute avant de finalement nous lancer, parce qu'il m'est impossible d'être certaine d'avoir pris la décision la plus adéquate. Si nous ne retrouvions pas les grottes ? Si nous ne trouvions pas ce que nous pensions trouver en y retournant ? Si le pire était survenu ? Si nous étions mal, très mal accueillis par Jeb et les autres ? S'ils étaient terriblement en colère et ne nous laissaient même pas nous expliquer ? Un tas incroyable de questions qui m'assomme et qui m'empêche de rester objective. Sur ce coup là, c'est Tom qui a la plus forte maitrise de lui-même.

– C'est la bonne décision, me confirme-t-il.

Je trouve d'ailleurs Tom étrangement serein. J'ignore comment cela se fait, mais je suis rassurée que l'un de nous deux puisse penser clairement. Comme il me l'a si souvent dit, il a pris mon relai parce que c'est le moment où j'en ai le plus besoin, et je lui suis reconnaissante pour ça.

Des sanglots se font entendre derrière nous et je frissonne. Les prochains jours vont certainement être difficiles pour Patrick mais je ne doute pas qu'il finira par s'y faire. Je lui ai promis que nous protégerions Joanna quoi qu'il advienne, comme l'une des nôtres parce que c'est ce qu'elle est. Autant que Mina et Rivière le sont à mes yeux. Âmes ou humains, ce n'est plus la façon dont je juge les gens autour de moi. Les miens sont ceux que je choisis, sans distinguer les espèces.

Après un certain temps, tout le monde est néanmoins prêt à partir. J'adresse un dernier sourire à ceux que je quitte, m'attardant un peu sur Vogue, lui que je constate toujours si inquiet. Néanmoins, son inquiétude me prouve une nouvelle fois son amour pour Rivière et je ne peux que m'en réjouir. Il doit percevoir quelque chose dans mon regard parce qu'il abandonne un instant sa contemplation de Rivière pour s'attarder sur moi. Je vois presque le point d'interrogation au fond de ses yeux et j'accentue mon sourire en hochant la tête. _Je prendrais soin d'elle et elle te reviendra_, tenté-je de lui faire comprendre. A son sourire, je pense qu'il a compris l'idée.

Crispée sur le volant, Rivière finit par démarrer et nous nous éloignons. Le calme perdure un instant dans l'habitacle, bien après que nos compagnons aient cessé d'être visibles dans les rétroviseurs. Quelle étrange sensation de quitter ces gens, tout en sachant que je m'approche un peu plus de ceux que j'avais déjà quitté avant eux.

Les jours qui suivent, nous ne parlons pas beaucoup plus. Nous agissons pas mécanisme réflexe. Rivière s'occupe de réserver les chambres de motel avec Mina, s'assurant de changer de nom à chaque fois pour ne pas nous faire repérer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tout se passe comme sur des roulettes, sans anicroche, mais nous ne nous ne réjouissons pas forcément. Nous sommes trop moroses pour pouvoir nous réjouir.

Joanna me pose beaucoup de questions sur les gens des grottes, sur la façon dont fonctionnent les choses là-bas. Je suis ravie par l'enthousiasme que je décèle sur ses traits, même si je vois bien qu'elle restreint sa joie par respect pour la tristesse qu'elle devine chez Rivière, Mina et moi.

La jeune femme ne parle pas de Patrick depuis notre départ. Je ne pense pas que ça veuille dire qu'elle ne pense pas à lui. Je pense même que c'est le contraire. Elle s'efforce simplement de ne pas regarder en arrière, parce qu'une porte de sortie existe encore pour elle : elle pourrait très bien repartir avec Rivière et Mina tandis que Tom et moi nous engagerions dans le désert tous seuls. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ce dont Joanna a envie, mais sous le coup de doutes soudains, qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait décider !

Le moment arrive plus vite que je ne le pensais : nous approchons du désert qui borde les grottes de Jeb et je le sais. Plus que jamais, ma séparation avec Rivière et Mina est proche. Je réfléchis aux mots que je prononcerais sans vraiment savoir lesquels seraient les plus justes, lesquels reflèteraient le plus le fond de ma pensée et mes sentiments pour ces deux âmes.

Le soir même, nous arrivons au fameux motel, le premier dans lequel nous avons passé la nuit après notre fuite des grottes. Le regard que j'échange avec Rivière est chargé d'émotions. Elle sait comme moi que nous allons nous quitter dans très peu de temps : Tom, Joanna et moi avons prévu de débuter notre périple dans le désert de nuit, pour avoir le temps de nous enfoncer dans le désert sans attirer l'attention.

Notre dîner de fortune s'effectue encore une fois dans le silence, un silence plus grave que jamais. Pourtant, le temps n'est plus au silence et je sais qu'il faut qu'on parle, parce que c'est notre dernière occasion jusqu'à la prochaine fois, et nous ignorons tous quand sera cette prochaine fois.

– Le moment est venu, déclaré-je donc tandis que mon intervention soudaine fait sursauter Mina.

Personne ne proteste. Tout le monde sait que j'ai raison. C'est la raison même de notre venue jusqu'ici. Comment et surtout pourquoi reculer si près du but ?

Me surprenant, Mina se jette dans mes bras.

– Oh, May ! Comme tu vas me manquer !

– Mina, chuchoté-je avec émotion. Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer ! Cruellement ! Mais nous nous retrouverons très vite. Tu prendras soin de Rivière pour moi, pas vrai ?

– C'est promis, May.

Après m'avoir encore serré quelques instants contre elle, elle me libère de son emprise et c'est les prunelles de Rivière que mes yeux attachent. Voilà le moment que j'appréhendais le plus. Mais que suis-je censée dire ? Que puis-je dire qui aurait le moindre sens ?

Néanmoins, Rivière me prend de vitesse et m'épargne le souci d'avoir à trouver les mots.

– Je m'étais toujours dis que ce serait toi et moi, à la fin… souffle-t-elle tristement en s'approchant de moi.

– Mais ce n'est pas encore la fin, Rivière, répliqué-je. Ce n'est qu'une étape parmi tant d'autres. Nous nous retrouverons, je te le promets. Et ce sera toi et moi, la fille et l'âme.

– La fille et l'âme… répète-t-elle pensivement. Oui, j'aime bien cette idée. Je t'aime, May. Tu vas me manquer.

– Je t'aime aussi, Rivière. Je serais éternellement reconnaissante pour la chance que j'ai eu que ce soit toi entre toutes les âmes qui ait été insérée à l'arrière de ma tête. Qui sait ce qui serait advenue si ça n'avait pas été le cas ?

– L'histoire aurait été bien différente, admet-elle.

– Mais maintenant, nous prenons temporairement un chemin différent. Nous avons notre propre vie et nous allons la vivre comme nous l'entendons. N'est-ce pas ce dont nous avons toujours rêvé, du temps où nous partagions un même corps ?

– C'est précisément ce que je voulais pour toi, que tu ais ta propre vie.

– Et moi, je voulais que tu ais la tienne, avec Vogue. Mais tu sais quoi ? Nos vies sont destinées à se recroiser, elles ne seront jamais totalement séparées, parce que nous sommes liée à jamais, toi et moi.

Un sourire éclaire le visage de Rivière, balayant enfin la tristesse qui l'obscurcissait jusqu'alors.

– Tu sais, j'aime Vogue. De tout mon cœur, d'une façon que je ne sais même pas expliquer. Pourtant, cet amour là est très différent de celui que j'éprouve pour toi. Je sais que vous avez ce concept d'âme sœur sur Terre. Je n'ai jamais très bien compris de quoi il s'agissait. Un peu naïvement, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un autre mot pour parler du grand amour. Je viens seulement de comprendre que j'avais tort. C'est encore totalement différent du grand amour. C'est toi mon âme sœur, May.

J'avais prévu de ne pas pleurer mais Rivière vient de faire voler mes résolutions en éclat. Je prends conscience qu'elle a parfaitement raison. Nous ne sommes pas amoureuses au sens où on pourrait l'entendre mais nous nous aimons d'un amour sans limite. En dépit de la différence de nos espèces, en dépit de nos cultures dissemblables et des conflits qui opposent les nôtres : nous sommes des âmes sœurs.

Rivière a beau aimer Vogue. J'ai beau aimer Tom. Ces amours là ne suffiront jamais à briser le lien qui m'unit à Rivière.

Touchée par ses mots, je serre mon amie dans mes bras. Je sais que nous nous apprêtons à nous quitter pendant un temps encore incertain, mais je sais aussi que je me sens plus proche d'elle que jamais. Tandis que je lui fais mes au revoir, je prends conscience que, où qu'elle aille et quelle que soit la distance qui nous sépare, nous serons toujours ensemble. A jamais connectées par un lien invisible mais plus fort que n'importe quel autre.

Une fille humaine et une âme. Deux âmes sœurs dépassant les limites de leurs espèces. Une connexion qui pourrait tout changer et tous nous sauver, si seulement nos deux espèces prenaient conscience que nos objectifs à tous sont finalement les mêmes. Nous voulons tous l'harmonie. Pouvoir vivre, simplement vivre. Humains ou âmes, tout n'est au final qu'une question de survie.

Un peu plus tard, tandis que nous nous engageons dans le désert, je jette un dernier coup d'œil en arrière. Dans l'obscurité, je peine déjà à discerner les traits de Rivière et Mina derrière nous. Pourtant, je devine leurs sourires, au-delà de la peine qu'elles ressentent à nous voir nous éloigner. Alors, je leur souris aussi, tout en sachant qu'elles ne le verront pas.

– On se revoit bientôt, soufflé-je sans que quiconque ne puisse m'entendre.

Quand je me détourne, toutes mes pensées sont dirigées vers l'avenir, sur ce qui nous attend au milieu de ce désert. Et, bien au-delà de ce futur immédiat, je me plonge dans l'imagination du futur monde qui nous attend, si nous changeons les choses, _quand_ nous les changerons.

Dans le noir, un autre sourire s'étale sur mon visage, plus rayonnant encore. Je me retrouve envahie par une vague d'espoir. A nous tous, le groupe de Patrick et celui de Jeb, et tous les autres que je ne connais pas, je sais que nous changerons les choses. Oui, nous obtiendrons un monde meilleur. Je ne peux pas croire que les choses se passent autrement.

Le meilleur reste à venir. Humains et âmes, tous ensembles, nous allons créer un monde meilleur. Un monde dans lequel Rivière et moi seront toutes les deux heureuses, comme nous l'avons toujours désiré.

Et tout ira enfin bien.


	63. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

A une période, j'ai pensé ne jamais retrouver les grottes et ses habitants. Parce que les circonstances ne le permettraient plus, parce que l'avenir était trop incertain, parce que je n'étais même pas sûre de survivre au jour suivant.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'envisageais comme futur pendant ces jours un peu flous, mais je ne le voyais pas dans les grottes. A aucun moment. J'avais cru à des adieux définitifs.

Ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas envie d'y revenir un jour. Non, j'aimais cet endroit plus que tout. Mais après l'avoir quitté d'une façon aussi brutale, j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir claqué une porte, la refermant à tout jamais pour moi.

Et puis, il y avait Tom qui n'avait jamais été très friand de l'endroit, et Rivière qui ne s'y était jamais sentie à sa place non plus. Les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi à cette période. Si elles n'avaient pas leur place là-bas, alors pourquoi l'aurais-je eu, moi ?

Aujourd'hui cependant, nous y voilà de retour, Tom et moi, et tout est différent. Les choses ont changé ici : les habitants des grottes ont poursuivi leurs efforts pendant notre absence. Il y a plus d'humains encore qu'auparavant. Et encore, certains ont rejoint d'autres poches de résistance, limitant de façon sensible les effectifs qui auraient du être ceux des grottes de Jeb. Il semblerait donc que le nombre d'humains rebelles en Arizona n'ait fait que croitre, à l'instar du nombre d'âmes en direction de planètes extraterrestres très lointaines.

Les nouvelles que nous avons apportées, avec Tom et Joanna n'ont fait qu'insuffler plus d'espoir encore parmi les rangs de ces rebelles. Il semblerait que la situation toute entière nous soit de plus en plus favorable. Et ça, on peut presque le sentir dans l'air et dans ce qui nous relie tous les uns aux autres. Tout le monde est plus optimiste, plus serein.

Je suis heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Mélanie. Dès lors que nous nous sommes retrouvées, mon amie m'a demandé ce qu'il était advenu de mon projet, celui de retrouver ma petite sœur. Je lui ai confié que ma petite sœur n'était plus là, qu'elle était certainement dans un monde meilleur, qu'elle avait sûrement trouvé son pays des merveilles, où qu'elle soit. Mel n'a pas insisté, bien consciente du deuil qui faisait toujours rage en moi.

Maintenant que j'avais du temps pour y penser, un monde sans ma Mina me semblait effectivement aberrant, intolérable. Pourtant, j'allais devoir me faire à l'idée, je n'avais guère le choix.

Je suis également soulagée par la présence de Joanna. C'est que tout le monde a été très intéressé par ce que nous leur avons rapportés. Cependant, l'envie de raconter ne m'habitait pas particulièrement. Heureusement, je n'ai pas eu à expliquer la plus grande majorité des nouvelles que nous avions à notre disposition. Du moins, celles qui concernaient Patrick et son réseau. Parce que qui était mieux placée que Joanna pour le faire ?

La jeune femme est rapidement devenue la source de toutes les attentions. Elle qui avait été si désespérément à la recherche d'une grande communauté à laquelle appartenir, je crois qu'elle a du immédiatement trouver ce qu'elle recherchait.

Quant à moi, ça m'a donné l'occasion de souffler. Et comme toujours, Tom est resté à mes côtés. Oh, il y a bien Kyle qui, fidèle à lui même, est venu nous taquiner. C'est qu'il avait deviné nos projets initiaux de fuite, disait-il. Il est vrai qu'il avait eu des soupçons à l'époque, qu'il avait saisi que quelque chose se tramait, mais je doute qu'il soit vraiment parvenu à deviner notre départ. Seule Mélanie l'avait fait.

– En tout cas, votre départ à mis une sacrée pagaille, tu sais ? m'a ainsi dit Kyle. C'était sympa un peu d'animation. Et en plus, tu remets ça en revenant, May ! Franchement, on peut compter sur toi pour mettre de l'ambiance.

J'ai levé les yeux au plafond.

– Bon, j'ai compris, je suis de trop. Je vous laisse, les amoureux transis.

Sans insister, Kyle s'en est donc allé, et je suis restée seule avec Tom.

– Tu te rappelles notre rencontre ? lui ai-je demandé.

– Tu m'es tombé dessus en plein milieu d'un tunnel, a déclaré Tom, presque encore exaspéré par ma maladresse.

J'ai éclaté de rire.

– Une entrée en grande pompe ! ai-je noté. Au départ, je ne t'ai pas aimé du tout, tu sais ? Il faut dire que je n'aimais pas trop tes discours dépréciateurs sur les âmes.

– Certaines choses ne changent pas.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu sais que tu t'es vraiment amélioré ? Je ne suis pas certaine que tu t'en sois rendu compte, mais le fait même que tu ais pu collaborer à mes côtés avec Rivière, Mina et les autres, c'est déjà quelque chose !

Il a haussé les épaules.

– Non vraiment, tu as changé, Tom. En bien.

– Les miracles n'existent pas. Ne t'attend pas à ce que je m'améliore plus que ça.

– Je ne t'en demande pas tant. Je t'ai toujours aimé tel que tu étais, ça ne changera pas aujourd'hui. N'empêche que je suis fière de toi.

– Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi.

– Bah, je le suis, c'est tout. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

– Tout ça, ce n'est pas grâce à moi. C'est grâce aux décisions que tu as prises qu'on en est arrivés jusqu'ici. S'il n'y avait eu que moi... tout ne se serait sûrement pas fini de la même façon.

– Sûrement pas, non, ai-je admis. Mais on en est arrivé là tous ensemble. Tu sais, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir accompagnée. Sans toi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force d'affronter toutes ces épreuves. Rien que le départ ! Quand tu as porté Rivière, alors qu'elle était épuisée au point de ne plus pouvoir marcher… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai été touchée de te voir l'aider, même si ce n'était que par dépit. Mettre ainsi de côté ton antipathie contre les âmes...

– C'est parce que je savais que tu n'abandonnerais jamais ton amie. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'on avance.

– Peu importe les raisons. Tu l'as fais et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante.

– Tu me verras toujours meilleur que je ne le suis, hein ? a-t-il fait remarqué.

– Meilleur que tu ne l'es, je ne sais pas. Mais quoi que tu puisses en dire, ma perception ne changera pas, non.

Il a soupiré avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules.

Les jours ont passé depuis ces instants là, les premiers de notre retour, et nous nous sommes facilement réhabilités aux grottes. Je me suis rapidement sentie chez moi, comme si tout ce que j'avais jamais entrepris n'était destiné qu'à me guider à nouveau jusqu'à cet endroit, à ces gens.

Parce que je suis des leurs, c'est maintenant une certitude. Je me sens à ma place à leurs côtés. Et, si Tom n'est toujours pas très sociable, il fait des efforts et se mêle un peu plus aux autres, acceptant de participer à la discussion quand il est d'humeur. Cela me met particulièrement en joie. Tom reste Tom, mais il fait des efforts pour s'ouvrir et je le vois imperceptiblement s'épanouir au fil des semaines.

Bien sûr, Rivière n'est pas là. Mina l'âme non plus. Mais je les sais en sécurité et ça me suffit. Nous nous retrouverons le moment venu, c'est une certitude que j'ai. Il ne peut en être autrement, comme je l'ai fait remarquer à Rivière au moment de nous quitter. La fille et l'âme. A la fin, nous serons ensemble. Comme une évidence.

En attendant, j'essaye de me retrouver moi-même. Si je prends plaisir à appartenir à cette communauté, à profiter de ma complicité avec Tom, j'ai également besoin d'instants solitaires. J'ai besoin de souffler, de faire le point sur qui je suis et sur tout ce que j'ai accompli, sur ce que j'ai perdu et comment cela m'a impactée. Parce que pour la première fois en très longtemps, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le droit à une pause.

Une pause pendant laquelle je peux enfin prendre du temps pour moi sans craindre pour ma vie ou celle de ceux que j'aime. Peut-être ai-je tort de me permettre ce temps mort, peut-être ne sommes nous pas en si bonne posture que nous le pensons, peut-être le pire est-il encore à venir. Qui peut le savoir en toute certitude ? Personne.

Néanmoins, je sais que c'est le moment ou jamais. Mon instinct me dit que je suis en sécurité et que rien n'arrivera à ceux que j'aime, pas avant un bon bout de temps.

Ainsi, sans prévenir, je m'éclipse parfois. Tom ne s'en étonne plus. Je crois qu'il comprend pourquoi je le fais. Il est bien plus intuitif qu'il ne veut bien le laisser penser.

Pendant ces temps, je pense au passé. Je me suis souvent interdite d'y penser parce que l'instant était au présent avant tout, mais maintenant, j'ai le sentiment que c'est à nouveau permis.

Je pense à ma famille, à ma Mina. Oui, je les ai définitivement perdus et ma vie doit pourtant continuer. Mais si ces instants révolus de ma vie me rendent nostalgiques, je sais néanmoins que je m'en sors bien. J'apprends à vivre avec et, où qu'elle soit, je sais que ma famille est fière de moi.

Je me remémore la personne que j'étais avant tout ça, la May jeune et insouciante qui vivait sans s'imaginer que la vie de toute la planète était sur le point d'être bouleversée. La May qui dansait et chantait dans sa chambre et dont le pire souci était d'avoir une bonne note à son contrôle d'histoire-géographie.

Brusquement, sans prévenir, alors que je me trouve dans la grotte des lucioles, je me mets à éclater de rire, faisant s'éteindre toutes les magnifiques étoiles autour de moi, les effrayant par mon effronterie.

Qu'une simple note à un contrôle peut paraître ridicule désormais ! Dire que ça a pu être le pire de mes problèmes, un jour…

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche mais je ne peux empêcher l'éclat de rire de retentir à nouveau, empêchant les lucioles de s'apaiser et de reprendre leur place.

Je mets un long moment à me calmer, ne sachant même plus pourquoi je ris à la fin. Profitant simplement du sentiment libérateur que je sens se propager en moi, j'accueille avec plaisir l'éclat de folie. Une fois calmée, je m'inquiète un instant qu'on m'ait entendue glousser ainsi, toute seule, sans raison apparente. Finalement, je secoue la tête, exaspérée par moi-même.

– Suis-je devenue folle ? demandé-je à l'obscurité qui m'entoure.

Une pensée qui fait irruption dans ma tête me fait modifier ma question.

– « _Suis-je devenu _fou_ ?_ »

Et à cet instant, je parviens presque à entendre la voix de ma petite sœur, comme en résonnance dans la petite grotte aux lucioles.

– « _Oui, je pense, Chapelier. Mais je vais te dire un secret : la plupart des gens bien le sont._ »

Un sourire attendri s'imprime sur mon visage. Une douce chaleur réchauffe tout mon être. En cet instant plus que jamais, je sens la présence de ma petite sœur. Juste là, au creux de mon cœur.

Alors, les centaines d'étoiles réapparaissent autour de moi, dissipant l'obscurité. Et juste comme ça, je me sens soudain en paix.

J'avais tort. Mina n'est pas vraiment partie. Je ne l'ai pas perdue, pas _vraiment_. Non, elle sera à jamais à mes côtés. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

– Je t'aime, Mina, soufflé-je suffisamment bas pour ne pas effrayer les lucioles. Ma Mina au pays des merveilles.

**FIN**

* * *

_C'est pour moi une page qui se tourne que de mettre un point final à cette histoire. Je l'ai commencée il y a un peu plus d'un an, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il en adviendrait. Je ne m'imaginais pas qu'elle serait si longue, ça certainement pas. __C'est l'une des plus longues histoires que j'ai réussi à mener à son terme, et c'est pourquoi elle compte beaucoup pour moi !_

_Cette histoire n'est certainement pas parfaite : il se peut qu'il y ait des incohérences (très certainement même), quelques fautes, quelques coquilles… Une relecture et une correction seraient même probablement nécessaires. Il n'empêche que je suis contente de l'avoir achevée et rien ne m'enlèvera cette satisfaction !_

_J'espère en tout cas que vous aurez apprécié cette aventure en la compagnie de May et de ses compagnons et que cette fin vous satisfait (car dieu sait que les fins sont déterminantes et, malheureusement, parfois, elles peuvent être décevantes… Eh oui, une fin ne peut pas convenir à tout le monde !)._

_C'est une sensation bizarre que de devoir dire au revoir à ces personnages mais il est également temps de passer à autre chose, à d'autres projets._

_Je remercie donc les lecteurs qui m'ont suivie sur cette histoire, mais aussi ceux qui la liront plus tard. Sans lecteurs, qu'est-ce qu'une histoire, à part un rêve dans l'esprit de l'auteur ?_

_Un merci tout particulier à **Melior Silverdjane** pour sa fidélité tout au long de ma publication, pour ses commentaires chaque semaine. Cela m'a beaucoup aidée pour mener cette histoire à son terme. Alors merci à toi !_

_En espérant vous retrouver sur d'ultérieures histoires (les miennes, les vôtres… qui sait ?), je vous dis à bientôt !_

_Shadedwords_


End file.
